Brownie Points
by Scoops838
Summary: Tag to 1:18 - Unsealed. When Tony told the team that he had been thrown out of the cub scouts, no one had time to ask what exactly he had done to warrant that but Gibbs knew the Story and the hurt that went with it. Father / Son Some slight ref to spanking / discipline of a minor.
1. Chapter 1

Camp Le Jeune: July 1980

As Gibbs drove back to his new married quarters after a long day completing annual fitness quals, he wanted nothing more than to snuggle up close with his beautiful new red-headed wife, maybe soak in the tub, perhaps even treat himself to a bubble bath which Shannon had introduced him to only for him to pretend they weren't manly enough; he still took them but never let her know.

As he turned the final corner into his street his musing over the benefit of steam and suds on aching muscles was interrupted by something he caught just out of the corner of his eye.

Not being sure he had seen what he thought he had he driven on the final 300 feet to his driveway and parked his truck up. The thought of what he had seen was still playing on his mind; so much that he knew he'd never enjoy that soak in the tub unless he went back to check. It was probably nothing, maybe just a discarded jacket left by one of the neighbourhood kids but his gut was telling him different.

Turning away from that inviting front door, behind which waited his beautiful wife, he jogged back down the road. As he approached a small thorny bush close to the corner he could hear sniffling, the distinctive sound of a child crying. He slowed down and carefully moved closer. He didn't want to startle whoever was there.

Seeing a small child, dressed in a dirty, torn cub scout uniform, with sun-kissed olive skin and nursing a huge gash on his knee, he knelt down alongside him.

"Hey Kiddo, I'm Gibbs," he started his voice deliberately gentle and calming.

Despite the tone and the approach taken, the young boy literally jumped about a foot into the air. As he raised his face to take in this man, Gibbs was able to see salty traces of tearstains running down both of the kids' cheeks.

"Looks like you've hurt yourself there," commented the Marine, "will you let me take a look at your knee."

Sniffling loudly and rubbing his nose across the sleeve of his uniform, the kid simply nodded and moved his grubby hand from the area of the cut.

"How did you get this?" asked Gibbs, taking the small leg into his hands and examining more closely the gash.

"Fell over into the bush," cried the small boy wincing a little at the pain of his leg being moved.

"You hurting anywhere else?" Gibbs asked.

"I think I've hurt my ankle too," the sniffled response.

"Seems to me like you've been in the wars kiddo," commented Gibbs checking over the swollen ankle as he did and seeing the kid wince once again.

The kid nodded, "sorry about crying Sir, I'll try to stop."

"Hey no problem crying, why I've seen grown Marines hurt themselves far less than this and blubber like a little baby," laughed Gibbs, "and do you know what they all say?"

"No," said the little boy intrigued by this kind man.

"Well they say that crying is just the quickest way to let the pain out," replied Gibbs, "I'm guessing you are just doing the same."

"Er yeah I am," replied the boy attempting a smile, "I think I've nearly cried all the pain away now Sir, I should be going."

With that the boy tried to stand, only to fall against Gibbs who caught him easily in his strong arms.

"I think we need to get you fixed up first," said Gibbs, ruffling the boys hair, "how about you tell me your name?"

Shaking his head, the little boy tried once again to put weight on his busted ankle, but the pain only caused more tears to fall.

Wiping away the fresh tears from the grubby face in front of him Gibbs tried again, "well what say we compromise and I ask my wife who's a nurse to get that knee cleaned up and sort your ankle and then you get on your way?"

The boy nodded and with that Gibbs stood, lifting the kid into his arms and carried him home to Shannon.

As he pushed his way through the front door, he called out, "Hey Shan, I've brought a patient home for you to mend."

Entering the hallway, Shannon smiled at the small boy who clung to Gibbs neck and sniffled.

"Hi sweetheart I'm Shannon," she introduced herself, "what's your name?"

The boy simply shook his head.

Gibbs placed him down carefully onto the couch whilst Shannon got her med-kit. Kneeling in front of him she carefully removed his sneakers and socks passing them to Gibbs to place in the hall alongside his own boots. "Now I'm going to take a look at that cut first," she said, "we'll clean it all up and make it as good as new in no time and then we are going to fix that ankle."

"Thank you Ma'am," reply the boy taken in by her kindness. His father's medical practitioners were never this nice to him.

"Now whilst my husband runs me a bowl of hot water and gets me some towels How about I get you some cherry pie and whipped cream I have in the kitchen. It works like medicine, fixing you on the inside whilst I fix you on the outside," she suggested.

"That's my favourite pie ma'am but I can't pay you," he said dropping his head in shame.

"Who said there's any cost?" she asked and then whispered, "it will do me a favour if you stop my husband eating it all in one go and getting fat."

The boy giggled.

"Well that's better," she said, "I'll fetch the pie."

Returning with a large bowl of pie and a spoon she watched as the kid tucked in as if he hadn't eaten for days. As he wiped the sticky crumbs from around his mouth he spoke, "thank you that was delicious, ma'am."

"Glad you liked it," said Shannon, "it's my moms recipe."

Gibbs returned a few minutes later with a large bowl of warm water and watched as Shannon gently cleaned his leg and around the wound. "Well," she pronounced having cleaned and sutured the cut, "that'll mend well and we can have those stitches out in a week and you'll never know there was once a gash."

Turning to the ankle, she fetched an ice pack from the freezer and wrapped it in a towel and placed it on the sprain. "Now whilst that works it's magic we need to get you cleaned up young man."

"Yes Ma'am," answered the boy wondering just what the redheaded lady was going to propose.

"Right here's the plan," she said leaning in as if to whisper to him, "Gibbs can carry you upstairs and sit you on the counter in the bathroom, I'll get some of the bubble bath he thinks I don't know he's been using, we run lots of hot soapy water and I'll help you have a good wash."

Smiling at the thought that he and the nice lady had a plan together that no one else knew about the kid nodded eagerly.

Gibbs lifted him from the couch and carried him upstairs, noticing as he did how the kid held tightly to him. As they arrived in the bathroom the boy suddenly paled and tapping Gibbs on the shoulder asked, "Am I going to have to take all of my clothes off?"

Taking account of the nervousness in the boys question and features Gibbs thought quickly and replied, "well we need to get all of you clean and try and do something with your clothes, what if I help you out of your outer clothes and then I could pass you a towel to wrap around you and you take your underwear off, then no-one will see anything? Then once you are clean and dry and whilst we wait for your clothes to be fixed I can lend you some of my clothes."

When Shannon arrived in the bathroom she found a little boy cocooned in her fluffiest towel, his foot rest on the counter top with the icepack on top of it and a pile of his clothes at the side of him. Whilst she ran the hot soapy water and got sponges and shampoos ready, Gibbs took the clothes downstairs to see what he could do with them.

As he looked at the badges sewn carefully onto the shirt he noticed one had the name of a scout troop in the Hamptons, sewn inside the shirt and the shorts was a nametag, 'Tony DiNozzo Jnr.'

Picking up the phone Gibbs called base security. It transpired that there were a few visiting cub and scout groups visiting the base for a jamboree and one was missing a cub.


	2. Chapter 2

It was getting late and rather than take Tony back to the Jamboree Gibbs offered to keep him with them overnight and drop him back in the morning. He climbed back up the stairs to where Shannon had used the last of his bubble bath on the kid and was now towel drying his hair.

Passing the kid an old Marine Corps shirt, he approached the subject of who the kid was.

"So are you going to tell me your name now that you are wearing my shirt marine?" laughed Gibbs as he tried to tame Tony's wayward hair with his comb.

"No, can't," answered Tony playing with the slightly worn hem of the soft old shirt that smelt just like Gibbs had when he'd carried him upstairs.

"You can't," said Gibbs quizzically, "well why's that?"

"Cos I'm undercover on a mission," whispered Tony, looking around the room as if to check for spy's.

Wondering where the Kid was going with this line, Gibbs decided to play along. "You got a back up man on this mission of yours, someone to watch your back?"

Not knowing that much about back-up men for secret missions, Tony frowned, "er no he's away on business."

"Well that just won't do," chuckled Gibbs amazed at the little guys imagination, "you hiring anyone on a temporary basis? I could be in the business of providing back-up. What do you pay?"

"Cash payment at the end of the job," answered Tony, "er, I don't have the money on me at present."

"Sounds fair," said Gibbs, "I'll take the job. Now if I'm going to protect you I'm going to need to know who I'm protecting."

Tony paused for a minute, he couldn't tell him his real name, he'd find out that he had run away, inspiration hit from the last movie he had watched, "the names Bond, James Bond."

Choking back the laughter so as not to let onto the kid that he knew differently Gibbs continued, "Well Mr Bond, what say that our first order of business is to get you well rested so that the mission doesn't have to be delayed. You can stay here tonight in our spare room and in the morning we can go over your plans and figure out how I can help you."

Tony could feel tiredness sweeping over him and he really was a bit too frightened to spend the night outside alone. This was the first time he had been away from home alone, he'd always had his mom with him until she fell ill and then they hadn't gone anywhere for a while. Nodding his consent to Gibbs suggestion, he allowed Gibbs to pick him up in the oversized t-shirt and carry him through to the spare bedroom.

Downstairs Shannon was emptying the pockets of his shorts hoping to be able to put them and the shirt through a quick wash so that she could have a go at mending it. Amongst the collection she pulled out of the pockets, were an old matchbox toy Ferrari in red, a small rubber band ball, one home made pea-shooter, a small pen-knife with most of its attachments missing, two sticks of gum, a handful of jelly beans, a small match box which had a silver St Christopher chain in it, 5 scouting badges yet to be sewn onto his shirt and a small note pad and worn down pencil that had what appeared to be made up codes in it and messages the kid had clearly written by himself. Smiling at the strange collection she put them safely to one side, wondering what she would find in the pockets of her own children she and Gibbs hoped to have one day.

Gibbs came to join her and hugged her tightly, "thanks Shan."

"Why are you thanking me, I did what any good parent would," she said.

"So you are happy with me bringing home all of the waifs and strays of the neighbourhood," he asked feigning surprise.

She laughed, turning in his arms and kissed him lovingly. "As long as you don't mind me doing the same." She continued, "so how is our little guest?"

"Snoring, loudly," he answered, "almost as loud as you," he laughed and then ducked as she went to slap him with a towel.

"I don't snore Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" she pouted playfully.

"Then remind me to look at fixing that old boiler in the morning then," he retorted, ducking swiftly through the door and out of harms way.

Shannon popped the clothes in the machine and then went to join Gibbs in the lounge.

"So," she said, "did you tell him we know his name?"

"No I couldn't," answered Gibbs.

Looking at him slightly confused Shannon asked, "Why?"

"Well it would give his secret mission away and I am sworn to protect James Bond," he chuckled and then settled in to explain to her the story the kid had spun and the deal the two had struck.

"We'll tell him in the morning," she said, "after breakfast and once I've fixed his shirt."

"Do we have to?" whined Gibbs, "I've always wanted to work for a secret agent; Special Agent Gibbs suits me don't you think?"

Shannon laughed, "Very Special Agent Gibbs sounds better."

"I'll work on that promotion," he replied pulling her in to his arms.

Just at that moment they heard a hobbling noise coming down the first few stairs. They both looked up to see Tony at the top of the stairs sobbing gently.

"Sweetheart what's wrong, are you hurting? She asked getting up to go to him.

He continued to hobble down the stairs, "Can Mr Gibbs help me?" he asked.

"I'm sure he can, he's just been telling me you hired him, so let him know what you need," reassured Shannon, taking Tony's small hand and helping him over to the couch.

Shannon left Gibbs to talk to the boy whilst she went to check on the progress of the clothes in the kitchen.

Pulling Tony up onto the couch beside him he whispered to him, "so Mr Bond what's my first mission?"

Tony crawled up to his ear and cupping his hands to his mouth whispered to Gibbs, "I think there's something under my bed that's trying to bite my toes off and I'm scared to go to sleep."

Wondering how exactly to deal with this latest development, Gibbs scratched his head in thought, "I think we need warm milk to help us come up with a plan, wait here a mo." With that off he went to the kitchen where Shannon was now sewing the tears in the shirt back together, and returned a short while later with two mugs of warm chocolate milk.

Tony downed his milk in no time at all, leaving only a chocolaty moustache behind to bear evidence to the fact that it had ever existed. Gibbs wiped his thumb over Tony's top lip to remove the residue.

"I have an idea" he said.

Moments later armed with a large umbrella and a torch the two made their way back to the room.

"Now you wait here by the doorway," advised Gibbs, "and I will perform the age old Apache Monster Outing Dance."

Tony nodded just glad that Gibbs knew what to do, and then watched as Gibbs paraded around the room doing something akin to a native American war dance whilst shining his torch into all the dark corners of the room and shaking out the umbrella on occasions and shouting 'be gone'.

If the neighbours had seen or heard him they'd have been calling someone up to take him off for psychiatric assessment, but to the small boy who waited at the door for the monsters to be chased away he was a hero.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came sooner than anyone really wanted and as Shannon and Gibbs stood at the door of the spare room peering in neither wanted to wake the sleeping little boy who lay there cuddling a pillow.

"He's so peaceful, can't we just leave him a bit longer," begged Shannon, "with his foot he's not going to be able to do a lot on the jamboree and maybe we should keep him here with us until he's mended."

"Who would look after him Shan?" asked Gibbs wishing he didn't have to be so harsh and wanting to keep the kid himself.

"Well you could ask for some compassionate leave and you have a lot of untaken vacation time, couldn't you see if you could use some of that?" she suggested.

"I don't know Shan, the CO can be a bit of an hard-ass…" he complained.

Elbowing him annoyed at the language she reprimanded him, "Leroy Jethro just you watch your foul language around this little boy."

Protesting Gibbs replied, "Shan he's asleep, he won't hear."

"They're impressionable at this age," she scolded, "asleep or awake, they can take it in subconsciously."

They had not noticed Tony stirring until they heard his little voice, "Morning, what does 'pressionable mean?"

"See I told you," said Shannon smugly, "I'll leave you to explain."

Turning back to Tony, "Morning sweetheart, Gibbs is going to explain all that whilst I fix us some breakfast, ok?"

Yawning and rubbing his eyes free of all the crusty sleep, Tony nodded enthusiastically and to boot his tummy rumbled as if to emphasise just how much a good idea it would be.

Gibbs went into the little room and sat on the edge of the bed. "Morning Mr Bond, did we sleep well?"

Remembering the story he told the night before Tony panicked. He had lied to these people who had been nothing but kind and caring to him, they mended him, fed him, given him somewhere to sleep and chased away the monsters and he had repaid them by lying.

When he didn't answer immediately, Gibbs placed a finger under his chin and raised the little face up to take a closer look. "Hey why the sad face?"

Tony gulped down his fear. He knew from past harsh lessons that the best way to lesson a punishment and in particular a spanking was to own up as soon as the game was over. However the difference between knowing that and bringing yourself to do it was hard, it took courage and Tony fought hard with himself to find enough.

Climbing out of bed and positioning himself in front of Gibbs, with his head down he softly whispered, "because I lied to you and Mrs Gibbs." Tears trickled silently down his little cheeks and Gibbs fought hard not to just scoop him up and hug him and tell him everything was going to be ok. He tried to think how his own father would have handled this and he realized that he needed to stay calm, not frighten the boy anymore than he already was and find out why the lie had been told in the first place.

"So are you able to tell me what you lied about?" asked Gibbs wiping away a fresh runs of tears with his thumb.

"Well I'm not on a secret mission," he began.

Gibbs smiled, the kid was starting with the easiest part first and building up to the biggest lie.

"That's ok, we can always go on one some other time," replied Gibbs.

Sniffing and rubbing his eyes Tony started to calm a little and added, "and I won't be able to pay you Mr Gibbs, I have no money, but one day I can earn some and pay you back."

Trying to look very serious about the whole matter, Gibbs nodded and scratched his chin, "well," he said, "guess I'm just gonna have to wait a little longer to buy myself that new truck."

"And," said Tony, his voice now quivering, "my name is not James Bond, it's Tony DiNozzo jnr."

"Well I prefer that name anyway, a far better name for a future secret agent don't you think?" Gibbs stated wisely as if he had considered the whole situation and that was the only thing which made any sense.

"Am I in trouble?" asked the little voice.

"Well, lets see now, that depends…" said Gibbs pausing and observing how the kid reacted. "There's lots of reasons that people don't always tell the truth."

"Father says lying is lying and that's all," stated Tony.

"Well, I will tell you what I think," started Gibbs pulling the little boy to him and placing him on his knee. "There's lies we tell so that we don't hurt peoples feelings, then there are the lies that get told so we can try to wriggle out of something we don't want to do, then the lies we tell because we are cheating and being dishonest, they're the worst, then there are lies of omission and then sometimes we tell lies because we are frightened of the truth."

"Father told me all lying was sinful," questioned Tony never having considered there were alternative types of lying, "are some types better than others?"

"Not quite what I'm trying to say Kiddo," said Gibbs realizing his explanation needed a little work. "What I'm trying to say is that some types of lies are easier to forgive."

"Oh," replied Tony, "are you able to forgive mine?"

"Well seeing as you were injured last night and perhaps a little frightened I can forgive you on this one," nodded Gibbs, "but I need you to promise to try never to lie to me again if you want me to be able to help you."

The boy nodded and now bracing himself for the spanking which he was sure was to follow he screwed his eyes up as tight as they could go.

"Hey Tony, what are you doing?" asked Gibbs slightly concerned at the kids behaviour.

"Waiting for you to spank me Sir," came the almost inaudible reply.

"I'm not going to spank you Tony not for this,"

"Honestly?" quivered the little voice in return.

"Yeah, I figured that you were frightened enough in the first place, and hurt enough that you just panicked and that it just took every little piece of courage to tell me the truth especially as we have not known each other long and I'm proud of you for that," stated Gibbs.

"Er Mr Gibbs," Tony spoke hesitantly and slightly in shock at not being punished and knowing now the embargo on spanking would soon be up, "when I told you I was on a secret mission; I was actually running away."

"Can you tell me why?" asked Gibbs now getting to the heart of the matter.

"I got in trouble and they are going to throw me out of the cubs, I heard them telling my father he should come and get me, but he is in Europe and when he gets home I'm in such big trouble," cried Tony, the exhaustion of his confession finally too much to control.

"Why don't we take this conversation of ours downstairs, eat some breakfast and you fill me and Shannon in on all the details and then we can handle it from there," suggested Gibbs knowing he was going to need some help from Shannon to sort this one out. "Things are always easier to think through on a full stomach."

Wiping the remaining tears from Tony's eyes, he asked him, "now would you like some help getting downstairs or do you think you can walk?"

"Would you carry me please," asked Tony very meekly, "It is hurting me a bit."

"Right ho, firemans carry it is then," and swinging the little boy up onto his shoulder he made his way out of the room, to the smell of the wonderful breakfast drifting up from downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony sat on the hard wooden chair outside of the Akela's office. His feet did not touch the floor below and swung back and forth. He watched his feet disappear under the chair and reappear again. Strangely this took his mind off of the conversation that was taking place in the office.

"Mr and Mrs Gibbs," argued the Akela.

"It's Cpl Gibbs Sir," answered Gibbs already losing patience with the obsequious little man in front of him.

"Cpl Gibbs," Akela corrected himself, "I understand your charitable attitude to young DiNozzo, you are clearly caring people and I thank you for the care you showed him last night, but I can assure you that Brown Owl and I looked into this matter very closely," continued the Akela, "but we had warned all of the boys about their game and specifically told them that the next one to be found in the girls dormitory would be thrown out of the organization. DiNozzo knew that and he broke that rule!"

"Did you bother to ask him why?" asked Gibbs.

"The reasoning for his bad behaviour is besides the point, we have to set an example," argued Akela.

"Please will you just listen to his side of the story," begged Shannon, "and then if you still believe the punishment fits the crime we will leave it in your hands."

Given that he had just spent the last 40 minutes arguing with this couple and his 10 o'clock briefing was already well underway in the capable hands of another cub leader, he caved in and agreed to hear what the boy had to say; anything to get this couple to leave him alone. He'd not had this trouble when he'd phoned the boy's father, he seemed quite accepting of the fact that his son was in trouble and deserved any punishment going.

Shannon opened the door to the office and called out to Tony, "Tony will you come in here please."

Sliding from the chair and carefully hobbling into the office Tony obeyed. As he stood before the big oak desk behind which the Akela was ensconced, Gibbs placed a hand on his shoulder and kneeling down to be on his level turned the boy towards him, "now Tony you recall what we spoke about this morning," Gibbs paused as Tony nodded, "I need you to tell your Akela the whole truth about what happened, no omissions, no half truths, no trying to protect others, he needs to know what you were doing and why, understand?"

"Yes Sir," answered Tony his voice quiet and pitiful.

"Well then DiNozzo lets hear it," demanded Akela keen to get this charade over and done with.

"Stacey took something that belonged to me Sir, she's one of the brownies in Tawny Owls six," explained Tony, "I was just trying to get it back."

"But did you know that you weren't supposed to go into that dormitory DiNozzo?" questioned Akela completely missing the point.

"Yes Sir, I did," answered Tony, his voice betraying the fact that he knew no-one was going to believe him even though he was telling the truth.

"So is that why you climbed up the drain pipe endangering yourself and snook in there, because you knew Brown Owl was sat on guard to stop little boys like you," the Akela cross-examined him.

Nodding and bowing his head Tony dared not look at Gibbs and Shannon. He had not told them how he had got into the dormitory when he had explained things to them at breakfast. He suddenly realized that was a lie of omission and he could feel the wave of guilt rippling through his little body.

"Just what was so important DiNozzo; what are you saying Stacey took from you?" asked Akela clearly not believing anything he was being told.

"My wood working project I needed for one of my last three badges," came the explanation, "and it was a gift."

"And that was important enough for you to risk your life for? Come on DiNozzo lets get to the truth of this, you and the other boys having being playing the brownie points game all week, what were you sent to do to earn your points, kiss the girls, pinch their ribbons, tie all of their shoe laces together?: yes DiNozzo I know all of the little games you boys get up to and I won't have you lying to me about it."

"I'm not lying," yelled Tony, "Go and look, in Stacey's locker she has it in there."

"Watch your temper young man," warned the Akela.

Tony turned to run from the room as fast as his bad ankle would allow him to. Tears streamed down onto his newly washed and mended shirt. Shannon caught him by the shoulders as he made it to the door.

"Hey little one, it's ok I believe you and so does Gibbs," she tried to sooth him.

Gibbs was however out of the door and making his way up to the girls dorm to find Brown Owl. Akela got there just as Gibbs was demanding she step aside and let him search the lockers.

"You can't go in there Cpl Gibbs," ordered Akela.

"Why the hell not?" demanded Gibbs, "the girls aren't in there and if you are not interested in finding out the truth I will."

With that he bundled Brown Owl out of the way and stormed into the room, the others following one.

Once inside Gibbs turned to Tony, "son, which locker is Stacey's?"

Tony pointed to a small footlocker at the bottom of the third bed on the right, "Its in there Sir."

Gibbs didn't wait for an invitation to open it, instead he stormed over and yanked the locker open. Inside amidst the chaos of the girls locker, a small roughly made, slightly skewwhiff wooden box, as of yet unfinished, but the sources of all of Tony's woes."

"There you see he was telling the truth," harrumphed Gibbs rather pleased with himself and more relieve that the kid was telling the truth. "So will you re-instate him?"

"How do we know it is his box, or that he hasn't put a frog or worms inside it to scare the girls when they open it, its hardly a thing you would risk your life to save," look at it.

Whilst the box, crafted by the hands of a child was in the real world no work of heart to Tony it meant everything, he had spent days working on it and had chiseled out a little nook into it, just big enough to fit the St Christopher that he carried in the match box in his pocket. It was the last thing his mom had given him before she had died and he wanted to make her a special jewelry box to keep it in.

"How dare you denigrate the work the child has put into that project," Gibbs glared at the Akela who felt the icy blue eyes burning into his very soul.

"Shannon take Tony home, I'll sort this out."


	5. Chapter 5

Shannon pulled up onto the drive; neither she nor Tony had spoken on the short ride back. They had simply loaded his suitcase of stuff into the trunk and left Gibbs to it. Shannon worried about what her hotheaded husband was about to do and she also worried about what they were going to do with the little man who sat in the back seat clutching his wooden box.

As she switched the engine off and climbed out of the car, Tony still sat there, staring at the box.

"Tony lets go in and eat," she tried to coax him out.

His mouth firmly clamped shut, he simply shook his head.

"Come on kiddo you can't stay out here all day, lets go in and sort your stuff out and make you comfy," she tried again.

"I can't stay," he murmured, "its all ruined, I ruin everything, everything I touch breaks or dies, I hate me."

With that Tony jumped out of the car and threw the little wooden box to the ground, breaking it into pieces. Shannon didn't get to him in time to stop it but did get there to hold him and try to calm him.

"Don't touch me," he cried, "you'll die too and Mr Gibbs will hate me."

With that he pulled away from her and into the house and up to the spare room. He did not know why he had run there. It just seemed like the only place he could go. He fell down onto the bed, pummelling the pillows, his little fists not stopping until he had nothing more in him.

Shannon grabbed his case out of the car and followed him up the stairs, pausing on the way to pick up the broken pieces of that box that had meant so much to him that he had risked his life for it.

"Tony talk to me," she said softly as she entered his room, "I need you to tell me what's wrong."

"Go away," he screamed as she approached him.

Wondering what to do next she left his case in the room and backed out into the corridor. She would leave him to calm down for a while and then try again.

Thirty minutes later, armed with a glass of milk and a grilled cheese and ham sandwich, the comfort food of her childhood, she knocked on his door and gently pushed it open. Expecting to find him laid on the bed, there was a moment of panic when she couldn't see him. Putting the food and drink down on the drawers she searched the room.

Only the quiet whimpering coming from the walk-in closet gave away his location. She found him scrunched up into a corner hugging a worn and battered soft rabbit.

Crawling into the closet with him and noting he now seemed a lot calmer, she sat alongside him.

"Hey this is a great hiding place," she commented, "why don't you introduce me to your little friend there?"

"Cottontail," he answered, chewing nervously on the rabbit's floppy ear, which was already well chewed and had clearly been a comfort to the kid for many years.

"Well Cottontail, pleased to meet you," Shannon introduced herself to the bunny, "If I'd known you were popping in, I could have bought you food too!"

"You could always share the grilled sandwich with Cottontail Tony if you wish?" she tried.

"Doesn't like ham," sulked Tony, desperate to want to talk to Shannon but feeling a fool for the way he had acted earlier and shouted at her.

"I'm guessing he prefers carrots and lettuces?" she asked.

"He does," said Tony now twiddling the chewed ear around his fingers. "But I like grilled cheese and ham," he whispered.

Leaving him for a moment to collect the food and milk, Shannon crawled back into the closet. "Try this one then Tony," she said passing him the food, "I'll think you'll like it."

Taking the food from her, Tony turned to look her in the eyes for the first time in their conversation, "Thank you," he said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be bad, I just don't want to hurt you."

"Thank you for your apology Tony, but at some point we need to talk about what is upsetting you," she ventured. "Do you think you are up to that?"

He shook his head and lowered his gaze again. "Will I be in trouble for shouting at you and climbing up the drain-pipe and not telling you about it," he asked.

Shannon was a little taken aback, in the circumstances of everything else that had happened that morning she had forgotten about that. "What say that we talk about the drain-pipe when Gibbs gets back and in the meantime you stay in your room and think about why you shouted at me, so that you can explain it later?" she suggested.

"Yes ma'am," the only reply as he started chewing the ear of the rabbit again.

Shannon gathered the empty plate and glass of milk and made her way out of the room gently closing the door too behind her.

As she put the plate and glass in the sink downstairs Gibbs came in through the front door.

"Are you alright?" she asked seeing that he looked upset and angry.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Shan," he said slumping down onto the sofa, "you and Tony alright?"

"He is now but he broke his little box Jethro, threw it on the floor and smashed it to pieces." She reported slumping down next to him on the couch.

"Did he say why?" asked Gibbs concerned that the kid had gone to so much trouble to get the damned thing and then had smashed it up.

"No, he screamed at me to go away and said he thought I would die if I touched him and that you would then hate him," she told him, "I'm not sure what to do with him, he apologized and I have left him in his room with his rabbit thinking about things and told him we'd talk when you're home."

"He's got a pet with him?" questioned Gibbs concerned that his home was filling up with children pets and who knows what very rapidly.

"No," laughed Shannon, "Cottontail is his teddy bear."

Somewhat relieved that he didn't have to figure out how to look after a rabbit as well as a child, Gibbs relaxed a little.

"I went to see my CO Shan," he stated, "went to see if he could help."

"And," urged Shannon, "what did he have to say?"

"Well he already knew about what had happened at the scout centre and he chewed me out for a good 40 minutes about how to and how not too man-handle Brown Owls and Akelas out of the way, seems they had reported it to him the minute I left," he explained.

"Are you in serious trouble?" she asked concerned.

"I thought so at first," he said, "but then he told me he was giving me three weeks leave of absence which will mean I can look after Tony until his father is back in the Country, apparently he had spoken to the kids father and got the impression he was a total waste of time."

"So no punishment?" she checked.

Gibbs laughed, "he told me that if the kid was as bad as the father said he was then my punishment would be baby-sitting him for three weeks, if the father was wrong and I was right and Tony is a good kid, then it would be my reward."

"That doesn't sound like the CO we know and love," questioned Shannon.

"I thought the same thing," he said, "He's even fixed it for the boy to finish off his final three badges whilst he's with me and if he completes them he can attend the final parade with the others, seems he doesn't like Akela or Brown Owl either!"


	6. Chapter 6

Tony had unpacked what little he had in his suitcase, looking for something different to wear instead of his dumb uniform. Now it would never have all the patches on, and he'd worked so hard to get them all. He was only three away from being the first in his den to collect the lot, not that he had them all sewn on yet. Five still cluttered his pockets along with all his other assorted treasures. His mom used to sew the badges on for him. He would work hard to get the badge and then go visit her in the hospital to show her. It used to make her so happy. He would sit and tell her all about what he had done to earn it whilst she would proudly sew it on and take a picture of the two of them together proudly showing off the badge. His mom was one of the reasons he had earned so many badges so quickly. He had hoped to get them all before the sickness took her away from him.

He still had the little camera in his case too, not that he had taken any photos of late. The last one was of him and his mom on a rare day out together at the end of her illness where she had taken him to the cinema, one of his favourite pastimes.

Pulling out an old pair of jeans to change into uncovered the only thing in his case that his dad had ever given to him. In fact such was the importance of the object that his dad insisted he took it everywhere with him, just in case it was needed. Tony knew what he was supposed to do with it. If he was in trouble, the sort that needed a swift remedy; then he was supposed to make the adult with him aware of the object. Now it loomed closer. He would have to give it to Gibbs, or Shannon, and when they saw it they would know the kind of boy he really was, one who was made to carry an old wide leather belt around with him so that he could be appropriately punished, and then he was certain they wouldn't want him around any longer.

He didn't hear the door open, or the footsteps approach him.

"Tony can we talk?" asked Gibbs not expecting it to make the kid jump at all but watching him shoot into the air with a small yelp.

Tony quickly dropped the jeans back down over the top of the belt. Keeping his hand on the cold and biting buckle.

"You ok Tony?" asked Gibbs having gotten no response from the child.

Still Tony stared at what he knew was buried just one layer of clothes away from the surface, one thin piece of denim between Gibbs thinking he was good and then realizing he was bad.

"Yes Sir," he finally answered, he ought to just get this over and done with he thought, like pulling a plaster off.

Gripping the belt in his clammy right hand he pulled it from the case, turned and presented it to Gibbs. "You will be needing this Sir."

It took Gibbs a few seconds to register that Tony was holding out a belt to him, and a few seconds more to figure out what he was expecting Gibbs to do with it. Who the hell had taught this boy to present himself for punishment in this way, who the hell made a child just turned eight, and a young eight at that carry with him a belt to be beaten with. Sure every kid earned themselves a spanking once in a while and Gibbs had himself been strapped when he was a surly teenager by his father on a couple of occasions but they were serious matters and had been done out of a desire to protect rather than hurt for hurtings sake.

Tony still stood there; the belt held out, "Sir I know I've been naughty and I know you and Mrs Gibbs must be angry."

Taking the belt from Tony, Gibbs felt the weight in the thick leather, the coarseness of the rough edges and the width of the stripe that it must have left across the backside of the small child in front of him. He studied it so intensely that he didn't hear the first question Tony asked him.

"Sorry Tony what did you say?" he asked.

"Do I have to drop my shorts Sir," he asked again.

Shakingly his head in alarm, Gibbs dropped the belt to the floor as if it had just turned into the most poisonous snake alive.

"Er no Tony, no son, don't do that," he stuttered out his response.

He knew he had to pull himself together. This had thrown him for a loop but the kid was expecting him to do something, say something.

"Sit yourself on the bed Tony," he ordered and Tony hastily complied.

Pulling up an old rocking chair from the corner of the room, Gibbs sat down opposite him.

"Whose is the belt Tony?" he asked tentatively.

"My fathers Sir, he gave it me to take with me for when I'm in trouble, he says that it's a good belt for a spanking and I shouldn't put adults to the trouble of having to remove their own belts to punish me," Tony explained, "Sir you aren't going to use your own belt are you?"

"No Tony we just need to talk," answered Gibbs finally taking hold of his senses and regaining the equilibrium he had before he'd entered that room.

"So you think you have done something wrong that you need to be punished for?" asked Gibbs.

Tony nodded.

"Well you are going to need to tell me what they are and why you did them before we consider any punishment, do you understand," explained Gibbs.

"Yes Sir," he answered.

Knowing that at some point he would have to get the kid out of the habit of calling him Sir, Gibbs instead focused on the matter currently to hand.

"So Tony Shannon may you stay in your room to think things through didn't she."

Tony nodded his response, not used to this way of talking through your punishments.

"So why don't we start with why you yelled at her to go away?" asked Gibbs, "I believe she was just trying to help you wasn't she."

"I thought I might hurt her," muttered Tony, Gibbs straining to hear his reply. "I really like her and I don't want her to die. When I'm naughty and do bad things people become ill and then they die. That happened to Nanny and my Mom."

Gulping down the hard lump that Gibbs could feel in his throat and wishing to God that he had taken Shannon up on the idea of them both talking to Tony together so that she would know what to say in this situation Gibbs none-the-less tried to carry on.

"Kiddo people die because they get old, or because they have a really bad accident or because they get ill and no one can find the right medicine to mend them," he tried to explain, "I promise you Tony that no one has ever or will ever die because you have been naughty."

"Mom did," cried Tony, "she took me out to the cinema and I dropped my icecream all over the new shoes that father had bought for her and we couldn't get it all wiped off and it was my fault because I wasn't watching where I was going," he explained desperate for Gibbs to understand what his fear was, "and two days later she died in hospital and I never had a chance to see her again because father wouldn't let me out of the house and made the housekeeper strap me to make up for ruining the shoes."

Wiping a hand across his eyes, Gibbs stated, "well that doesn't happen in this house Tony, it's a different set of rules here and that's not one of them son, do you understand?"

"So why do you think you've been naughty?" he asked.

Tony thought for a moment and then counting off on his fingers he listed all of the things he had done since he had known Gibbs.

"Well I ran away on my own and didn't tell anyone I was going," began Tony, "and then I lied to you about it."

Gibbs interrupted, "Tony we have already drawn a line under that, you are not in trouble for that."

"But then I didn't tell you and Shannon about climbing into the dorm and endangering myself," he added.

"Why didn't you Tony?" asked Gibbs curious as to why the little guy had told them everything else and not that.

Tony thought for a moment, "because I knew it was dangerous and that you would have been frightened by me doing it and I didn't want to get in trouble."

"Anything else Tony," asked Gibbs.

"I smashed my box up," he cried.

Putting his hand under Tonys chin Gibbs pulled his head up and took out an handkerchief to wipe the kids eyes.

"Now that seems a silly thing to do," said Gibbs, "It was a great box, and you had made it as a present for someone and it obviously meant a great deal to you so why smash it."

"I was angry," cried Tony even harder than before, "and it wasn't a great box, it was rubbish even Akela said so."

"That man knows nothing about woodwork," said Gibbs, "tomorrow you and me are gonna fix that little box of yours so that you can earn your woodworking badge and then you can give your gift. Who is it for."

Tony sobbed loudly, "Its for my mom, to keep her Saint Christopher in."

Gibbs hid his own tears by pulling the little boy in close to him and hugging him tight, Gibbs tears dropping onto Tony's thick hair.

Shannon, wondering how the conversation was going went to find the pair, entering the room she noticed Tony in floods of tears and the old belt on the floor where Gibbs had thrown it.

"Leroy Jethro tell me you didn't use that on him?" she demanded.

Raising his head from Tonys own for a brief second Gibbs shook his head, "No Shan, No I didn't."

Pulling himself back together and standing the little boy in front of him, Gibbs spoke, "Shannon and I have some rules that you are going to have to obey if you are going to stay with us Tony, are you ready to hear them?"

The boy nodded not taking in what he had heard about staying there.

"First said Gibbs, you never lie to us, we can't help you if we do not know the truth." Checking to see if the boy had got that Gibbs then moved on, "second you do not run away from us or leave this house or our company without telling us where you are going, do you agree?"

Tony nodded.

"Thirdly if you are angry or upset you do not shout at adults, you take a deep breath and then explain what is upsetting you like the intelligent young man that you are. Got it."

"Got it Sir," said Tony trying to memorise all he was being told.

"And finally you do not do anything that endangers your life, that one is not negotiable and will get you in big trouble," finished Gibbs.

Tony nodded again.

"I need a verbal answer from you Tony," Gibbs asked him.

"Yes Sir," sniffed Tony.

"Now I think you have spent long enough in this bedroom for that to stand as a punishment don't you?" asked Gibbs.

"I guess so," said Tony.

"Good, then there is a film that I wanted to watch with you, how do you like westerns Tony?" Gibbs said changing the tone to one of getting on with a fresh start.

"I really like John Wayne films, mom and I used to watch loads," said Tony perking up at the sound of one of his favourite pastimes. "Do we have any popcorn?"

"I'll fix the pair of you some," said Shannon. "You both go down and get comfy on the couch."

She waited until the pair had left the room, took the remaining contents out of Tonys case and then placed the belt into it. Finally she shoved it up onto the top shelf of the closet, well out of the way. No one was using that in this house.

When she returned downstairs, Tony and Gibbs were sat side by side on the couch, feet rested on the table in front of them, although Tonys legs hardly reached it and Jethro's hung off the other side. The two had finally settled on a film, Paint your Wagon and were singing along to Lee Marvin and 'I was born under a wanderin' star.'

She smiled at the pair, leaving them to the unharmonious crooning and went and grabbed some pop corn and then snuggled up on the couch with them, Tony sandwiched happily between the two.


	7. Chapter 7

Shannon kissed her two boys and left them at the kitchen table as she set off for work. Spread in front of them were the pieces of the broken wooden box and a big sheet of drawing paper.

Tony knelt up on the chair alongside Gibbs', his elbows on the table and head resting on his hands. "It looks pretty hopeless," sighed Tony, "perhaps we should just throw it away and start again."

"What?" questioned Gibbs picking up one of the short end pieces and surveying the attempt that Tony had made to do a dove tail joint, "just look at the craftsmanship here, a little bit of fine tuning and a few added extras this will be better than ever before. Rule 5 Tony."

The boy looked at him quizzically, "rule 5?"

"Yep, Shannon taught it to me, it's you don't waste good and this is good work," he answered.

"I don't know how to fix it though," said Tony somewhat despondent.

"Well how did you learn to make a box in the first place?" asked Gibbs wondering at who had been helping the kid.

"Akela said we were supposed to get our fathers to teach us, but I had to read a book; probably why it's not straight," sighed Tony.

"Doesn't your Father have tools and things and show you how to make stuff?" asked Gibbs already guessing the answer he was about to get.

"No he says its menial work and if I want to be a business man like him I don't need stuff like that, and last time I asked him to help me so I could get my badge he said I was bothering him, so I had to try myself."

"Do you want to be a business man Tony?" asked Gibbs interested in what the kids ambitions were.

"No I'd like to be a racecar driver and a secret agent like James Bond, but I want a Ferrari not an Aston Martin," said the kid clearly into his James Bond movies. "The Aston Martin is a classic but Ferraris look better in red and that's my favourite colour."

"I see you've clearly thought about this a lot," grinned Gibbs.

"Yes but it's going to take a lot of work," mused Tony.

"Well things that are worth it usually do," responded Gibbs. "Look at me and Shannon, you think it was easy to win her over, let me tell you, she was hard work, came with this whole set of rules..."

"Like rule number 5?" asked Tony intrigued by the story.

"Yep like rule number 5," agreed Gibbs, "Her first rule was that she would never go out with a lumberjack so I was ok on that one, but boy some of the others were hard," laughed Gibbs, enjoying telling his story. He didn't often talk that much, other than to Shannon, and very rarely about his personal life but this kid was special.

"What were some of the others?" asked Tony excited; thoughts about his box gone for a moment.

"Well lets see, now there's _never take anything for granted_ , you got to appreciate what you have and don't expect something just because you think you should have it, the there's _bend the line don't break it_. I learnt that one the hard way!"

"Did you have to write them down to learn them," asked Tony, "I don't think I would ever remember them all even if it was to impress a girl."

"I have a box I keep them in on scraps of paper," he whispered, "don't tell Shannon though she thinks I know them all by heart, I'm getting there but its hard work."

Patting Gibbs on the hand Tony took on the role of a kindly old man, "don't you worry Gibbs your secret is safe with me."

"Why thank you Tony, you are just the kind of bloke a man needs to watch his six," chuckled Gibbs.

"His six what?" questioned Tony.

Again Gibbs laughed and ruffled the kids hair, "it's a naval pilots term, but used by the marines too, it means you'll watch my back."

"Always," nodded Tony.

Picking up the paper with some rough sketches and measurements on and gathering up all of the pieces of wood, Gibbs stated, "right no time like the present, lets get this box sorted kiddo."

"On it Boss," Tony carefully got down from his seat.

Quirking an eyebrow at the strange turn of phrase from the little guy at his side, Gibbs questioned, "On it?"

"Yeah," said Tony emphatically, "It means I'm ready to tackle it and you're in charge, it's a secret agents term!"

"Good, then grab your gear," he said nodding to the collection of items Tony had assembled on the table in front of him.

Together the two went out to Gibbs's shed. Gibbs pulled up a tall stool and sat Tony on top of it. Realising that the kid hadn't really brought many clothes with him and Shannon would kill him if he got the kid too dirty he pulled another old shirt of his that he used for decorating out of a drawer in the shed and put it over Tony.

Together the two worked diligently for hours, Gibbs showing the kid how to tidy up the joints and square off the corners, holding his hands steady and safe as he showed him how to saw properly to cut a piece of wood for a side too badly damaged to mend. They hammered, glued, cut and chiseled until Tony's arms began to ache. As Gibbs tightened up the final clamp on the box to hold it in shape until such time as all of the glue holding the joints were dried he looked across to Tony, "You ok kiddo? he asked, "you look tired, that's what hard work does to you."

"Sure does," nodded Tony like a wise old man.

"What say we go get washed up and something to eat?" suggested Gibbs.

"Yes please," said Tony, "and then we can come back and finish the box can't we?"

"No not today, we've got to wait for it to dry properly," he advised.

Tony's head dropped a little, "do you still want to help me with it, its ok if you don't but will you still lend me your tools?"

"Tony of course I will help you but not this afternoon and you must not use my tools without Shannon or I supervising you ok," he instructed and upon getting nothing but a sulk in return, he added, "are we clear on that Tony?"

"Yes Boss," came the reply grudgingly given.

Dinner consisted of cowboy steak and potatoes, and only at the last minute did Gibbs think to add a bit of salad, Shannon would slay him alive if he didn't give the kid some vegetables.

"Ok Tony, you're on wash up and I'm on drying detail," Gibbs pinched the kids cheek. "Hey what's up with you, you been sulky since lunch?"

"Want to finish my box," sulked Tony.

"I thought we'd been over that already, it needs to dry properly first," answered Gibbs working hard to keep his patience.

They started the wash up duty in silence, Tony still sulking despite Gibbs best endeavours to snap him out of it.

The door bell rang and Gibbs went to answer it; Steve from next door had called around needing help fix his mower; calling back to the kitchen Gibbs shouted to tell Tony to keep washing up, he would be back in a few minutes once he'd helped the neighbour.

Those few minutes turned into about thirty and when Gibbs came back in through the front door he found the washing up abandoned and Tony gone. He began to panic, searching the house, looking out onto the street, even though Gibbs knew he couldn't have walked past him as he had been stood on the front yard. He searched the back yard; Nothing.

Finally he opened the door to the shed.

Tony looked up, his eyes wide with fear but unable to run anywhere, not because he couldn't get past Gibbs, no this problem was much greater. Having decided to see if the glue was dry, he'd undone the vice, but the box had twisted. In panic he had tried to tighten the vice up again but one of the joints had popped out, so he had glued it back together, he hadn't meant to pour so much of the glue but it was holding the joint back in place and he had managed to tighten the vice, but Tony had got glue all over himself and his hands were now well and truly stuck to the vice. He was going nowhere!


	8. Chapter 8

Having quickly located some acetone in Shannon's make-up case, Gibbs had released Tony's hands from the side of the vice only to secure them again in his own.

Leading a sobbing Tony into the lounge he checked the hands again for any signs of damage. Happy enough that the kid would survive, he turned him towards him, kneeling to his level he said, "eyes up Tony I want to know that you are listening to me."

Slowly the kid raised his red and blood-shot eyes to meet Gibbs.

"Now whilst I sort out that mess in the shed you are going to stand here in this corner, I will be able to see you from the shed, if you move. Whilst you are there I want you to think about what you have done," with that he turned the little boy around and walked him to the corner, placing his nose against the wall.

Gibbs quickly tidied up the mess, replaced the acetone and checked that the kid hadn't done any harm to his project. When he returned back to the lounge Tony was still in the corner.

Sitting on the couch, he called the small boy over to him. Tony turned revealing fresh tracks of wet tears.

"Head up son and look at me," ordered Gibbs. "Are you ready to talk to me about what you did?"

Nodding and sniffing Tony couldn't have looked more miserable if he had tried. Gibbs wanted to just pick him up hug and tell him the box was still fine but what would that teach the kid. God, he was beginning to feel more and more like his own father by the hour, had he caused his own parents this much worry. He'd only turned his back for a short time; he'd left the kid washing up, how had he caused so much trouble in so little time. Kid must be a destructive genius.

"I'm going to need to hear you speak Tony," warned Gibbs.

"I'm sorry Sir," the mumbled response.

"It's not sorry I need to hear Tony, although I accept your apology," stated Gibbs, "what I need you to start with is why you did it."

"I just wanted to check it," pouted Tony, "and remembering the rules he added, "I only used the glue, I didn't use your tools."

"Tony I told you the box and glue needed to dry, did you think I was lying to you?" asked Gibbs.

"Don't know Sir," sniffed Tony.

"Then why didn't you ask me?" Gibbs continued.

"You were outside with the lawn mower man and I needed to check," argued Tony.

"And you couldn't wait for 20 minutes?" asked Gibbs.

Tony didn't answer.

"But I know you didn't wait anytime at all did you?" cross-examined Gibbs and raising Tony's chin which had once again sunk to the floor, "if you had waited the washing up wouldn't have been abandoned would it?"

Knowing the game was up and he would never get anything by Gibbs, Tony admitted his crime.

Seeing the kid was truly sorry the question came down to punishment. He didn't want to scare the kid like his father had, blind obedience was no obedience it was just brainwashing and possibly even more dangerous in the long run, Tony had to learn to think of the consequences of his actions.

"So Tony this is what is going to happen," said Gibbs in a clear calm but no-nonsense manner, "Until Shannon gets in from work I want you to sit in your room and think about all of the things you have learnt today that you think are important, and I want you to write them down for Shannon and I to check before you go to bed, then after supper you are on both wash and dry up duty and then bath and an early bed at 1930 hours. Tomorrow you are banned from working on your box, but if you show me you can learn from this we will go out tomorrow afternoon to the hardware store and buy a hinge and lock for your box. I know that's a lot to do but if I didn't think you were capable of doing all of that I wouldn't punish you this way. Do you think that's fair? I'm prepared to listen if you think any of it is unfair Tony."

"No Sir, I am sorry, do we have to tell Shannon? She will be really disappointed in me," he pleaded.

"Yes we have to tell her but we'll do it together, she will be disappointed that you didn't listen to the rules but she will be happy that you are ok and in one piece and especially happy if you learn from this mistake," answered Gibbs. "Now upstairs and I will find you some paper and you can start writing."

When Shannon returned later that evening the house was exceptionally quiet. She entered the kitchen and kicked off her shoes, it had been a long shift and she just wanted to be at home with Gibbs and Tony.

Gibbs entered the kitchen carrying a bundle of washing he'd just taken out of the drier, "dinner in about 5 minutes," he said, "I did a casserole."

"Smells good," said Shannon pecking him on the cheek, "where's Tony?"

"He's upstairs writing up what he's learnt today, including where not to use superglue; that reminds me, you will need some more nail varnish remover!"

Gibbs explained the days events, whilst he set the table and plated up the dinner. He called Tony down to join them. The young boy walked into the kitchen and flushed red with embarrassment knowing that Gibbs had filled Shannon in on everything.

Seeing the embarrassment Shannon took pity on the kid, "so I here you've had an eventful day Tony."

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry about your nail varnish remover," he said.

"Tony, that can be replaced, your hands and you can't, now let me check them over," she mothered him.

Satisfied that he wasn't in danger of falling apart, she let him sit down and eat and then watched as he without being told to picked up the dinner plates and started to wash and dry.

Following him upstairs to the bathroom, she placed a watertight plaster over the stitches in his knee, ran a bath for him and left him to bathe.

When he was scrubbed clean and clad in pajamas, Shannon and Gibbs sat on his bed with him, "So Tony I want you to read me the list you wrote earlier," Shannon told him.

"Yes Ma'am," Tony obeyed, reaching over to the pad on the chest of drawers, and began to read….

1\. (Rule no. 5) You don't waste good.

2\. Never take things for granted.

3\. Bend the line don't break it….

Shannon cast a weary eye over Gibbs wondering what else he'd taught the kid.

4\. Mortice and tenon joints are easier to do than a good dovetail joint.

5\. I mustn't use Gibbs' tools without Shannon or Gibbs present.

6\. Wood glue is better than superglue for sticking wood.

7\. Acetone removes superglue

Shannon smirked slightly at Gibbs who was trying just as hard not to chuckle at the droll and serious way the kid read out the list. He had only been expecting one or two things on there but Tony was doing him proud.

8\. Washing up really sucks

9\. I don't want anymore early bedtimes so I better not get into any more trouble.

Tony looked up to see if the pair of them had taken on board his last request, but could see no answer in their eyes.

10\. Things that are worth it are usually hard to do

11\. Gibbs has my six and I have his.

Before his final one, he looked up again and sighed,

"and he said, no 12, Shannon was hard work for Gibbs but she was worth it!"

Gibbs froze, panicked at the final one, uttered good night, kissed Tony on the head and disappeared from the room.

Shannon giggled, "they were excellent Tony, I think you have learnt your lessons very well, and I agree washing up sucks and given what I have heard I think I have found the perfect candidate to take over that punishment duty."

Tony snuggled down onto his pillows, Cottontail at his side, Shannon snuggled the duvet around his shoulders, smoothed his hair on his forehead before kissing him goodnight and leaving him to drift off to a peaceful sleep.

She had some other business to take care of downstairs!


	9. Chapter 9

Two whole days of Shannon enforced washing up duty later, Gibbs was stood at the sink with Tony sat on the counter top alongside him supposedly helping with the drying (as he felt that he shouldn't abandon his friend, and also because Shannon had left him in charge of checking the wash up was done to a satisfactory level).

"You've missed a bit on here," pointed out Tony referencing a crusty piece of pasta sauce caught in the handle of the pan he was currently inspecting.

Grabbing a load of soap suds, Gibbs wiped them on to Tony's chin, creating a fluffy white beard, "hey I thought you were going to be on my side, never leave a man behind and all that, semper fi," laughed Gibbs watching Tony try to blow and shake the bubbles off his face.

"Well it's my duty to see you don't get us into more trouble," nodded Tony sagely.

"You've been spending too much time with that red-headed gal of mine," commented Gibbs and chuckled, "you keeping notes Tony and reporting back to her."

"No," mused Tony, "but that might be a good idea."

Picking up the little lock that he and Gibbs had bought at the hardware store the day before with the little hinge and playing with the key and the mechanism Tony asked, "can we fit the lock this afternoon please, I've been good for a whole day and a half!"

Chuckling Gibbs asked, "that long hey, is that a record?"

"Well for me it is quite an achievement," stated Tony quite seriously.

"We could get there quicker if you help me dry," suggested Gibbs.

"Well I could tell Shannon I was helping you learn your lesson by demonstrating how to do it properly," said Tony, "but I'm not sure if that would be a lie or not, so it's probably better that I just watch like she told me to."

"So now you decide to listen to me, when it comes to washing up?" joked Gibbs.

"I listened before, guess it just took a little time for me to properly understand it," replied Tony pretending to look all innocent and serious but hiding a smirk.

"Yeah kid, it's amazing how smart you've become now that you don't have to do the washing up duty," laughed Gibbs, "I'm impressed!"

"Are you sure my box will be dry now?" asked Tony trying to take the chat away from the washing up.

"Pretty sure," nodded Gibbs.

"Good!" said Tony sliding down from the worktop still cautious of his bad ankle, "I wouldn't want to get stuck again."

Grabbing the towel and drying his hands, Gibbs tickled the little boy, "come on Kiddo lets go see."

Spontaneously grabbing Gibbs' legs in a hug, Tony clung tightly to him, "love you Gibbs."

He didn't know whether it was a reaction to telling the kid that he was ready to go deal with the box or whether the kid genuinely meant it but as Gibbs picked the kid up and the little guy hung around his neck, Gibbs didn't care which it was, it melted him, "love you too Tony."

Out in the shed, Gibbs removed the box from the vice, "well Tony, looks like it survived and can you see how well you made it?"

Clapping in excitement and eager to get on with it, Tony said, "do we put the lock on it now?"

"No, you need to sand it all down first, and then we will mark up the little sections for the inside of it," explained Gibbs picking up the sanding block and preparing to show Tony how to make the best job of it.

"Gibbs?" asked Tony, "you know those sections?"

"Yes Tony," wondering what the kid was going to ask.

"Well do you think we could make we could make a little hidden one?" Tony asked.

"I guess so," said Gibbs picking up the box and examining it, "Is this what you had started to make here?"

""Um yes but I only had my penknife to scratch it out of the wood and it was taking ages," explained Tony.

"Well I bet it would, how big were you trying to make it?" asked Gibbs.

Holding up his thumb and finger about an inch wide, tony replied "this big."

"Well that looks a good size for a secret compartment," agreed Gibbs wondering if the kid had properly measured anything or whether he had just guessed and been lucky.

"What are you going to keep in there?" he asked.

Fumbling in his pocket Tony pulled out his match-box with the St Christopher in it. "This," he said, "so that only me and my Mom and you and Shannon know it's in here."

"Then lets make it the best secret compartment ever," said Gibbs, "you've made a good start."

The two worked on in companionable silence interspersed by the odd question, a request for help, a bit of instruction and from Gibbs the odd whistling of an old cowboy tune, which Tony tried to copy but only succeeded in making his lips tingle oddly but no tune would pass his lips, just the odd raspberry.

A few hours later, with sectional pieces cut out and sanded and a secret compartment hollowed out inside, with a little lid made to cover it to make it just look like the bottom of the box, the two stood back and admired the work.

"You are doing a fine job here," said Gibbs examining a piece of the sectional unit that Tony had been allowed to cut out entirely on his own but under supervision. "An excellent sanding job too."

Tony beamed at the praise. "Can we show Shannon?"

"I think she would love to see what we've been doing, don't you?" agreed Gibbs.

"Yep," said Tony thoughtfully, "and maybe if she thinks we have both done a really good job and have behaved all day she might let you off of the washing up duty."

Gibbs laughed and gently cuffed Tony's ear, "son you have a lot to learn about women," and pulling Tony in for a hug, "you see, once they have come up with an idea like this which means they don't have to do something they don't like, they will keep finding ways to make you keep doing it."

"Um," Tony nodded his head as if he was an old experienced hand at all this stuff now, "guess I shouldn't write this lesson down on my note pad then."

"No kiddo that one is just between us; like an unwritten rule," Gibbs tried to convince him further not having thought at first about the fact that Tony might write down everything he was learning.

"Gibbs?" he asked, "could you hide the glue up on the top shelf?"

"Sure, why Tony?"

"Well that way I figure we can both stay out of trouble a little longer."

Laughing, Gibbs squeezed his little body and then ruffled his hair, "Amen to that son, Amen to that."


	10. Chapter 10

The evening had gone well, Tony had demonstrated his work on his box to Shannon and had sworn her to secrecy about the secret compartment, all three had sat and laughed and talked, they had watched old episodes of bonanza and Shannon had even let Gibbs share the wash-up duty with her and Tony as a reward for his good behaviour. Shannon had spotted the secret high-five the two boys had shared when they thought she wasn't looking, and wondered just what the two had been plotting. They were as thick as thieves. She smiled to herself, this is how she saw married life being for ever.

Having tucked Tony into bed at 2030 and having watched him fall instantly to sleep despite his protestations that he wasn't tired, Gibbs retired back downstairs.

"So how was your day?" Shannon asked.

"Great Shan, just great," smiled Gibbs, "I don't know how he does it but that little guy just crawls his way into my heart."

"I know what you mean," sighed Shannon, "there's something special about him, I can just feel it."

"You should have seen him earlier today," laughed Gibbs, "trying to whistle like me, kid blew more raspberries than anything, thought he'd blown his lips off at one point, said he couldn't talk 'cos he'd lost his lips and certainly couldn't feel them."

"He's certainly got an imagination that one, how'd you solve the mystery of the missing lips?" she asked.

"Told him that we'd better look for them quick since you can't eat ice cream without lips?" laughed Gibbs.

"Did it work?" she replied.

"Well he announced he'd found them 30 seconds later and asked could I stick them back on for him; he recommended using the superglue," pronounced Gibbs.

"I wish we could keep him," whispered Shannon.

"I know but we can't Shan, they aren't going to let us. The CO did say his father was coming back."

Neither of the two realized that Tony, having woken up and needing a drink, had come to the top of the stairs and had heard the last part of their conversation. He froze in horror, the need for a drink long forgotten, Gibbs had said they couldn't keep him and his father was coming to get him. He ran back to his room, grabbed Cottontail and hid below the duvet. He rocked himself back to sleep in an attempt to forget, but the words haunted his dreams.

…..

An hour later Gibbs and Shannon were just preparing for bed when they heard the most ear-piercing scream escape from Tony's room.

Rushing in and heading to his bed immediately they heard the small child whimpering, writhing as if in agony and crying out "No don't leave me," and then, "please Sir I'll be good don't hit me," and then "Argh!"

Placing her hands on the boys shoulders Shannon could feel the sweat on the boy, his temperature was high. She scooped him into her arms, gently calling, "Tony, sweetie, its ok I'm here."

The smell of urine drifted up from the bed and she could see that the small boy had wet himself and the sheets. Telling Gibbs to go run the bath, she stripped the wet clothes from his body and carried him to the bathroom, lowering him carefully into the warm water.

Such was his state that he hadn't complained or got embarrassed at being naked in front of the two of them, or at having wet himself and the bed. Despite the warm water he was visibly shivering as he let Shannon wash him and then Gibbs lift him out of the bath and wrap him in a towel.

As Gibbs sat with him in his and Shannon's room, he held him tight and rocked him gently. Shannon had taken his temperature and had given him some childrens Tylenol for the temperature, but still he shook.

"Hey Tony, you able to tell me what's wrong?" Gibbs gently coaxed.

Tony remained silent and shook his head.

"Do I need to chase off any more monsters from under your bed?" asked Gibbs.

Tony, still mute, shook his head.

Shannon reappeared, having removed all of the sheets and had thrown them in the wash along with his pj's. The bed, now washed down was still drying. In her hand she clutched the soft toy rabbit, which she had saved from the scene. She passed him to Tony who immediately placed his ear into his mouth and began to chew it nervously.

"Hey little one, will you try and talk to us?" she asked.

Still Tony refused, trying to screw his eyes up tight against the world and placing his hands over his ears.

Shannon fetched a big t-shirt and returned to his side where he still sat in Gibbs arms.

"Help me get him into something warm and dry Gibbs" she whispered.

Whilst Gibbs pulled the little hands away from the ears, Shannon swiftly pulled the t-shirt over his head and removed the damp towel.

Gibbs lifted him up and placed him into the middle of their bed and lay alongside him holding him. Shannon climbed onto the other side of the bed stroking his hair away from his temples and eyes.

The three of them lay like this for minutes, no one saying a word. It was Tony who unexpectedly broke the silence.

"Please let me stay Sir, I'll try to be better I promise," he sobbed.

"Hey who said anything about you going?" asked Gibbs.

"You did and I know I've been bad but I'm trying to be a good boy and I need to finish my box," he wept.

"When did you hear me say that?" asked Gibbs disturbed and perplexed at what the kid was saying.

"You said father was coming for me but I don't know what it is I've done wrong Sir," he cried.

"When was this?" asked Gibbs slightly alarmed and noting the young boy reverting back to the formal address.

"You and Mrs Gibbs, downstairs you said he was coming for me," Tony said anger showing in his voice alongside the hurt. Why were these people lying to him, he'd heard them.

Gibbs and Shannon panicked, what had the kid heard, they needed to explain this and sort this fast.

"How long ago did you hear it?" asked Shannon, hoping to pin point the particular conversation.

"I'd woken up and needed a drink and I wanted to come down and ask you, but you and Mr Gibbs were sat on the sofa and I heard you say that I couldn't stay and that my Father was coming to get me," his heart broke and tears could not be wiped away as they ran so rapidly down his little cheeks. "And now I have ruined your bed Ma'am, no wonder you don't want me, I spoil everything good."

Realising what he had misheard, Shannon tried to explain, but was not sure he could hear her above the heartbreaking sobs.

"Tony," she tried, "Hey Tony, I need you to listen to me as good as you can; can you try that for me for just a minute?"

Holding his breath for a second to try to control the sobs, Tony listened as Shannon explained the misunderstanding and the problem with only hearing half of a conversation.

"So you see," said Shannon, "we were saying we would love to keep you with us forever, you and Cottontail, but we know that you can only stay until the end of the holiday when your dad will want you back."

"Father doesn't want me," cried Tony, "he doesn't want someone like me in his life, he said so, he's sending me away."

"Where is he sending you?" asked Gibbs wondering if this had been part of the nightmare.

"Bedlington School for Boys," answered Tony through the racking sobs.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, he said so; cub camp was my last chance to show him I could be a good boy and they threw me out, and all I wanted was my box back" argued Tony. "And now when I was trying so hard I have been naughty again Sir."

Gibbs lifted the swollen and red face of the child at the side of him. "You are not a bad boy Tony and nothing that has happened tonight has changed my mind or Shannon's on that I promise you. I want you to close your eyes and try to sleep and Shannon and I will stay with you, you are going to be safe Tony, no ones going to hurt you."


	11. Chapter 11

It was a restless night for all three of them, no one really slept, Tony twitched, turned, woke up sweating throughout the night, but always had either Shannon or Gibbs there awake with him to comfort him and settle him again.

When sunlight finally crept in through the blinds Shannon was awake. Tony had flaked out finally at about 0500 on his front, Cottontail in his hand, which was now resting on Gibbs face as he had drifted off shortly after. Shannon slipped out of the bedroom and closed the door softly behind her. She rang the hospital and arranged for some emergency shift leave so that she and Gibbs could together try to fix this little boy.

Gibbs awoke quite soon thereafter as Shannon re-entered the bedroom. For a moment he was slightly bewildered as to why he had found a face-full of rabbit but then remembered Tony being in bed with them. He gently lifted the kid's arms and sat himself up on the bed.

"You going in today Shan, you've hardly slept?" he asked concerned for her welfare.

"No, I've fixed it with the guys that they will cover my shift till the end of the week," she sighed, sitting back down onto the bed the other side of Tony.

Relieved that he would have some help in caring for Tony and comforting the kid, Gibbs replied, "Thanks Shan, shall I go and get you a coffee whilst you sit with him."

"Please, extra strong would be good," she smiled.

"One marine style coffee coming up," he replied.

Leaving the two in the room Gibbs went downstairs and put the coffee on. They needed help, they had never been in this situation before, it was all overwhelming. As he waited for the coffee to heat up Gibbs picked up the phone and dialed.

"Dad," he started the conversation.

"You ok Leroy?" the familiar and safe voice replied.

"Dad, I need your help, me and Shan we need your help," he explained.

"What's wrong with the two of ya?" Jackson enquired. The kids had only been married a short time and he thought everything was going great and now no more than 5 months on from the wedding he had his son calling him at this ungodly hour when he should be getting the store ready for opening for the day.

"No Sir we're fine, we're good, it's Tony," started Gibbs but before he could explain who Tony was Jackson had replied.

"Tony, who the devil is Tony, is he one of those boys who bullied you at school, I'm sure you said one of them was Tony, I'd have thought he would have grown out of that by now, you want me to go around to his daddy's house and square this son?"

"No Dad, it's not that guy and his name was Mickey anyhow, Tony is a kid who Shannon and I are looking after, I need parenting advice," explained Gibbs just imaging his father getting ready to march down to the barber shop in town to have a word with Mickeys dad about how his son, his grown-up son, was behaving.

"Where'd you go get yourself a kid from Leroy?" Jackson asked quite puzzled by the call, "have I inherited a grandson that no-one's told me about, I know you don't ring me often but something like this I thought you might have told me!"

"Dad, please calm down and listen," begged Gibbs feeling himself getting frustrated but needing the help none-the-less, "first, I promise I will ring more often."

"You make sure of that Leroy," demanded Jackson.

"Yes Sir," Gibbs replied, "and second Tony has only been with us for a few days and the situation is complicated."

Gibbs continued to explain the whole situation, Jackson asking for further detail as they went along. Once the call was over and the coffee made, Gibbs returned upstairs.

"That took a while Gibbs, it better be strong," said Shannon gratefully receiving the steaming cup. Taking a long comforting sip she sighed, "arrrr that's good, so what took you so long?"

"I rang my Dad Shan," answered Gibbs, "asked him for help, figured he'd know how to deal with young boys better than any of us."

"Wow, that must have come as a bit of a surprise to him, what did he say," she asked, keen to try any solution.

"Well," smiled Gibbs, "after I convinced him he did not need to go speak to the Daddy's of any of the boys bullying me he came up with an idea."

"So spill Gibbs, what is it?" she asked.

"He wants us to go down to stay with him for a short while with Tony, says he needs to see the boy in action, as apparently no one parenting technique fits all," he stated.

"Kind of makes sense," said Shannon, "did you agree?"

"Yep, said we will set off later today," Gibbs answered.

"Did he have anything else to say?" she enquired generally taking on board some more of the coffee.

"Yeah he gave me an earful about not ringing him often enough," sighed Gibbs.

Laughing Shannon responded, "Ah I do keep suggesting you ring home more. Bet you are in for a carpeting when you get home!"

"Don't laugh so quickly dearest Shannon," warned Gibbs, "he's ringing your Mom to let her know we will be there, she and him have apparently been comparing notes and she has been feeling particularly neglected by her darling daughter."

"Oh boy," said Shannon, "are you sure you agreed that both of us needed to be there?"

The conversation was interrupted by the stirring and wriggling of the little boy laid between them.

"Morning sleepyhead," Shannon greeted him, "how are you feeling this morning sweetheart?" She checked his temperature as she brushed his hair from his eyes.

"Mmmm I'm ok, I think," said Tony pulling Cottontail into him for a hug.

"Mmmm I think you are," said Gibbs tickling the boy's ribs and bringing about a giggle. "There you see Shan, he's laughing, and that's the best medicine."

"What say we all go down and get some breakfast and we can talk about our plans for the day?" suggested Gibbs.

Once they were all settled around the kitchen table with a cooked breakfast in front of them, Gibbs told them the plan.

"So," he said, "if we are going on a road trip we are going to need a few provisions, so whilst I get the car sorted and clean up here I think you guys should pop to the store to get us a few bits for our adventure."

….

As Shannon pushed the cart around the store, Tony held the side of the cart. She could see that as he walked past rows of toys and books and all of the cool stuff kids always pestered their parents for, his eyes widened and took in the colourful offerings but unlike other kids of his age there were no request to buy any of them and he didn't even make a move to go and have a further look.

Having placed enough food for a journey to Mars in the cart, some sweets and some sodas, Shannon's thoughts turned to the clothes the kid had with him. He had come prepared for a cub camp and only just prepared at that, Clearly the kid had packed himself without any parental input.

"Come on Tony lets go look at the clothes aisles," she encouraged. "I think we could be in the market for a couple of new t-shirts, pants and shorts."

"For me?" he asked astounded that he was being allowed to have anything let alone have anything he could have any input into.

"Of course," she nodded. "Stillwater is a great place but they will expect you to dress so that you can play outside and explore but still have good clothes for church on Sunday."

"Who would I play with?" he asked.

"Oh there's always a whole bunch of kids around but I think Gibbs might want to take you exploring with his Dad," she said, "you can work towards that survival badge."

Excited at the prospect Tony helped Shannon chose some suitable clothes. Three new t-shirts, one smarter checked shirt, a pair of chinos, a pair of jeans, two pairs of shorts, some more PJ's and a couple of packs of socks and underwear later, Tony was astounded at the generosity of these people. Tugging on Shannons arm he looked up to her.

"I can't afford to pay you back for any of this," he said, "and I don't think I can do enough chores to pay you back that way either."

"These are a gift from me and Gibbs," she explained and seeing the start of potential tears forming in his eyes, "and it makes us both happy to do this for you and that can be your gift to us."

"Thank you," he smiled, "perhaps I can help Gibbs with wash up duty."

"I thought that sucked?" she laughed.

"Yeah but better that it suck for all of us than just for Gibbs, I don't think he liked me checking his work," said Tony quite seriously.

"Well seems like we have a wash up team then," noted Shannon, "now why don't you chose a comic book and something to do on the ride."

"What I can have a toy?" asked Tony shocked.

"Yeah course you can," said Shannon, herself picking up a magazine.

Tony didn't know what to do, his eyes took in the whole array of offerings and he had no idea where to start.

"Why don't you chose a comic book first?" advised Shannon seeing his inability to take it all in. "I'll help you."

Between the two they narrowed it down to a Batman comic and one about the Justice League.

"I don't know which to read," said Tony, "Batman has a super costume and a super fast car but Justice League is a really good team of superheroes."

"Well," said Shannon seeing the quandary, "You could have one for the ride there and another for the ride back."

With that she put both in the cart. Tony was then left to choose a toy. Shannon expected him to want an action figure or a car but instead he chose a puzzle book and some colouring pencils.

With all their new goods they returned home. Shannon helped Tony fold the new clothes and some of his old ones. She looked up to the case on the top shelf of the closet, the one in which she had buried the belt. No way he could use that. Instead she fished out one of Gibbs' army holdalls and helped pack the clothes into that too.

"Can Cottontail visit Stillwater too?" asked Tony breaking her internal check as to whether they had packed all the stuff he needed.

"Sure, he'll love it," she assured him, "he can ride with you in the car, don't want him getting all hot and stuffy in the bag do we."

Packing done, car fuelled, oil and water checked, trips to the bathroom completed and three human occupants and one stuffed rabbit seated in the car, they set off on the long ride to Stillwater.


	12. Chapter 12

By the time that the vehicle carrying the three people and the stuffed rabbit pulled onto the driveway of Jackson Gibbs' home only one of the aforesaid occupants was awake and that was only down to continued coffee consumption.

Jackson came out to greet them.

"Hi Dad," Gibbs greeted the older Gibbs. "Gonna have to wake the rest of them up."

"Leave them a minute and give your old man a hug son," requested Jackson taking his boy into his arms, "unless you are too big for that now."

"No Sir," laughed Gibbs moving towards his dad and hugging him.

Jackson could feel the tiredness in his son, he'd driven for hours stopping only for short toilet breaks and coffee refills. Responsibilities of caring for a young boy were also taking their strain.

"Lets have a proper look at ya," said Jackson, "so married life is agreeing with you."

"Yes Sir, sure is," Gibbs grinned.

"I'll wake Shannon," said Jackson, "and if you're real careful you should be able to pick up that little bundle I see snuggled up in the back of the car and get him upstairs without waking him, I've made your old room up for him, hope you don't mind."

"Thanks Dad," replied Gibbs, "Shan and I really appreciate what you're doing."

"Anytime son, anytime, now lets get going."

Jackson gently woke Shannon whilst Gibbs managed to lift Tony and Cottontail as a oner out of the vehicle.

Making his way up the old familiar staircase reminded him of all those years that he would arrive home in his dads car, half asleep and would be carried himself up to his room. He would be half awake but would still pretend to be fully asleep just to feel the comfort of his old man carrying him to bed and tucking him in. He smiled at Tony, the kid was like him in so many ways and yet in others he was so hurt and broken.

Laying Tony on the bed he was joined by his father.

"Shannons making a drink, is this the kids bag?" he asked holding the old army holdall.

"Yeah Dad."

"Well lets find him some PJ's and get him into bed proper," said Jackson rooting throw the clothes whilst Gibbs removed the kids shoes, shorts and t-shirt.

Having managed to get Tony clad in the PJ's with out waking him, the two men backed out of the room leaving Tony and Cottontail softly snuggled in the sheets and blankets with a small nightlight glowing from the desk in the room, just in case he woke and panicked as to where he was.

As they headed back downstairs Jackson could see the concern for the child in his sons eyes. He stopped him before they went into the kitchen where Shannon waited,

"We'll fix him son," he assured, "he'll be ok."

A short chat in the kitchen, a drink to refresh them, and Jackson then sent his son and daughter-in-law to bed.

"I've made up the old guest room for you, I hope you'll both be comfy in there," he said. "There's fresh towels on the side for you both and just make sure you both make yourself at home whilst you're here."

He kissed the pair goodnight and retired himself to his own room for the night.

….

Tony awoke around 0700 the next morning, panic at first set in, when he realized he had woken in a place that he had never been before, but his teddy was with him and his bag of new clothes and comics were placed where he could see them and he remembered they had gone to Stillwater.

The house seemed old but warming and comforting. He explored the room, looking at old school photos of the high school football team, certificates and trophies, a model airplane circa WWII, several metal race cars and a whole host of other mementos of Gibbs' young life.

Having searched the room thoroughly he got up the courage to venture out. In his bare feet and trailing Cottontail with him he explored the upstairs but found no-one there. Making use of the bathroom first he then crept down the stairs.

He could hear noises coming from a room at the back of the house. Creeping along the hallway he carefully approached the door that was partially ajar and peeked in. he could see an older man busily preparing what smelt like breakfast. This must be Gibbs' dad. He watched for a while wondering if he would be like Gibbs or like his own father.

Inside the kitchen Jackson could feel the little eyes watching him and not wanting to spoke the kid and also to give him time to take in everything he needed to he continued preparing breakfast pretending he hadn't noticed the kid.

He sat down at the table and poured himself a large glass of juice.

"Um," he proclaimed out loud, "that's mighty good juice, just wished someone was awake to share it all with me."

Tony watching everything carefully found himself licking his lips, his mouth was dry and he really could enjoy some juice. He pushed the door open a little further.

Jackson looked up from his juice and the morning paper he had started to read.

"Well good morning young man," he welcomed, "I must say you look like the kind of fellow that would love to share some juice with an old man, am I right?"

"Yes Sir, please," whispered Tony trying to remember all of his manners.

"That's wonderful young man," said Jackson pouring a large glass for Tony, "why don't you pull up a chair and allow me to introduce myself?"

Tony moved into the room.

Jackson held out his hand to shake it, and taking Tony's soft little hand into his own rough old hand, he shook it warmly and said, "Well my names Jackson, I'm Leroy's daddy and I'm very pleased to meet you."

"I'm Tony and this is Cottontail," introduced Tony immediately warming to this old man, "and we're very pleased to meet you too."

"So tell me young man, how old are you?"

"I'm just eight Sir."

"Wow eight years old I remember when Leroy was that age, he was always hungry, used to tell me he was a growing boy," laughed Jackson, "I'll bet you are quite hungry too."

Nodding his head Tony took a big sip of his juice. "Yes Sir I am."

"Well how about you and me start eating before Leroy and Shannon get up and we can get to know each other?"

"I'd like that Sir," answered Tony accepting the plate that Jackson placed in front of him.

"Well good, now as me and you are going to be good friends I think that you ought to call me Jack, if that's ok with you Tony."


	13. Chapter 13

Jack and Tony sat at the kitchen table getting to know each other. Tony was immediately relaxed in the company of the older guy. They were both so engrossed in their conversation about TV and films, football and basketball teams and super cars that neither had heard Gibbs and Shannon make their way downstairs.

As the two approached the kitchen they were met with the sound of raucous laughter. They stopped to watch and take it all in as Tony was sharing what he thought for the best Road Runner cartoon moment with the older man who was trying to convince him it was something different. Gibbs loved to see the kid so happy and relaxed. He reached over to Shannon and wrapped a loving arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

The two entered the kitchen to join the merriment, Tony excitedly turned to them both and greeted them, "Did you know Jack owns a store that sells everything," he announced, "and he's said that if you let me he will take me there this morning and show me around and let me help him put the price tags on all of the tins, can I go?"

Seeing the kid so happy, both Shannon and Gibbs readily agreed.

"On one condition though," said Shannon.

"Yes ma'am," answered Tony ready to agree to anything.

She laughed at his eagerness, "on the condition that you don't let Jack feed you too many sweets and sodas."

"Aw Shannon, can't a man spoil his friend," complained Jack.

"Sure spoil the friend just not his teeth or his dinner," joked Shannon.

Shrugging his shoulders and grinning at Tony, "jeez women Tony, what can you say, can't live with them can't live without them."

I know shrugged Tony copying Jack, "Gibbs says that they are hard work but they're worth it."

Laughing heartily at the little man who sat alongside him and turning to his son he said, "and just how did that comment go down Leroy?"

"Like a lead balloon Dad, like a lead balloon."

"Shannon made him do all of the washing up for two days," nodded Tony, "I supervised."

They all burst out laughing.

When breakfast was over for all, Tony raced upstairs to get dressed ready for his visit to the store. Jack suggested that Shannon and Gibbs went over to Shannon's moms to pick her up and bring her over to the house as she was offering to cook dinner for them all. He and Tony would spend some time getting to know each other.

When they arrived at the store Tony stood in awe and wonderment. He'd been inside general stores before, not often, but this one seemed to sell everything and it belonged to his friend. He pulled Jackson around with him asking him questions about everything. When he got to the big old fashioned till Jackson picked him up and sat him on the stool. He let him play with the register, watching the numbers pop up when he pressed the heavy metal keys some of which he had to push down with all of his strength.

As he sat on the stool he looked around the store again and noticed the old Winchester rifle on the wall behind him. "Whats that for?" he asked.

"Well I occasionally take it hunting with me but most of the time I keep it there to warn people off from trying to steal anything," said Jackson, "and it generally works."

"Have you ever had to fire it in here," asked Tony looking around to see if there were any telltale bullet holes.

"No son but Leroy once did," he explained.

"Why did he do that?" asked Tony intrigued and keen to hear about Gibbs' past.

"Well there's a story behind it all Tony, do you want to hear it?" he asked.

Tony nodded.

"I always had a rule with that rifle," Jackson started, "still do. No one is ever to touch that rifle without my supervision and permission. Leroy knew that from as soon as he could walk and talk but it always fascinated him. I kept it up on the wall so that he couldn't reach it, but he got taller and one day when we had been restocking the store and he was helping me, I'd gone outback to sign for the delivery and carry everything in. Leroy was ten and a bit taller than you are now. I'd left him sitting on that chair where you are and he decided to disobey me and climbed up to get the rifle down. He sat there pretending to play cowboys with it. He didn't know that it was loaded and when he pulled the trigger it fired. Shot him backwards off of that chair, the bullet broke my store window and pinged off the sidewalk outside."

"Was anyone hurt?" asked Tony shocked at the story.

"Fortunately not, but poor old Mrs Wallace's cat got scared and scooted right up that big ol' tree out there and we had to get the fire department to come rescue it," Jackson answered.

"Was Gibbs in a lot of trouble?" asked Tony worried about what would have happened to him.

"Yes Son he was, he had disobeyed a very important rule that was there to keep him safe," replied Jackson.

"But you still love him and wanted him?" asked Tony.

"Of course Tony, nothing he could ever do would mean that I love him any less," he explained, "just like when you got yourself stuck with that superglue and Gibbs punished you, he still loved you afterwards but he wanted you to make sure you learned your lesson and didn't end up hurting yourself."

"Did you make him stand in a corner and then send him to bed early and make him write down everything he was supposed to have learnt," asked Tony.

"Not quite," remembered Jackson, "I checked first of all that he was not hurt and then whilst I calmed down enough to deal with him and talk to him I made him stand in the corner."

"Was he there a long time?"

"About 30 minutes, I had to really calm down and have a cup of coffee," stated Jackson.

"What did you then do?"

"I took him home so that his momma could see that he was alright and then he and I went up to his bedroom, that's the room you are staying in. I made him tell me all of the things he thought he had done wrong and then asked him why he thought I had made the rules in the first place," explained Jackson.

"Did he get all of the answer right?"

"Well the experience seemed to make him understand pretty quickly what the rules were for but I had to make sure that he remembered that my rules were there to stop him getting hurt and so I took him across my lap and spanked his bare bottom."

"Oh no," Tony panicked, "was he alright?"

"Yes son, there's a difference between a proper spanking and a beating you know and when I knew he'd taken enough and he was truly sorry and never going to frighten me in that way again, I stopped and tucked him into bed early. His momma brought him some food upstairs and after that he went to bed. He was also grounded for the next two weeks until I knew I could trust him again."

"But did it hurt him?"

Jackson could see that the little guy was truly concerned. "It made his bottom sore that night and the next day and he used a big fluffy pillow to sit on at meal times but there were no bruises, just a very crimson bottom. Tony that spanking was given out of love and not wanting to see him hurt, it's different from some of the punishments that Gibbs has told me you have had from your father and others. I can promise you that those will never happen whilst you are with me or Shannon or Gibbs. I need you to know that. I need you to know that you are safe here."

"Does that mean that you guys will never spank me?" asked Tony.

"Only if you do something that risks your life or your health and then only when we are calm and only because we love you and want you to remember not to do things that place you in harms way. We will never hurt you. I promise."

Tony nodded thoughtfully for a while clearly thinking it all through and over in his mind.

"I think I could live with that," he finally pronounced.

"Well that's good," laughed Jackson pulling the kid into a hug, "but can we at least try not to put it to the test?"


	14. Chapter 14

Running happily back into the house, Tony went to find Gibbs who was in the junk room at the rear of the property.

"Hey kiddo how was your day?" Gibbs asked.

"Good thanks, I learnt a lot and now I need to ask you something very important," announced Tony.

"Okay," Gibbs, "what do you need to know Tony?"

"No first I want you to sit down," he ordered and then when Gibbs complied he place his little fingers under Gibbs chin lifted it and added, "now I need you to look me in the eyes and be totally honest with me no matter how embarrassed you may be, can you do that?"

Wondering what the little guy was possibly going to ask him and why he might be embarrassed he none-the-less nodded noting as he did so that Tony was emulating the way he had spoken to Tony only days ago over the superglue incident.

"Right," began Tony noticing Shannon had come to join them in the room, "Jack tells me that when you were ten you were very naughty and fired his rifle and Mrs Wallaces cat got stuck up a tree."

Flushing slightly at the memory of that event, Gibbs confirmed this was correct, noticing Shannon smirking at him from the doorway.

"Well what I need to know is whether Jack hurt you when you were spanked and whether you still loved him afterwards?" enquired Tony.

Thinking he knew what the kid was trying to get at Gibbs replied, "the spanking did make my bottom very sore and I did cry, but my Dad comforted me afterwards and made me feel better He forgave me and I understood that I was never to touch his rifle again without his permission in case I hurt someone and ended up in jail or hurt myself. I didn't like having my butt spanked but I would have liked it much less if I had ended up in prison or in the hospital. I never did touch that rifle again ever, and I love my Dad every day for caring enough about me to protect me."

Gibbs paused, "Do you understand what I mean Tony?"

"Yes I think so," said Tony, "what do you think Shannon?"

"I think that he was very lucky he didn't hurt anyone or himself with that rifle and that he is also lucky his Dad cares about him," she replied.

From behind Shannon emerged a glamorous looking lady wearing a twinset and pearls but also rather strangely with it sporting an apron.

"Now what are we doing hiding away in the junk room and who is going to introduce me to this gorgeous young gentleman I see here," she asked smiling at Tony.

Shannon beamed, "Mom, this is Master Tony DiNozzo Jr, Tony this is my mother Joanne."

Pushing forward into the room and shoeing Gibbs out of his current seat, Joanne sat herself down opposite Tony, "Well Master DiNozzo Jr, may I have the honour of calling you Tony," she addressed him bowing as she did. "And of course I would love you to call me Joanne."

Tony giggled and bowed back, "Joanne it would be a pleasure."

"Now let me have a close look at you," she said pulling him to her and pretending to inspect him, "I'm guessing 8 years old, good at sport, great sense of humour and loves Italian food which is good because I have cooked us up an Italian feast."

Again Tony giggled, "I love Italian food, I'm half Italian did you know?"

"I'd never have guessed," she pretended to be shocked, "I'm guessing that's where all the good looks and charm are from though."

Leading Tony through to the kitchen where Jackson was waiting for them ready to tuck into the feast, she said, "Leroy was not the only one around here who got spanked you know," and looking at her daughter who was flushing as crimson as her hair, "I should tell you about some of the things she got up to at your age."

Dinner was spent with the two oldest in the room telling stories to the youngest member, whilst Shannon and Gibbs took it in turns to groan and go red.

"So you see Tony," explained Shannon at the end of it all, this family will never hurt you. We all lived to tell these tales and learn from them and still all love each other."

"So why doesn't my father love me?" asked Tony.

All of the adults in the room went quiet. Jackson was the first to speak up.

"Tony, sometimes adults get things very wrong and if they have no one around to correct them they make big mistakes. I think maybe that your dad did not know how best to cope with your mom falling ill and made the mistake of blaming you because he did not know what else to do," he waited for Tony to take in what was being said and then continued, "none of that can ever make right the way in which he punished you, but you need to understand that he punished you not because you were naughty or evil but because he got it wrong."

"But he will always blame me for mom going to heaven and leaving us," Tony began and all of them could see tears beginning to form.

"That might be right Tony and we will try to put that right but what we all need you to know is that you are not to blame for that in anyway," said Gibbs, "sometimes people get ill and die because we haven't yet found the right medicines to fix them. The same thing happened to my mom when I was 14 years old and Shannons' daddy a few years ago. You have heard the stories about the naughty things we both did when we were little and you have heard Joanne and my Dad tell you that they still love us and that they don't blame us for losing their partners. You did not kill your mom and you must never think that despite whatever is said to you by anyone else. Promise me you will try to remember that above anything else. Your mom wouldn't have given you her St Christopher if she thought that was true would she now?"

"I guess not," said Tony fiddling with the corner of his napkin, but managing to keep the tears at bay.

"Good," said Joanne noting that they needed to give the little chap a bit of time to let that all sink in, "I propose that Tony comes and shows me and Jack his comic books whilst Gibbs and Shannon doing the washing up."

"Are they being punished?" asked Tony.

"Not exactly," answered Joanne, "but they might be if they both keep forgetting to call home more regularly. Now Tony, Jack and I need to know all about this Justice League, will you fill us in on what it is all about?"

"Yeah," said Tony, "I'll just go fetch my comic and can show you all the pictures too."

He ran upstairs to get it with all four adults calling after him to tell him to slow down lest he hurt himself and busted his stitches open. "Sorry," they heard him shout from the top of the stairs and thereafter more evenly paced footsteps.

"Thanks Dad, Joanne," Gibbs acknowledged the help the parents had given.

"Aw, it's nothing the two of you weren't capable of and hadn't already done a good job of trying to sort. You won't fix it over night and he will have to go back to his father at some point but if you can just plant the right seeds in that mind of his, he'll turn out to be a fine young adult," answered Jackson, "now if you'd excuse us, Joanne and I have an appointment with the Justice League and you two with the sink."


	15. Chapter 15

The washing up sorted and the Justice League explained in the way only an 8 year old that had at some point pretended to be each of those superheroes in it could, everyone gathered in the living room.

Imagining that this little boy had a lot of energy he needed to expend, Jackson suggested that they go for a walk to the park and make the most of the weather, an idea which they all readily agreed with. So, after packing a small bag with some bottles of water and a football they set off.

As they walked down the road Tony made his way through the group to place himself right between Shannon and Gibbs and grabbed ahold of their hands. The older adults noticed how relaxed the child was with their kids and smiled knowingly to one another.

Once at the park they saw Tony's eyes light up as he saw all manner of climbing frames, swings and slides there. "Can I go on them?" he asked eagerly.

"Sure you can," replied Gibbs catching him just before he took off running to the biggest of all the climbing frames, "but before you go just a few rules."

Tony sighed dramatically making the others smirk but listened none-the-less.

"First you stay within sight of us. If you cannot see where we are on that bench there, you've gone to far so you need to keep checking," began Gibbs pausing to get the little guys agreement which came readily.

"Then second I need you to think before you do any dangerous stunts on the playground," said Gibbs, "If you think it might be dangerous, or if you are uncertain as to whether you can do it or not I need you to stop and think and if needs be come and ask one of us, do you understand why that is important?"

The kid nodded rapidly, "yep," he replied, "because I don't want anyone spanking my bare butt for doing anything dangerous like you and that rifle."

Realising that his fathers story to the young kid was probably now going to haunt him for a long time to come, Gibbs groaned internally but accepted that it had been effective in relaying a few things to the kid. "yep," he sighed, "just like with me and that rifle."

"I'll look out for cats too and make sure I don't scare any up any trees," added Tony thoughtfully and adding to the rules, "guess we don't want the fire service out."

Laughing and ruffling the kids hair Gibbs agreed and sent Tony on his way to burn off some energy. Turning back to the others who were barely containing their laughter at the interaction between the two Gibbs looked at his father and said, "you had to tell him that story Dad?"

"Yeah son, it seemed right at the time and seems to have made an impression on young Tony," laughed Jackson, "if it works I could tell him a few more stories too, could save the kid a whole heap of trouble growing up and a whole lot of spanked butts."

"Dad," moaned Gibbs, "I'm sure I wasn't that bad."

"Well I did think that I was in danger of wearing your rear out with my hand before you were 12 years old," joked Jackson, "and you weren't that bad Leroy, just mischievous and curious, a volatile combination."

Their chatter was interrupted by Tony yelling over to them, "can you see me from over here?" When they waved back to acknowledge he was in their line of sight he called out, "good just checking," and then proceeded to climb and swing to his hearts content.

He'd been there for about 15 minutes when some older kids came into the play area and started to climb as well. They were about 10 or 11 years of age and were pretending to be Hollywood stunt men. Tony watched them and their prowess on the play equipment; he copied some of their easier moves but watched in absolute amazement as they jumped precariously from one frame to another.

The adults had been keeping a close eye on Tony's change in play since the arrival of the other kids and Shannon was getting ever more nervous about some of the things Tony was doing.

"He's going to hurt himself," she worried.

"He's just testing his abilities at the moment Shannon," Jackson explained, "we'll step in quick enough if he does anything dangerous."

"As much as my heart is in my mouth too, Jack is right honey," agreed Joanne, "I'm just glad I was the mother of girls and not boys, I swear I would have had a heart-attack."

Right then, Tony dropped down from the frame and came running over to the little group. "I need your opinion," he stated breathlessly.

"What is it Tony?" asked Jack.

"Well can you see those boys there," he pointed, "well they jumped from the top of that frame onto the slide and I was wondering if I should have a go."

"What made you come and ask us Tony?" asked Jack.

"Well it seemed a long way to jump," he proclaimed.

"Yes you're right, anything else?"

"Well they are older than me and bigger and probably stronger than me, and even one of them banged his knees," he continued with his trawl through his thoughts.

"How did what they were doing make you feel?" asked Gibbs.

"Well it made my tummy feel funny like it was swishing around inside me," he replied.

"Do you know what that feeling is?" asked Gibbs.

The little boy shook his head.

"It's the feeling you get when all of the possible consequences of what you are thinking about doing are waging a war inside you," explained Gibbs, "its like on the one side there are the bad guys who are saying, go on you can do it, it will be fun, no one will find out and on the other side are the good guys saying that could hurt you, you are going to get in trouble and we've told you not to do this."

"Like the Justice League?" asked Tony.

"Yeah like them," explained Gibbs, "now sometimes the two sides will find a truce and that feeling will disappear, generally then it's ok to give something a try, but if that feeling continues then you know that the Justice League are fighting to keep you safe and you should listen to them."

" I will," said Tony, " are they still in there fighting now?"

Putting his ear to Tony's belly Gibbs pretended to listen, and a moment later announced, "they are suggesting everyone should think about a game of football instead and I for one think that's a great idea."

"Me too," agreed Tony, "will you play with me?"

"I'd love too and I bet if you asked nicely Jack would join us too and then we can leave Joanne and Shannon to be our cheerleaders," he cuddled the kid and tickled him gently.

So with potential disaster averted on the play area, the three men spent the rest of the afternoon practicing throwing and receiving the ball. Whilst Tony's little arms weren't yet strong enough to throw the ball a long way he was an exceptional receiver, great on accuracy and his kicking skills would have put some kids twice his age to shame.

"You play this at school?" asked Jack.

"No, I'm not allowed too, Dad makes me do extra math and piano lessons instead, he says I will need them if I want to go to business school," answered Tony, "so I watch it on TV when he's not around and practice by myself, I don't want to be a business man."

The two older men looked at each other and wondered why on earth DiNozzo senior could not see the exceptional and beautiful child he had that he was in danger of breaking.


	16. Chapter 16

By the time supper was over that evening, Tony was almost asleep on his feet. Gibbs carried him up to his old room with Tony falling asleep on his shoulder. Fortunately Shannon had got him to put his PJ's on before supper, much to his own disgust because he was not tired!

As Gibbs pulled the covers over the kid and switched the nightlight on for him, Tony reached out and held onto his sleeve, "Can we stay here forever?" he sleepily asked.

"No Bud we will have to return home at some point but before we do you and I are going to have some fun earning that survival badge," Gibbs told him, "I've asked my old friend to come camping with us and he's bringing his son with him, he's about the same age as you."

"Wished I was your son," murmured Tony as he drifted off to sleep.

"I wished you were too," answered Gibbs albeit Tony did not hear him, as he was already fast asleep.

Gibbs retreated downstairs to make sure he had all the kit and equipment ready for their trip, as he packed the fishing reels his dad joined him.

"You alright son?" he asked concern in his voice.

"No Dad, I don't know, I feel as if I'm not doing enough, that whatever I do it's all just going to get undone the moment that Tony goes back to his father," fretted Gibbs, "am I building the kid up for a fall? I couldn't bare that."

"Leroy, I can't read the future anymore than the next man, but I know that just one simple act of kindness and love can make a difference in someone's life even if other trials meet them along the road, the things we hold onto are the moments we feel loved and felt safe," he explained, "we fight all of the rest of the things life throws at us to have more of those moments, it's the will that keeps us going inside, and you and Shannon, well, the pair of you have given that kid more moments in this last week than he has probably had in the last year, maybe even longer for all we know."

"But what if it's not enough?" worried Gibbs.

"Leroy, that's the same question your momma and I asked ourselves everyday, and my Daddy and Momma before that," sighed Jackson, "it's the question that every good parent worries about and it's the thing that keeps them trying to do even more, even when they are tired, worn out and at their wits end."

"Does it ever go away?"

"Hell no son, once its there it's with you for good," he laughed, "welcome to the club."

In companionable silence the two worked together checking all of the equipment. As the last piece was packed Gibbs asked, "Dad do you ever know whether you have done a good job?"

"Sure," said Jackson, pulling his son in close and whispering into his ear, "you know you've done a good job when you can stand there and tell your son that you are proud of the man he's become." With that he kissed his son on the forehead, "It's the best feeling in the world son."

He left Gibbs standing there in total silence, taking in everything that had just passed between the pair. Smiling and comforted he went to join the others in the living room, watching Shannon and her mom plan how she was going to pick Shannon up in the morning and spend the day with her before driving her to the airport to get home in time for work. Joanne insisted in going with her and had already booked herself into a little place just outside of the base. Joanne wanted to be on hand, just in case, she'd said.

The morning came around too soon. Shannon had spent some time with Tony talking about plans they had when he came back home. She had removed the stiches from his cut that was healing well, and just covered it with a big plaster to keep it clean. She had promised to listen to all of his adventures when they got back and bake him another cherry pie. She really didn't want to leave the little guy behind.

When Joanne finally succeeded in getting her into the taxi she had called to get them back to her house to pick up her case before going to the airport, Gibbs and Tony both looked as if they had lost a dollar and found a dime.

Herding them back indoors, Jackson made sure they had a good lunch before they set off to meet Steve and his son Bradley, a sulky looking ten year old.

As they parked their vehicles up at the start point of their trek, Steve came over and greeted Gibbs with a warm hand shake.

"Gibbs this is my son Bradley, say hi son" he coaxed.

The kid barely looked up from playing with the rubix cube he had insisted on bringing with them. He didn't want to be there, he hated the outdoors and didn't see why he had to spend his visitation weekend with his dad and some stupid kid he didn't know sharing a tent and missing the star trek marathon that was on the TV. "Hi," he mumbled.

Gibbs called Tony over to him. "Tony I want you to meet my old school buddy Steve and this is his son Bradley," he introduced them.

"Hello Sir, hi Bradley," he said holding out his hand to shake it.

"Well hi Tony, I can't tell you how excited we are to be coming on the trip with you, is this your first time out in the wilderness?" Steve asked shaking the kids outstretched hand.

"It is but I have read about it in the National Geographic magazine," Tony informed them, and to an extent shocking all of them.

"Well perhaps you should help lead the way then," said Gibbs passing him a map and showing him where they were on it. "We are going to follow this trail here and find us a good place to set up camp."

"Cool," said Tony, "I'll watch out for the snakes."

Steve and Gibbs slung the rucksacks over their backs, handed out the water canteens and set off with the two kids. One at the front carefully checking every step of the way for snakes and other creatures and the other trailing at the back wishing he was anywhere but here.

A few kilometres down the track Gibbs spotted a good area for setting up the camp and set to showing the boys how to put the tents up and build a hearth where they could cook.

Tony worked hard clearing the ground, hammering in pegs and collecting large flat stones for the hearth. He stood back with his hands on his hips admiring his work.

"It looks good doesn't it?" he tried to strike up a conversation with Bradley who had reluctantly lugged over a couple of stones.

"If you ask me the whole thing is stupid," muttered Bradley.

"But it will be better when we collect some wood for it," tried Tony again, "will you come and help me?"

Sighing and shoving his Rubix cube back into his pocket Bradley reluctantly went along.

"Look Kid, I know you have to do this for your whole cub scout thing but it's not really my thing, so I'll come with you and wait on that log over there whilst you collect the wood for the both of us and then I'll carry some of it back right."

Wondering why this kid wasn't as excited as him, Tony led the way to the area of the log where he was going to collect the branches from, he tried once more to get Bradley interested, "Gibbs says we are going to make Schmores tonight once he has shown me how to start the fire. Have you had Schmores before?"

"All the time," answered Bradley, "they're nothing special."

Tony gave up on the conversation, frowning and not understanding why the other boy wasn't enjoying spending time with his Dad on an adventure. He spent his time collecting lots of wood for their fire. When he could carry no now he made his way back over to where Bradley sat with the Rubix cube.

Bradley refused to carry any of it on the way back until they were only a few metres from the camp at which point he took all of the wood from Tony and then pretended that he had to carry everything back because Tony couldn't. Gibbs saw how Tony's face sunk and his jaw dropped open as if to say something but then chose not to.

"Hey Tony," he said, "let me show you how to set up some fishing lines so we can catch some supper."

Tony was happy to get away from Bradley. He was mean and he was spoiling his great adventure. As they walked out to the river with Gibbs he spoke, "I know lies are wrong to tell," he said, "but what should I do if someone else is telling a lie and I know they are?"

"Well," responded Gibbs, "that's not an easy question Tony," he began, "it depends on what sort of a lie it is but generally telling the truth is always the right way forward especially if the lie someone else has told is designed to hurt someone."

"I don't think this lie was to hurt me… I mean someone," Tony quickly corrected himself, "I think it was just to pretend that they had done something which they hadn't."

"Are you talking about the wood?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes, I collected it all and carried it nearly all of the way back by myself and then Bradley took it and pretended he had done all of the work," Tony complained.

"Tony I knew you had done all of that work," said Gibbs.

"You did?" asked Tony, "how?"

"Well I like to think I'm all knowing when it comes to what my team or my marines are up to," he started.

"Wow that would be a great superpower to have," exclaimed Tony.

"Well yes, but I could also see all of the little bits of wood and dirt on your jacket and knew you must have been carrying them at some point," chuckled Gibbs as Tony looked down at the state of his jacket.

The two set up lines and Gibbs taught Tony how to bait them properly. Either Tony was really a natural at fishing or it was just his lucky day but it was his line each time that the fish were drawn too. In no time at all the two had got enough for all of them and had gutted the fish and prepared them for the fire.

Gibbs showed Tony how to make a fire with the wood they had collected and then told him that he always carried a lighter just in case. Once the fire was going on the hearth they cooked the fish on stick and all ate together around the fire. Gibbs then put a pot of strong coffee onto the heat and made up Schmores which Tony ate the majority share of.

When it got too dark to carry on Gibbs and Tony retreated to their tent as did Bradley and Steve to theirs. Snuggled up in their respective sleeping bags Tony managed to worm his way into a comfy position laying against Gibbs. "Night Gibbs, love you," he said as he fell asleep.

"Night Tony, love you too," replied Gibbs cuddling the little boy to him and falling sound asleep too.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day Gibbs rose early and gently shaking Tony awake, he whispered so as not to wake the others in the next tent,

"Hey kiddo, fancy helping me make breakfast for the team?" he asked.

"What are we making?" asked a sleepy voice.

"Thought we would do porridge," stated Gibbs and seeing Tony's face frown at the thought he added, "I've bought plenty of syrup we can add to it."

"That's ok then," nodded Tony, "can I do the stirring?"

With that the two set about getting the fire going and breakfast ready so that as the others emerged from their tent they were ready to serve up food.

"So what have we got planned today then?" Steve enquired hoping that in some way Bradley would get with the programme.

"Well I thought we could show the boys how to build emergency shelters and then make some makeshift bows and arrows and have us a little father son competition," suggested Gibbs.

"Sounds fun," and turning to his son, "what d'ya think?"

Bradley had not woken up in any better mood than he had been in the day before. A night sleeping on a lumpy bit of the floor hadn't helped and then to get up and see Tony happily stirring away at breakfast had not improved things. Why did his father expect him to be happy with this, they were only here because of the stupid kid. He shrugged his shoulders in response to his father's questions.

Steve somewhat embarrassed by his sons behaviour turned to Gibbs and said, "ten going on a teenager," and then added "so tell me about how we are going to beat your asses on this competition?"

Gibbs laughed, "you don't stand a chance, you see I think I have a secret weapon in my arsenal."

"Oh yeah marine boy," joked Steve, "what ya got?"

Pulling Tony into him Gibbs said, "Steve meet Tony, he's going to be my secret weapon."

"We should have a wager on it," urged Steve.

"Ok, loser makes lunch and does the clean up after," suggested Gibbs.

"You're on."

For the next few hours Gibbs taught the boys how to make their own emergency shelters, cutting down branches, gathering ferns to cover them, how to create twine to bind the poles together.

Tony was in his element and proudly posed outside of his shelter, made entirely by himself, whilst Gibbs took a picture of it so they could show Shannon later.

Next they created the bows and arrows, Gibbs showing them how to select the best boughs and strip the bark and shape the shaft. Four bows and lots of arrows later the two father/son teams stood before their makeshift target range.

"Right," said Steve, "here are the rules (1) all firers will not cross this line," he drew a line in the sandy soil to mark the area. "(2) each team will have a maximum of ten arrows to fire at the targets. Winning team is the one to knock down the most targets. Any questions?"

"Who's going first?" asked Tony almost bouncing with excitement.

"Good question," answered Steve, "we'll toss a coin like they do in all of the best sporting events."

Bradley and Steve won the coin toss and lined up to go first. Tony and Gibbs watched on in anticipation on their turn, Tony noting down how the arrows flew and the angle at which they went. No one had told him to do so but he thought he recalled something like this from one of the old films he used to watch about Robin Hood.

Steve and Bradley didn't do too badly. Seven of their ten targets hitting the floor and Bradley doing marginally better than his dad, which seemed to bring a smile to his face for the first time since they had all met up.

As Gibbs and Tony stepped up to the line, Gibbs knelt down at the side of the boy, "I want you to focus and steady your breathing, think about the arrow sailing through the air and knocking those targets down," he advised, "and Tony?"

"Yeah," the little boy replied, "remember its just for fun but it would be good to win 'cos washing up sucks," he chuckled.

With that Gibbs lined up first, Tony studying his every move. Gibbs hit the first four targets, the fifth went off at a funny angle and hit a nearby tree.

"Call yourself a sniper," laughed Steve.

"Still one more than you," Gibbs reminded him.

Feeling the pressure on him and not wanting to let Gibbs down, Tony stepped up to the line. The remaining targets looked a million miles away to him and very small.

He screwed his eyes up tight, summoning up all of the ability he had, took a breath to steady his nerves and his hands. He took aim. Released the shot and watched horrified as it shot off high into the trees. Gibbs could see that the boy was mortified. He stepped up to him and quietly said, "Just take your time son, see the target in your mind and imagine it on the floor."

Taking another breath, Tony again focused; the arrow sailed through the air, its path straight and true and connected right in the middle of the target, knocking it clean off of its perch.

"I did it Gibbs," he called out in glee, "did you see me, I did it?"

"You were great Tony," praised Gibbs, "now focus again, remember what I told you about the target."

Tony stepped up to the line again, his hand tightly gripped around the bow, he pulled back and released again. The target went hurtling to the ground. Tony adjusted his position. His next target was much smaller than the first two he had hit; they needed this one to draw level. He pulled back and released hardly daring to watch as the arrow spun forwards. Three down, one more to go.

Tony could feel the pressure building up in his stomach; he looked to Gibbs who was cheering him on and then to Bradley who was staring daggers at him, although he could not understand why.

Focus. He had to focus. Picking up the final arrow he carefully lined himself up. He cut out the whoops and hollers from the others, it was just him and his target. He let the arrow fly. He held his breath as he watched out of one eye it fly towards the target, catching the top of it and glancing off. The target rocked in its place and Tony was getting ready to drop his head in defeat, he'd let Gibbs down, but the target continued to rock and shifted from its perch on top of the log. Almost as if in slow motion the target tipped to the right and then gravity took over and did the rest. Before he knew it Gibbs had swept him off his feet and was parading him around held high above his head, roaring madly as if the pair had just won the Super Bowl and Tony was the star player.

Reveling in their victory Tony and Gibbs walked back to the camp, going through the play-by-play of each and every shot.

Bradley was sulking, he was sure that they were going to win and now he and his dad had to do lunch and clean up. Sulkily he helped cook the beans and bacon they had brought with them.

Steve and Gibbs laughed and joked about the competition, Steve suggesting that they should make it the best of three but when Gibbs suggested that the losers then had to catch the fish for supper, Steve gave up on the idea preferring the certainty of a full belly if Gibbs fished over a distant possibility of bragging rights.

Tony was watching Bradley. The boy was clearly upset at the loss and Tony wanted to try to help him feel better. Bradley had been tasked to grab a pale of water from the stream so that they could heat it up and clean up properly. As Bradley skulked off trailing the pale, Tony trotted behind him, "shall I come and help you?" he asked.

"Your choice," muttered Bradley.

"Cool I'll let Gibbs know I'm going," he said.

"Well I'm not waiting so you'll have to catch me up," said Bradley continuing on his way.

Tony ran back over to the adults. "Gibbs can I go help Bradley fetch the water?"

"Sure Tony, just mind the two of you don't go playing in there, water and straight back you hear," he called after a quickly disappearing Tony.

"Yeah Boss, I'm on it," he called back over his shoulder as he ran off to catch up with Bradley.


	18. Chapter 18

Tony caught up with Bradley and after walking a few paces in stony silence he tried a conversation.

"I thought the shelter you built this morning looked really cool," he began.

Bradley did not respond other than to shrug.

"Have you and your Dad made them together before?"

Bradley stopped dead and turned on Tony who only just stopped before walking smack bang into him.

"Look Tony, I'm glad you are happy and going to get your scouting badge and all that but I don't see why you and your old man had to drag me and my dad along, so don't expect me to be happy with this right!"

It was the most that he had said all weekend and the ferocity of it took Tony a little by surprise.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I guess Gibbs thought you'd like it, seeing as your Dad and him are friends from school."

Bradley continued on his way, Tony trailing slightly behind wondering what he could do to make this better for Bradley after all they had all only come out camping so that he could earn his survival badge.

As they got to the stream, Bradley sat down and picked up stones to skim across the water. Tony tried to copy him but all his stones did were splash and sink. None-the-less he kept trying.

Bradley suddenly stood up and walked towards the edge of the water. He'd seen a cave on the other side and he thought he would go take a closer look. As he took off his shoes to paddle into the water that looked quite calm but was still flowing at a fair pace, Tony went over to him.

"Bradley, what are you doing?" he asked concerned, "Gibbs said we couldn't play in the water."

"That's what Gibbs told you," answered Bradley, "not me and I'm not playing in there I'm simply crossing it."

"It looks quite deep," warned Tony, "I don't think this is a good idea, why don't we see if there is a better place for you to cross?"

"I'm not scared of a bit of water, now you can either come with me or wait here like a little baby," he taunted.

Tony's stomach felt odd, like that same feeling he'd had in the play area. His little mind raced, he'd love to look in that cave too, it would be good to explore, and this was the first thing that Bradley had asked him if he wanted to do with him even if it was only by way of taunting him; but something told him that the river was too dangerous.

"I really think we should try to find somewhere safer to cross," Tony tried again.

It was too late; Bradley was in, up to his knees. He didn't see the partially submerged branch until there was no way he could have avoided it. The power of the water swept it into his legs, knocking him forward and deeper into the water. He tried desperately to stand up but the leg of his pants had caught on the branch and the current was forcing him and the branch down stream.

Tony took off running along the side of the stream, desperately looking for a way to save him, the torrent was getting faster and Bradley was struggling to keep his head above the water and breathe.

Tony looked ahead at the waters which were now rushing away, their white peaked tops crashing against boulders and rocks on their course. Just beyond them a drop, perhaps only 10 feet but onto sharp rocks below that nobody falling with the torrent of water would survive let alone a ten year old child.

Tony watched in horror as Bradley headed towards the drop, and then suddenly came to a stop, the branch he was attached to had caught between a couple of boulders, but the rapids were still pulling Bradley under, the kid was fighting to breathe let alone free himself from the branch.

Tony knew he had to get to him, as he looked at the water he knew it was too deep to walk in and too fast to swim to him, his stomach wasn't just churning it had gone into full blown twister mode. He looked at the boulders, could he jump from one to the other, they looked slippery and if he fell he would surely be over the edge of the fall.

He spotted a large branch behind him, one that had fallen from its tree. He dragged it to the edge of the water, pushing it out towards Bradley and wedging it in the rocks.

"Grab the branch," he yelled above the raging torrent, "hold yourself up, I'm coming to get you."

With that he stripped off his jacket shoes and socks. Holding onto the branch he carefully stepped out into the water to get to Bradley. As he stepped out his stomach settled. He was focused, he was scared but he had to get to Bradley, who was screaming for help when he wasn't gasping for breath. Battling against the current he slowly made his way out to the other boy.

The waters were cold despite the weather for the time of year and Tony felt them causing shivers throughout his body, other debris being carried down stream kept hitting his legs, and felt like they were tearing at the skin but still he went on.

As he reached Bradley, the other boy grabbed for him, temporarily at least pulling him wholly under the water too. He fought his way to the surface, barely managing to hold onto the branch which was the only thing preventing him from being washed away to certain death.

He kicked his body upward grabbing the branch again with both arms.

"Climb on my back," he shouted to Bradley.

"I'm still stuck Tony, " the other boy cried.

Tony tried to reach down to the leg of the pants but he couldn't see and he was struggling to hold on again.

"Take your pants off Bradley," he yelled, "I can't unhook them, I can't reach."

Bradley struggled to comply but did so, screaming in pain as he tried to bend his leg to get out of them.

"Tony I think I've hurt my leg really badly," he sobbed.

"It's gonna be ok," said Tony trying to remain calm, "I need you to climb on my back slowly and I will pull us back across."

"I can't do it Tony, leave me, please get my Dad," begged Bradley.

"We are a long way down stream, it would take me ages to get back and I'm not leaving you, now climb on," ordered Tony, and Bradley obeyed.

Tony was not quite sure where he had found the strength, but he dragged the pair of them back to the shore and climbed out, pulling Bradley with him. The two lay exhausted on the waters edge.

Bradley was shivering and in pain, Tony dragged him further on shore. He knew he should go back to find Gibbs and to get help but they had come a long way and it would take a long time, he hoped that Gibbs was already looking for them.

He had to deal with Bradley first. Grabbing, ferns and laying them on the ground, he got Bradley on the top of them. He covered him as best he could with his jacket; the only thing that was dry.

He knew he needed to get him warm, he needed to get them both warm, but Bradley looked pale and he was frightened. Not knowing what else to do he started grabbing sticks to make a fire. Gibbs had shown him how to do it; he just had to remember. Looking around by the waters edge he spotted a piece of flint.

He struck it hard over and over again, his hands shaking with cold. He couldn't get it to spark. He checked on Bradley again, he was coughing and wheezing. He had to light this fire. One final hard strike; putting everything into it. One single spark.

Frightened it would disappear before he could do anything with it the little boy desperately blew onto the smoldering material in front of him. If the tinder he'd collected would just take the flame.

It was glorious, orange shoots shot up in a cloud of thick white smoke. He had fire.

"It's ok Bradley," he said as much to himself as to the other boy, "it's ok we have a fire."

He stacked branches on to the flames and then stripped his own clothes off, wringing out the material as best he could.

"Come on Bradley, I need you to talk to me," he begged trying to keep the other kid awake. "Your Daddy and Gibbs will come and save us."

Bradley was still in the wet t-shirt. Tony knew he had to take it off of him. He practically wrestled the shirt over his head and then dragged more ferns over him and lay there with him in front of the fire cuddling him to try to give him warmth.


	19. Chapter 19

After the kids had only been gone five minutes, Gibbs had already started to get nervous. Steve had told him he was just reacting like any new Dad did when their child was out by themselves for the first time.

After fifteen minutes his gut said something was wrong. "We should have gone with them Steve."

"Gibbs they'll be fine, it will have taken them at least 5 minutes to walk there and the speed my son was going, they've probably only just arrived," Steve tried to calm him.

Ten minutes later when the kids had still not returned, Gibbs was on his feet, "I'm going to find them, you coming?"

Steve shaking his head in mirth at how quickly Gibbs was taking to the over protective father mantel, got to his feet as well, how protective would he be if he had a daughter! "Well I guess I could do with the exercise," he said.

The two got to the edge of the water and saw the pale laying abandoned on the ground. Gibbs' thoughts immediately went to the fact that he had told them not to play in the water. If Tony had disobeyed him he would be finding out first hand about the spankings Jackson had told him about.

Looking around they spotted Bradley's shoes and socks, abandoned in a pile at the waters edge. Paddling in this water was dangerous. The current was deceptive, calm as a millpond on the top with a strong current pulling underneath bringing a whole load of debris down from the forest.

On the opposite shore Gibbs spotted the caves. "I think they've tried to cross," he pointed out the caves to Steve.

"Can't cross here," said Steve, "the currents too strong, but up river there's a narrower and shallower spot." The two rushed up there.

Once on the opposite side they hurried down to the caves calling out the kids names. No response came. Their calls became more frantic.

As he stepped back out of the last cave Gibbs noticed a thin stream of white smoke going up into the afternoon sky. His gut churned again. Shouting for Steve to follow he ran up stream crossed and started running down the opposite embankment, Steve struggling to keep up with his marine pace and stamina.

Gibbs stopped dead and Steve drew up behind wheezing. "What is it Gibbs?" he asked.

"There, down there, that pile of ferns near the fire, that's them," he answered.

Running off again Gibbs approached the ferns and fell to his knees pulling back the pile of foliage to uncover the two boys.

Bradley was shivering and Tony was cuddling him for warmth and singing to him, any song he could think of and begging him to join in.

Gibbs pulled his sweater off immediately and put it over Tony, Steve doing the same with Bradley who was barely conscious but still holding on desperately trying to sing along with Tony.

Brushing the kids hair out of his face and carrying him closer to the fire Gibbs, asked, "Tony what happened, so help me son if you were playing in that water…"

Tony began to cry, "I wasn't," he sobbed harder, "I had to get Bradley, he's hurt his leg badly and I thought he was going to die."

Seeing the kid was in shock, Gibbs determined the story could wait for later. Turning to Steve who was tending to Bradley he suggested that they got the boys back to camp, into something warm and then he could go get help. Scooping Tony, his wet clothes and his shoes up, into his arms, and Steve scooping up Bradley and Tony's jacket, they kicked the fire out and quickly made their way back to the camp.

Bradley was crying with the pain in his leg but was holding on to consciousness. Tony's quick thinking and ability to start a fire had probably saved his life. Tony on the other hand had gone quiet. What if Gibbs didn't believe him about the water?

Back at the tents Gibbs got Tony into warm clothes and his sleeping bag and then left him with Steve and Bradley to go and get a truck and some help. Steve bundled the two boys up close to the fire, giving each boy a warm drink to sip from.

Gibbs made it to the truck in no time at all, driving off-road he got the vehicle up to the campsite which Steve had collapsed down but not had chance to pack away. Chucking the kit into the trunk and bundling the kids into the back along with Steve, Gibbs drove them to his dads as quickly as he could.

Running into the house Jackson could see immediately that Gibbs was worried.

"Is Tony alright?" he asked panicking that the kid had not come in the house yet.

"He's in the car dad, got to call the medics," and with that he ran through to the kitchen to pick up the phone.

Jackson rushed out to the car. Tony was climbing out still wrapped in the sleeping bag whilst Steve struggled to get Bradley out without hurting his leg even more. Jackson went to help him, not seeing Tony slip away and upstairs to his room.

Gibbs didn't believe him, of that he was sure, and now he was going to get blamed for something else he hadn't done. He crawled onto the bed and grabbed Cottontail, he chewed the ear and cried silently. He thought this place was different, he thought these people were different but they were all the same and he was alone again.

Downstairs the adults had arranged for the medics, they had fussed around Bradley and for a moment it felt to Tony as if they had forgotten about him. Bradley, the one who had broken all of the rules and nearly got them both killed had people who cared about him and Tony, who had tried to warn him, tried to stop him and who had risked his life to save him was alone.

In this way he sat for ten minutes, but it felt like an hour. He didn't hear Gibbs come upstairs with Jackson. Didn't see Gibbs draw up the chair from the desk and sit opposite him. Didn't notice Jackson was on the bed to his right.

"Hey Tony," Gibbs called out, "need to check you over now son, I need to look at those scrapes and bumps on your legs."

Tony unwrapped himself from the sleeping bag so that Gibbs could see his legs, he didn't speak, just complied, just like he had always done. Quickest way to get the pain and disappointment over with.

"Does anywhere hurt?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shook his head, only his heart ached and he knew that couldn't be fixed.

"Are you still cold?"

Once again Tony shook his head refusing to speak, to speak would mean that someone would have to want to listen and he didn't think anyone would.

"Are you hungry, do you want a drink? tried Jackson.

Still no verbal response just the slightest shake of the little head.

"So are you going to tell us what happened out there? asked Gibbs.

"Ask Bradley," the muttered response.

"Can't he's been taken to the hospital to get his leg fixed and I'm asking you Tony," Gibbs voice became quite annoyed at the lack of communication.

Jackson hearing it in his son's voice stepped in, "Now Leroy, why don't we ask Tony why he doesn't want to tell us?"

"Because no one will believe me," shouted Tony causing the two men to sit back, "I thought you were different, I thought you said you would always listen to me first but you are just like the rest of them, you blamed me for something I didn't do and then you left me."

"Tony when did I blame you?" asked Gibbs clearly upset with the accusation.

"You said 'so help me son if you were playing in that water," cried Tony, anger still pouring out of him, "you didn't listen you just believed I broke the rules, you don't know what happened out there, you don't care."

Once again stepping in Jackson turned Tony to face him, "Now Tony you and I haven't spoken about this yet, so can you at least tell me what happened out there."

"It was Bradley, we wouldn't listen to me and I tried to tell him to stop him," explained Tony.

"What did you ask him to stop doing?" asked Jackson.

"He wanted to cross to the cave and he went in the water but I thought it was dangerous and was going to get the adults but before I could a branch knocked him over and he went down stream," explained Tony, "he got stuck on the branch and he'd hurt his leg and I thought he was going to die," cried Tony.

"How did you get wet?" asked Jackson calmly.

"He got stuck on some boulders and I had to get him out and get him dry and warm," explained Tony simply. "Is he going to be alright?"

"I'm sure he is," said Jackson, "we can go visit him in the morning if you'd like, check he is ok."

"Don't like hospitals," he said, "people always die in them."

Gibbs tried to speak to him, "Tony I'm sorry I didn't mean to accuse you of something, I wasn't thinking, I was worried to death, please will you talk to me."

Tony just lay down on his bed and turned away from him, "don't want to talk."

Jackson ushered Gibbs, who was clearly upset at the way events had turned out, away from the room. "Go wait downstairs Leroy, let me talk to him some more son."

With that Gibbs went downstairs to the living room, he sat on the couch his head in his hands, he had screwed this up, screwed it up big time. One little comment was all it had taken. He'd hurt Tony just the same as all of the others. He'd never forgive himself.


	20. Chapter 20

"So you feeling like a real idiot son?" Jackson asked as he placed a mug of coffee down on the table in front of Gibbs.

"Dad, I don't want to talk about it," Gibbs muttered.

"Hey it's enough that there is an eight year old boy in this house taking that same line, you don't get away with it that easy," warned Jackson.

"Please Dad, I feel bad enough as it is, I don't need this," begged Gibbs.

"Seems to me, its exactly what you need, Leroy, you think you are the only adult that has ever made a mistake and mouthed off something in fear and panic that has come across as anger," Jackson answered, "you're supposed to be the adult in this one Son, you don't get to run and hide away from it."

"He doesn't want to talk to me, how am I supposed to put this right?" asked Gibbs.

"You wait, you give him time, you give him understanding and you tell him you made a mistake," advised Jackson, "you tell him you aren't perfect and that you will make more mistakes, you tell him that just like he sometimes needs to, that sometimes you have to apologise as well and make amends for your mistakes."

"Not sure that's going to be enough," sulked Gibbs.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs," boomed Jackson, "you look me in the eye and you tell me just when I brought you up to run away from your problems young man."

"Dad," protested Gibbs.

"Don't give me that Leroy, you know better than that," said Jackson picking up his mug to go get himself a refill. "When I get back in here you are going to sit there and tell me what was going through your mind when you thought he was missing."

Five minutes later Jackson returned, so "what's your answer, lets hear it."

"I felt guilty," said Gibbs, "I felt sick, I thought I'd lost him, I shouldn't have listened to Steve when he said they had not been gone that long, I should have listened to my gut."

"Sounds to me that you turned your anger at yourself onto him, appease your guilt by finding someone else to blame," suggested Jackson.

"I didn't blame him directly," argued Gibbs, "I said if, it was conditional."

"Leroy, he's smart but he's eight and he is used to every adult he had ever met not listening to a word he has to say, do you really think he was able to stop and take on board the finer points of that sentence," retorted Jackson. "You were wrong, you take that on board, you own it and then you go and tell him that, either that or pack him off to child services until his father is back."

Jackson grabbed his mug and the paper and left the room, there was no reasoning with Leroy when he was in this kind of mood, he'd learnt that from his being a surly teenager and he was acting just like that now.

Gibbs knew he was being an ass-hole, he knew it when he had started arguing back with his father, he knew he had to face this, but it was much harder than he thought to face his own disappointment.

He walked upstairs and hesitated outside the bedroom door, taking a deep breath he knocked and entered.

Tony was laying on the bed reading his comic, on seeing Gibbs in the room he buried his head back in it. Sitting on the foot of the bed Gibbs sighed, "I've been stupid Tony, I need you to know that."

Tony was listening, but refused to make eye-contact. Gibbs knew he was going to have to keep talking, not something he had ever found easy but a skill he needed to find now and quickly.

"I guess you think the same," he said, "wouldn't blame you, you did all that to stop Bradley getting in danger and then had to drag him out of the water and then someone that wasn't even there and doesn't know the story waltzes in and accuses you of something you didn't do, I'd fell pretty pi…. fed up too."

He looked over to the kid to gauge whether any of it was making a difference. Tony still hadn't said anything or looked up from the comic but he hadn't turned over a page either.

Gibbs continued, " I think I was just angry at myself you know. I'd let you go there alone and I wasn't making sure you were safe, I didn't come after you sooner and then when I saw you so cold and wet under those ferns I guess I just panicked. I know that's a bad thing for a marine to do but I didn't feel like a marine then, for the first time in years I felt human, and weak and vulnerable and guilty and responsible. It became too much Tony and I lashed out at the first person I could. Selfish hey?"

The comic had lowered, Tony was watching him but still remained silent. Gibbs needed to give more of himself, he didn't know if he could but he knew he had to try.

"Don't blame you for not wanting to talk to me anymore. I didn't appreciate what you had done. You built a great fire by the way you should be proud of that you know and it must have taken a lot of courage to go in that river alone to rescue him. I'm no kind of friend if I don't appreciate you when you done good and I'm sorry Tony, don't say that a lot, The Duke says it's a sign of weakness, my Dad says it's a sign of strength of character to admit you were wrong, but anyhow I just wanted you to know."

Tony had still said nothing. Gibbs stood up from the bed, "well that's what I wanted to say and I hope maybe one day you will forgive me and let me make it up to you if I can. Jack's making some pie for supper, cherry, your favourite, probably won't let me have any for being a super-sized pain in the bum."

With that he walked over to the door.

"Will you come with me to visit Bradley in the hospital," asked Tony.

Gibbs felt himself tearing up, "yeah son, I'd be honoured to go with you, thank you for letting me."


	21. Chapter 21

As Gibbs approached the doors to the little hospital in the neighbouring town, he felt a little hand grab his fingers. He and Tony had not spoken much since the request the night before but the kid was slowly melting and Gibbs was coming to terms with the situation and not beating himself up anymore. Jackson had gone along with them to check that both were all right.

Tony had dressed himself that morning in his 'church clothes' and carried with him his comic books. They had asked him if he wanted to put something more comfortable on but he had insisted that you couldn't go to a hospital in shorts and a t-shirt, no doubt another hang up of his from the time his mom was ill.

As they were about to enter the childrens ward, Tony practically stopped dead. His grip on Gibbs fingers was vice like and clammy.

"It's ok Tony we can wait for a minute if you like before we go in there," whispered Gibbs.

Tony just nodded.

They waited. The doors to the ward swung open and Steve and his ex-partner walked out of them. Seeing Tony, Steve immediately went over to him.

"Hey Tony, Bradley told me all that you did for him and I didn't have chance to say thank you yesterday. You deserve a big medal for what you did, I don't know many adults who would have been that quick thinking or brave," said Steve, "why don't you go in and talk to him, I'm sure he would love to see you, you can sign the plaster cast on his leg."

Steve and his wife then turned to talk to Gibbs and Jackson. Gibbs didn't notice at first the little hand let go of his fingers. Steve and Grace were busy telling him about Bradley's treatment and the like and apologizing for things disrupting his trip.

Tony was vaguely listening, but he was more focused on those doors. People busily going in and out, visitors arriving with flowers and gifts and cards. It seemed different to the hospital his mom had been in. That one was cold and sterile, foreboding but this one seemed different.

He slipped off towards the doors and pushed his way through them.

He spotted Bradley in the bottom bed on the right and waved at him. Bradley smiled and waved back. It was the first time Tony had seen him smile and he no longer looked like death. His leg was swathed in a large white plaster cast and he was propped up on crisp white pillows.

Tony approached the bed.

"Hi Bradley, I wanted to see if you were ok," started Tony.

"Hi Tony," answered Bradley, "the nurses say that my leg will mend, but they have had to put some metal in it to make it stronger."

"Did it hurt," asked Tony worried.

"Nah didn't feel a thing," sad Bradley although my leg keeps itching inside the plaster."

"How do you scratch it?" enquired Tony looking at the problem to hand.

"I can't, it's a real pain," explained Bradley.

"We could do with a pencil," stated Tony, "then you could at least scratch down part way inside."

"Tony," interrupted Bradley, his tone changing slightly and becoming apologetic, "I wanted to say thank you for yesterday and for being my friend, I'm sorry if I got you into any trouble."

"It's ok," answered Tony, "did you get in trouble?"

"I don't know if my mom and dad wanted to kill me or hug me," joked Bradley, "guess I'm in for one heck of a telling off when I get home, hoping I don't get spanked, it will be awful having to sit on a sore bum with my leg in plaster. I wouldn't be able to move."

"How long will the plaster be on for?" asked Tony concerned that Bradley might have to wait a long time for his spanking.

"Not sure," came the reply, "I think about six weeks, possibly longer."

"That sucks," declared Tony, "I'm not sure I could sit down for that long, what are you going to do?"

"Well mom says I can read and get a head start on school next year, might get better grades then," Bradley pretended to shudder at the idea, making Tony laugh. "I'm hoping they will let me watch TV and do my puzzles."

"You like puzzles?" asked Tony, and without waiting for an answer, "me too, what else do you like?"

"Games, comics, love sci-fi films," Bradley rattled off a list of stuff.

"I've brought you something," said Tony remembering. "Sorry I couldn't buy you something but I have no money of my own, I hope you'll like them," said Tony as he pulled out a hand-made get well soon card and the two comics from his back trouser pocket.

"Are these for me?" asked Bradley shocked, "Thank you I wasn't sure you would even come and see me after what I did yesterday, you were so brave, I told mom and dad all about what you did."

"That's ok," smiled Tony, "hope we don't have to do anything like that again though, it was so cold."

Bradley laughed, "well not for a while at least, why don't you sit up here on the bed with me and help me read the comics, I love Justice League and Batman."

As Tony was climbing up onto the bed, careful not to go anywhere near the broken leg, Gibbs and the others had arrived back in the room. Seeing Tony climb up, Gibbs went immediately to tell him to get down but felt Jacksons hand grip his wrist and hold him back, "leave the kid be Leroy, he's not doing any harm, look."

Gibbs watched the scene; Tony was at ease, he and Bradley were laughing, pointing at pictures and pretending to do the moves and sound effects of their super-heroes. Bradley placed his arm around Tony's shoulders, there was a bond of friendship forming, the type that can only come out of surviving adversity together. Steve and Grace had filled Gibbs and Jackson in on just how Tony had saved their sons life, blow by blow. None of the adults could imagine where he had found the strength and the courage to do it. Gibbs felt proud of the boy but not nearly as proud as he did now seeing the lad, laughing, sharing his comic and being how an eight-year-old kid should be and making friends.

"Kinda gets ya right here, don't it?" asked Jackson reading his sons thoughts.

"Yeah Dad it does," nodded Gibbs, "can't believe I was ready to run out on this."

"Ah, knew you wouldn't," laughed Jackson, "you always did like roller-coasters and looking after a kid is probably the biggest, fastest, longest ride you will take in your life Son."

The group moved over to join the two boys on the bed, who babbled on about the comics, interspersed with chatter about their adventure. The little group remained there for another hour until visiting time was over.

As they went to leave, Bradley called Tony back.

"I want you to have this," he pushed his prize possession, his Rubix cube into Tony's hands, "sorry it's a bit battered but I played with it everyday since I got it 3 months ago."

Knowing how treasured this was to his friend Tony responded, "I can't take your favourite toy, what are you going to play with?"

"I have your favourite comics to read," smiled Bradley, "I wished I could get you something more to say thank you but I'm stuck in here and I want you to have it, I'm sure you will master it in no time at all."

Hugging his new friend tightly, Tony thanked him again and promised to write to him when he returned home.

As they made their car journey back to Stillwater, Tony turned his gift over and over in his hands, admiring the toy but remembering the boy who had given it to him. It felt so much more than just a simple present.

"What's that ya got?" asked Jackson intrigued.

"It's treasure for my box," declared Tony, "my best friend gave it to me."


	22. Chapter 22

Tony had done nothing but play with the Rubix cube since he'd been given it, he had to be reminded to put it down at meal times and even took it to bed with him that night. Talking to him or trying to get him to do anything else was almost impossible.

"I want to be able to master it before we go home and show Shannon," he'd argued.

"You are likely to wear it out before then," argued Gibbs, "don't you want to do something else, how about football, we could go to the park."

"Can I take it with me?" he asked.

"No Tony, I think you should put it away for an hour and do something else," Jackson joined in.

"Why don't we go and play with one of the toys Leroy had when he was a kid?" he suggested.

"You've still got his toys?" asked Tony mildly surprised but his interest piqued.

"Come and have a look," Jackson held out his hand, "you coming too Leroy?"

"Sure Dad, I am also keen to know what junk of mine you have saved," he laughed, "and you used to say mom was the hoarder in the family."

The three entered the garage at the property; what looked to be an old car lay hidden under dustsheets and large cardboard boxes lined the shelves along the sidewall.

"Up there son," Jackson pointed to a particular box, "can you get that down Leroy?"

Gibbs lifted the box down and placed it onto a nearby workbench. Tony was straining to see into the box, standing on his tiptoes. Gibbs picked him up and placed him on the workbench next to it.

Jackson came over and opened it, moving some packing from around the object inside.

"What is it?" Tony was getting excited and impatient.

"Well just close your eyes and hold out your hands and I will get it out and place it in there," laughed Jackson watching Tony both screwing his eyes up and holding his breath.

He lifted the beautifully crafted toy out of the box, fixed a few of its parts onto it and placed it into Tony's waiting arms.

Tony opened his eyes so wide in wonder that they were in danger of popping out. He took in the beautifully crafted, and magnificently painted boat. "It's wonderful he exclaimed, are you sure I can play with this I am frightened of breaking it."

"I trust you to be careful with it and look after it the way I did," smiled Gibbs, "you know this is a very special boat Tony."

"Where did you get it from?" asked the kid, still turning it around carefully in his hands.

"Dad and I made it together," answered Gibbs, "it was our first woodworking project together, we named it after my mom."

"It must have taken a long time," Tony was envious, "wish I could make something like this."

"It did take a long time and you have a talent with your woodworking and like anything if you practice hard enough you can achieve anything," Gibbs told him.

"Did your mom like it?" asked Tony.

"Yeah she did," nodded Gibbs remembering the day he and his Dad had first shown it to her, "what she liked more is the good time Dad and I spent with each other making it."

"Yeah, it meant she got us both out of the house whilst she put her feet up and read her books," laughed Jackson, "I loved those days."

"Does it still float?" asked Tony.

"Well why don't we go and do sea trials on her down at the lake?" suggested Jackson, winking at Gibbs.

"I'll get my camera," called Tony running off to go upstairs and collect it, "I want pictures to store my memories on."

Whilst Tony was upstairs, Gibbs turned to his dad, "You kept all of my stuff?"

"Yeah son, it was my way of storing all of my memories," and then he added, "your mom would have loved to see this sail again."

There thoughts were interrupted by a very enthusiastic "got it" from Tony who was holding his camera up to prove it.

"Well we should get a move on then!" said Gibbs.

"Hold the horses a moment," said Jackson, "if Tony is going to sail her and he's in charge he needs a hat!"

"A hat?" questioned Tony slightly confused.

"Yeah like a great admirals hat, here pass me a sheet of that newspaper Leroy," he asked.

Moments later and a lot of folding of paper, one admirals hat was placed neatly on Tony's head. Tony admired it for a moment in the mirror of Jacksons truck, "Excellent men, lets set sail!"

Laughing at the littlest admiral, the three set off to the lake, it was a beautiful spot, set amongst the trees with its own stillness about it. A person could easily lose themselves in it for hours on end.

Tony and Gibbs knelt at the side of the lake ready to launch. Jackson stood poised to photograph the moment.

"Now have you got a tight hold on that string Tony," Gibbs asked.

"Yes Commander, now release docking clamps," ordered Tony.

"What?" questioned Gibbs.

"Docking clamps," re-iterated Tony, "you know like on Star Trek."

"Not sure it works quite the same way Tony," grinned Gibbs enjoying the kids imagination.

"Well how does it work?" asked Tony.

"Not quite sure Tony," answered Gibbs.

"Well Number 1 until we know different we will give the order release docking clamps," commanded Tony.

"Aye Aye Sir," Gibbs replied stiffening up and saluting.

"Very good number 1, now I will say a few words and you will release the clamps," reminded Tony.

"Yes Sir," replied Gibbs, turning and looking at his father who was sat back on a bench watching and chuckling away to himself.

"Are you ready?" enquired Tony.

"Ships company present and awaiting your command Sir," the swift response.

"Then God bless this ship and all who sail in her; now Number 1," announced Tony. Gibbs was convinced Tony had been watching the Queen of England name some ships, he was thankful the kid hadn't decided they needed a bottle of champagne to crack over the bow, but as commanded he pushed the little boat out into the lake. The wind caught in its sails and Gibbs showed Tony how to steer her with the string and using the breeze.

Tony soon had it mastered and the area around the lake was soon filled with the voice of a little boy happily at play calling out, "weigh anchor," and "watch out port side," and the occasional "man over board."

Gibbs sat down alongside his father and wiped his brow,

"Don't tell me an eight year old has worn out a marine in his prime," laughed his Dad.

"I don't think I have played that hard in ages," laughed Gibbs, "I swear at one point when he shouted there's Klingons on the Starboard bow, that the couple walking the dog actually stopped and looked around expecting an alien attack, probably reported it to the Sherriff already."

Tony had now picked up a small branch and was pretending to be Lord Nelson, "I see no ships," he proclaimed. He climbed up onto a small tree stump as if he was commanding the entire fleet; it appeared he was enacting an entire naval battle although no one watching would have known whether it was the Spanish Armada or a re-enactment of the Battleship Potemkin. He was absolutely engrossed and truly thinking he was in the midst of one of the greatest naval battles in history he gave the order "Abandon ship, abandon ship," Gibbs and Jackson then watched in horror and amazement as the young boy, truly believing he was escaping from a sinking ship leapt from the stump and into the lake.

It wasn't deep and as Gibbs and Jack reached the side of the lake Tony was already standing up, water up to his waist and shaking his head to remove the water. In his right hand he still clutched the string to the boat.

"Are you alright Tony?" asked Gibbs trying to stifle a laugh.

"Yes, Number 1, but I don't think we will be doing that again soon," answered Tony resuming his official role, "and I think I might need a new hat."

Jack and Gibbs collapsed in fits of laughter, fishing the kid and the boat out of the Lake and escorting both of them home for salvage purposes.


	23. Chapter 23

Dried off and sat in front of a fire drinking hot chocolate with marshmallows, Tony was happy again. He listened to Gibbs and Jack tell him tales of things they had done when Gibbs was growing up. Tony became wistful. He so wanted to have that life but knew he was going to have to go back.

"Do you think my father will let me come and stay with you again?" asked Tony suddenly changing the direction of the conversation. "I don't mean like all the time 'cos I know you are busy but maybe for holidays."

"I don't know Tony," answered Gibbs, "we will have to try to talk to him, perhaps make him think like it's his idea."

"How do we do that?" asked Tony, "he won't even let me talk to him."

"Well we have to find a way," said Gibbs pulling the young boy up onto the couch beside him and kissing the top of his forehead. "Perhaps Shannon and I could come and spend weekends away near your school and take you out to lunch, or the zoo or the cinema or something. That way we never lose you nor you us."

"I'd like that," mused Tony nuzzling his way into Gibbs side, "you could bring your toy boat and we could sail it."

"We could," he laughed, "do you think Bedlington School for Boys is ready for a Klingon invasion on the starboard bow?"

"I'm sure we could fight them off Number 1," answered Tony giggling.

As they settled down, snuggled up on the sofa, Gibbs thought Tony was about to drift off to sleep; he was just about to suggest the boy go up to bed, when Tony suddenly spoke up,

"Gibbs?" he started.

"Yes Tony?" he answered.

"Remember the other day when Bradley and I were in the river?" Tony ventured.

"Hard not to Tony, any particular part, you need to talk to me about?" he asked worried where this was going.

"When you found us and picked me up," said Tony, "I know you said you were sorry but can I ask you why you were angry with me?"

"It was because I was angry at myself for you being in that danger and I took it out on the wrong person," explained Gibbs, hoping it made sense to the boy.

"I know that bit," said Tony, "but the bit I don't understand is why you were angry at yourself."

"I was frightened Tony," said Gibbs turning to face the young boy at his side, "I was frightened I'd lost you forever, frightened I'd let you down and in that one moment when it all scared me too much I panicked and looked to blame someone else other than me. You see I did not want to keep thinking it was my fault."

"You were frightened?" asked Tony, "I didn't think grown-ups got frightened."

"Tony as you grow up you will be less frightened by certain things, but other things become more frightening," he tried to explain, "I'm not doing a very good job at answering this question am I?"

"So you are saying that I might not be as frightened about the monsters under the bed?" he asked, "because I can learn the Apache Monster Outing Dance."

"Yeah that's right," smiled Gibbs.

"But what are the other things I'm going to be more frightened of?" he asked slightly worried that there was worse to come.

"One day Tony you might have a son or a daughter of your own, and you will want to protect them, if needs be you would give up everything you had ever worked for, everything you had ever dreamed," he started, "and you will do it without thinking about it because you will be frightened that it you don't you will let them down, you will be frightened about not living up to what that special person thinks you are capable of, do you understand what I am trying to tell you Tony?"

Tony pondered for a while, his fingers drumming his bottom lip which he was half chewing and half sticking out, "so it would be like Superman thinking his super powers were not going to be enough to protect all of the people who needed him to be there for them, and his fear would be like kryptonite and it would make him weak and he might get angry that he could not help all the people."

Laughing at the beautiful simplistic childish way Tony had explained it, and wishing he had thought of it he answered, "that's perfect Tony, just perfect."

His father joined them on the couch, Tony now sandwiched in between the two of them, "you got one smart kid on your hands here Leroy."

"Smarter than the average bear Boo Boo," piped up Tony.

"Is that another film reference Tony?" asked Gibbs, "I'm going to have to go on a crash course."

"No silly," laughed Tony, "that's Yogi bear." He then added, "don't worry Gibbs we'll start you on cartoons and comic books and work up to the films." He patted him on the shoulder. "No need to be frightened of that, I can help you with it all."

"Oh you can, can you," questioned Gibbs.

"Of course, but it will be hard work, but you told me that anything that is worth doing is hard work," he instructed, "so I will write you a list of my favourite superheroes so you can read up on them and then we will move onto the cartoons."

"What about the films?" asked Gibbs, getting the distinct impression the kid was going to have him revising for exams.

Pondering that question before responding, Tony sighed, "I think we may need to walk before we start to run!"

Spluttering of the mouthful of coffee he had just taken he pretended to be offended and asked, "what do you mean by that?"

Patting Gibbs' knee comfortingly he looked into his eyes and answered, "well there is a lot to learn and you are a busy man…..and I don't think we will get to me teaching you the film references until you are say 58 and I'm in my late 20's."

"Hey how old do you think I am Tony?" he laughed.

"Well I don't know Gibbs," answered Tony as calmly and as sweetly as he could "but if you told me I won't have to keep guessing."


	24. Chapter 24

"So we should start with Superman," stated Tony as he and Gibbs went over to his father's workshop after breakfast the next morning.

"Why Superman, I thought Batman and Justice League were your favourites?" asked Gibbs realizing that this was going to be a long complicated conversation whoever the topic.

"Well you see, he is perhaps the ultimate hero and has probably the most powers," explained Tony who had clearly been planning this training in his sleep.

"Ok so tell me about Superman," said Gibbs, lifting Tony up to sit him on a high stool whilst he assembled the tools they needed to work on the box.

"Well he is in the DC comics and they invented him in 1933," started Tony, "were you around in 1933?"

Gibbs turned and raised an eyebrow, Tony noticed and swiftly moved on not waiting for an answer. "He comes from the planet Krypton and his real name is Kal-E."

"Hang on a minute I thought his real name was Clark Kent?" asked Gibbs clearly confused.

"No, no, no, no, no," uttered Tony shaking his head dramatically and hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand, "that's the mistake everyone makes, that's just the name Martha and Jonathan gave him when he lived with them on the farm."

Passing Tony some sanding paper and instructing him to rub the internal panels of the box down Gibbs marked up where the locking mechanism would need to go.

"So," said Tony, "everyone always thinks he got his super powers from his own planet but he actually got them from Earths sun."

Gibbs was shocked at the depth of the kids' knowledge on the subject.

"Tell me about these powers then?" he asked, correcting the direction the little boy was sanding in.

"Well first you got the fact that he can fly, which has got to be one of the coolest of all superpowers don't you think?"

"I'd say that would be pretty cool," agreed Gibbs.

"But it doesn't just end there," said Tony getting excited and pausing in his sanding, "He is incredibly strong and almost invincible, only Lex Luther gets anywhere near to defeating him; then he can emit bursts of heat from his eyes, he just stares at something and it melts under his gaze."

"I could do with a power like that," laughed Gibbs, "stare my enemies into submission for fear I'm going to burn right through them. What do you think?"

"That would be great," said Tony, "but Clarke Kent has to wear glasses to hide his eyes from people so they don't recognize him and probably so that he doesn't burn everything in his path. Do you think we need to get you some glasses?"

"I don't need glasses Tony, not yet," he laughed, "perhaps I will just practice an icy stare on you rather than one that burns through you." Gibbs fixed his eyes on the kid and stared as menacingly as he could. Tony pretended to shiver, and then to divert the stare Tony changed to the next topic.

"He can always hear everything, everywhere all of the time," he stated.

"Bet it gives him an headache," acknowledged Gibbs.

"Yeah," laughed Tony, "he can also hold his breath for ages and then when he blows it out he can freeze everything."

"No wonder he is almost invincible," commented Gibbs, "with all those super powers and all."

"Yeah but he has to stay away from Kryptonite," nodded Tony taking this discussion very seriously, "that takes away all his super powers and gets him stuck in dangerous situations."

"Sounds like you and superglue," laughed Gibbs.

Frowning at Gibbs and placing his little fists onto his hips, Tony gave Gibbs a stare worthy of any Superman could ever pull off, "that may be true Gibbs but I hope you are taking this seriously, I will be testing you at the end of the day before you go to bed!"

Stifling the laughter, in his mug of coffee, Gibbs fixed Tony with his most serious look, "Sir I am taking it all on board and won't let you down Sir."

"That's good Marine," nodded Tony seriously, "but before we carry on can you show me what to do with this piece of wood here."

Taking some time away from his super hero studies Gibbs showed the kid how to finish the pieces off. Testing that each of them fitted properly into the box and then helping him cut out the place where he had marked up for the lock to go. He held the hinge in place whilst Tony tapped carefully down on the pins to hold it in place.

Tony held the box in his hands, it locked, it had a hinged lid, it had secret compartments, it was great.

"Do you want to decorate it Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Well I have a design," said Tony, "but I don't know how to do it."

"Can I have a look at it?" asked Gibbs.

Tony pulled his little note book from his pocket; tucked into it a folded piece of paper onto which he had drawn out the word 'mom' in bold letters and decorated it with lilies and love hearts around the border. Scanning the paper Gibbs turned it over and in a soft black pencil started to trace the picture on the back.

Tony watched him mesmerized as he then place it onto the box and traced over it the proper way up. When he took the picture away a faint trace was left on the box.

"Now Tony we have to be very steady and very careful," he instructed and Tony nodded, "I'll help you hold this small chisel and together we are going to scrape these shapes out ok."

Painstakingly slowly they etched out Tony's picture and when it was done they sanded it down once again with some fine sandpaper.

"What do we do now?" asked Tony.

"Well you need to hold the box up in front of your lips," Gibbs explained and Tony complied, "and then blow the dust out of all the little crevices. A nice big long breath just like Superman."

"Yes but without freezing it," Tony reminded him.

Gibbs cleared away the clutter from around Tony and brought out some small pots of paint, green, white, red and blue. With fine brushes he and Tony painted the letters blue, hearts red, lilies white and vines in green. They both stood back to admire their efforts. It was beautiful.

"We need to leave it now overnight to dry and then in the morning we will put a thin layer of varnish over it all to finish it off," Gibbs put his hands onto Tony's shoulders to move him away from the box before his curious little fingers prodded it to see if it was already dry.

"Tony," he warned, "remember what happened last time you touched it before it was ready?"

"Yes Sir," he nodded, "we'd better lock me in a room."

"Nah," laughed Gibbs, "I think you learnt last time, I'm just reminding you."

"Good I'm glad," stated Tony, "now let me tell you all about Lois Lane, she was like Shannon is to you…."

Gibbs followed Tony to the house, rolling his eyes as the little guy rambled on, this was going to be a long night, but he loved every minute of it.


	25. Chapter 25

The box now finished and varnish drying, Gibbs now versed on both Superman and Spiderman (albeit he had apparently failed his test on the latter and needed to repeat the class); talk now turned to the trip back home.

"Listen Tony," said Gibbs, "here's the plan. We pack the cases now and then pop over to the hospital to see how Bradley is and say goodbye and then we hit the road overnight when the road is clear."

"Can I sit up front with you?" asked Tony.

"No Buddy, first you aren't old enough to do that yet and secondly you will be able to sleep better in the back, we can put some pillows and a blanket in there with you," explained Gibbs.

Seeing that Tony was about to pout because he couldn't ride shot-gun, Jackson added "and thirdly I'm too old to climb into the back."

"You're coming with us?" asked Tony excitedly suddenly forgetting to pout.

"Yep, found someone to cover the shop for me and decided I needed to come stay with you guys for a while," smiled Jackson, "keep an eye on Leroy."

"You can sleep in my room," said Tony, "I could sleep on the floor."

"That's kind of you to offer your bed up Tony but I will be ok on the couch, we need to make sure you can get plenty of sleep so that when you go up to get your scout badges you will be able to march up there smartly and show them all just how good you are," he smiled.

"Do I have to be able to march?" asked Tony in a slight panic, "I don't know how to."

"Well it's a good job I'm coming then, teach you to march like the Air Force," stated Jackson.

"What's wrong with him marching like a Marine?" asked Gibbs grinning at his Dad.

"Nothing wrong Leroy if he needs to do some fancy rifle swinging stuff and all that," teased Jackson, "but if we want him looking really smart its Air Force all the way."

"So you're saying Marines aren't as smart old man," laughed Gibbs, "you guys need to stick to your loop the loop fancy ass aerobatics and leave the fighting and the marching to the pro's."

"Erm," interjected Tony, "how about if I marched like the Army?"

"Oh No Tony," both men replied in unison laughing loudly, "anything but the Army!"

"Do the marines have pilots?" he asked.

"Yeah sure do Bud," said Gibbs proudly.

"Well if you both taught me together perhaps I could march like a marine pilot!"

The adults couldn't fault the kid's logic and the ability to defuse the situation, even if they were only both joking around. "You should get a job in the peace corps kiddo."

"I'll add it to my lists," said Tony taking out his little notebook and adding it in.

Jackson looked over his shoulder, "what language is that you are writing in Tony?"

"It's code," said Tony, "my mom taught me."

"Well look at that," admired Jackson, "the kid could be a real secret agent."

"That's what I have at the top of my list," nodded Tony.

"So how many lists you got in there Tony?" enquired Gibbs.

"Well there's my bucket list of things to do before I'm ten," he started, "then there's a list of my favourite songs, and my list of all the famous people I would like to meet."

"Who's on that one?" Jackson asked.

"Oh there's Neil Armstrong; JFK, I liked his suits; the Harlem Globe Trotters…" Tony was on a roll.

"What the whole team?" laughed Gibbs.

"Yep figured they could teach me some moves," stated Tony quite matter of factly.

"I'd like to meet Frank Sinatra too," he added.

"Do you like his songs?" asked Gibbs a bit surprised at the kids taste in music, "yeah they're ok but I am really hoping he will let me have one of his hats, I think it would suit me!"

"So what other lists are there?" asked Jackson, fascinated by this insight into the little boy.

"Well this one is my favourite films, these are the best superheroes, here's a list of names to call my pets if I ever get one," he added as he turned the pages.

"What's that one Tony, it doesn't look like your writing?" asked Gibbs.

"That's my mom's writing," stated Tony, "but I think I might have forgotten her code."

"Why's that?" asked Gibbs taking a closer look at the book.

"Well when I translate it, it just gives me a list of places I have never heard of and lots of numbers I don't understand," sighed Tony, "I've tried other cyphers but they don't work either."

"Well Shannon likes puzzles, perhaps she could give you a hand looking at it when we get back," suggested Gibbs, "which we won't do anytime soon unless we all get a wriggle on."

"Ok," said Tony packing his notebook away in his pocket, "won't take me long to pack." With that he raced off upstairs, stuffing clothes into the hold-all without folding and grabbing his box and other assorted treasures including the Rubix cube, and Cottontail and packing all but Cottontail carefully amongst the screwed up clothes to make sure they didn't get broken. Cottontail would need to ride in the back with him.

Having visited Bradley and talked through the adventures of Batman for the third time, and upon hearing he was due to get out of the hospital by the end of the week, Tony left there happy.

As they began the ride back Jackson handed him a paper bag. "Thought this would keep you entertained Tony," he said.

The little boy eagerly took the bag thanking Jackson profusely.

"Wow," he exclaimed, "these are great."

"What's that you got Tony?" asked Gibbs looking at the kid in the rear mirror and seeing him beaming.

"New comics," said Tony, "Captain America and the Fantastic Four. Gibbs did you know that Captain America is really called Steven Rogers and he was born on the 4th July 1920 and….." the kid rattled off all of the facts.

Gibbs looked over at his Dad, "what you couldn't get him a magazine on practical woodworking?"

Jackson laughed and closed his eyes ready to snooze, "now how would that aid your education son?"


	26. Chapter 26

As Gibbs pulled onto the drive, Tony was already awake and had fished his box out of his bag so that he could show Shannon what he had made. No sooner had the car pulled up onto the driveway than his door was open and he was out and running up to the front porch. Swinging the door open, he yelled, "Hi Shannon, we're back and I've got loads to tell you and …."

Tony came to a shuddering and sudden stop. In the living room with a worried looking Shannon and her equally apprehensive mother was none other than the sum of all his fears.

"Junior what do you mean by running screaming at the top of your lungs into these good peoples home?"

Senior stood there, large as life, clad in the finest Armani suit, tailored shirt, silk tie, gold cuff links and a camel coat over the top, despite the heat.

"Sorry Sir," stuttered Tony, all of his previous exuberance gone.

"Sorry is fine Junior if this was the first time I'd told you but its not is it," he narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"N…no, s..sir," Tony responded lowering his gaze, his spirit seemingly broken.

"And you know what happens don't you when you disobey me?" his voice chillingly the very air in the room.

Tony nodded, but couldn't speak, tears formed but were too frightened to drop.

"Go fetch it," he ordered waiting for Tony to disappear, and then turning to Shannon and Joanne, "might I borrow your kitchen ladies, I am sorry for my son's behaviour."

"No you may not, and Tony is not going to give you that belt if I have anything to do with it," stated Shannon through gritted teeth.

Before Senior had a chance to reply, they were interrupted by Gibbs and Jackson coming in through the front door with all of the luggage.

"Hi Shan," he greeted from the doorway, "I'd kill for a coffee," and walking into the room, "Has Tony showed you…". He stopped.

"I'm sorry we've not met, I'm Gibbs and this is my father Jackson Gibbs," he held his hand out.

"Anthony DiNozzo, I've come to collect my son, sorry he has caused you all such trouble, I can assure you I will correct that," he responded.

"We weren't expecting you for another week and a half," stated Gibbs, "we thought you were in Europe."

"Deal didn't quite go ahead as planned, that's often the way with these multi-million pound deals, but Prince Al is over from the Emirates at the end of the week, we're good friends the Prince and I and I'm sure we will manage to get the financing together to pull it off," he smugly told the group, not thinking it would take too much to impress these people who were clearly not of the same background and breeding.

"Well you sure as anything don't need to have an eight year old getting in the way of that," Jackson spoke up, "we're happy to look after him until the deal is over, keep him out of your hair, kids that age they can be handfuls."

Joanne noticed Tony reappear at the top of the stairs, the kid had clearly climbed up to get the case with the belt in it and was stopped still trying to summon the courage to take the first step down.

Diverting attention away from there, Joanne suddenly acted, "Well Prince Al hey, you must be a very well connected man, I was saying to Shannon when you arrived how handsomely dressed you were, tell me is this suit Armani?"

"Why yes, you clearly have an eye for detail ma'am," he was easily distracted by her fake charms.

"You know Dean Martin always used to wear the most exquisite suits like you, you very much remind me of him, he just loved my home-made cherry pie," she said.

"You knew Dean Martin?" asked Senior flattered that he had been likened to this man.

"Oh yes he and I were quite close at one time, him and his friends," she said, "I tell you what, I have found this charming little bistro downtown, I would just love to tell you all about him over a fillet steak and a bottle of something red and juicy." She took his arm and started leading him out to his car. Quickly looking back over her shoulder to Gibbs and indicating towards Tony.

Gibbs looked in the direction Joanne had nodded as she took Senior out of the house in the hope of keeping him out of there for a few hours at least in the hope that her daughter and son in law could get Tony some help.

At the top of the stairs Tony was frozen, all expression gone from his face that only moments before had carried fun and excitement. Running up the stairs to him Gibbs guided the frightened little boy down, his hand gripped so tight around the belt in his hand that the knuckles had turned whiter than his face if that was humanly possible.

"Tony son, give me that belt, let me take it away," Gibbs coaxed him as he sat him on the couch, "let me get rid of it."

The kid said nothing, his grip tightened further on the implement of his own torture.

"Shannon I think we should call a doctor," he whispered, "this is well beyond anything we know."

"I'll ring the hospital," said Shannon, "but I think we need more help than this."

"What about that CO of yours Leroy?" asked his father, "didn't you say he'd spoken to the boys father at the start of all this, maybe he can do something, I mean this is his base."

"I'm not leaving here to go and see him," answered Gibbs, "I'm not leaving Tony."

"Then give me the car keys and some directions, I'll go," stated Jackson.

"Dad, you can't," said Gibbs horrified at the thought.

"Leroy you have said that to me all of your life when I have tried to help you," argued Jackson, "and not once did I listen to you, and rightly so, I sorted out those kids who bullied you by going to their daddies, I sorted out that Sherriff who seemed to think you were Satan risen from Hell when you were 15 by going to his boss, I sorted out that bastard of a teacher who used to paddle you each day at school for no good reason by going to the headteacher. Now there is a little boy that needs all of our help and if you think I'm going to choose now to listen to your whining, you're wrong. Now give me the keys Son and let me do what I can. That little boy needs you and Shannon here."

Gibbs knew better than to argue.

That left him and Shannon alone with Tony. Tony was silent, not a whimper or moan, not a tear left his eye. Shannon hugged him to her whilst Gibbs paced waiting to open the door to the Doctor. All he wanted to do was bundle Tony back into his car with Shannon and drive; but Tony needed long term help, not a life on the run.


	27. Chapter 27

The waiting for the doctor to arrive seemed to takes hours, in reality it had been about 30 minutes and throughout that time Tony had not moved, he hadn't said anything, he'd simply sat there still holding the belt tightly and looked straight ahead.

Shannon was holding him, singing to him, she had tried to pry the belt from his little fingers but the grip was like iron. Nothing was breaking it.

Gibbs saw the doctor pull up and was out the door and to him the moment he'd stopped, wanting to appraise him of the situation without doing all of it in front of Tony. When he re-entered the house with the doctor in tow Tony still sat there, like stone.

"Tony sweetheart," tried Shannon, "this gentleman here is Doctor Fitzpatrick but we all call him Fitz at the hospital, he is a friend who I work with."

Fitz knelt down in front of the little boy, "Hi Tony, Shannon has told me all about you, can we talk, I need to check if you are ok?"

Tony shook his head and drew his knees up to his chin, curling into a small ball, gripping Shannons arm along with the belt into his vice like grip.

The doctor was surprised at the vehemence of the reaction.

"I think he has had some bad past experiences with clinicians, Doc," offered Gibbs. Thought he had gotten over that when we took him to visit his friend who broke his leg in the hospital up near Stillwater."

"He is exhibiting classic symptoms of someone reliving a horror, one repeated over and over, it's like Shellshock, as bad as some of the guys I have treated coming back from Vietnam," he commented.

"Is there anything in his medical records?" asked Shannon.

"Not a great deal, seems his father had his own private doctors deal with the boy, the only real entry here is when Tony's school took him to the Accident room two years ago with a suspected broken arm, he'd apparently fallen at school. However it states that when he got there they had concerns about the kids welfare. Nothing recorded other than comments, no physical evidence and not enough for the child crisis team to get involved with," read the doctor, "before they could find out more they had to let his father take him out of there to receive his own private medical care."

"What there's nothing else?" asked Gibbs looking at the very thin file the Doctor held.

"No, other than a record of the jabs he had as a baby nothing," agreed the Doctor.

Turning back to the little patient, "I think we should try to get him upstairs to his room and perhaps give him something to try to relax him a bit, will you help me."

Gibbs moved across to the couch and explaining to Tony what he was going to do he lifted the little boy into his arms and carried him up the stairs. The rest of the adults followed. The Doctor took out a small needle and vile and explaining to Tony he would just feel a small scratch, injected him.

Within minutes Tony's muscles started to relax and his eyes fluttered closed. The Doctor took the opportunity to check pulse and other vitals. All appeared within normal range.

"You need to make him comfortable, I'm going to go back to the hospital and get one of the child psych team to come over and check him out," he stated.

"A shrink," asked Gibbs scared at the thought, "he's not mad doctor."

"I know Sir, not saying he is," comforted the Doctor, "but we need to find a way of getting through to him that we are here to help him and that he is not alone, the Shrink as you refer to him could help us."

"We'll take whatever help we can Fitz," answered Shannon, "thanks for coming out."

"I'll come back with the Psych team, check on how he's doing," Fitz responded.

Shannon and Jethro were left alone in the room with the sleeping boy. The normally gentle features of his face were still ravaged by the fears. Shannon laid with him on the bed, holding him to her, stroking his head. Gibbs sat guard over them both, mentally threatening to kill the son of a bitch who called himself a father to this little boy if he stepped one foot over the threshold to their house.

To try to make Tony more comfortable, Shannon suggested that Gibbs should fetch Cottontail up to the room. She hoped to be able to trade the belt for the bunny. Gibbs went off to fetch it.

When he returned Shannon was trying to remove the kids shoes and socks so that she could tuck him under the duvet. Leaving his clothes on for fear of waking him, she instead removed the debris the kid always seemed to gather in his pockets, amongst them the little notebook containing his lists.

Gibbs returned, teddy bear in hand and gently placed it into the little boys arms. Shannon simultaneously tried to rub the boys hands, to release the grip on the belt that was a painful reminder of his father. Freeing it from his grasp she disappeared from the room only to return without it 15 minutes later.

"I won't let that man take him back Gibbs," she said in hushed tones.

Gibbs held her tightly and kissed her softly, "We won't let him Shan."

"Perhaps we could take him away, hide him somewhere," she said.

"Shan we can't run from this, what life would that be for any of us and if we got caught, he'd have no-one to protect him," argued Gibbs at a loss for what to do himself.

"We should probably call child services," Shannon advised, "if Fitz hasn't already done so."

"What do we tell them Shan, what evidence do we have, other than a frightened kid and a belt," Gibbs complained, "there are no injuries, no bruises, cuts, no witnesses to anything other than how much he doesn't want to get punished and what kid does want that, whether they deserve it or not?"

"That's not punishment Gibbs, its abuse," she argued.

"I agree Shan, but some smarmy lawyer who that man has paid big bucks for will ensure this never gets to Court," replied Gibbs, "then the kid goes back to him, we never see him again and Tony is held accountable for our actions in trying to save him."

At that point Joanne returned to the room.

"Mom, you're back," Shannon was surprised, "are you alright, did he hurt you?"

"Darling, I'm fine," answered Shannon, "more than I can say for that man though."

"God mom, you've not killed him have you?" panicked Shannon checking her mother for signs of blood.

"No, just made sure he will be asleep for a while to buy us more time," she answered, "remind me to pop to the pharmacy tomorrow, I'm all out of my sleeping tablets."

"What did you do Joanne?" asked Gibbs.

"I popped a couple of tablets in his wine when he was perving on the young female waitress," she stated. "Thankfully he got tired quickly and I didn't have to suffer an entire evening meal with him although the fillet steak was to die for."

"Oh god you've drugged him, you could get sent down mom," Shannon was beside herself.

"Nonsense Shannon, everyone will just think he was another leering drunkard who had one too many and in the morning he will eventually wake up thinking he has had one hell of a night," she chuckled to herself, no need to tell the kids she had half undressed the man, and handcuffed him to the bed with the cuffs she always carried with her for protection and had written a goodbye letter in lipstick on his hotel mirror signed Cecilia and inviting him to join her in Atlanta. No, better they not know for now and better still that he thought he had got drunk, pulled a woman and had a fantastic night with promises of future fun in a different State. Perhaps he would forget about the little boy for a bit longer. Perhaps it would buy them more time.

"Now how is my little Tony, have you called a doctor?" Joanne asked.

"Yeah he gave him something to relax him and help him sleep," answered Shannon. "He's coming back in the morning with someone from the child psychiatric team. He wants him to sleep as much as he can."

"No Shrink is gonna sort this mess out," argued Gibbs, "all he is going to do is prescribe a bunch of pills and potions and suggest some counseling. There is nothing wrong with the boy that a little love can't put right."

"He needs both," argued Shannon getting upset, "you have to let them try."

"I should have just killed the bastard," stated Gibbs.

"And where would that have got you Corporal?" spoke a stern male voice from the door.

Gibbs turned on his heel and at attention to come face to face with the eyes of his CO.

"Sir, its just a figure of speech Sir," replied Gibbs, shocked that his CO was stood there in his house.

"Well make sure it stays that way Corporal, now at ease, and tell me how Tony is," he ordered.

"He is sleeping for now Sir, Doc gave him something to relax him," answered Gibbs.

"Good, then if you and your wife are able to leave him for a few minutes, I have someone downstairs who I'd like to introduce you too," he continued.

Shannon and Gibbs followed him downstairs, ensuring they left the door to Tony's room open so they could hear if he stirred. Joanne kissed the little boy on the forehead, before going to join them in the lounge.

As they entered the room, Gibbs could see his father talking to a man who he had not met before.

"Corporal Gibbs, Mrs Gibbs" said the CO, "let me introduce you to NIS Special Agent Morrow, he is here to do whatever we can to sort this out and make sure Tony is safe."


	28. Chapter 28

"Cpl Gibbs, Mrs Gibbs please just call me Tom," Special Agent Morrow smiled kindly at the couple. "Shall we sit down to talk, I know you must both be tired and worried but the sooner we look into this the better."

The assembled party took seats around the small lounge and Tom pulled out a writing pad and pen and looked through a few notes he had already taken.

"So," he said, "lets begin with what we know about Anthony DiNozzo senior shall we?"

The assembled masses put together everything they had gleaned themselves and from Tony about the older DiNozzo which in total did not amount to a great deal.

"Lets just go back over what we have then; Colonel you mentioned when you first spoke to him on the phone he said he was in Europe," Tom checked his notes, Portugal I believe?"

"Yeah that's right, said he was there on business, some golf course and holiday apartment development, he'd been out there a few weeks and wasn't due to come back for another week or so yet," answered the Colonel. "He mentioned something about a housekeeper or perhaps it was a gardener that he would send to pick Tony up ordinarily but the person, whoever it was had gone into hospital."

"We know his wife died from cancer sometime earlier this year," said Joanne, "Tony seemed to think she died in a hospital, perhaps a hospice, hence his fear of the places."

"That man made him think he had killed her," Shannon spoke with a sob caught in her throat. Her mom took held of her hand and squeezed it gently.

"We know he beats the boy," added Jackson, "Tony's told us some but you can see the boy is terrified of him. He makes the kid carry around that damned belt, s'posed to make any adult he is with aware of it, just in case they need it. He's brainwashed the kid, it's god damned abuse if you ask me."

"I agree but we need to get some strong evidence of it and I understand there is nothing in any medical reports that would support anything other than a suspicion on one occasion, is that right?" Tom asked.

"No Doctor Fitzpatrick has thoroughly checked them," answered Shannon.

"Did you find anything else?" asked Gibbs, realizing how little they actually had.

"Well his name is linked to a few small international companies, trading in property and luxury items, most of them seem to be glamorous facades for tin pot trading and export businesses, nothing much happening, a few late tax returns, some queries with the IRS over amounts claimed," said Tom checking his pad.

"Well can't you get him on tax evasion or something," asked Joanne, "they did Al Capone you know."

"I know Ma'am," Tom worried about what their expectations were of him, "but that took teams of people years to do and I'm not sure it's going to get Tony away from him quickly enough."

"Well get more men," demanded Joanne getting upset. "That little boy needs protecting."

Seeing that this turn in the conversation was not helping much Jackson suggested that he and Joanne made some drinks in the kitchen whilst the rest continued. With some protest Joanne reluctantly agreed.

"Shannon, Gibbs, anything else you can recall, what else do we know about Tony," Tom asked.

"We know he was in cubs in the Hamptons, does extra math lessons, takes music lessons, loves cartoons, tv and film. He is a great little football player, loves puzzles and colouring. His mum gave him a St Christopher to keep."

Between them Gibbs and Shannon rattled off everything they had got to know about the little boy in the very short time they had known him, but none of it pointed to anyway to save him from his father.

Jackson and Joanne returned with a tray of drinks and some sandwiches for the team. "Thought we needed a little sustenance and a few minutes break to refresh our minds," smiled Jackson.

"I'll go up and check on Tony," said Gibbs leaving the group.

As Gibbs entered the room, Tony was still fast asleep, whatever the doctor had given him had clearly knocked him out but the pained and frightened expression on his face still remained.

Gibbs sat on the side of the bed watching him breath and looking to find inspiration, something, anything that would give them someway to save this beautiful innocent child. He picked up Cottontail who had fallen out of the bed and tucked him back into Tony's arms. As he stood up to leave he saw the small pile of items Shannon had removed from Tony's pockets, and the he remembered the notebook. There nestled amongst stones, string, pea shooter and other assorted detritus lay the one piece of Tony that no one had yet considered. Removing it from amongst the pile Gibbs scanned through page after page of the kids dreams, secrets, loves and aspirations, and amongst it all the two pages written by his mother.

Gibbs re-entered the lounge clutching the tiny pad. "Special Agent Morrow Sir, there's also this."

Taking the book from Gibbs, Tom leafed through it, "what is it?" he asked frowning at the childish scrawl.

"It's Tony's, he writes all sorts of things down in it, but he has this kind of code," explained Gibbs, "but there are two pages here that his mom wrote."

"What do they say?" asked the Colonel looking over Tom's shoulder.

"I don't exactly know Sir, but Tony said something about place names," he tried hard to recall, "but he didn't recognize them, said he thought he was decrypting it wrongly."

Tom looking through the book again asked, "don't suppose he told you how to work the code out did he? I can have it sent to some of our crypto guys but it would be quicker if we knew the cypher."

"No but he did write something in it whilst we were there," added Jackson, "what was it son, do you remember?"

"Something about what he wanted to do," said Gibbs, "he has a list of jobs he would consider doing when he's older, it's the last page in the book."

"Yeah we were bantering about the air force and the marine corps and he was the little peace maker," laughed Jackson, "we told him he should consider the peace corps and he added it to the bottom that line there."

"Yeah he said being a secret agent was the top of his list too," added Gibbs.

"Can I take a look," asked Shannon, "she took the pad over to the table and took out a note pad and pencil of her own, copying down the final page and then copying the letters that his mother had added in her own hand."

Giving the note book back she asked, "you will return it won't you, he takes it everywhere and I don't want him panicking if he wakes up and can't find it."

"I'll drive Tom over to the NIS office now and he can copy it and then I will drive it straight back over to you," offered the Colonel.

"Thank you Sir," said Tom. Then turning to the family, "I promise you I won't stop trying until we find something we can use, I have a couple of contacts I might call on, see if they can help."

"Thank you Sir," said Gibbs to Tom still not at ease with using his first name, "please let us know what we can do too."

""I think you are already doing it Cpl Gibbs, all of you," Tom answered, "Oh and Joanne at some time you are going to have to tell me about Dean Martin, I love his music."

"Oh sweetie, I know a Dean Martin, and his family, but they are more likely able to fix your faucets than sing you a song, he's my plumber!" she laughed, "mind you he does scrub up well and he wore a lovely suit to his nieces wedding last fall."

"Mom you had us all believing that you knew the Rat Pack," commented Shannon.

"Well sometimes you have to meet bluff with bluff and DiNozzo Senior is just full of it," stated Joanne quite emphatically, "and I do know his work crew, there's even a Frank and a Sammy who work with him."


	29. Chapter 29

Shannon didn't sleep; whilst Gibbs slept at the foot of Tony's bed incase he woke and Joanne dosed away on their bed, Shannon sat at the living room table, accompanied only by the gentle snores from Jackson who had eventually dosed off on the couch at about 0200 hours.

On the table in front of her were piles of screwed up papers each bearing numerous attempts to crack the code in the book. Perhaps Jackson and Gibbs were wrong about which page contained the job list, maybe the kid hadn't written anything down at all meaningful. What if it was of his imagination games, he was a great little actor, and could have been scribbling anything down. However if that was the case why had his mom written two pages into the middle of it.

At 0500, the CO had dropped by to put the note pad into the mailbox, but on seeing the lights on had tapped the door to find Shannon still awake with dark circles under her eyes and worry on her face.

"Why don't I try to give you a hand," he offered, "fresh pair of eyes and all that."

"That's kind of you but you don't have to," Shannon thanked him, "you have already been so kind."

"It's not a problem," he said, "I want to help, any kid who can have this effect on Cpl Leroy Jethro Gibbs, gotta be kind of special, he's one tough marine, but this kids got him in pieces."

"Well you could take a look whilst I just make some coffee," she said, "can I get you anything?"

"Coffee would be just fine ma'am."

Shannon busied herself in the kitchen, the cups and plates from the night before littered worktops, wash up duty abandoned for a far greater cause. Whilst she worked, the Colonel took up her seat and the pad and the pencil and stared at the letters before him hoping for inspiration.

As he screwed up yet another attempt to solve the code he felt a set of piercing green eyes spying on him from the top of the stairs; Tony had woken and had snook past Gibbs and out onto the stairs to see if Senior had truly gone.

Not wanting to frighten the kid, the Colonel stopped a moment to stretch and then scratch his head, "Boy I wish I could figure this out," he said out loud. "Maybe just maybe it might help me help my friends."

Tony took another couple of steps down the stairs, peeking through the bannisters, watching the strange man who sat there, who seemed so friendly but at the same time a stranger. Who had let him in? Why did he have Tony's book?

"Boy I could do with some help," the Colonel continued, "then I could tell Shannon and Gibbs the information they need to help Tony."

The little boy drew closer still.

"I'll just leave it here for a moment and go help Shannon in the kitchen with that coffee," he added still not letting on he had seen Tony. Then he left the book and the paper and pencil on the table and went into the kitchen and quietly told Shannon to come and watch at the door with him.

The two peeked through the narrow slit in the door as they watched Tony slowly approach the paper and pick up the pencil and start writing. After 15 minutes he carefully placed the paper back down and then climbed the stairs again and back to his room, where finding Gibbs still asleep on the floor he pulled the pillow and duvet off of the bed, leant against him and pulled the cover over them both and nodded off to sleep again.

The Colonel and Shannon waited until he was out of the room and then went out to investigate what the kid had written.

On one piece of paper the letters FVSOWRIHIMVJ followed by the letters BROKSNEDEIRF. Tony had then inverted the word at written FRIEDENSKORB and after that the translation PEACE CORPS.

On the next sheet he had written XRIKEQMILIK followed by the letters TNEGAMIEHEG and then GEHEIMAGENT followed by the translation SECRET AGENT.

A simple code, reverse the word and go back four letters and then translate from the German. Tony spoke German, no one had known. No-one knew his mother, half English, half German had taught him the language from being a baby, just him and her, his father didn't know, it was their secret and now he was sharing it to help the people he loved help him.

"I'll get Tom Morrow back," said the Colonel, "can I use your phone."

Shannon pointed in the direction of the handset. She picked up the list from his mom and started working the code back, she had a list now in front of her of foreign words and followed by figures. Tony had told Gibbs and Jackson they were places, but they were places she didn't recognize.

She showed the Colonel as he came back from making the call. "Look I've got this but it still makes no sense," she passed the paper over to him, "well not all of it anyhow. Take a look at the first one:

RATHAUS , BRUNSWICK 18:76:22:45

"What do you think it means?" she asked "do you speak the language?"

Shaking his head the Colonel focused on the numbers, "Not seen numbers like that before either, no bank account or phone number like I've ever seen. Show me the next one."

Shannon gave him the paper with the words FLUGHAFEN, LEBANON and the numbers 23:23:67:59 on it.

"Well I have heard of Lebanon, but how she would have come to have anything to do with that country I have no idea," said the Colonel. "Any idea on the word FLUGHAFEN?"

"That's airport," piped up Jackson who had just woken on the couch, "flew over a fair few of them in my time."

"Can you translate the rest," asked Shannon, her tiredness long forgotten.

"Let me give it a go," he said fishing his reading glasses out of a pocket in his jacket. "Well see that first one you have there is the town hall, and then you have the post office, train station, central library…" Jackson translated them all. "She sure visited a lot of places you've got Paris, Lincoln, Norway, Naples Belgrade."

As they stared hopeless at the list looking for any connection to all of these places, a knock came at the door. Opening it carefully and checking first, the Colonel saw that it was Tom.

"We've had a small break through," said Shannon. "Tony showed us the code."

Tom looked at the list, "did he say what the place list is about?"

"No he didn't speak at all," said Shannon, "but I'm not sure he would know in any event."

Taking a look again Tom suddenly asked, "Do you guys have a road atlas?"

"There's one in Leroy's car," said Jackson, "I'll get it."

Tom was keen to take it from the older man and opened it up to the State of Maine. "Read them out to me again," he asked, "go slow."

As the Colonel read them from the sheet, Tom circled the atlas. "That's it," he exclaimed, "they are all towns in Maine," and then added, "we have a list of addresses."

"But what are the numbers," asked Shannon.

"Don't know yet but I will pull a few of our agents together and we will find out what's at these locations. Better get a move on, we've got some distance to travel."

"I can get you a ride in one of our choppers," offered the Colonel, "get you there in half the time."

"Give me five Sir," said Tom, "I'll grab my gear."


	30. Chapter 30

Senior awoke dazed and confused in his hotel room, still cuffed to the bed and his head as sore as anything. How the hell he had gotten into this state he knew not. He remembered taking Joanne out for a meal, interesting woman, good connections. He remembered the brunette who'd served them, she was a looker. He recalled little to nothing of his return to the hotel and now he was half naked and hand-cuffed to his bed.

Looking around he saw the message daubed across the mirror; Cecelia. Was she the brunette? Had he picked someone else up, where had they gotten the cuffs from, kinky, but where was the key. He could always pull the ladies, he smiled to himself. Closer inspection of the room showed the key dangling from a chain on the door handle to the room. Well out of his reach.

All thoughts of Tony well out of his mind, he turned his attention to the time, 12:50. He'd slept late, much later then usual, although, he thought, it had clearly been an energetic night and Cecelia was clearly ready for round two.

He wondered why he had not been awoken by the hotel staff with breakfast or for them to make the bed. Little did he know that Joanne had placed the do not disturb sign on the other side of the door.

Prince Al was coming soon and he had preparations to make, people to see, money to arrange. The phone was in possible reaching distance if he stretched out and used his feet to pick it up. Dialing reception for help though was going to be might embarrassing. He looked instead at dismantling the bed post to which he was attached. Trying that first was his best option to avoid embarrassment.

Back at the house, all occupants were now awake and making plans. Shannon and Jackson had explained to Gibbs and Joanne about breaking the code and Tonys assistance in the matter. Gibbs was astounded at the fact that not only had the kid been able to get past him twice without him waking but could also speak German.

The child psych team had visited along with Doctor Fitzpatrick and both had tried to speak to Tony but had only got a series of nods or shakes of the head in response. The kid had remained glued to Gibbs' side throughout.

They had left saying they would go over notes and arranger some counseling for him to get him to start talking again but what he really needed everyone already knew and didn't take a doctor to prescribe. He needed time, understanding, consistency and love. He was already in the best place for that.

Lunch had been late and a takeaway pizza at that. No one wanted to cook, they were all waiting for the phone to ring with news from Tom and his team.

By mid-afternoon, with no phone calls received, Gibbs was ready to drive to Maine himself.

"Look why don't you drop into the base and see if the Colonel has heard anything?" suggested Jackson. "You and Shannon could go and Joanne and I will look after Tony."

"I'm not sure I can leave him Jack," Shannon said watching the young boy who was currently sat next to her husband on the couch watching a cartoon but without any of the emotion that a kid of that age would normally show when watching Road Runner battle it out with the coyote. "Not sure he would let us go either."

"Maybe taking him with you would be a good thing," advanced Joanne, he'd be away from here if his father returns and surrounded by hundreds of men trained to protect."

"What do you think Gibbs?" Shannon asked him, "should we drive up there?"

"Can't do any harm," he answered, "what do you say Tony, want to come for a ride with me and Shannon?"

Tony didn't answer his eyes widened a little in panic. Were they taking him to his father? Gibbs seeing the change in his face, sought to calm him.

"We're going to where I work to see my boss, he's the one you helped with the paperwork last night," explained Gibbs. "You can watch some of the marines at work, they are all trained to protect you."

Tony visibly relaxed, and nodded his consent to go with them. Twenty minutes later they were in the car and on the way in to the base.

Knocking on the door to the CO's office, Gibbs marched in and saluted, Shannon accompanied him and Tony appeared behind his legs, peeking out at the Colonel as the man returned Gibbs salute and ordered him to stand easy.

Sir, forgive the intrusion, we just wanted to know if you had heard anything yet Sir," asked Gibbs.

"No Corporal, I've been waiting for that phone to ring for a while," said the Colonel.

Tony had become distracted by the marching band practicing outside the window to the office and had wandered over to the window to pull back the blinds to get a better look. Gibbs upon noticing this tried to apologise to the CO who frowned at him and told him Tony was just fine and not to stand on ceremony, there was a time and a place for that and it wasn't now.

The Colonel went over to the window to join Tony and knelt down beside him, "they look good don't they?" he began.

Tony turned to look at him for a moment and nodded.

"They practice long and hard to be that good you know," he added, "would you like to go outside and watch them properly, we can all come with you, better than being in this stuffy office."

Tony considered it for a moment, "please," he said, the first word he had spoken since the incident with his father.

"Excellent," said the CO, "now let me guess I think you must be Tony."

"Yep," Tony nodded.

"Well Tony my names Charles, my friends call me Chuck," the CO introduced himself properly.

"What does Gibbs call you?" asked Tony.

Pausing for a moment to wonder what Gibbs and the rest of his men might actually call him, he smiled at the boy, "well most of the time he just calls me Sir."

The small group walked outside into the sunshine and went over to where the drill was taking place. The Colonel had told his clerk to get him immediately if Tom Morrow called through. Tony noticed that as Chuck approached the band, all the men braced up and he received a salute from the man conducting them.

The CO explained that Tony was there to watch them and keep an eye on them and they should just carry on and not mind their new audience. Tony watched intently and after 10 minutes or so started to move out from Gibbs side.

Shannon, Gibbs and the CO watched as it appeared that Tony was trying to learn their moves and copy what they were doing. Slowly, ever so slowly he found the confidence to move a little further away from Gibbs and was trying to march up and down like the marines. He was happy doing this for about 40 minutes and the adults just watched him amazed at how observant the kid was and how quickly he picked things up.

The practice was interrupted by the Colonels clerk coming over to join them.

Coming to attention before the CO and saluting the clerk announced, "Sir Special Agent Morrow is on the phone for you and Cpl Gibbs Sir."

"Thank you Cpl Withy, on my way now," he replied.

"Tony," he called out, "Gibbs, Shannon and I need to go back inside for a minute, would you like to stay out here with my men or do you want to come with us."

"Can I stay here please Sir," Tony asked, trying his best to stand at attention before the man as he had watched everyone else do.

"Of course you can, if you need anything just speak to the sergeant over there and he will come and get us ok," smiled the CO, noting that Tony was trying to emulate his men.

"Sir yes Sir," replied Tony saluting as he did so.

Returning the salute, the Co invited Shannon and Gibbs back into the office to get the update from Morrow.

As they entered the room the clerk handed the Colonel some faxed documents and photos saying that Tom had asked for them to be shown to the group.

"Agent Morrow, Colonel Chester here, I have Cpl and Mrs Gibbs with me," he answered the phone, "tell me you got something?"


	31. Chapter 31

"We got something Colonel, a lot of something's in fact," replied Morrow, "but we are at the moment at a loss to put then together, I've sent you through the pictures and documents from the place I went."

"Yes we've just been handed them, what do you think they show?" he asked showing the documents to Gibbs and Shannon.

"Well it would appear that they are of a meeting between DiNozzo and some Arab Princes, but the documents are of restaurant and hotel bills between DiNozzo and a female he is staying there with, but not Tony's mother," said Tom, "reports in from the other agents suggest similar documentation. There are a few floppy disks we need to interrogate too but if you ask me it sounds as if Tony's mother was trying to put together evidence with which to blackmail DiNozzo, there must be something within all of this that he doesn't want someone to find out."

"Criminal offences?" asked Gibbs hopefully.

"Not sure yet, if they are we can grab him for it but in the meantime have another read of the documents I sent you and see if anything jumps out at you," with that and a promise to have all the documents back soon he rang off.

"Anything you see there Corporal?" asked the Colonel seeing that Gibbs currently had the documents in his hand and was scouring them.

"Not a great deal Sir, its just, it may not be anything but this is taken in Saudi Arabia right, and the PA referred to in the documents well he is clearly quite important," he paused, "well DiNozzo said he was meeting with Prince Al for business, a Saudi Prince, perhaps that is him, and if you look at this picture here that woman DiNozzo has his arms tightly around looks remarkably like the woman in the royal party there. These are like the sort of pictures you would expect a private investigator to gather in a nasty contested divorce proceeding."

"I hope you don't speak from experience there Corporal," smiled the Colonel.

"Wouldn't dare Sir, I am intending to avoid divorces and lawyers if at all possible," he said, winking at Shannon as he did.

"You'd better," she responded. Turning to the Colonel she enquired, "so if these were possibly going to be used to put some pressure on him in divorce proceedings do you think we would be able to use them into pressurizing him into doing the right thing by Tony?"

"Shannon we can't blackmail him into letting us take Tony, that makes us no better than him," interjected Gibbs.

"That's true Corporal but maybe we just have to make him think it is in his best interest for us to keep an eye on Tony when he is not around, which by all accounts is most of the time," suggested Colonel Chester.

"How would we do that?" asked Shannon, "he's hardly going to listen to us and I don't want to jeopardize Tony any further."

"We'll come up with something," the Colonel tried to comfort her, "a man like that must have weaknesses, we just need to find it and target it."

"I should check on Tony," said Gibbs needing to get some fresh air, he could feel his temper boiling at the lack of being able to do something now; at not being able to tell Tony he would be safe.

As he walked out onto the parade ground his heart stopped, Tony was no where to be seen; in panic he raced over to the Sergeant in charge of the marching band who were just finishing up.

"Have you seen a little boy, light brown hair, olive skin, 8 years old Sergeant?" he asked.

"You mean Tony, Corporal?" the response.

"Yeah, how do you know his name?" asked Gibbs in surprise.

"Well he is currently swapping tips on his drill for insights into Batman and the Batmobile with my squad, real little entertainer you got there Corporal," the Sergeant pointed over to the group, who on closer inspection were assembled around a small child.

Allowing his heart rate to settle Gibbs approached the group, amazed that Tony seemed to just be bouncing back; it didn't seem right given that only an hour ago they had not been able to get him to talk at all.

"Hey Tony, come on we need to let these good people go back to work," called Gibbs.

"Sure Gibbs, I'll be right over, bye guys and thanks for the help," shouted Tony.

"You alright kiddo?" asked Gibbs worried as to whether Tony was having some sort of a break down.

"Yes Gibbs, are we going home?" he answered.

"Tony, do you remember why we came here?" asked Gibbs worriedly.

"Sure to teach me drill for my jamboree I've got to be the smartest one there, haven't I," Tony rattled the answer off as if he did not have a care in the world.

Turning Tony towards him and kneeling to be the same level as him, Gibbs asked, "Tony do you remember your father coming the other night?"

"Father's here?" asked Tony seemingly having blanked it from his mind. "Is he going to watch me get my badges?"

Gibbs just wanted to cry. Whatever was going on in the kids mind, he was blanking out the past and the present, pretending that the future was going to be ok, because that's the only way he could contemplate going on with this hell he was living. He wore a mask and that mask was suffocating him as much as the real pain was itself.

Picking the child up, Gibbs carried him back to the office, "we'll get your badges Tony and you will be the smartest of them all at that jamboree," and to himself he said, "I'll make damn sure of it son."

Shannon and Gibbs returned home with Tony and the pictures. The Colonel promised to be in contact as soon as he heard anymore from Tom.

To keep his mind off of things just as much as to keep Tony busy Gibbs spent the afternoon with Tony in the back yard playing football.

When Tony was finally worn out, fed and ready for bed, Gibbs read one of his comics with him, kissed him and dimmed the lights.

Gibbs then retreated downstairs.

"Joanne?" he asked causing her to look one from the documents she was studying along with Shannon and Jackson. "What hotel did you say that DiNozzo was staying at?"

"I don't think I did," said Joanne a little concerned about why Jethro wanted to know.

"Well I need you to tell me," he stated.

"Why, what are you going to do?" asked Shannon worried.

"I'm going to go talk to him Shan," he said, "I'm sick of this, the man needs to be told."

"You can't go threatening him," Shannon pleaded with him, "he will just take Tony and he'll be gone, you'll be in the brig and that will be it."

"Have you seen what that piece of scum has done to the boy Shan," shouted Gibbs clearly losing control of his emotions, "Tony is having some sort of a breakdown and we are just sat here watching it happen. I can't do that anymore, so I need the name of that hotel or so help me god I will search everyone of them in the state until I find that worthless piece of shit."

"I think we should wait for Tom, lets do this properly," Joanne pleaded with him.

Gibbs grabbed a set of keys and started to move to the door.

"Leroy, you get back here right this minute, you can't go driving around in this state, you'll kill yourself or some other innocent soul," ordered Jackson.

Shannon was sobbing, the whole thing was getting out of control and she feared she was just about to lose everything. Joanne desperate to comfort her daughter and not wanting Gibbs driving recklessly through the streets searching out DiNozzo called after the fleeing back of Gibbs, "I left him at the Belgravia on Pennsylvania Boulevard, please Jethro don't do anything stupid."

Gibbs was gone.


	32. Chapter 32

Door 402 at the Belgravia, Pennsylvania Boulevard was still adorned with the do not disturb sign which Joanne had hung on there previously and that is just how the staff had left it; undisturbed.

Inside the room Senior was anything but undisturbed. His hope that room service would come and free him had long since vanished. His attempts to get the phone with his feet had sent it to the floor and to boot had pulled the cable out of the socket. The bed frame was proving far sturdier than he had imagined. His wrist, which was still attached to the bed via the cuffs, was sore and swollen. Bruising had already started to appear against the cold hard metal.

He started to question who this Cecilia was, what had she done to him, why had he felt so groggy as he could normally hold his drink, why had she left him trapped this way, why did she want him to meet her elsewhere, what was she planning? All of these questions had been filtering through his head for sometime now. Perhaps he was just being left there to die. His only thoughts, as always were focused solely on him. He had forgotten about Tony.

His memory of the last few days was gone; he vaguely recalled being in Europe, with the Prince, knew he was supposed to meet him again. Was this some conspiracy to keep the two apart, perhaps prevent the financing so that some other conglomerate could muscle in on a tidy profit? He had been so close to closing the deal of a lifetime and now he was going to miss it over a night time of passion that he could not even recall.

In the lobby of the hotel, a storm was brewing. Gibbs had arrived; heart pumping fast, anger coursing through the veins and no amount of reasoning, his or anyone else's was going to stop him. Tony had only been in his life a relatively short time but he was like blood, if he had given life to him he could not have felt closer and more protective of him, it was unconditional both his love and his protection and he would do anything for him.

He'd argued with the receptionist but to no avail, threats directly made to the manager had done nothing other than to cause another employee to hit the panic alarm secreted under the counter, usually used only to summon the police to the drunks that sometimes wandered in thinking they were staying there and demanding their key and room service.

Grabbing the booking-in list, Gibbs scanned it quickly for the name. Room 402, booked for 4 nights, Anthony DiNozzo Snr. He hurled the list to the floor and headed in the direction of the room, twisting and turning through the corridors running up staircases not calm enough to await the lift he'd summonsed when he had hit the button.

The only thing on his mind was setting Tony free from the shackles of his father and the mind games he played. The boy may not show outward signs of the abuse he had suffered but sure as hell he was scarred on the inside.

Reaching the door he bellowed "DiNozzo get out here."

Inside the sum of all of Seniors fears about commercial sabotage had come to fruition. Finally they, whoever they were, probably the Sheiks, had sent someone to take him out. This was it, he was dead, his body was going to be found bloodied and handcuffed to a bed in a 3 star hotel in a place that few had heard of or cared about. He was a DiNozzo and this was no way to meet his end. He struggled once again with his own shackles, tearing at his own flesh as he did so.

His own screams of pain and panic were met with the beating on the door as Gibbs hammered his fists against the cheap mahogany door that still refused to move in its frame.

Changing tactics inside the room Senior began to try to snap the frame in two with his bare hands, the frame did not give an inch. Changing tactics outside the room, Gibbs began to kick at the door, which despite the cheapness of the particular type of mahogany was giving no more to the force used upon it than the bedframe that lay beyond its rough exterior.

Gibbs went for a final flying kick. The door cracked but was not yet broken through. Inside Senior gave one further tug on the cuffs, he could swear he heard bones crack and crunch inside. Panic masked the pain.

As Gibbs drew back ready for his final assault on the door, one which would have surely broken through he heard a voice along the corridor,

"Stand down Marine," it shouted, "that's an order stand down."

He looked to his right to see Tom Morrow advancing on his position weapon draw and pointed at him, his team behind him.

"Don't do this Corporal, it's not worth it, think of the kid, think of Shannon."

Gibbs was defeated, the first time in his life he was in a no win situation. He would never have time to break through the door and even if he did he would never be able to sort DiNozzo out before they shot him.

Placing his hands in the air, he did something he had never done before and never dreamed he would ever do. He surrendered.

"On your knees," came the order, "search him for weapons."

Gibbs sobbed, he'd failed them all, and he'd failed Tony. Searched, cuffed, pulled up to his feet and led out like a common criminal to an awaiting NIS vehicle he was spent; it was over.

Tom Morrow opened the door to the room, DiNozzo dropped to his knees next to the bed to which he was attached.

"Please don't hurt me," he begged.

Looking at the scum that knelt before him, Tom ordered one of his team to remove the cuffs from the man, dress him and get him back to HQ.

Noting the scrawled message on the mirror he cleared the room of all of DiNozzo's belongings and headed out himself.


	33. Chapter 33

Tired, drained, frustrated at himself, frustrated at the system and worried. Gibbs was worried. He sat there in a cell only just wide enough for him to lay down in, not that he had slept. He'd sat, he'd punched the walls, he'd smacked himself at the back of the head and he'd paced. Well he had tried to. He'd lost count of the amount of times he had walked the 7 feet by 4 feet on the cell floor area.

None of it had taken away his guilt. Shannon would kill him, that's if she ever wanted to talk to him again, Joanne would be disapproving but probably understand in the circumstances. His father would be angry, he'd tried so hard over the years to teach him to control the temper and just when all thought he was winning, that he had grown and matured from that rash teenager into a man, into a marine he'd just thrown it all away. And then there was Tony….. he'd let him down in oh so many ways.

As he sat back on the hard wooden bunk his head in his hands he didn't hear the sound of clicking heels approaching his cell door.

"On your feet marine," boomed the Gunny charged with keeping an eye over him.

Gibbs rose to his feet, here it came, the screaming the shouting the marching into his CO, possibly a spell in the brig and then cashiered out of the Corps. In one short burst of temper he had lost everything.

"You've got a visitor, move it," ordered the Gunny.

Following the Gunny along the corridor Gibbs was led into a room hardly bigger than the cell he had spent the night in.

"Sit yourself down," the order came.

Taking one of the two hard plastic chairs situated around the table Gibbs obeyed. The door closed behind him. The click of yet more heels in the corridor outside, this time returning with a second set of slightly slower softer footfalls.

"You pleased with yourself Leroy?" his fathers words echoing around the room. "I told you that temper of yours would see you in a cell and look where we are."

"Dad, please don't lecture me," Gibbs pleaded, "not now, not here."

"Well it's not as if we seem to be able to go elsewhere is it Leroy," replied Jackson.

"You don't get it Dad," bellowed Gibbs bringing the guard back to the door to check on the prisoner and his visitor, "I can't talk about it now."

"So is that what you are going to tell the CO in the morning when he calls you to account," argued his Dad, "and don't yell at me Leroy, your lack of control got you here, don't make this worse than it already is."

"I don't know Dad, I just don't know," Gibbs could feel his guilt washing over him.

"Well you need an answer son," warned Jackson, "so you better start thinking."

Choosing for once not to argue back, Gibbs conceded his father was right.

"How's Shannon?" he asked, his voice cracking, "How's Tony?"

"They're safe Leroy," his tone softening a little, "they are at home and they need you there with them."

"I've blown that Dad," he said and added, "I'm not sure how to make this better."

"If you want to be there for that little boy, and your wife then you gotta start acting the part," advised Jackson, "learn patience, learn that being there for your family is not about going and beating all hell out of someone who has wronged them, its about sitting with them whilst they cry and being there to wipe their tears away, its about sacrificing what you want to do to make you feel better in order to do what they actually need you to do."

"I wanted to kill him Dad," Gibbs broke down, "I could have done it with my bare hands, I was so close, oh my god what have I done."

"Son you didn't kill him, you didn't lay a hand on him thanks to Tom, thank God he got there in time," said Jackson. "When we called him we didn't think he'd make it."

"Did he say what's going to happen to me?" asked Gibbs fearful of the answer.

"He said he would talk to the hotel, explain the circumstances and hope they might drop the disorder charges and the criminal damage," answered Jackson.

"What about charges relating to what I wanted to do to Dinozzo?" he hardly dared to ask.

"Seems DiNozzo doesn't know it was you," replied Jackson, "seemed to think a woman called Cecelia was out to get him on the behalf of a business competitor. They took him into custody as well. I don't know if they have got anything on him or not though, I'm too busy trying to sort your mess out."

"I'm sorry Dad," mumbled Gibbs deeply ashamed at what he had done and was intending to do.

"You should be," replied Jackson, "I came down here with a good mind to put you over my knee and paddle some sense into you."

"Please Dad, not here, please I couldn't take it," begged Gibbs distraught at the thought that his Dad was going to tan his backside with all the base guards knowing how he had been dealt with.

"Hey I never said I was going to, I only said I felt like doing it, but this one's different, perhaps you need to live with the guilt and the memory, deal with the consequences like the marine you are and the father you want to be."

Gibbs did not answer, but instead took in what those consequences were likely to be.

"Son, I am proud of how you are with Tony and Shannon, I am proud that you can love unconditionally but I am fearful of how cavalier you are with your temper and how you are going to destroy all of the good you have done."

"How do I put it right Dad?" he asked in despair.

"You'll know when the opportunity arises," said Jackson, "now face the consequences head on and I will be proud of you again."

A knock came at the door. The Gunny marched in.

"Visiting time is over Corporal, stand up," he ordered. "The Colonel wants you now."

Gibbs was cuffed and led out to the HQ building. Once outside his CO's door they released his hands. Inside the office he could hear the Colonel yell to Corporal Withy to get Gibbs in there immediately.

Opening the door, Withy cast a look of sympathy over Gibbs. He too was a father, and he knew the feeling of wanting to kill anyone who harmed a hair on his child's head.

"Front and centre Corporal Gibbs," the order came.

Gibbs marched in and stood at attention before the same desk he had earlier been at with his wife and the Colonel whilst Tony watched the marching band.

"What the hell were you thinking Marine?" screamed the CO, "Everyone here is busting their ass trying to help you and you pull this imbecilic stunt, of all the air-brained plans this takes the biscuit."

"Sir, sorry Sir," Gibbs' words clipped and abrupt for fear that he would not be able to hold back the emotions.

"Sorry?" yelled the Colonel, "is that what I'm supposed to tell the hotel when they want to know why one of my men has smashed the place up?"

"Sir no sir."

"Is that what I am supposed to tell your wife when I report to her that I have thrown your sorry ass in the brig?" asked the Colonel.

"Sir no sir." Gibbs was finding it ever harder to hold back the emotion.

"Maybe that's what you want me to tell Tony, when he asks where you are; when he wonders why he has to go back to his father," argued the CO, "well Marine what do you have to say to that?"

"Sir, I have no answer sir," said Gibbs sucking in air in an attempt to hold back tears. "Sir I stand prepared to take whatever punishment you award Sir."

"Corporal Gibbs I should nail your ass to the wall for what you did, you deserve nothing less than a stint in the brig, but Special Agent Morrow has probably saved your stupid neck," shouted the CO.

"Sir?" asked Gibbs.

"He did the explaining to the hotel for me, told them you would be paying for the repair to their door and compensate them for the length of time the room will be out of action," explained the Colonel. "Seems they were prepared to forgive you. You are one lucky damn marine Gibbs."

"Sir yes Sir," said Gibbs, his position of attention beginning to stiffen his arms and shoulders.

"I can't just let this go though, and this has gone way too, far to sweep under the carpet," the Colonel, "I think you and I both know that Marine."

"Sir yes sir," responded Gibbs, knowing that this was it.

"So I'm busting you to L/Cpl and forfeiting one months pay, to compensate for the door and loss of use of the room. Consider yourself very lucky I'm not confining you to the brig Marine."

Gibbs was holding his breath. It felt like all of he blood had left his extremities and he was about to faint. He struggled to comprehend what he was being told. He could live with the punishment but couldn't figure out why he was getting off relatively lightly.

"You wondering why I'm not kicking your ass all the way to the brig?"

"Sir yes Sir," answered Gibbs.

Taking some pity on the man before him the colonel ordered him to stand at ease.

"Well L/Cpl Gibbs that would rather ruin Special Agent Morrows news."


	34. Chapter 34

Gibbs was relieved to be walking out of the office and not into the brig, the demotion would sting, as would the drop in pay but he'd earn the promotion back and money couldn't buy what he really wanted; although Shannon was going to be angry at him.

He walked with his CO into the briefing room, there to see Shannon, Joanne, Jackson, Tom Morrow and another NIS agent already gathered.

"Shannon I'm…." Gibbs tried.

"Save it Jethro, I don't want to hear it," she snapped back, clearly still angry at her partners latest stunt.

"Sit down L/Cpl Gibbs," ordered the CO, the demotion was noted by everyone in the room.

"Yes Sir," he replied taking a seat next to his father and noting the look of disappointment still on his face.

"Where's Tony?" he asked scared that the boy had already been taken off by child services.

"He's with the band," Joanne replied, "they're teaching him to march like you had promised him you would." Her words cut through him like a knife with a jagged blade ripping at the heart.

Gibbs felt the sting in her words. Others had to make up for the mistakes he had made; fulfill the broken promises he had made Tony. He should have been the one teaching the boy but he'd spent his time sat in the brig. The guilt was crushing him.

Tom addressed the assembled group, "I have some news for you which I think you are going to like to hear."

They all turned to him in anticipation of an end to all of this.

"Let me begin by telling you a little about Tony's mother…" he began.

Elizabeth DiNozzo nee Paddington was the eldest daughter of a family of business men long since steeped in the import and export of exquisite and luxurious materials from Asia, predominantly India. Before that they could trace their roots back to the Industrial Revolution and being the owner of several cotton mills in the north of England. Tom explained to them all how she had been the sole beneficiary of her fathers estate.

When she married into the DiNozzo family there had been a great deal of concern about her allegiance with a man whom they considered to be a scoundrel and a waster but she was smitten and would have none of it. She had fallen in love with a conman. Quick witted and charming but at the same time quick tempered and harmful to anyone who stood in his way.

Elizabeth had been written out of the will when Tony was born and instead he had become the sole beneficiary with his mother holding it in trust for him. Whilst this had not worried his mother it had angered DiNozzo who loathed the boy for it.

Before Elizabeth had become seriously ill, Senior had conned her into signing over the running of the trust to him which she had very quickly found out but could do very little about. Instead she had decided to play him at his own game and had spent time and money to get information on Senior in order to pressurize him into handing it back over. Her realization about the man she had married was too little too late. She had put the documents she had gathered into various safe places across the state of Maine, where she would regularly visit old college friends. She taught Tony her code and prayed that one day he would be able to use it to protect himself from his father.

"What did she find?" asked Shannon who was rather impatient, "is it something that can get Tony taken from him?"

"As of yet nothing criminal although there does seem to be lots of information about accounts that look a little suspicious," answered Tom, "however these will take a little time to go through."

"So we are still nowhere," stated Jackson.

"Well we have managed to work out what she did have on him," answered Tom.

"Will it help?" asked Shannon, Gibbs wondering the same but almost frightened to talk.

"Well it shows evidence of countless affairs with wife's and mistresses of his business partners," started Tom, "and it seems that a few of them could get really nasty if they suspected anything of this sort going on, the rest would at the very least withdraw their funding."

"So she was going to blackmail him into handing it back?" asked Joanne.

"Possibly, or maybe she was gathering an insurance policy of sorts in order to protect Tony in the future. She knew she was dying but never had a chance to collate all of the evidence she needed," answered Tom.

"Well can we use it to blackmail him into letting Tony stay with us or even perhaps just keeping his hands off of the child?" Shannon was desperate to do anything.

"It seems that will not be necessary," answered Tom, and then indicting towards the second NIS agent in the room he added, "when Baker here showed him some of the pictures, even prior to asking him any questions he started to panic. Seems he knew the kind of people who he was dealing with in these pictures and documents."

"I'm betting his visitor last night bashing his door down didn't calm his nerves any," commented the Colonel glancing over at Gibbs who was still as quiet as before.

"You could say that Colonel," answered Tom with a grin, "but it also means he was a little bit more open to suggestions about how to evade being caught out."

"Please tell me you can help Tony with this?" begged Shannon less interested in the story but more in the results.

"Well when we talked it through, he decided that he needed to distance himself for a while from all old ties and stay low in the hope it would all blow over, we just pointed out how difficult that would be with a small child in tow."

"What did he say?" asked Jackson just as anxious as Shannon to hear the story and noting that Gibbs had not said a single word but recognizing the anguish and guilt in his sons face.

"He agreed that he needed some distance between himself and the boy for a while and whilst he would not relinquish control of the trust totally he accepted that it should be used to send Tony to a good private boarding school during term times and finding alternate accommodation during the holidays. We pointed out a few schools nearby to him."

"Would he be able to stay with us during the vacations?" asked Shannon relieved at the fact that Tony was going to be safer without his father around but concerned that she would never see him again and that any parent could just walk out on his child without so much as a care.

"We suggested the boy could be part of a mentoring program like the one run by the marines to safeguard kids from getting into gangs," said Baker speaking up for the first time in all of this. "Of course he would be much younger but it would mean the Corps could keep on eye on him. His father agreed it would be a good thing, he could get out of town and Tony could get some discipline!"

"And…" added Tom, "we would need some appropriate mentors for the program, if you two are up to it?"

"What he could live with us?" asked Shannon, hardly believing her ears.

"Well during free weekends and vacations absolutely the rest of the time he would be at boarding school," said Tom.

"What if his father came back or tried to take him away," asked Joanne, "how would we be able to stop him?"

"He is unlikely to do that for some time as he needs to lay low," said Baker, "and that buys us some time to look into the other documents that we got on him."

"So can we take Tony home with us?" asked Shannon still not quite believing what was happening.

"Yes Tony can stay with you both," said Tom, "we will help liaise with the school and everything else."

As if on cue, Tony burst in the door to find the adults, trailing a young marine corps bandsman who was slightly worried about letting a young kid burst into the Colonels offices.

"Hey Tony," said Jackson, "steady on there where's the fire?"

"Sorry," Tony apologized, " I just wanted to show you all what I had learnt."

"Well we had better see it then," Joanne joined in.

Tony sprang smartly to attention, marched up to Joanne and saluted. As he went to do the about face manoeuver he span around to see Gibbs sitting there silently contemplating the fact that he could now protect the little boy but how he had nearly lost it all.

"Gibbs," screeched Tony, forgetting the manouevre and running over to hug the man, then stepping back to survey him, "did you get spanked for running away and doing something dangerous?"

"No Tony but I did get into a lot of trouble with the Colonel," answered Gibbs, looking to his CO.

"I thought I had lost you," continued Tony, "you were very naughty you know."

Leaving his enquiries for a moment Tony hugged him tightly, and patted his knee, "well I guess you are going to be in trouble with your Dad," he stated, "you did break the rules you and Shannon told me about."

The others in the room could not help but be entertained at the idea of the little boy telling Gibbs off for breaking the very rules he had been trying to teach him

Gibbs looked across to Jackson who sat there with a mildly amused look on his face, there was still disappointment there but he could see the impact Tony was having on his son and the child's own understanding of consequences and punishment would probably play on Gibbs' mind until he assuaged his guilt in some way.

Breaking the moment the Colonel interjected, "Well Tony my own daddy used to say that if I got into trouble at school and he found out about it, I would be in more trouble at home."

"Is Gibbs allowed home," asked Tony still a little worried that the Colonel might have to take him away.

"Yes Tony and he and Shannon are going to take you with them, to look after you."

"What forever?" asked Tony excitedly.

"For a long time yes," explained Shannon. "You are going to be able to visit on almost every weekend when you are not busy at school and stay through the vacations with us."

Tony bounced and ran and hugged everybody in the room. When he came to Gibbs he placed his small hand under the mans chin lifting it up to look in his eyes, and said, "don't run away from me again Gibbs, please tell me that you won't."

A single tear ran down Gibbs cheek as he took the small boy into his arms and held him there.


	35. Chapter 35

All home safely and everyone making plans for Tony's prolonged stay with Shannon and Gibbs, there was still an air of awkwardness surrounding the action of one newly demoted L/Cpl Gibbs.

However much he tried to stay enthusiastic talking to Tony about how they could paint his room and what pattern superhero curtains Joanne was going to make for him, he could not get rid of that sickening feeling of guilt which started in the churning stomach and radiated throughout his body in tingling sensations of cold sweat.

Shannon for her part was still annoyed with him; sure they would work it out but it was going to take a while for the redhead with the fiery temper herself to calm down enough for the two of them to talk about it properly without her wanting to strangle him for jeopardizing everything for all of them.

Joanne was just ignoring him and throwing herself into measuring up the window space and chatting to Tony about making a superhero duvet cover as well. The two couldn't decide whether it should be Batman or Superman and Tony was trying to talk her into making both.

Jackson was carefully watching his son, noting the obvious signs of misery, guilt and shame. Turning to Joanne he passed her some money and asked her to take Shannon and Tony out to get the materials and other bits they needed. He needed some time alone with his son to finally put this fiasco to bed.

Seeing that he clearly needed to be with Gibbs alone and guessing what the tenor of that conversation was going to be and also needing some time herself to calm down her daughter Joanne readily agreed.

As the front door closed behind the shopping trip party Jackson turned to his son.

"Sit yourself down Leroy, you and me are going to continue that talk we were having in your cell."

"Dad, please no I still can't talk about it," begged Gibbs, his miserable state increasing massively.

"Can't or won't Leroy?" questioned the elder of the two, "seems you can keep moping about it, so you can sure as hell sit there and talk to me about it."

"I'm sorry Dad," muttered Gibbs, "I'm too ashamed of myself to want to talk about it."

"And so you should be," answered Jackson, "but probably not for the same reasons you should be and if you don't straighten them out in your own head, you sure as hell aren't going to straighten them out with that new family of yours."

"Shannon is never going to forgive me for this is she," moped Gibbs, his head sinking to his chest and defeat oozing from him.

"She is angry with you son, as we all are," answered Jackson, "but she wouldn't be this angry with you and annoyed at you if she didn't care about you."

"How do I even start to make this better Dad?" asked Gibbs lost in a whole world of thoughts, "I have a black mark against my name in the Corps, you saw the CO's face when he was talking to us."

"You work hard as you have until now to get it all back son, harder if you have to," lectured Jackson, "and now you are doing it not only for yourself and to make me proud but for Shannon and that little boy."

"But that's only part of it," whined Gibbs, "how the hell do I make this right with Shannon, look what I have put her through and by herself, she must hate me, I hate me." Gibbs was getting angry again, his voice rising and breaking at the same time.

"You can either continue to hate yourself or admit you made a huge mistake, have paid a price for it, and work everyday of your life to keep making it better," advised Jackson, "if you continue to hate yourself then others will too, and if you stopped and spoke to that beautiful woman of yours you would know its not hate, its just anger and frustration, but it will go because love will win out if you let it, but you have to let go of your own self loathing first of all."

"But I keep seeing the disappointment in all of their faces and Tony's too, I'm not sure I can cope with seeing that everyday, sure I know this will go but what if I disappoint him in the future?" asked Gibbs.

"You'll keep seeing the disappointment all of the time that it is reflecting from your own face onto theirs," Jackson said, "you will keep seeing it all the while you are looking for it in their faces. It's guilt plain and simple. Guilt that you know deep down that you really made a mess of this one and it is only because of others that you got out of this mess." Jackson paused letting it all sink in. "You know deep down that you wanted to kill and probably would have killed DiNozzo. That must frighten you. Now you got to learn to live with that, knowing that there is something in you that means you could take a life in cold blood or you could look at it from the point of view that there is something in your life that is worth killing for. See the positives, appreciate it, work everyday to protect it. I would suggest the latter is a better way to go, its borne out of love."

Gibbs sat silent, head bowed, defeated but listening to every word.

Jackson could see he was getting through to Gibbs, as the man was no longer arguing back or questioning how he was going to go on. He knew however that Gibbs' biggest problem was that he wouldn't let go of the guilt until he felt he had been punished for it. The CO's punishment had been swift, it would mark the action as it had to do so but it had been merciful in comparison to what it ought to have been.

"Son, look at me," said Jackson softly, "I can help you now as I have all of your life, but you are an adult and I need you to think this through carefully. I need you to think about what you need from me. I suggest that you go to your room and sit quietly and think this through. If you can accept the CO's punishment as final and move on with this and come to terms with what you have done that's fine but if you are still beating yourself up over this I will be down in the shed in the garden sorting things out down there. The girls and Tony shouldn't be back for a while. Don't leave it too long though. Lets say you give me your answer in an hour, hey?"

Gibbs slowly nodded his head.

"I need a verbal answer son, you know the rules," cajoled Jackson.

"Yes Sir, an hour will be fine," said Gibbs miserably standing up and making his way up to his bedroom.

Jackson grabbed his arm for a moment as he passed, "we will get through this Leroy however you choose to do so, we will get through it."


	36. Chapter 36

Gibbs sat there on the edge of his bed. He had not found himself in this position for quite some years. He felt stupid, he felt ashamed, he felt vulnerable and he felt guilty. Each of these feelings fought for dominance and surged through his body and mind, each competing to be the worst feeling in the world ever and then finally all deciding to band together in one final attempt to break him.

His temper had long been his Achilles heel and it had brought him into a lot of strife especially through his teenage years. Then being sent to his room had been a regular occurrence; he didn't think that would happen in his own house. He had thought he was beyond all of that, he thought he was in control but that was all a lie. He had just become better at masking it all.

He thought of Tony and of the little boy who had wormed his way into his heart. The little boy who despite what he had done had hugged him and loved him. Tony didn't look on him with disapproval, or with disappointment, he just loved him unconditionally, trusted him to do the right thing unconditionally and expected him to follow the same rules and receive the same consequences that he had been telling the kid about only days previously.

He couldn't be a hypocrite; he couldn't teach the kid about right and wrong and the consequences of his actions if he wasn't able to differentiate the line between the two and control himself. However that was the problem; he could see the line, and anger or not he had crossed it knowing he was doing so. What was it that made him cross that line? Love, fear of losing Tony, fear of letting Shannon down, fear of having to live his life in the knowledge that he had done nothing to try to save Tony. He had done it out of love; sure there was anger too, an anger that had removed the last vestiges of his self control, but he had done it for Tony.

His problem was that the very reasons he had done it had almost been the very reasons he might have lost everything and everyone he had done it for. He couldn't risk doing that again, not now that Tony was safe, not now that the kid relied on him and Shannon to keep him that way. He needed to be able to focus, to ensure that he didn't run off like an angry child at the next hurdle and there were bound to be more along the way.

Gibbs knew that there was only one way he was going to get over this feeling and that his father was offering to deliver it but how could he, a grown man with a wife (and now a child to care for) ask his father to deal with him as he had when he was a kid himself, a teenager. He knew that it would be painful, god it was going to be embarrassing but he knew that in the past it was the only way to assuage his guilt.

He went over to the closet and rummaged through the boxes that he'd stacked in there only a few months previously after he and Shannon had moved in. What he was looking for lay buried amidst a pile of stuff he had since he had last been at home with his dad and before leaving the for the marines. Pushing through all of the gathered detritus of his youth he found what he wanted wrapped in an old piece of blue velvet cloth.

He opened up the material and considered the item that lay within.

Gathering up every last bit of courage he could, he made his way downstairs into the still house, through the lounge and into the kitchen and out of the screen door at the back and down to the shed.

His approach was anything but swift. It took a good ten minutes for him to approach the shed door and another 5 for him to open it. His father watched his slow progression forward through the cobweb covered window. Proud of the decision his son was just about to make, whilst at the same time hating the prospect of what his son was going to expect him to do.

The shed door finally opened, creaking slowly much like the old bones and joints Jackson put into motion as he stood up from his perch to meet his errant son.

"So you've made your decision?" he asked as he cast an eye over the object in his sons hands.

"Yes Sir," answered Gibbs sounding a great deal surer than he truly felt.

"You kept that after all these years?" commented Jackson nodding towards the object Gibbs now held out to him.

"Couldn't bring myself to get rid of it," Gibbs felt himself almost let out a nervous chuckle, "guess me and it spent a lot of time together, almost feel as if it became a part of me."

"Well we all went on a few outings to the woodshed together," chuckled Jackson taking it from his son and turning it over in his hands.

The two stood there for a few silent moments before Jackson asked, "are you sure about this?"

"Yes Sir," answered Gibbs, "I can't do what I need to do for my family if I have to fight the perpetual guilt and shame, I need to feel as if I've paid for it properly, like when I was a kid."

"I'm proud of you Leroy," stated Jackson, "more than you can imagine. It takes a real man to do this, true courage and it tells me you are ready to be like a father to that little boy."

"Where do you want me Dad?" asked Gibbs just wanting to now get this over and done with.

"Come here son," Jackson beckoned Gibbs to him, kissed him on the forehead and then placing his left foot onto a low step stool guided his son over his knee.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself and placing a comforting hand in the middle of his boys lower back he raised the wooden paddle above the jean clad backside.


	37. Chapter 37

As the paddle had reigned down hard on to the upturned backside in front of it, it had not taken long for it to gets its painful message through. Truth be told Gibbs wasn't too far away from learning to come to terms with it himself but as a man of consequence he had not been able to fully put it to rest until he felt as if he had atoned.

The rhythmic beating of the old wood against the jean clad backside mixed with the gasps of pain and muffled sobs hidden the approach of the tiny little feet who had arrived home excited and wanted to show Gibbs all of the things they had bought. Not finding him inside the house he had raced out into the back garden and to the shed.

Shannon, having realized where her husband and father in law probably were having noted they weren't in the house and realizing Jackson had wanted them out of there for a reason went to try to stop Tony racing outside. She was too late. She went to go out after him only to be stopped by her mom.

"Shannon, let the boy go," she spoke softly.

"But mom Gibbs will be mortified if Tony walks in on him and his father," replied Shannon.

"I am sure he will feel all manner of things and whilst he may be embarrassed think about Tony for a minute."

"About Tony?" questioned Shannon.

"Yes, he will see the real consequences of bad decisions and more importantly he will see how a loving family deal with these things and that he has nothing to be frightened of here with all of us," stated Joanne, "he has never experienced a proper spanking, only beatings which he didn't deserve, better he see how it is supposed to work with Leroy than have to fear it himself not knowing what is to come until that inevitable day when he might earn himself a spanking."

Outside, Tony had run up to the shed, but finding the door shut, his progress was halted. From inside the shed he could hear the sound of something hard hitting a body. At first he froze, was there a beating going on inside?

He slowly crept around to the one small cobweb clad window and pulling up an up-turned terracotta flower planter he climbed up to peek inside. He arrived at the scene just as Jackson was starting the final round of smacks. He saw Gibbs lose the fight with stoicism and collapse over his father's leg. He heard the final cries and sobs and promises that he would never do anything this stupid again. He watched as Jackson rubbed his sons back and shoulders and then stood him up to hug him to him.

Inside the shed Jackson whispered into his sobbing Sons ear, "Come on now Leroy, its over, you can forgive yourself and everyone else will. I'm sorry you hurt Son but better your butt then your heart."

"I am sorry Dad," cried Gibbs still holding onto his father like Tony would cling to Cottontail when he needed comfort.

"I thought you told me that saying sorry was a sign of weakness?" laughed Jackson.

"Nah, I just heard that on one of the Dukes films and thought it sounded a pretty cool rule, I guess its dumb really," spoke Gibbs.

"Well perhaps you just need to adapt it a little Son, perhaps it will always be ok for family to say sorry to one another," replied Jackson, now taking a clean handkerchief from his pocket and wiping his sons final tears away.

"Dad," complained Gibbs taking the handkerchief from the older man.

"What Leroy," smiled Jackson, "you never complained about me wiping your tears away when you were a kid."

Gibbs didn't have a chance to answer that, as they suddenly heard a crash from outside of the window area as Tony, who had been straining to see inside and hear what was being said, toppled off of his perch on the flower planter and landed in a heap on the floor below.

As the two older men made their way out of the shed, Tony was just getting back to his feet and brushing the dirt from his clothes.

"You ok Tony?" asked Jackson.

"Yes Sir," nodded Tony keeping his eye on the paddle that was still in Jacksons hand.

Noticing that the kid was fixated on the paddle Gibbs tried to draw his attention away from it, "come here son and let me have a look at you, are you sure nowhere hurts?"

"No I'm fine Gibbs," he stated wiping the final bits of dirt from his hands, "but I think we might have had a small earthquake!"

"Earthquake?" questioned Gibbs, "what makes you think that?"

"Well it would explain why I fell over," said Tony.

"Are you sure that it wasn't just you tipping to far forward to see what was happening in the shed?" asked Jackson.

"Well…. You could have a good point there," agreed Tony, the two adults smiling.

"What did you see Tony?" asked Gibbs.

"Er, well you got hit with that," said Tony pointing to the paddle. "Did Jack hurt you?"

"Why don't we go inside and talk about this Tony?" suggested Gibbs.

"Ok," said Tony racing off into the house ahead of them.

When Gibbs joined him in the living room a few seconds later, walking painfully and with the jeans rubbing against his tender skin, he entered a room into which Tony had put every soft pillow and cushion in the house.

"You need to sit there," directed Tony to the pile of cushions.

Amused but somewhat relieved by the seating arrangements Gibbs slowly lowered himself onto the soft pile, grimacing slightly as he did.

"So did Jack hurt you?" asked Tony again.

"Not like you have ever been hurt, no," replied Gibbs, "but my backside is going to be sore for a while and I am going to learn from my mistakes."

"Why did he give you a cuddle after he spanked you?" asked Tony.

"He was showing me he still loved me and that all was forgiven, he was making sure I was alright," stated Gibbs.

"Are you alright?" asked Tony getting a little worried, "are you bleeding, did he cut you?"

Gibbs felt nauseas at the idea that a spanking to Tony usually meant he would be injured to the point where his skin was torn and broken.

"No son, he would never do that to me or anyone else, that's not what a proper spanking is for. That would be a beating and would be wrong," explained Gibbs, "this did hurt me enough to make me think before I run off and lose my temper ever again, and I cried because I was sorry I had hurt everyone and worried they would not forgive me."

Gibbs noticed Shannon standing at the door silently watching the interaction between the two. She smiled at him and then turned to leave him and Tony to talk.

"Well I forgive you Gibbs," replied Tony thoughtfully, "but you had better not do it again or you will be in really big trouble young man!"

Gibbs could not help but laugh at Tony's attempt to be stern with him. "yes Sir," he responded, " I won't do it again I promise."

"That's good cos I'm gonna need you around and I still haven't taught you all about my superheroes," declared Tony, "now can I show you what Joanne and Shannon bought for me?"

"Sure Tony, why don't you go and fetch all of the bags and show me and then I can stay here on all of the pillows if that's alright with you?"

"Yep good idea," said Tony nodding his little head emphatically and then rushing off to gather all of the shopping.

As Tony bolted past Shannon once again positioned in the doorway, both she and Gibbs called after him to slow down and watch where he was going. He shouted his apologies from the other room.

Shannon crossed to the chair where Gibbs was propped up, "so does it hurt?" she asked.

"Like hell Shan, but not as much as if I had lost you and Tony," he said his eyes begging her forgiveness.

"Well you had better not pull a stunt like that again Marine or it will be me taking that old paddle to your butt," she laughed, "or I could call my mom or your dad, they've all been queuing up to sort you out since the other night when you walked into that hotel."

As she kissed him on the lips and held him to her Tony burst into the room with all the bags of goodies.

"Look," he said showing Gibbs two different types of material bearing superhero characters on them, "which one do you think Joanne and I should make first?"

Gibbs was forgiven, his guilt was subsiding and he was now involved in a deep discussion with his wife and Tony about bedding and curtains. His family was around him. He would be alright.


	38. Chapter 38

Tony came out of the kitchen to find Gibbs, his little fingers all covered in band-aids.

"What have you been doing to yourself?" asked Gibbs taking in how Tony slumped down onto the couch sighing dramatically.

"I've been trying to help with making my new curtains so I can get my final badge," sulked Tony, "and the needles keep deliberately stabbing me!"

"They are doing it deliberately hey," said Gibbs stifling a laugh, "lets have a look at the damage shall we?"

He shuffled over next to Tony on the couch taking his little bandaged fingers into his larger rougher ones. Turning the fingers over to inspect them and removing some of the Band-Aids and finding no injury, he looked at Tony in puzzlement.

"Tony, who put these Band-Aids on your fingers?" he asked.

"Well, Joanne did with the first one, and I put the rest on," Tony answered, "but the more I put on the harder it became to sew and I stabbed myself even more."

"I guess all of these would make it much harder to sew," agreed Gibbs, "did your fingers bleed when you stabbed yourself?"

"No but it did hurt," argued Tony not wanting Gibbs to think that the lack of actual blood made his attempts to pin material and sew it together anything less than a valiant effort against a mortal enemy.

"Well I think we should try again without all of the plasters on your fingers and go very slowly," advised Gibbs.

"I don't see why we have to earn a merit badge in sewing," sulked Tony, "boys don't sew!"

"Hey kiddo, that's just not true, it's an important skill to have," encouraged Gibbs seeing that Tony was in danger of giving up when he was so close to completing his badges.

"But its hard to do," whined Tony.

"Yes and what have I told you previously about stuff that's hard to do?" asked Gibbs.

"That it's worth it," answered Tony.

"Yep, you're right," replied Gibbs.

"But we could just buy things already sewn together," argued Tony, "We could still get what we wanted without stabbing all of my fingers."

"We could," Gibbs paused and looked at Tony, "but we wouldn't get the same feeling of satisfaction as if we had managed to do it ourselves, would we."

"I don't know," said Tony, "I'd still be very happy to have a new superhero duvet if we had bought it."

"Look Tony, why don't you go and fetch your cub shirt and those other badges you have been saving," suggested Gibbs, "we can have a go at sewing them on together and see if you think that is worth it."

"Are you going to help me?" asked Tony.

"I will try kiddo, sewing is not something I find easy either," he admitted.

"I bet you don't ever have to sew in the Marines though do you?" asked Tony still desperately trying to find a way out of this task.

"That's where you're wrong Tony," answered Gibbs, "in fact I have some sewing of my own to do before I return to work."

Interested in what Gibbs might have to be sewing for and seeing a few further questions on the subject as something of a stalling tactic to put off having to do anymore sewing himself Tony began to interrogate Gibbs.

"What do you have to sew?" he asked.

"Well I need to sew a few badges of my own onto my uniform too," came the reply although it was a task Gibbs was not looking forward to himself.

"Have you won a merit badge?" asked Tony quite curious about the whole thing.

"No son, I have to take off my Corporal chevrons and replace them with Lance Corporal ones," he explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," said Tony suddenly realizing that his own annoyance at sewing couldn't be half as bad as having to sew on new badges to show everyone that you had been demoted. "That's cos of my father isn't it?"

"No Tony, it's because of me," Gibbs tried to explain.

"Perhaps if we tell the Colonel that you are really really sorry and that you have already been punished by your Dad he won't make you do any sewing and you can keep the badges you have," Tony tried to find a way out of the punishment for Gibbs.

"Its too late for that Tony but I will get my old badges back one day," Gibbs stated.

"Sewing sucks!" stated Tony quite emphatically.

"Just like the washing up," added Gibbs, "but it still needs to get done so quit stalling and go fetch your shirt and badges."

"Yes boss," answered Tony, "I'm on it."

With that he dragged himself upstairs, all the time looking back down at Gibbs with big puppy dog eyes practically pleading to be let off with this task. It wasn't working though, however Gibbs was having to fight every inch of Tony's slow progress up the stairs not to just tell the kid to leave it.

When Tony finally came back downstairs, shirt and badges in hand, he stood in front of Gibbs.

"I've had an idea," he began.

"Oh you have? Now let me guess would this idea involve you not having to sew?" chuckled Gibbs.

"That's right," said Tony.

"Well lets hear it then," said Gibbs waiting to see what the kid was going to come up with.

"It, um involves me borrowing your superglue," stated Tony a little hesitant now it came to voicing his ideas.

"Now just why would you need that?" asked Gibbs wondering where the kid was going with this.

"You remember it sticks almost anything to anything else," explained Tony.

"How could I forget you managed to stick your hands to my vice," Gibbs reminded him.

"Yes I know," harrumphed Tony, "but that was when I didn't know how to use it properly."

"And what do you want to use it for now?" asked Gibbs.

"I thought I could just put a little bit of it onto my badges and then stick them to my shirt," Tony explained, "then I wouldn't have to sew them on at all."

"Tony, we are not going to stick them on with superglue," stated Gibbs, "I'm sure it would stick them for now but I'm sure that it wouldn't do the shirt any good in the long term and knowing you and superglue you'd probably stick the shirt to you as well as the badges."

"Would not," sulked Tony, sitting himself down on the couch again, his idea ruined.

"Well maybe not but we are going to do this properly, just like your mom did with all of the other badges you earned," answered Gibbs seeing the disappointment in Tony's face, "she spent a lot of time carefully and lovingly sewing all of the rest on, to glue these last ones would ruin all of her hard work. I want you to be as proud of sewing these on as she was when she sewed the rest on for you."

Gibbs allowed a little time for what he had said to sink in to Tony. He could see the little guy mulling it over.

"Do you think she was proud of me?" asked Tony after a short while.

"Probably more than anything else in the world Tony," answered Gibbs hugging him at the same time.

"How can you tell?" asked Tony.

"Look at the stitches Tony, each one perfectly spaced, neat, not to big not to small. The badges are all perfectly placed with just the right amount of a gap around them. These must have taken her a long time and yet she didn't rush any of them, she just continued slowly with a great deal of care and a little bit more of her love in every stitch. That's how I know she was proud of you Tony." Gibbs showed the little boy the delicate stitches.

Tony traced his fingers over each and everyone of them.

"I really miss her you know," he whispered, tears starting to fall.

"I know you do Tony, we all miss someone we love and we have to look for little bits of them in everything we have, in that way they never truly die," explained Gibbs, holding back his own tears and memories of his mother.

"I sometimes forget what she looks like and sounds like," cried Tony, she will think I have forgotten her.

Picking Tony up onto his lap and holding him tightly Gibbs rocked him back and forth to comfort him.

"She knows you haven't really forgotten her Tony," he said, "she will know about your box you made for her and I'm sure she was there watching over you when you were in that river and she will be keeping an eye on those needles that keep stabbing you now, just to make sure you are safe and sound."

Tony cried, it was like the first real time he had been able to properly grieve for her.

"We can get that camera film of yours developed as well so that you have some pictures of the time you two were together as well as some of the new memories you have," explained Gibbs, they can help jog your memory of things you did together. Shannon and I would love to hear about the stories of what you and your mom used to do and in that way we can help you never to forget her."

Tony clung to his shirt and simply nodded his acceptance. Gibbs was in no hurry to move him away.

Shannon came in to see what the pair were up to as she and Joanne had been abandoned by Tony in the kitchen and wanted to see if Tony was ready to help them sew together one of the pillow cases they were making. Seeing Tony in tears she immediately sat down next to her husband and little boy taking Tony into her own arms whilst Gibbs explained what was causing the upset.

"Hey little one," she softly said, "why don't you tell us the story of the first badge you got and about how your mom sewed it on."

Fighting back his crying for a second and hiccupping as he did so Tony pointed to the shirt and the badge he had got for helping the community.

"That one was my first," he said, "I got it for helping old Mr Grosvenor who lived down the street."

"Tell us what you did?" encouraged Shannon.

"He fell over and broke his leg," explained Tony, "he had to stay in hospital for a week whilst they tried to mend it and when he came home he was in a cast and couldn't move around."

"Poor man," said Shannon, "did he have any family at home?"

"No he was all alone," sniffed Tony, his tears coming to a stop, "my mom used to take me around to see him and she used to cook as all a meal and then help tidy his house."

"That was very kind of her," Shannon stated stroking Tony's hair, "did you help her with that?"

Tony shook his head, "No but Mr Grosvenor used to let me push him around his garden in his wheelchair and we used to talk about all of the plants he had and I would pull up all of the weeds and rake the lawns for him. He had a really big garden."

"I bet that kept you busy," commented Gibbs.

"It did," said Tony, "Mom would make us something good to eat for when we had finished."

"How long did you and your mom help him for?" asked Shannon.

"For about 3 months until he could walk again, that's when my mom first started to get poorly, then we would just go around and visit him to make sure he was doing ok. He wrote Akela a letter about me and that's how I got my first badge."

"That's a great memory Tony and must make that badge very special," said Shannon taking a closer look at the badge as well as those next to it. "Have you looked at the stiches Tony," she enquired.

"Not really," he replied.

"Look here," she showed him the careful rows of single stiches and then pointing to the last stitch she showed him how his mother had crossed two stitches over to create a little cross, almost as if sewing a kiss into the badge. She had repeated the same with every other badge. "That's how we know how much she loved you and how proud she was of you, she sewed a kiss into each and every badge so that you could keep them with you forever."

Tony started to cry again, but not in a sad way; this time they were tears of love as he individually inspected each and every badge and kissed it back.

"Will you help me sew the badges on in the same way," he asked, "I want to give her a kiss back so that she knows I live her too."

Fighting their own tears and swallowing down the hard lumps in their throats Shannon and Gibbs set about helping Tony sew on the badges but instead of just creating one kiss at the end he did three.

"Why have you done three Tony?" asked Gibbs.

"It's so I can sew in the memory of how much I love you and Shannon too," he answered.


	39. Chapter 39

Tony had sat patiently with the needle, thread and badges and eventually had the old five sewed on although he had managed to stab himself a couple of further times and on one occasion had accidentally sewn the shirt and badge to his trousers too.

Gibbs had sat with him throughout sewing his own badges onto his uniform, each stitch serving to remind him of his faults and each shift in position on the sofa reminding him that his backside was still a little sore and he had fully paid for his mistakes. Shannon flittered in and out of the kitchen and living room between all of the sewing activities. Jackson was currently in the shed fixing a couple of shelves to put into Tony's room.

No one was expecting any visitors and for a moment when the doorbell rang, everyone froze fearing that Senior had returned. Gibbs stood and made his way cautiously to the door, looking through the spyhole first before finally opening the door to his CO.

The Colonel couldn't help but notice the slight grimace of pain on Gibbs face when the man stood to attention before inviting him in. Choosing to say nothing, figuring he probably already knew the reason, he accepted the invite inside. Gibbs showed him into the lounge whilst he went to put on a pot of coffee for his guest.

As the Colonel entered the lounge Tony sprang to his feet, saluted the man and said hello.

"Well Tony I can see you have been practicing your salute, that looked mighty smart," he commented, "has Gibbs been helping you?"

"No sir, but he is helping me learn to sew," replied Tony, "but its taking us a very long time."

"Lets have a look at how your work is coming on," encouraged the Colonel taking a hold of the shirt Tony had been sewing, "this looks pretty impressive, good enough to earn a sewing badge to me."

"We haven't finished yet," sighed Tony, "we are also sewing all of Gibbs badges too."

"What badges are those?" asked the Colonel forgetting the fact that Gibbs would be changing all of his uniform patches.

"His stripes," replied the kid, "because he got into trouble with you but if you wanted to you could change that couldn't you?"

"Yes Tony I could but Gibbs was demoted because he did something very silly and dangerous and he had to learn a lesson."

"But his Dad has spanked him really hard and now he has been punished twice for the same thing and it was my fathers fault in the first place and I don't like seeing Gibbs hurt," blurted out Tony.

"He spanked him did he?" the Colonel asked just as Gibbs re-entered the room with two steaming cups of coffee.

"Yes really hard with a paddle in the shed," said Tony not noticing Gibbs turn crimson, "but it is ok because he got a cuddle afterwards and his dad told him he loved him and he promised he wouldn't do anything naughty again, so perhaps you don't need to punish him too and then we wouldn't have to keep sewing."

"Sir," interrupted Gibbs, "I'm sorry, Tony shouldn't have told you that or asked you to drop the punishment, I hope you don't think that I put him up to it Sir."

"Gibbs, if Tony hadn't told me I would have probably have guessed with the way you grimaced when you stood to attention as you opened the door. I have been on the receiving end of one two many punishments of my own over the years not to recognize that face," chuckled the Colonel. "Do you feel better about yourself for it?"

"Yes Sir, although I wish the heat would subside a little quicker," answered Gibbs.

"Well I hope it's better by tomorrow night as I have got you and the family some tickets to the Navy Marine baseball game. Thought Tony would love it. They're good seats too and I brought him my old catchers mitt as a gift if you'd let me give it to him."

"That's very kind of you Sir," replied Gibbs, "we love to go to the game wouldn't we Tony?"

"Will it be just like on the TV?" asked Tony rather excited, "I've never been to a game before."

"Not quite as big but just as exciting," answered the Colonel. "Have you ever played baseball before?"

"Not really but I like watching it," explained Tony.

"Well if its ok with Gibbs and Shannon we could practice some catching in the back garden," said the Colonel looking to the Gibbs and Shannon who had also entered the room with Joanne.

"Can we?" asked Tony excitedly also glad to have finished the sewing at least for now, "Will you play as well Gibbs?"

"Then turning to the Colonel, "he is allowed to play isn't he? You won't stop him for being naughty will you?"

Gibbs blushed an even deeper shade of crimson if that was even possible.

"I think he has truly learnt his lesson Tony, it takes a good man to accept his failings and punishment for them once, it takes an exceptional man to seek out that punishment twice to rid himself of the guilt and ensure he won't ever do anything that stupid again. I'd take a hundred of them on my team any day of the week," replied the Colonel, "of course he is allowed to play baseball with us."

Gibbs stood there silently apart from a muted "thank you sir," whilst Tony rushed to put his sneakers on which he would have found a great deal easier if he had been prepared to let go of the catchers mitt in the first instance.

The Colonel turned to Gibbs, "I meant what I said Son," and waiting for Gibbs to raise his head to meet him eye to eye, "you'll get them stripes back and possibly a few more besides if you continue to be the man I believe you are. You better teach the kid to sew well he can help you. Although its easier to sew on promotions!"

"Yes Sir, thank you," Gibbs responded.

"Good, then lets go teach your boy to play ball."


	40. Chapter 40

Tony had a couple of packed and busy days, the baseball game had gone down well and he had even caught (with a little help from Gibbs) one of the balls that had come sailing into the crowd. He had regaled them all about it all the way home even though they had been there to see it themselves. Not that they minded one bit. The kid was happy.

They had all gone out to a burger bar (not Shannon or Joanne's choice) on the way home to celebrate.

Midway through his meal Tony suddenly froze and then ducked under the table.

"Hey kiddo what's wrong?" asked Jackson.

"He's here to take me," came the quiet shaky little voice from below the formica surface.

"Who Tony?" asked Gibbs standing up to look out of the window but seeing no one there.

"Father," the simple reply.

Gibbs was torn, he was about to storm outside to find the guy and see what he was playing at but at the same time he felt an ache in his backside that reminded him that charging out there like a bull on a rampage was not the way to handle this situation.

Instead he knelt down to where Tony was still under the table and clambering under himself took the small boy into his arms and held him tightly.

"It's ok Tony I'm not going to let him hurt you," he whispered, "I promise you I won't let him."

Tony clung to Gibbs, "what if he comes for me when I'm at school and you are not there?"

"Tony lets go home and talk about this and we can explain everything," suggested Gibbs.

Tony simply nodded but allowed himself to be pulled out from under the table and carried out to the car. Jackson drove home as Tony would not let go of Gibbs and had also pulled Shannon into his comforting circle once they were outside.

Back at the house the little group assembled around Tony in the living room.

"Can you tell us what exactly you saw sweetie?" asked Shannon as comfortingly as she could.

"I saw his car," whispered Tony hoping that if he didn't say it too loudly it would all go away like a bad dream.

"Are you sure it was his car Tony," asked Joanne, "there are a lot of car very similar to his out there, could you have just thought it was him?"

Tony shook his head violently, tears streamed down his cheeks that only an hour or so before had been beaming and were full of sunshine and happiness.

"No, he had the window down, I saw him and he saw me," he wept.

"How do you know he saw you sweetie?" asked Shannon.

""Because he pointed his finger at me," sobbed Tony, "he's never going to go away is he?"

"Tony, we will speak to Special Agent Morrow again and see if he can help us some more," promised Jackson already picking up the phone to make the call.

"In the meantime we all stay here with you and make sure nothing happens to you," comforted Gibbs. "We're a team right, we stick together."

"What if you can't be with me all the time Gibbs?" sniffed Tony doing his best to be brave and stop crying, "he will never leave me alone will he?"

"We'll find a way," promised Gibbs, "there has to be a way."

Shannon took Tony up to his bedroom and helped him get ready for bed, she laid alongside him whilst he fell asleep, stroking his hair, promising him they would protect him. Joanne came up an hour later to take over from her telling her that Tom Morrow had just arrived and wanted to talk to them both.

"I've been talking to JAG to see if any of their guys can assist us," he was telling Gibbs and Jackson as Shannon entered the room. "Commander AJ Chegwidden has suggested we apply to get you guys through the emergency fostering registration as soon as possible and look to bringing a case against DiNozzo for child cruelty."

"How do we prove the beatings though," asked Gibbs, "I thought we had already looked at this?"

"We did but the Commander has some up to date case law which considers that mental cruelty and suffering equates to the same as the physical stuff. If not worse," explained Tom, "are you and Shannon prepared to look after Tony in the longer term?"

"Absolutely," there was no pause or hesitation from either of the two as they answered simultaneously.

"It's a big task you are both looking to take on, I think you need to think it through thoroughly, how it will effect the two of you, your working lifes, your own family in the future," warned Tom.

"We can work on that together," said Jackson, "as long as that Commander of yours can do the business with regards to the law."

"I'll arrange a meeting so we can discuss it properly, in the meantime I will organize some patrols around the house to keep you guys safe, and chase up some of the leads we had on DiNozzo's nefarious activities to see how we are getting on with them."

"Do you think they will let us keep him?" asked Gibbs.

"We'll do our utmost to make it happen," promised Tom, "how is Tony?"

"Upset, scared, I'm worried about what else that kid has been through that we don't yet know about," stated Shannon.

They were interrupted by a call to the phone. Answering it Gibbs went pale.

"So you think you can con me into giving up my son?" sneered DiNozzo.

"I've had a chance to look into those pictures and it seems to me that they are all faked," he continued, "I don't know what game you are playing but you will never have my money or my son."

Jackson took the receiver from his son just to hear the end of the threat.

"Now just you look here DiNozzo, your threats are just empty words, we know what you have done to that little boy and what you have been getting up to all over the world. You think my son won't go to the relevant authorities abroad and let them know what you've been up to, you're wrong, and even if he wouldn't, I sure as hell would, so stay away from this family, you understand?"

DiNozzo just hung up on him.

"I think we should get you all somewhere a little safer tonight," warned Tom, "I'll make calls to the base and get you into HQ in the meantime," he looked over to Gibbs who was gripping his fists so hard that the knuckles were going white.

"You are not going to tackle this yourself Marine, do you understand what I'm saying, if I have to lock you up until this is all dealt with I will," he warned.

"Won't be necessary Sir," answered Gibbs, "I can control myself, it's just very hard to do."

"Don't mess this up Gibbs," warned Tom again, "the CO will not be so lenient next time."

"It's not him I'm worried about Sir," came the reply, "It's what Tony would expect my Dad to do to me, not sure I can take that again at the moment."

Tom smiled, "old school discipline tends to have that effect. I'm glad to hear it is still working."

"I'll get Joanne and Tony and pack some of his stuff whilst you and Shannon pack a bag," said Jackson diverting the course of the conversation to save his Son some further blushes.

"Lets get Tony out of here and fight this bastard properly," he added.


	41. Chapter 41

Shepherded into Gibbs and Morrows cars, the family, Cottontail in tow and Tony still clutching the baseball he had caught and the team had signed for him at the end of the game, all made their way over to the main base HQ. Corporal Withy met them there.

"The Colonel told me to expect you," he greeted Gibbs, "sorry the emergency quarters aren't particularly comfortable but we have got extra Marines on guard as well as the NIS agents."

"We'll be just fine," said Joanne dragging a bag out of the trunk which the Corporal promptly took from her, "thank you for your help, did the Colonel drag you away from your family?"

"Yes Ma'am but they were more than understanding," he replied, "in fact my wife has packed half of the contents of our fridge for you until we can get you some more shopping in."

"Please thank her," said Shannon laying a hand on his arm, "everyone is being so kind."

"It's a pleasure Ma'am," said the Corporal, "I was telling her all about you and the little guy over there, I almost had to wrestle the garden hoe from her she was holding at the time as she was about to set off to find the kids father herself."

"He has that effect on people," Jackson chimed in bringing up the remainder of the cases, "if she wants to form a posse I'm sure there are a few of us who'd join."

"Yes Sir," smiled the Corporal, "lets get you all inside, I'm sorry there are only two bedrooms but the couch seems fairly comfortable."

"Thank you Corporal," said Gibbs, "we will be fine, just want to be safe."

"Let us take care of that Marine, you just keep a close watch over these guys, no more heroics whatever your heart might be telling you, although I have to say I might have done the same thing," warned the Corporal.

"Yes Corporal," answered Gibbs, "not trying that again soon."

"Or at all," chimed in Jackson.

The Corporal gave Gibbs an understanding smile, "your Daddy old school too?"

"Sure is," came the reply.

Carrying the still sleeping Tony into the rear of the two bedrooms and settling him down on the middle of the bed the others sat down in the living room coffee in hand and talked about plans for the future.

Commander Chegwidden had sent over to them registration papers for the fostering programme and some reading they would need to do before they were assessed.

Tom Morrow stayed with them, even joining in on the checks to make sure that Tony was still sleeping soundly. There was just something about the little boy that everyone automatically fell in love with and he had so much love to give himself it was hard to work out why his own flesh and blood could treat him the way he did.

Next morning seemed to take an age to arrive but when it did it was greeted by five very weary adults and one little boy who had woken to find himself in a strange bedroom which if it had not been for Shannon and Gibbs sleeping either side of him would have made him think that his father had kidnapped him.

Carefully he climbed over the sleeping pair and wandered into the lounge, carrying Cottontail and the baseball, to where Joanne was sat with Tom Morrow and a man he didn't know.

"Well hello there young man," said the stranger, "you must be the Tony I have heard so much about, my names AJ."

Looking to Joanne a little nervously and receiving a friendly nod to tell him it was alright Tony replied, "hello Sir."

"No need to call me Sir, Tony, I let my friends call me AJ it makes me feel a lot happier," he smiled.

"Where are we?" asked Tony still mightily confused.

"We are in a special house on the base where all of the Colonels marines can make sure we are all safe and happy," explained Joanne, "now why don't I fix you some breakfast and juice whilst you talk to Tom and AJ."

Tony sat down and was soon tucking into a bowl of cereal. As he ate he carefully watched the men sat at the table with him.

"Are you in the Navy?" he suddenly asked.

AJ smiled, "yes Tony I worked as a navy seal but now I am a lawyer in the JAG Corps."

"Are you able to help us?" Tony asked, "are you expensive, lawyers are very expensive, my mom told me that."

"Well I'd like to help you if you would like me to and as for expenses, I come free of charge," AJ replied.

"No we have to pay you properly," replied Tony, "that way we can make sure you will always help us."

"Well what price do you suggest I ask you for?" enquired the Commander.

"I hope it is not a lot because I have no money and Gibbs had to give his money to the Colonel this month because he got into trouble trying to help me so please don't take any money off of him," asked Tony. "I do have this though," said Tony holding out his baseball. "It is one of my special treasures, I caught it at the baseball game I went to and the team signed it, it must be very expensive, will you take this as payment?"

AJ swallowed down the lump in his throat as he took possession of the ball the little boy held out to him. Turning it over in his hand he examined the signatures. Looking up he saw that Tony was practically holding his breath.

"Is it enough?" asked Tony his voice shaky.

"Tony I can't take your treasures this is too much," AJ explained, "I would like to help you free of charge."

"No please take it," begged Tony, "then there is a special contract and I know you will help me and Shannon and Gibbs."

"Tony, only if you are sure," replied AJ, "what if I keep it safe, I will make a little stand for it and keep it on my desk, I won't let anyone ever have it unless one day you come see me and say you would like it back, how's that?"

"OK," nodded Tony and then holding out his hand to shake the Commanders, "we have a deal AJ."

"I need to give you a little change though," added AJ unclipping the navy seal insignia on his uniform. "This is a badge to a very special group of people and only those who are truly worthy of it can wear this badge," he pulled Tony to him and pinned it onto his PJ's, "I hear you saved someone's life and that certainly merits being allowed to be part of this club, will you accept this from me and then the deal is properly done."

Tony's small fingers traced over the silver emblem now attached to his pajama top. "We have a deal AJ, now shall we talk business?"


	42. Chapter 42

By the time Gibbs and Shannon awoke Tony had already informed the Commander of all of the things that he wanted to achieve.

"So," he said in summary, "I don't want to see my father ever again and I would like to stay with Gibbs and Shannon forever, can you do that?"

"I am certainly going to try my best to do that for you," replied the Commander, "and with what you have told me I think we have a case. Do you think you would be able to tell a Judge all about that?"

Tony paused and stuck out his bottom lip whilst mulling this part over, he had not envisaged having to talk to a Judge, they scared him a bit as all he knew about Judges was that they could send people to prison.

"What happens if the Judge doesn't like me?" he asked.

"Tony I am sure the Judge would love you, all you have to do is tell the truth," responded AJ.

"Yes but if he doesn't believe me he might send me to prison," fretted the little boy.

"Tony I promise you now that none of us will let that happen to you," AJ calmly answered, "you will have to be brave and honest but I know you can do both of those things."

Tony touched the badge pinned to his pajamas and nodded, "yes I can do that." He paused again then asked, "Will Gibbs and Shannon have to talk to the Judge?"

"Yes Tony, but I know they will say nice things about you and that they want you to be able to stay with them," replied the Commander.

"I think they will need one of these special badges too," murmured Tony thinking about the task that lay ahead.

"I'll see what I can do on that front," smiled AJ, there was something about this kid that was special and he could not for the life of him understand how his father could be so cruel to him.

Gibbs and Shannon came into the room where Tony had been telling the Commander everything over breakfast. When Tony saw them he beamed happily.

"Shannon, Gibbs this is AJ and he is a lawyer and a Navy Seal and he is going to help us let me stay with you if that's all ok with you," stated Tony, looking to them for confirmation.

"Sweetie we would love nothing more than that," replied Shannon instantaneously, Gibbs nodding along with that too.

"Good,'cos I have paid him to be our lawyer so that you don't have to worry about that," Tony added patting Gibbs on the hand.

Slightly puzzled by what Tony meant the two adults looked over to where AJ sat with Tom and Joanne.

"Lance Corporal Gibbs, Ma'am," he nodded, "Tony has paid in full," he agreed, "I have his baseball on permanent loan until such time as he comes to ask for it back."

"You gave him your baseball?" asked Gibbs of Tony, "son you didn't need to do that, we would have paid any fees kiddo."

Whispering into Gibbs ear Tony replied, "I know you had to give your money to the Colonel this month and I want to be able to help." He then hugged Gibbs neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then standing back a little he patted the cheek he kissed as if to ensure it stuck there for good and added, "I didn't want you to worry about paying."

Lifting the kid up into his arms, Gibbs held onto the most precious thing in the world to him, besides Shannon. "I love you kiddo," he whispered into his ear.

"Now you will have to be very brave and tell the truth to the Judge," Tony advised him, "So will Shannon, but AJ said he might be able to get you one of these special badges and that will help a lot," announced Tony showing Gibbs and Shannon his Navy Seal insignia.

"That's a very special badge sweetie," said Shannon, "why don't you go and get dressed, I have left you some clothes on the bed and then you can put that badge on there."

Tony agreed and ran off to do just that.

Gibbs and Shannon properly introduced themselves to the Commander and sat and talked with him about the emergency protection and fostering order he was going to apply for. Forms were filled; plans were made. He hoped to get them into an emergency court hearing by the following day and then to a full hearing a few weeks thereafter.

Tom updated them on the security situation and asked them to remain on the base in the meantime. DiNozzo had not been located yet but all units were actively looking. Baker had found some accounting anomalies in the Saudi Arabian business DiNozzo was undertaking and was sure that the authorities there would just love to get their hands on Senior. They were hopeful that there would be a potential case for money laundering and tax evasion in this country too but DiNozzo had been quite careful in how he had moved his money around. In the meantime the disks left behind by Tony's mother seemed to relate to her sons trust funds and pointed to the possibility that he had misappropriated some of those. All of this would help them in the fight to keep Tony safe and away from his father.

Tony came back in from getting dressed, his Navy Seal badge proudly pinned to his t-shirt, albeit a little crookedly.

"Do you think they will let me wear this on my Cub Scout shirt?" he asked the assembled masses.

"I'm pretty sure it's the law that you have to be allowed to wear it on there," smiled Shannon, "I'm sure the Commander would agree."

"Oh most definitely," said AJ catching on quickly, "I think it might be rule 16 paragraph 2 small e of the Regulations on the Wearing of Military Insignia Act 1814 which states that military honours presented for acts of outstanding bravery should be worn as and wherever the bearer of the same so wishes to do."

"Good," replied Tony, "but will you come with me to my badge ceremony to tell my Akela that, I don't think I will ever remember all of that."

"I'd be more than happy to do that Tony," grinned AJ, "after all you have retained me as your lawyer, I think it's my duty to represent you at all matters."


	43. Chapter 43

{sorry guys don't know what happened to the formatting of the chapter. Hope this fixes it)

After two days of being penned inside a house, Tony was becoming restless, he wanted to run around, climb, act out spy games and superhero movies and trying to do that in a small apartment with four adults and very little room was becoming wearisome on all involved.

Gibbs and Shannon were waiting for a call to say what time the first court hearing was going to be for the next day and their nerves were a little frayed and with an energetic eight year old bouncing around them unable to unleash all of his pent up energy things were decidedly edgy.

Gibbs had tried teaching him marine PT, with press-ups and chin-ups and that had worn the kid out a bit but he needed to play, he wanted to practice his drill and after the hundredth time of trying to persuade them that the marines outside could protect him whilst teaching him the maneuvers Shannon had told him off for whining and he was now sulking in the corner of the bedroom with his Rubix Cube in his hand but not doing the puzzle simply turning it over and over.

Jackson went in to talk to him.

"Tony I need you to come and sit up here on the bed and talk to me," he began.

Tony shook his head and refused to budge.

"I'm not asking you if you want to do it," said Jackson his voice quite stern, "I am telling you that you must do it."

"Why?" shouted Tony, "nobody wants to do what I want to do."

"That's not true Tony, we would all love to go outside and play ball with you, or watch you do drill or climb trees," Jackson explained, "but we all need to keep you safe too."

"But we would be safe!" he shouted, "it's just dumb to stay inside when all the marines are outside with us."

"Tony do not shout at me," warned Jackson, "and if I hear you say that the adults who are making decisions about keeping you safe are dumb one more time then I will take you across my knee and spank you. Now you have been warned."

Sadly Tony was in no mood for listening, "but it is dumb," he sulked.

Without further notice Jackson picked him up from the corner and sat back onto the bed with Tony across his knees and delivered six spanks to his butt. Tony stopped in shock and then put his hand back to rub the mild sting that he could feel in his backside.

Jackson stood him up in front of him. "Now shall we start all over again?" he asked.

Tony, his head sunk to his chest and small tears appearing in his eyes, more in embarrassment at how he had behaved than from any pain muttered, "I'm sorry."

"I didn't hear that properly Tony," said Jackson, "I need to see your face and for you to repeat that again."

"I'm sorry," sobbed Tony, "I didn't mean to be rude to you, I am just so angry and bored."

"I understand that," said Jackson taking out his handkerchief to wipe the tears from Tony's cheeks, "but we all feel the same way as you and we are only doing this to try to get you some help, and we need you to help too, do you understand."

"Yes Sir," whispered Tony.

"Hey I thought you called me Jack," said the older man, "we're still friends aren't we?"

Tony nodded slowly, "I want to be but now I have upset you and Shannon and I didn't mean to do it." A fresh set of tears fell from his eyes.

Jackson pulled him towards him and lifted him up onto his knee. Cuddling him closely. "Hey why all of the tears, little one?" he asked, "You've said you are sorry and have been spanked, I forgive you, lets move on from this and work out what we can do instead."

"I've messed it all up again," wailed Tony, his tears not subsiding, "now you won't want me and Shannon won't want me and Gibbs will need to stay with Shannon and I will be all on my own."

The crying brought the rest of the adults into the bedroom.

"What's happened Dad?" asked Gibbs as he made his way in, "Tony are you ok?"

"He and I had a difference of opinion in how to speak civilly to each other and I spanked him lightly, now he thinks he has screwed everything up and I am trying to tell him that everything is forgiven but he won't believe me and thinks we will leave him," explained Jackson.

"You hit him?" asked Gibbs, "Dad the hearing is tomorrow and you hit him?"

"No Leroy I spanked him, not hard and he deserved it and then he apologized and he is forgiven," corrected Jackson, "we can't just let rudeness and bad behaviour go unchecked because he is tired and bored and because we have a hearing tomorrow."

"I'm sorry Gibbs," cried Tony in the midst of all this, "do you and Shannon want me to leave?"

Taking Tony from Jackson's lap Gibbs sat on the bed alongside him holding onto the little boy. Tony buried his head into Gibbs chest and Gibbs could feel the tears soaking through his shirt and onto the skin below. Taking hold of Tony's chin he moved the little boys head back so that he could look into his eyes.

"Hey Tony, do you know how many times in my life I have been spanked by my Dad?" he asked.

Tony shook his head, "I only know about the stories Jack told me," he mumbled, "and about what happened the other day."

"Well let me tell you Kiddo that when I was your age I seemed to spend a lot of time across my Daddy's knee getting my butt spanked," he explained. "And each time I thought that he was not going to like me anymore and wouldn't want me."

Tony's sobs slowed and he fought hard to listen.

Gibbs continued, "but that was only my guilt making me think that, and now I'm older and he is still here helping me and loving me I know that whatever I put him through he is still there for me and he still loves me unconditionally. That's how we all feel about you, and one day when you are grown up and have children of your own and you have to correct them, you and me can sit down and talk about what we remember of this day and how our kids can drive us crazy but we would never leave them, not for all the money in the world."

"I really am sorry," sniffed Tony.

"We know you are kiddo, we just want you to try to understand that we are not being mean when we say you can't do something it's because we care," explained Gibbs, "Can you remember what we said about not doing things that might be dangerous and if you were unsure you needed to ask us?"

Tony nodded recalling clearly the situation that had led to that conversation.

"Well sometimes what you want to do isn't dangerous in and of it self but the circumstances that you want to do it in could be dangerous," Gibbs paused to see if Tony was following, "and when we think the circumstances are dangerous we will stop you from doing something until such time as it gets better and safer for you to do it."

"I think I need to learn a lot of new rules don't I?" asked Tony.

"There are a few," smiled Gibbs, "but it will be my job and Shannon's and Jack and Joanne's job to help you learn them."

"And if I don't learn them all will you ever leave me?" he asked.

"No Tony, I'm a Marine and we never leave a man behind," promised Gibbs. "Now why don't we all go get some popcorn and go watch a movie on the TV?"

"Ok," Tony took in a deep breath, "I think I can do that."

He then went to each of the adults in the room in turn, hugged them and apologized for his behaviour. Each in turn told him they forgave him and kissed him.

When he got to Shannon, he paused, "Are you going to put me on wash-up duty?" he asked.

"No Tony I'll spare you that for now if you promise to be good and understanding when we say no," she answered.

"I will try," he promised, "but I'm new to all of this you know."

"We know Tony," she chuckled.

"So I think that perhaps you could let me off the next few times too," he suggested, "'cos I'm learning and I might make a few mistakes."

"Oh is that right?" she questioned, the glint in her eye rivaling the one in Tony's, "well perhaps we could just impose a restriction on TV time instead of washing up."

"Er no, I don't think that would be a good idea," said Tony rapidly backtracking.

"You don't?" asked Shannon feigning surprise.

"Well if I can't watch TV with you both how will I ever teach Gibbs all about my cartoons," he stated, "he still has a lot to learn too you know."

"I'm guessing we all do," she laughed, "so what are your thoughts on doing the drying instead?"


	44. Chapter 44

"I think I need a tie," Tony announced to Joanne as she was the only one completely ready to set off to the court hearing.

"You already look very smart sweetheart, are you sure you need a tie?" she asked.

"I think the Judge would want me to be wearing one," explained Tony, "they all wear ties when they go to court in the movies."

"I'm not sure we have a spare one for you Tony, we'll have a look," she said.

Just then came a knock at the door and she went to answer. Outside stood Corporal Withy and the Colonel.

"Morning ma'am," greeted the Colonel, "we hope you don't mind but we thought we would like to accompany you all to the Court House."

"Hello Sir," beamed Tony, saluting the two, "Do you think I need a tie?"

"Well lets have a look at you," smiled the Colonel, "front and center marine."

Tony braced himself before the Colonel whilst the inspection took place.

"Good job on the shoes Marine," he commented taking in the highly polished shoes Tony wore, clearly cleaned by either Gibbs or Jackson, "smart trousers nicely pressed, clean shirt, hair brushed, teeth cleaned," I think you'll do fine."

"But don't you think the Judge will want me to wear a tie?" asked Tony.

"I'm sure he will just be happy that you are there, looking smart and being polite to him," reassured the Colonel, "but just in case you can borrow this."

Taking off his own uniform tie, he placed it around Tony's collar and carefully tied it for him.

"Now you really look the part," he announced.

"What are you going to wear?" asked Tony, "I don't want you getting in trouble either."

"That's ok, I'll have Corporal Withy pass by my office and pick me another one up," answered the Colonel.

The journey to the Court went without any real dramas except for the excessive fidgeting of Tony in the back of the car. Shannon tried to calm him.

"Sweetie, its all going to be fine, you just be polite and tell him the truth," she advised.

"I will do," promised Tony.

"What have you got in your bag," she asked curious at what Tony had brought with him.

"I can't tell you yet," he explained, "it's sub juiced ice."

Puzzled Shannon asked, "what does that mean?"

"Well the Commander told me that until I show it to the Judge it cannot be reported on," he told her, "so it's sub juiced ice."

Stifling a chuckle at his mispronunciation of sub judice but understanding what the kid was getting at she left him to it.

Once at the Court Commander Chegwidden met them. He showed them into the waiting room and explained that they would go into Court first and explain the petition they were making to the Judge and that the Judge would then want to speak to Tony alone in his room met them. Corporal Withy would wait with Tony whilst the adults talked in Court and then Tony would go through to the Judges Chambers to talk to him by himself.

As they waited Tony examined the tie he was wearing in the reflection in the glass-paneled door over and over. "Do you really think it looks ok?" Tony asked the Corporal.

"I think you look just great Tony," Withy replied, "the Colonel doesn't let just anyone borrow his stuff you know, you have to be a really special person."

"Do I look like an officer?" asked Tony, once again adjusting his tie.

"You look like the Boss Tony," he nodded.

"That's what I call Gibbs," he laughed. "I could be like James Bond, he was an officer in the British Navy."

"I think you have the look of a secret agent about you," agreed Withy smiling as the kid practiced his Bond poses in the glass door.

After what seemed like ages to Tony but in reality was about forty minutes that same door swung open and a court bailiff came to take him in to see the Judge. As they approached the Chamber door Tony got a little nervous and disappeared behind the legs of the bailiff. As the Chamber door opened Tony peeked around the bailiffs legs and looked at the Judge trying to assess whether he should run now whilst he had a chance or whether it was going to be fine.

He didn't have a chance to get away, on the door opening, the Judge turned around in the big armchair he was currently sat in and addressed him.

"You must be the Tony that everyone has been telling me about," he began, "I'm very happy to meet you, why don't you come in and take a seat with me, and we can have a drink and a chat."

"Ok," whispered Tony nervously stepping forward, "am I dressed ok?"

"Let me have a proper look at you young Sir," the Judge said kindly.

Tony went to sit in front of him. Shuffling his way back onto the big leather armchair Tony waited nervously for the Judgement.

"I think you look very fine, Tony, I wish everyone turned up to my Court taking as much care with how they looked," he pronounced.

Tony beamed at the praise.

"That's an especially fine tie you're wearing," commented the Judge.

"I told them I needed a tie," stated Tony pleased with himself, "this one is the Colonels, he is letting me borrow it."

"Well I am pleased you have so many people helping you," said the Judge.

"Me too," agreed Tony, "can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," said the Judge, "are you likely to send me to prison?"

"Why would I do that?" asked the Judge.

"Well I know I have not always been really well behaved but Gibbs and Shannon, Jack and Joanne are helping me with that, but I'm frightened that if I can't stay with them no one else will want me because I get into trouble and you will then have to send me to prison."

"Well what have you done, you had better tell me," asked the Judge already falling for the charms of this little boy.

"Is this off the record?" asked Tony glancing around for anyone or anything that might be recording them, "Or do I need AJ?"

"Who's AJ," asked the Judge.

"He's my lawyer, I paid for him all by myself so that he would help me stay with Gibbs and Shannon."

"How did you pay him Tony?" asked the Judge.

"I gave him my special baseball, I caught it at my first baseball game and all of the players signed it," explained Tony.

"Wow he cost a lot," said the Judge.

"Yes but he assures me he is very good at his job and will help," agreed Tony, "and he gave me change. Look."

Tony showed the Judge the Navy Seal insignia.

"Looks like you did a very good deal Tony," nodded the Judge approvingly.

"Can I show you the other things I have brought with to help with my case, I haven't told the others about them yet in case it is sub juice ice," he asked the man.

Covering his smile with his hand and trying to act as seriously as he could he nodded his agreement to Tony, who jumped down from the seat and picked up the bag he had carried in there.

Taking out the first item, he took it over to the Judge.

"This is my cub scout shirt," he said proudly displaying it, "and these are all of my badges."

"Wow you have a lot," said the Judge impressed.

"Yes but what is important," said Tony, "is that these ones here were sewn on by my mom, can you see the little kisses she put on them, Shannon showed me what they were."

The Judge took out his glasses and inspected further, "she clearly loved you a lot," he commented.

"Shannon and Gibbs told me she sewed her love into each badge to remind me she loved me and was proud," he stated. Then pointing to the final five, "I sewed these ones on, Gibbs showed me how."

"I can see three kisses on there," commented the Judge.

"Yes," said Tony, "there are three, one for mom, one for Gibbs and one for Shannon."

"What else have you got in that bag of yours Tony?"" enquired the Judge.

"Well these are my photos, Gibbs got them printed out for me," Tony moved round to the side of the Judge, "that's the shelter I built in the woods near to where Jack lives, and that is my best friend Bradley."

"What's this one Tony?" said the Judge.

"That's Gibbs boat we sailed it in the lake," he said.

"Do you enjoy being with Gibbs and Shannon," the Judge asked.

"More than anything else in the world," said Tony still sifting through his bag to find more to show the Judge.

"Do you ever spend time like this with your father?" the Judge asked.

Tony froze in terror, "No he quivered please don't make me."

Seeing the genuine fear in the little boy the Judge made a mental note. Then asked, "you said at the start of this that sometimes you were naughty, what did your Father do to you if you were naughty or if he thought you had been."

"He hit me with a belt," stuttered Tony, "he makes me carry it around with me so that other adults can use it if they need to but Shannon took it from me and hid it," he added.

"Well what happens if you get in trouble when you are with Gibbs and Shannon?" asked the Judge curious as to how the pair dealt with the kid.

"Well they talk to me and make me realize what I did wrong, and sometimes make me go to my room and think about it all," said Tony, "and yesterday Jackson spanked me for being rude but it did not hurt much and I apologized and he cuddled me and he forgave me."

Tony rummaged in his bag. "I have a list of all of the rules they have taught me," he said.

Casting an eye over the list the Judge couldn't resist asking about the rules on superglue.

"Well Sir, it's a very long story," sighed Tony who settled down to regale the Judge with the events of the box making.

"Would you like to see the box?" he asked.

"I'd love to Tony," the judge answered.

"Ok but I need you to sign this first," said Tony producing a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket.

The Judge cast an eye over the childish scribble and stifled another laugh. The kid had drawn up a legal document with the Judge promising never to divulge the location of the secret compartment he had created in his box he had made to keep his moms St Christopher safe.

Taking out his pen he signed the paper and handed it back to Tony.

"So if you break this contract you can go to prison," warned Tony, "and that would not be good at all."

"No it certainly wouldn't," agreed the Judge.

"Then I will show you," said Tony, taking out the little wooden box that he had already filled with its treasures.

"I have just one more question?" stated Tony.

"Well you had better ask it," said the Judge himself falling in love with the little boy, "Are you able to make washing up duty illegal as a punishment?"


	45. Chapter 45

The Judge and Tony spent another good hour or more talking about all of the things that Tony had experienced both at home with his father or at the Gibbs residence. The Judge had skillfully kept the little boy on track without having to interrogate him about things that clearly frightened him.

By the end of the session Tony sat slurping a soda whilst the Judge downed yet another cup of tea and chuckled with the little boy about his tales of superheroes and villains.

It was Tony's thoughts about why he was there in the first place that interrupted their conversation. He suddenly remembered the crucial thing he had to show the Judge.

"I almost forgot," he exclaimed and started searching through his bag again, "I wrote you a letter."

"Well take a minute and find it Tony, don't rush I don't want you to break your treasures in that bag," replied the Judge, watching the boy frantically search.

"Got it," yelled Tony triumphantly pulling it out of the bag and then trying to press out some of the creases with his hands.

"Sorry it's a little crumpled," he apologized.

"That's ok I should be able to read it perfectly," smiled the Judge accepting the ragged bit of paper that Tony presented to him. Taking out his glasses he began to read….

 _Dear Judge (I am sorry I don't know your name but AJ told me I can call you Judge, hope that is right)_

 _I do not know any Judges and have only read about Judge Dredd in my comic books and seen Judges in the movies so I am not sure what you will be like but AJ told me you would be nice and I should not worry about talking to you._

 _My name is Anthony DiNozzo Jnr but I only like to be called Tony. I am 8 years old but you might think I am younger because I am still quite small but mom told me that one day I would be very tall and would not need her to help me get down from the trees I like to climb._

 _Anyway I know you are busy and you need to make a decision about where I live and I hope you will read the letter and understand what I would like to do, if that is possible._

 _When my mom was alive I loved her more than anything in the world but when she died I never felt the same as before. I was very lonely and I don't think my father liked me being there because he would shout and drink a lot and hit me even when I had not been naughty. A lot of times he would be away and he would leave me with the housekeeper, Mr Percy, who I did not like either because he would not talk to me unless it was to yell at me or punish me. Mr Percy and my father frighten me and I don't want to be frightened again (unless it is just a scary movie or a ghost house because they are like good frightened just like Scooby Doo)._

 _I would like to live with Gibbs and Shannon as they are very nice people and I feel safe with them. They have taught me lots of things and will talk to me and listen. I can talk to them about my mom and they remind me of how much I love her and it feels like she is still alive when I talk to them. I love them both a lot and Jack and Joanne too._

 _If you let me stay with Gibbs and Shannon I promise I will try and be really good for them (but I am still learning to be good and might make a few mistakes so perhaps you could let me have ten chances and then if I am still naughty you can send me to prison, but I really do not want to go so I will be a really good boy)._

 _I also want to go and stay with them so they can teach me lots although sewing is not my favourite and I promise never to touch superglue ever again, unless I am older and need to mend something._

 _My father will not teach me these things and I am worried about him hurting me again so please do not make me go back to him._

 _I hope you understand what I would like and thank you for reading my letter because it is long, probably the longest letter I have ever written, and I know you must be very busy and get a lot of letters from children and probably some from grown-ups too_

 _Thank you_

 _Tony DiNozzo_

 _PS. On Friday I need to go to a badge ceremony with the cubs to get my last three badges for my shirt. There will be lots of seats there and I would like you to come so that you can see how good I can be._

As the Judge reached the final few words he could feel tears welling in his own eyes.

"Tony thank you for your beautiful letter, may I keep this?" he asked.

Tony nodded seriously, "Yes I sorry it is crumpled I could write it out for you again if you could lend me some paper and a pencil."

"No need Tony, it is just perfect as it is," replied the Judge, "and I would be very honoured to see you get your final badges at cubs. Are you going to sew them on?"

"Well I might have to," replied Tony, "Gibbs wouldn't let me superglue them and I have promised you that I won't use superglue again until I am old and also I need to sew some more kisses into there for all of the people I love although that could be a lot of kisses and could take a very long time."

"I bet it would," agreed the Judge.

"Can you sew?" asked Tony.

"Yes but I am not very good at it," answered the Judge.

"Well Gibbs could teach you too if you like he is a very good teacher then you could help me with my badges if you like and I could just sew the kisses on at the end," offered Tony and then worrying that he had been cheeky, "but I know you are busy and I am not trying to be rude but I thought you could learn and that's how I learnt."

"Tony it is a very kind offer and I do not think you were being rude at all," said the Judge, "in fact I think you are probably the politest little boy I have met in a long time and I have enjoyed talking to you and spending time with you."

Tony beamed at the praise, "thank you and will you tell Jack I was very good and not rude so that he knows I remembered my lesson?"

"Yes of course, it will be my pleasure," smiled the Judge, "now is there anything else you would like to tell me about?"

Tony took the final slurp of his soda and thought for a moment, "No I think that is everything but if I remember anything else in the future can I write to you please?"

"Of course you can Tony," answered the Judge, "I would welcome hearing from you again. Now shall we go through to the others so that I can tell them what my decision is?"

"Yes I think we should," agreed Tony, "they have been waiting a very long time and I bet Gibbs has drunk a lot of coffees by now and Joanne will be telling him off because he has had too many. We might need to save him!"


	46. Chapter 46

Gibbs and the assembled collection of adults had been sat in the main Court waiting area for quite some time and were beginning to wonder what on earth Tony was telling the Judge. Gibbs was already on his forth cup of strong black coffee and Joanne's face told the story she was disapproving of how much of it he was putting a way and struggling not to say anything realizing that a lot of it was out of nervousness and frustration that it was limited as to what he could actually do to achieve the desired results.

"What do we do if the Judge says no to us Sir?" he asked Commander Chegwidden.

"I am certain that will not be the case Lance Corporal Gibbs but if it did happen we would ask that Tony be kept safe as a ward of the state with other foster parents and then we would re-petition the court for custody," he explained, "I am sure it will not come to that though, this is just an interim hearing and the court is mainly going to be concerned with his safety."

Any further discussion was interrupted by the arrival of fast little footsteps running straight at Gibbs. Tony launched himself at him and hugged him.

"I missed you," he said holding him tight, "I hope you haven't had to drink too many coffees!"

Laughing at the nature of his arrival and questioning, the assembled group asked Tony how things had gone with the Judge.

"I told him that I wanted to live with you and Shannon and I promised to be really well behaved and then we talked about superheroes and he is going to come to see me get my cub badges and he is going to see what he can do about making washing up duty illegal as a punishment but he said that might take a little bit of working on, I think he might have to ask the President!" Tony garbled the whole meeting out in one fast sentence and then dramatically took in a deep breath. "He said he will be out in a moment but he has to put his black gown on. I wouldn't mind being a Judge but I'm not sure I would want to wear a dress each day," added the little boy.

Jackson was the first of the bunch to let out a raucous laugh and ruffle Tony's hair.

"Sounds like you and he got on very well Kiddo," he laughed.

"Yes I liked him a lot and I was very polite to him," answered Tony.

"Good boy I'm glad you remembered your manners," said Joanne pulling him to her combing his hair back into place and giving him a kiss.

The Court Clerk came to break up the little group and invite them all back into the Court room. Tony once again waited with Corporal Withy whilst the rest reassembled inside.

"Commander Chegwidden, I would like to start with thanking you for your help and assistance in this application involving Anthony Dinozzo Junior, although from now on I will refer to him as Tony, as I'm sure he would remind me that is what he wants to be called if he were here with us in this Court room."

Smiles crossed the faces of all of the assembled parties, Tony had clearly set out everything he wanted the Judge to know.

"Mr and Mrs Gibbs, Tony is certainly one special little boy who I am certain given the right love, encouragement and support will one day become a very special young man. I have listened carefully to the evidence given by yourselves and family, by your friends and work colleagues. I have read with particular interest the evidence provided by NIS Special Agent Morrow and Dr Goodall."

He paused again to smile at the group, "however it is what Tony tells me himself that I have found particularly helpful. I can see how much he loved his mom and how the two of you help him remember that and come to terms with her passing. I have also seen hiw he reacts to suggestions about staying with his father and although there is no direct evidence of physical injury caused I am of the opinion that at this point in time there is sufficient evidence for me to conclude that to leave him with his father at this point in time may led to further emotional abuse and psychological damage. I am not prepared to take that risk and until a further hearing at which Mr DiNozzo senior will need to either be present or represented I will make Tony DiNozzo junior a ward of the state."

"What does that mean Sir?" whispered Gibbs to the Commander, "is he taking him from us?"

"Just wait a moment Gibbs," he cautioned, "that's only the first hurdle."

The Judge continued, "the question now comes as to where Tony should reside between now and the final hearing. I have had to take into consideration how long he has known the applicants and how long they have been registered as foster carers."

"Oh god he isn't going to let us take him home," Shannon began to sob, her mother placing a comforting arm around her.

"It's going to be ok sweetheart," she tried to calm Shannon, "we'll sort this."

"However, I have to also take into account his current situation and his own wishes. I can see that he is clearly with people who love him and having spent some time with him it is not hard to see why. To remove him from this at the current time would seem cruel and counter productive, more importantly he has invited me to his cub scout badging ceremony so he really needs to be with the people who helped him achieve it."

Gibbs who had been holding his breath for what seemed like the last five minutes took in a deep and audible gasp of air, his father taking hold of his hand and squeezing it tightly to reassure him that what he had heard was correct.

The Judge turned to Commander Chegwidden, "On the next occasion Commander I will need to see what plans have been put in case for education, care in the long term and it would be helpful if I could have an update on the investigation into DiNozzo Senior."

"Yes your Honour, I will ensure that information is presented to the Court," answered the Commander.

"Good then I will have the interim order drawn up before you leave here, but I think we should get Tony and tell him in the interim, I am sure he is beside himself wanting to know," said the Judge.

"Thank you your Honour," wept Shannon, "thank you so much."

Gibbs pulled her into a hug and the two cried tears of relief.

"Oh one further thing," added the Judge laughing, "tell him I'm working on a solution to the washing up problem."


	47. Chapter 47

As they exited the doors of the Court room Tony could barely contain himself.

"What did he say? Can I come home with you? Can I stay with you for ever and ever?" he asked. Then seeing the tear streaks down Shannon and Gibbs' faces. "No don't let them take me away, I won't go, I'll run away."

"Tony. Tony," Gibbs shouted trying to get his attention, "The Judge has said you can stay with us for now but we have to come back with some more information later."

The boy wasn't taking it all in, instead he had gone deathly quiet, "Tony we are taking you home with us, that's why we have happy tears on our faces, it's ok son you are coming with us."

Tony slumped to the floor, rocking slightly back and forth, "I'll be a good boy I promise, I won't be any trouble," he murmured to himself.

Sitting with him on the cold marble floor of the court waiting area, Gibbs took him into his arms stroking his hair and whispering back, "you're safe Tony, I've got your six, you're safe."

Helping Gibbs stand with the boy still in his arms the Colonel and Jackson struggled to hold their own emotions in check. "We'll get the cars brought around to the front Leroy," said Jackson. "You and Shannon stay here with him. Don't let him go son, he will be fine, its just panic its been a very busy day for him."

Gibbs and Shannon stood together holding Tony between them the little boy clinging to them both as if his life depended on it.

…..

Having got Tony back to the safe house the little family tried everything they could to ease his mind. No longer was he rocking or murmuring but he had become clingy and whenever Shannon or Gibbs left the room he would go with them as if to check they weren't leaving him.

What should have been a joyous occasion, a positive step on the route to the future had turned into a heartbreaking scene as the reality of what Tony had been through came spilling out. This little boy who had bounced back from so much to try to remain happy was finally letting those he loved see just how much he was broken by the whole set of circumstances. Under all his chatter about superheroes, his crazy imagination, his ability to pour out love and charm in equal proportions was a little boy who had been damaged by the abuse and neglect of the very man he ought to have been able to turn to. That final thought that he was about to loose Shannon and Gibbs had been too much for him to bear and the injured soul had emerged through the mask of the happy go lucky eight year old.

"Hey Tony why don't we clear all of the furniture out of the lounge and practice your drill for Friday?" suggested Gibbs trying to find something to get Tony focusing on the future.

"I don't want to go anymore," came the quiet reply.

"But you worked so hard for all of those last badges and we are so proud of you," Gibbs tried again, "we would love to see you get them awarded to you and all of your friends are coming to."

"It won't be the same," whispered Tony curling up into a ball on the end of the couch.

"The same as what sweetie?" asked Shannon.

"The same as getting them and showing them to my mom," cried Tony, "and if I show them to you and Gibbs like I did her then I am frightened I will loose you too."

"Hey kiddo we aren't going anywhere," soothed Gibbs, "you've got us in your life for ever."

"But what if the Judge decides that I can't stay with you after the next hearing, I thought I had been really good and explained everything to him properly but I must have messed up because he hasn't said I can live with you forever," he sobbed.

"Tony you didn't mess up at all and the Judge listened to you very carefully, that's why he let us take you home, you did that," reassured Gibbs, "it's just that the law says that before he can make it fully official he has to have a second hearing and we need to make plans about how we are going to look after you."

"But you already are isn't that enough?" asked Tony not understanding why the Judge couldn't just make it all happen there and then.

"Look Tony, sometimes adults make things very complicated and we don't always understand why things have to take so long, but we will all get there together, I just need you to trust us, do you think you can hold on a little longer and do that?" asked Shannon.

"I can try," he responded, "but when I think I am going to loose you it hurts in here," he said pointing to his chest, "like it did when I lost my mom."

"Well when it hurts like that I need you to promise me Tony that you will come and find Gibbs or me or Jackson or my mom and tell us straight away," replied Shannon, "then we can try and help you feel better."

"Ok," sniffed Tony, turning to Shannon to hug her, "it really hurts at the moment and it's making my stomach ache as well."

"What we need is some medicine to make it better, and I'm thinking cherry pie and ice cream might help a bit with that, do you want to help me fix us all a bowl of it."

Tony nodded and followed Shannon into the little kitchen. As they were in there, Joanne and Jackson came through the front door with shopping they had been out to pick up and were shortly followed in by AJ, Tom and the Colonel.

"How is the little guy?" asked Tom as he set down a pile of papers on the coffee table.

"I don't really know," answered Gibbs, "and until he can be sure about how his future is going to pan out I'm not sure he knows either."

"Can I talk to him?" asked the Colonel, "perhaps whilst Tom updates you all on the latest on Senior he and I can have a little chat."

"It can't hurt Sir, that's if you can pry him away from Shannon and I," responded Gibbs.

The Colonel entered the little kitchen where he found Shannon and Tony dishing up cherry pie.

"Ma'am that looks mighty fine pie," he commented.

"Would you like some Colonel? It doubles up as special medicine," she informed him.

"I think I might be in need of that myself," he said, "yes please ma'am I'd love some."

As Shannon dished up another bowl full of the pie the Colonel turned to Tony, "Can you and I talk man to man Tony?" he asked.

"Yes Sir, I guess so," answered Tony politely but still very forlornly.

"Good," said the Colonel waiting then for Shannon to leave the room, "how much do you know about fighting a war?"

"Nothing Sir," answered Tony upset that he could not help the Colonel.

"Well let me teach you something very important about wars Tony," began the Colonel, "you see wars are things that we always must try to avoid because in wars people get hurt and it can make people very sad, but sometimes if something is really important to us we have to fight for what we want and what we believe in, are you following?"

"I think so Sir," answered Tony.

"Good, well you see when we fight a war we have learnt that we can never just have one big battle all at the same time because if we did we would surely lose because we wouldn't have enough resources or men to fight the war like that. So instead we break it down into lots of small battles. Bit by bit we fight each battle and when we win one we hold firm on that ground and don't let anyone take it back, and if we lose one we don't give up we just find another way to win it later on. Sometimes we fight a battle expecting to win one thing but find ourselves having won something a little different but just as important."

Checking to see if the little boy was following he paused for a few seconds and took a mouthful of the cherry pie.

He then continued, "eventually, sometimes after a longtime, we put all of our little victories together and we then can declare that we have won the war."

"So you have to win it a little bit at a time?" asked Tony.

"Yes that's right, I knew you'd understand," praised the Colonel. "Now what you have here with this situation with where you want to live is a bit like a war."

"Is that why we have all of the marines guarding us?" asked Tony, "is my father going to come with his soldiers?"

Worrying that he was scaring the kid and not quite managing to get things across the Colonel tried again.

"Imagine that what you want to win and are fighting for is to stay with Gibbs and Shannon," he started.

"I can do that," said Tony.

"Excellent. Now your first battle was to make them like you and let you stay with them, right?" he began.

"Yes," nodded Tony.

"Well you succeeded in doing that all by yourself. So you won the first battle and after that your next battle was to get your father to agree to your staying with them for the vacation period, now you needed to bring in other soldiers to help you with that, so along came Gibbs, Shannon, Jack, Joanne and Me and Tom and we formed a team and we achieved that didn't we?"

"I guess so," replied Tony.

"Sure and as an extra bit of a victory we got Akela to agree to your finishing off your badges, didn't we?" asked the Colonel.

"Yes and I worked very hard to get them," agreed Tony, "and everybody helped me."

"Now did everything go right in the battle to win those badges?" asked the Colonel.

"No Sir," answered Tony, "not at first."

"Tell me where the battles failed Tony," urged the Colonel.

"Well first I smashed up my box and then I super-glued myself to the vice and I wasn't allowed to do any work on it for a while," started Tony.

"Yes go on," asked the Colonel.

"And I guess that my survival badge was very difficult to get because Bradley fell in the river and I had to save him and we nearly failed and then with the sewing badge I stabbed all of my fingers at first," said Tony.

"You are right, you had lots of set backs in your battles and at times I bet you thought you were going to fail," commented the Colonel.

"I did," agreed Tony, "but I did get them didn't I?"

"Absolutely, and that tells me that you are just as strong and brave as my bravest marines and I only accept the best in my Unit," answered the Colonel.

"Like Gibbs?" asked Tony.

"Exactly, and you have him on your team too and he is even stronger and braver on your team because he has Shannon helping him," the Colonel assured him.

The little boy nodded his understanding, "yes I have Jack and Joanne too."

"That's right and your team is getting even bigger as the battles get tougher, and todays battle got us part way there but not the whole way, so now we need to be braver and tougher than ever before and let everyone help us, and if we do that we can win this battle and I believe if we win this one we will have won the war."

"And then I will be able to stay here always, won't I," said Tony.

"You sure will, see I knew I was talking to a military man who would understand," acknowledged the Colonel. "Now what we all need to do is draw up a new set of battle plans, do you think you can help us?"

"I've never done any before," fretted Tony.

"Son you will be a natural, I can see it in your eyes," assured the Colonel. "So you need to eat up all your cherry pie and come and lead us into our final battle and I promise you that if you just keep going and hold onto your dream even when it feels like all hope is gone that we will all fight this final battle for you, and at the end we will have one huge military parade to mark our victory. How does that sound?"

"I like how that sounds," smiled Tony for the first time since the interim hearing, "does that mean that I am in command?"

"Sir yes Sir," the Colonel responded saluting as he did, "Sir this Marine stands ready to receive your orders Sir."

Tony giggled, "will Gibbs and Shannon salute me too?"

"Sir I will make sure of it Sir," replied the Colonel.

"And will I still be able to give them a hug and a kiss?" he asked.

"Sir that is affirmative Sir," replied the Colonel, "in fact I think its written in the regulations Sir."

"Good, then I will finish my medicine and we can make plans," said Tony, "I'll fetch my colouring pencils."


	48. Chapter 48

Tony sat quietly at the dining table just off from the lounge with a pile of paper in front of him and all of his colouring pencils laid out around him on the table. He was determined like never before in his life to come up with the perfect set of plans so that he could lead the grown ups. His fears for the moment put to one side and a smile returning to his face.

"What on earth did you say to him to make him happy again?" asked Joanne, curious as to what the trick was and feeling that they would be needing it again in the future.

"I asked him to plan me a war and put him in charge," chuckled the Colonel, "I think you might all have to learn to salute him for a while."

"Oh goodness, he's not designing uniforms over there too is he?" she laughed.

"Well Ma'am, he could well be but I can always get the supply depot to deliver to the doorstep," he replied.

"Oh don't you dare," she laughed, "khaki and green has never been my colour, I'm more autumn colours."

The two went to join the other adults in the living room, AJ had also come around to join them and find out the latest on Senior. As Joanne and the Colonel entered the living area they heard Shannon asking, "so there is evidence of embezzlement then?"

"Yes but at this point in time we have only found evidence of that happening in Saudi Arabia," he explained.

"Well can't we let the authorities out there know what we have and let them prosecute him?" asked Gibbs.

"The trouble is we have no extradition laws to Saudi," replied AJ, "unless he goes out there himself on business or to another country that will extradite him we can't get any further down that route."

"That's a shame," piped up Jackson, "don't they still lash people out there as a punishment? He could get a taste of his own medicine and still be locked up for a while."

"The thought did cross my mind," agreed Tom, "but we are slightly limited on how to get him there legally without drugging him and putting him on a plane."

"Is Baker getting any closer to finding evidence that links him to crimes over here?" asked AJ.

"He's making headway but there is a lot to wade through," sighed Tom, "we have two whole teams and the accounting guys working on it, there has possibly been a lot of money laundering going on, but DiNozzo has been quite careful and thorough in hiding any traces that lead specifically back to him."

"What about the threats he has been making to us?" asked Gibbs, "surely something can be done about those."

"Yes they can but nothing substantial enough to enable us to get him totally out of the picture," admitted Tom, "and we need to find him, he seems to have gone to ground again."

"When are we going to be able to take Tony home?" asked Shannon, "we can't keep him cooped up here for ever and a day, he's a little boy who needs to be able to run, shout, play and be noisy."

"We will look at the security around the house again but for now he is probably safest here on the base itself rather than in the base housing," answered the Colonel.

"But we need to make the plans for his future for the Judge and it worries me that school should be starting in a few weeks and we have nothing in place, we can't let him go to the boarding school when his father could grab him at any minute, I need to sort out work so that I can be there for him when he is home. There's so much we need to do but can't if we stay here." stated Shannon feeling as if the task in front of them was growing by the minute.

It was at that point that Tony emerged into the middle of the little group clutching a handful of drawings.

"Can I show you my plans Sir?" he asked the Colonel.

"I think that would be a great idea," responded the Colonel, "are we all able to take a look or are they still top secret at this point."

Pausing to consider this point Tony looked around the assembled group, "it is top secret but I think you can all be trusted."

"Excellent, then lets have a look," continued the Colonel making some space on the coffee table for Tony to lay his drawings out.

"Right men," ordered Tony getting into Commander role, "and ladies," he added looking at Shannon and Joanne.

He laid out the first picture, "we are going to need lots of good food and medicine along the way and someone who can mend us when we break, so this picture is of Joanne making lots and lots of cherry pie to feed us all and Shannon feeding it to us whilst she mends us, that is her nurses uniform."

The assembled group peered over at the picture of Joanne stood near to an oven that had smoke coming out of it whilst there was a big table in front of her covered in cherry pie. At the other end of the table sat an unnamed soldier in uniform with a large spoon in his hand about to start eating and then Shannon in nurses uniform putting a bandage around his head.

"We are also going to have to make sure we are all safe when I get my badges on Friday," stated Tony laying out a second picture. This one depicting Tony and Akela with big badges being presented and Joanne and Shannon sat in the audience, whilst around the sides of the page he had drawn three tanks and soldiers. Also around the edges he had drawn individuals with guns.

"Who are these people?" asked Jackson.

Tony looked at him rather exasperated that he wasn't able to tell who they were but none the less went on to explain.

"This one is the Colonel, he is commanding all of the tanks, and this one is AJ," he pointed out.

"Is he on the phone?" asked Shannon looking at the device in the mans hand and the curly wire leading from it.

"Yes," answered Tony, "he is keeping the Judge updated on what is happening and ringing to see if the navy are or their way."

"Good thinking," piped up AJ. Tony grinned at him.

"This one here," Tony continued pointing to a man hidden amongst rocks and trees, "is Gibbs. He has his sniper gun and he has my six."

"On it Boss," Gibbs saluted him.

"Then this old guy here must be me?" asked Jackson, "what weapon have you got me holding it looks very big?"

"That's your shotgun," said Tony, "because only you are allowed to use that but be carefully not to frighten any cats."

"Aye aye Sir," smiled Jackson.

"What about me?" asked Tom, "I can't see me."

"You are in this tank here," Tony pointed to the head of a man poking out of the tank. "You need to be ready to jump out and arrest my father if he turns up with his army."

"You've thought this out very well," the Colonel praised him. "What's next with the plan."

"Well this one is Agent Tom taking father to prison," answered Tony producing a picture of a police car with Tom driving and his father in the back with tears on his face and shouting help in a speech bubble.

"This one is the Judge and lots and lots of piles of paper all of them say that I should live with Gibbs and Shannon," said Tony and looking to AJ, "you have a lot of work to do,"

"Yes Sir," responded AJ, "fit and ready for duty Sir."

"Good," nodded Tony, "then this one is after you have won the case and I am at home with Gibbs and Shannon. That is me in the middle and that is Gibbs and that is Shannon."

"Where did the little dog come from Tony," asked Joanne staring at a little brown puppy attached to a lead in Tony's hand."

"That is my new puppy, I would like to call him Timmy," stated Tony doing the best to make his own puppy dog eyes towards Shannon and Gibbs, "he is very clever and can guard me and I can teach him all kinds of tricks and take him for walks and give him treats."

"Oh really?" questioned Gibbs laughing, "are you still going to want to do that if it is cold and raining?"

"Yes I would," promised Tony.

"We'll see," answered Gibbs.

"Then this picture is in Stillwater so we can visit Jack a lot and this is a tree house I would like to build with Bradley," he stated, "look I even have drawn Timmy sitting in the tree house."

"Your dog can climb trees?" asked Shannon, "I'm not sure where we can get one that can do that."

"No silly," he giggled, "Bradley and me carried him up there."

"Oh good 'cos tree climbing dogs are very expensive," laughed Shannon.

"What's on your final picture Tony?" asked Tom.

"Well I thought that this war is going to need a lot of pies and a lot of pies means a lot of washing up so I have invented a machine to do all of that for us," replied Tony.

He produced a picture of a robot with hundreds of arms coming out of it. Some scrubbing pans, other wiping plates, some with spoons and ice cream scoops. In the midst of the arms doing the washing were arms with tea towels trying to dry the items and all over the floor were bubbles and soap suds.

"Do you think we could make this with your tools Gibbs?" he asked.

"Son, if it saves me from wash-up duty," laughed Gibbs, "I'm willing to give it a try."


	49. Chapter 49

"Tony, come and sit down and eat lunch before you wear the carpet out," commanded Shannon, asking Tony for the fifth time to sit down and eat.

"But I need to practice getting my badges and saluting before tomorrow," he moaned.

"Tony if you don't sit down and eat right now you won't have the energy to go tomorrow," warned Gibbs.

"But did you see that last march in?" asked Tony, "it needs practice."

"It's going to be even harder to pull it off properly if you are nursing a smacked bottom," threatened Gibbs, "now sit down and eat the food before it gets cold and then afterwards I will watch you and help you ok."

"Sorry," answered Tony, "I'll eat it now."

"Good boy, glad you finally listened," said Gibbs gently cuffing Tony around the ear as the boy pulled up his chair to the table.

"But I will need to practice some more if we are going to follow my plan," explained Tony.

"You don't want to peak though do you?" asked Gibbs.

"What does that mean?" came the reply.

"Well the best athletes train in such a way that their finest race is the real one not the practice one, so they have to make sure they train enough but not too much," explained Gibbs.

"How do I know how many times to practice though?" asked Tony quite worried that he would get it all wrong.

"Well I have a lot of experience in these things, and I think another three practices after lunch should do it, what do you think Shannon?" asked Gibbs winking to her to play along.

"Oh I'd say that sounds about right," she agreed, "once to show you and me, a bit of feed back, twice to put any bits right and the third time for confirmation."

"I sure hope you are right," commented Tony, "I only have one chance to get this right."

"Tony you are going to be just perfect and after you have your badges and the certificate to say that you have completed all of your badges we will have a meal to celebrate it properly with everyone there," stated Shannon.

"Can we go home properly or will it have to be here," asked Tony.

"Here for now sweetheart but I am sure we will be able to go home soon," answered Shannon.

"I really want to go home," moaned Tony, "I hate my father, why is he doing this to me, do you think he hates me?"

Gibbs and Shannon were at a loss as to how to answer this, and right at this point in time could have done with a hand from Joanne and Jackson, but the pair had popped out; Joanne to get an outfit to wear to the ceremony as she insisted on being the most glamourous there and Jackson to the hardware store to pick up a few bits and pieces he said he needed to do some woodworking for something he wanted to make for Tony.

"I don't think he hates you Tony," started Gibbs, "I think he is just stressed out about work and things not going well and he looks for the nearest person to blame and that's you kiddo."

"But I have never done anything to him at work," said Tony clearly not understanding.

"I think what Gibbs means is that when people are really stressed out they blame the first person who comes into their mind and that happened to be you. He is probably not thinking you did anything particularly wrong, he's not thinking properly at all. I will bet that you were the first person he saw and that was it. You just have to remember that you did nothing wrong and that this is all down to him. Tony, you did nothing wrong," Shannon attempted to explain the situation.

"I don't understand why he says I am bad though, I try to be really good and I don't know what makes him think I did things what I know I didn't,"

"Tony sometimes there are just no answers to those types of questions, adults just get things wrong and sometimes they won't listen to other people who know the right answers," Gibbs tried desperately to explain, "all we can do is try any make their mistakes better and teach them how wrong they are."

"Do you think he will be there tomorrow at the ceremony?" asked Tony nervous as to what the response would be.

"I don't think so and even if he does there will be lots of people there protecting you, just like in your plan," Gibbs tried to allay his fears.

"Will there be tanks like in my plan?"

"Probably not Tony, they are too big for what we need to do," explained Gibbs.

"But they were part of my plan," Tony expressed his concern, "do you think I should ring the Colonel?"

"I don't think that's necessary Tony, you put him in charge of security and I am sure he will do a really good job for you," Shannon tried to help.

"Then I should probably carry a gun too," said Tony, "will you teach me how to shoot?"

"No Tony, you are too little at the moment but when you are older if you still want to learn I will teach you how to shoot properly," Gibbs stated.

"Aw but I could learn now and then I would be able to protect myself, do you have a gun, please could you show me?" begged Tony.

"The answer is no Tony, don't ask again," warned Gibbs, "and I don't want you touching any weapons unless I have said you can, you remember what happened to me when I was little?"

"Yes Sir," sighed Tony.

"Good, well you can learn from my mistake rather than having to suffer the consequences for yourself."

"But it doesn't have to be a shotgun if they are dangerous," Tony tried again.

"Tony, all guns are dangerous if not handled properly and you are not going to touch one so end of story, understood?" Gibbs fixed him with a stern look.

"Yes Boss, got it," he sulked, "but when I am bigger you will teach me won't you?"

"When you are bigger and if I think you are ready yes, I will teach you," agreed Gibbs. "Now shall we change this conversation?"

"Great idea," said Shannon, "all this talk of guns worries me, how about we talk about what you want for your celebratory meal tomorrow?"

"Can I choose?" asked Tony.

"Well it's your celebration so whatever you want goes," nodded Shannon, Gibbs staring at her in horror wondering what the kid was going to order and what they were all going to be subjected to.

"We should have pizza!" declared Tony.

"You can have anything in the world to eat and you want pizza?" questioned Shannon.

"Yep, pepperoni, sausage and extra cheese please," he grinned, "it's my favourite."


	50. Chapter 50

Tony stood with Gibbs under the stadium bleachers waiting to go out to collect his awards, he fiddled awkwardly with his neckerchief as he did so.

"Tony stop fiddling," whispered Gibbs to him, kneeling down in front of him and fixing the woggle and material once again, "its all going to be fine, now show me your salute."

Tony braced up and did the cub salute.

"Excellent, that's just perfect," smiled Gibbs wiping a crumb of the cookie Joanne had slipped the kid, when they thought no one was looking, from the corner of Tony's mouth. "We are all really proud of you Tony."

"Now we have a surprise for you," stated Gibbs, "take a peek out there in the front row, do you see?"

Tony peeked out from under the seating and there on the front row in a wheel chair with his leg all plastered right up sat Bradley with his father.

"They said they couldn't miss your big day," smiled Gibbs.

"They came all this way for me?" Tony asked in disbelief. "Yeah kiddo you are Bradley's superhero he plagued his Dad to bring him and here they are."

"Who else is there?" asked Tony.

"Well Joanne and Jack, AJ and Tom, the Colonel and the Judge. Corporal Withy has brought his wife and kids. They are all coming back for pizza after," said Gibbs.

Tony launched himself at Gibbs, hugging him tight, "thank you."

"Hey kiddo, you achieved all of this," smiled Gibbs. "Now go show the rest of them how to do it properly."

Leaving Tony with Agent Baker as security Gibbs set off to take his seat with the rest of them.

"Is he ok?" asked Shannon, worried like never before.

"Sure Shan, he has Agent Baker with him and thanks to your mother a pocket full of cookies," laughed Gibbs.

"He better not spoil his dinner," stated Shannon frowning at her mother.

"Hush child, I have it on good authority that he is a growing boy and you forget I was put in charge of feeding, I'm just doing my duty," smiled Joanne patting her daughter on the knee.

Jackson laughed at the inter-change, "you don't happen to have any spare cookies there do you, an old man could starve quite easy you know."

Taking out a Tupperware box Joanne proceeded to feed them all cookies. Shannon turned to Gibbs for support but saw him stuffing his own mouth full of choc chip cookie.

"I give up," she sighed, "pass me a cookie please mom."

They were suddenly brought to attention by the sound of the stadiums PA system squawking into life with the voice of Akela announcing the trooping of the banner parade.

Tony marched right on with his troop, head held so high that it was hard to tell how on earth he could see where he was going, but he came neatly and precisely to a halt with the troop and stood at attention until the order to stand easy was given.

Akela seemed to drone on for ages about the merits of scouting but whilst most of the cubs and brownies started to fidget, Tony stood stock still just like he had watched the marines do and had practiced endlessly.

"He looks so happy out there," whispered Shannon to Gibbs, "I hope we can make every day this happy for him."

"We'll try Shan," replied Gibbs putting an arm around her, "we'll try."

The assembled group broke out into a loud cheer as Tony's name was called out to collect his three badges. Tony posed for the cameraman proudly displaying his badges.

When the certificate ceremony came to present Tony with completing all of his badges he marched up their proudly and saluted, but Gibbs and Shannon could have sworn he floated there. What they weren't expecting is for him to grab the microphone and produce a speech from his shorts pocket.

"Ladies and Gentleman, he began, I would like to tell you how honoured I am to be getting this award…"

Akela's face showed the horror he was feeling at what the kid was likely to say but he couldn't grab the mike back without several professionally trained killers turning their weapons on him in protection of the little boy, so instead he plastered on a false smile and applauded with the rest whist offering up prayers to which ever god he thought might be looking in on them that this would not be long and not embarrass him.

Tony continued, "I cannot tell you all of the things that I have learnt in getting all of my badges. I have learnt a lot of new stuff, but most of all I have learnt that family is not just your mom and dad but all of the people you love. I did this all for my mom but I needed a lot of people to help me and they are now all my family too and I wanted to say thank you to them."

With that Tony bowed as if on the stage in Broadway. Akela grabbed back the mike and through the applause from the audience and his own gritted teeth, thanked Tony for his impromptu speech and clapped himself as Tony marched back to his place in the troop clutching his certificate the beam on his face lighting up the entire stadium.

As the ceremony came to an end Tony was surrounded by all of his family and friends. All shook hands with him whilst Joanne and Shannon showered him in kisses much to his enjoyment even though he pretended to Bradley that he was embarrassed.

"Lets get back for pizza," said Shannon.

"I need to pee first," whispered Tony.

"Me too," whispered Joanne, "old age getting to me, it will get you in the same way Shannon when you have given birth to a kid."

"I'll escort them both ma'am," said Agent Baker stepping in. "We'll meet you at the cars."

"Are you sure," asked Shannon, "should someone else go with you?"

"It'll be fine ma'am. The bathrooms are just over there near the exit," he replied, "we won't be long."

"We'll be ok Shannon," assured Joanne, "now lets go."

The little group of three headed off whilst Gibbs rounded the rest up to get them moving towards the exit. "Go grab the car Shan," he said, "I'll hang back, make sure they are ok."


	51. Chapter 51

Tony having finished in the bathroom came out to wait with Agent Baker.

"Have you washed your hands?" Baker asked.

"I think so," nodded Tony.

"Well just in case, why not pop back in and wash them again," smiled the Agent.

"Ok I guess I can do them again," sighed Tony dramatically going back into the bathroom.

As Tony put on the taps it drowned out the muffled scream that came from the ladies bathroom next door. Baker heard it and went running in, taking out his gun and making it ready as he did so.

He saw two dark clothed men dragging Joanne out of the sink area where she had been fixing her make-up and stuffing a rag across her face. He pointed his pistol towards them, "freeze NIS," he yelled but before he could get off a round a bullet sailed through the air towards him knocking him to the floor and the weapon out of his hand.

Tony froze as he heard the sound of the gun shot from next door, going out into the corridor to find Baker he knelt down beside the Agent who had stumbled back into the corridor unconscious but breathing. He snatched the neckerchief from around his neck and stuffed it into the wound left by bullet.

As he did so he heard a voice from down the corridor, "no one was supposed to get shot, you idiot," yelled a male voice.

"He pulled a gun on us Pete, what the hell was I supposed to do?" answered the second male.

Tony looked up to see the two men dragging Joanne away unconscious and for all Tony knew dead.

"Joanne," he screamed at the top of his lungs unable to control himself, "Joanne."

"Grab the kid Pete," shouted the second male.

Tony had no time to get away, he looked for somewhere to hide; nothing was available to him. He saw Bakers gun laying on the floor and without thinking grabbed it like he had seen them do in the movies and shoved it down the back of his shorts and pulled his shirt over the top to hide it. Making a final grab for Bakers radio he pressed the send button and screamed May Day down the mouthpiece.

Pete grabbed the boy roughly by his hair and stuffed the rag across his mouth too and picked him up and ran out of the building to the waiting van. The two unconscious victims inside he slammed the door to and sped away.

Gibbs had heard the sound of the gunfire and immediately ran to the scene. He arrived at the corridor just as the door at the end closed behind the two males and their captives. He raced after them but only saw the vehicle disappear into the distance. He tried desperately to read the license plate but only got the first three digits.

The mayday call over the radio had brought other agents racing to the scene along with AJ and the Colonel.

"The bastards got him Sir," yelled Gibbs, "help me please."

"We're going to find him son, we'll get him," promised the Colonel.

Tom was knelt at the side of Baker who was starting to regain some level of consciousness. Turning to one of the other agents he said, "call him an ambulance, I want you to go with him Maloney, get what information you can from him and report back as soon as you have it," he ordered.

"Jeffs, get this crime scene cordoned off, I want forensics to go over this with a fine toothcomb."

"Scott, get the info on the vehicle from Gibbs and get a team on to traffic and the camera operators, I want everyone on the look out for the van."

Inside the van an argument was ensuing in the front where the two men sat in the belief that their victims were out for the count for a good long time.

"We were only supposed to grab the woman Pete," said the second male.

"We couldn't leave the kid, he'd seen us Sean," answered Pete.

"We could dump the kid somewhere," suggested Sean.

"No we can't you idiot, the Boss wanted the woman so he could get intel on the kid," Pete began.

"Well now he doesn't need the intel does he genius," snarled Sean.

In the rear of the vehicle Tony began to stir; the rag used on him had not had the same effect as it had on Joanne, perhaps the chloroform used on it had run out, perhaps it hadn't been held against him for long enough, but Tony began to see through the haze that had formed in his head.

Joanne still lay motionless alongside him. He reached out to touch her hand afraid that she would be cold to the touch just like his mom had been last time he had ever seen her. She was warm. He knew that was good. He shook her gently trying to whisper into her ear but she remained motionless.

He looked about his surroundings, he was in the back of what appeared to be a transit van; an old stained mattress was in the back that he and Joanne currently laid on. The panels of the van were slightly rusted and in parts there were holes where the rust had won out and now sunlight streamed through making spots dance over the mattress and walls of their four wheeled cell.

Tony tried to see out of the holes. The car was not moving fast even though there appeared to be little to no traffic around them. He saw what he thought was a gas station and the vehicle began to slow and pull in. He lay back down and closed his eyes pretending to be asleep thinking the two men were coming for him.

He heard them fill up with gas and go inside to pay. He tried the door to the vehicle but it did not move.

He needed to let people know he was here. To leave a trail just like Hansel and Gretel. He had read about them in the books he and his mom used to read before he went to sleep. He felt around in his pockets. He found the paper with his speech on and tucked it inside of the woggle he had shoved in his pocket when he had removed his neckerchief to help Baker. Waiting until the men were back in the vehicle, he posted it out of the largest hole he could find and onto the forecourt of the garage.

He looked around for anything else he could find, he still had cookies but that was a mistake that Hansel and Gretel made and he was worried that the birds would eat them. He looked around the van, his head banging and the haze still present, he saw Joanne's small purse, which she had bought to go with the new outfit. Emptying the contents onto the mattress he posted that through the hole just as the van turned off of the road onto an unnamed dirt track. He kept posting items from the purse, lipsticks, drivers licence, credit cards, anything he could find. But he was running out and the vehicle was still moving.

Fishing into his pockets he pulled out the three new Cub Scout badges. He looked at each carefully before posting them out of the vehicle. When they were gone he considered the ones on his shirt. Tears running down his cheeks he pulled them off and posted them one by one gradually leaving darker patches where they had been against the faded shirt that had surrounded them.

"I'm sorry mom," he wept as he pulled each of them off and kissed each one lovingly as he posted them out of the hole.

As he reached the last badge, the first one he had earned, the vehicle came to a halt. Tony quickly lay down alongside Joanne and once again played dead that first badge with his remaining kiss still clinging to the shirt.

"Get the others to help lift them out of here," he heard one of the men say.

"Lift them out on the mattress like a stretcher," another voice suggested.

A moment later the rear doors opened allowing some light to filter in but not the light of the sunshine. No they were inside a barn and Tony could just make out through the slits in his eyes the dusty light filtering in through the slats in the wooden structure.

"Jules, you keep an eye on them, do you hear," said the first voice. "I'll put the call through."


	52. Chapter 52

Whether it was through his desperate attempts to pretend he was still out for the count, the residual effects of the chloroform or simply through exhaustion, Tony had drifted off to sleep laid flat on his back on the mattress with the cold steel of the gun digging uncomfortably into the small of his back.

No one had tried to move him or Joanne. They had simply dragged the mattress bearing them both into the corner of the barn and left them there, Jules simply watching them from an old broken chair about five meters back, whittling away a stick and randomly spitting on the floor as if his mouth was producing too much saliva for one guy to deal with normally.

The rest had gone to pick up their employer and fill him in on the slight change to the plan. He was not happy.

"You shot a cop you idiot," he screamed, "they are going to have every cop, marine, soldier, sailor and air force man in the neighbourhood looking for you."

"Sorry Sir," said Sean, "but he was aiming at us, we needed to get the woman and us out of there."

"So where did grabbing the kid come into the plan?" he yelled.

"He had seen us both, could ID us," answered Pete, and then getting a glare that would have killed most people he added, "Sean told me to do it."

Taking a deep breath and trying to calm himself down their employer stated in hushed tones, "the woman was some kind of con artist, signed herself off as Cecilia, she could have been after the kid herself, we needed her away from the family, we needed her away from the kid and you idiots have now got them at the same location."

"Boss we can get rid of the kid," said Sean desperately.

"The kid needs to be alive and able to access the trust funds, he is the leverage, he is how we get the money into the country you imbecile," came the reply. "Get out of here before I decide to get rid of the pair of you."

"What about what you owe us for the job?" asked Pete clearly not getting the cold and threatening nature of the order.

"Uh, its ok Sir I'm sure we can manage without it," stuttered Sean, pulling Pete back with him towards the door. With that the two were gone.

The Employer climbed into the back of his limo.

"Get me to the lock up Jo," he commanded. "I'm going to have to sort this problem out myself."

Placing a small black leather case on the seat at the side of him he rested his head back, closed his eyes and nursed the burgeoning migraine he could feel forming at the back of his neck and ramming through his head like a metal rod piercing his skull at the other side between his eyes. He had to think about the cool $10 million this venture was worth and the future potential to launder other illicit funds, that would make him feel better.

…

Back at the safe house Gibbs and Shannon were beside themselves.

"How did this happen?" shouted Gibbs, "you told us he would be safe, you promised us his father wouldn't be able to get anywhere near him."

"I'm sorry Gibbs," said Morrow, "I don't have answers for you yet but I will have man out there looking for them both, I intend to find them."

"Where are you looking, hey?" questioned Gibbs, pacing frantically back and forth struggling to hold on to the last vestiges of his temper knowing that losing it was not going to help matters, "we don't even have a start point."

"We have road blocks out around the area, they can't have gone more than 30 miles in any direction, we are sweeping the area but it will take some time, we have BOLOs out with all of the local LEO's and agencies, we're pulling extra staff in from out of area and the Colonel is letting us use all of the marines for the search," explained Tom, "we will find them."

"Its not enough," yelled Gibbs, "he could be out there doing god knows what to Tony and Joanne and we are all just sat here on our asses."

"Calm down Leroy," ordered his father, "its not helping you arguing and making impossible demands, just because you want them found in the next five minutes doesn't mean its going to happen in that amount of time, but the more you keep Tom here arguing the less time he has to organize this search."

Gibbs didn't respond, instead heading out of the door in the small rear yard and slamming the door behind him.

….

As the Limo pulled into the barn, the driver indicated to Jules to give their employer some privacy and the two went outside to discuss other matters.

The man walked over to the broken seat just vacated by Jules. Taking out a silk handkerchief from the breast pocket of his designer Italian suit he wiped the back of the chair and then laid it onto the seat before sitting down on it. He crossed his legs, took out his hip flask and swigged down a mouthful of expensive single malt whisky. Then clipping the end of a Cuban cigar and lighting it he waited, watching the two prone figures before him.

The rich smell of the smoke affected the prone figures on the mattress. Joanne was the first to stir, but her head felt like a 100 pound hammer had been let loose in there. Nausea coursed through her body and she woke up, bolted into a sitting position and began to wretch.

The male watched her as she took in her surroundings albeit they were still swimming back and forth before her eyes and focusing on anything was proving problematic. Panic took over as she realized that her right ankle was chained to the wall of the bar in an iron anklet akin to something out of a medieval dungeon. As her hands felt around her new prison they came to rest on the sleeping figure of the small boy.

"Tony," she shook him, "Tony sweetie I need you to wake up, I need to know you are ok."

"Oh he'll be fine," came the chillingly deep voice of the man, "It's you we really need to worry about Joanne or should I call you Cecilia?"

Realizing for the first time that she and Tony were not alone, she pulled the sleeping body of the little boy closer to her as much as a comfort to her as to protect the kid. The shifting of his position pushed the cold steel of the gun at his back a little deeper into his body and woke him from the deep sleep.

"Joanne," he cried out as he woke, "are we still alive?"

Joanne simply nodded, her eyes focusing in on the man sat before them.

"Master Anthony, ah I see you have decided to join us," snarled the man.

Tony shocked looked up to take in the face before him, his mind clear now of the effects of the gas.

"You know how we punish small children, don't you?" the man continued.

Tony gulped and tried to move backwards on the mattress his hand falling through a hole within it.

"Come now Master Anthony, you know it will be far easier on you if you face this like a little gentleman," said the man opening the small leather case he had placed at the side of the chair and taking a thick leather belt from within.

Tony gulped, he knew he couldn't get away, he knew it was worse if he ran, he'd been there before; not that he was in a position to run. His mind went to the gun at his back, but then he saw two other men enter the barn. He had to be brave, he had to accept whatever punishment was coming, if he was being punished then perhaps Joanne would be left alone. He secreted the weapon into the mattress and slowly stood to his feet, his legs trembling beneath him and rattling the chain around his ankle.

"Over here now boy," ordered the man, "the chain will reach and you know the position."

Tony nodded and took a small step forward, "please Sir don't hit me," he begged, "I'll be good Sir I promise, please Mr Percy don't hit me."


	53. Chapter 53

WARNING: Some mention of actual violence towards a child and adult in this chapter.

Tony stepped slowly ever closer towards Mr Percy. His heart beat so fast and hard that he thought it was going to push its way through his chest and land on the floor in front of him. He switched off from the sound of Joanne screaming at Mr Percy and trying to grab him and pull him back. If he was going to survive this, and he had before, he had to get his head into that place that let him pretend it wasn't hurting and that he was fine.

"You sniveling little brat, why do you keep having to ruin things," yelled Percy his spittle foaming at the corners of his mouth and his eyes wildly piercing into Tony's very being. "Your father should have listened to me at the start, but he had to be greedy he wanted your mothers trust fund too and then he dared to swindle me out of the rest."

He swiped out with the back of his hand, knocking Tonys head violently to the left, his teeth feeling loose in his mouth and blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

Joanne screamed and tried to lunge forward to grab Tony back only to be met with the same violence.

"Boss, DiNozzo is here," Jo intervened.

Percy paused, looked at the blood on the back of his hand and wiped it across Tony's face then picking the child up he threw him back onto the mattress. Tony didn't utter even the slightest moan, he was in that place. Joanne grabbed him to her wiping the blood from his mouth crying and begging him to talk to her but he was gone into that other world and he wasn't coming back until it was all over.

Percy walked away to where DiNozzo Senior was being escorted into the barn, a henchman on each side of him.

"Percy what's all this about?" he laughed awkwardly, "lets talk."

"Can it DiNozzo, I'm sick of your games, we are now going to play this my way and when I'm finished with you, you'll wish you had listened to me in the first place," he snarled.

"I'm sure there has been a misunderstanding," DiNozzo tried to turn on the charm, why don't we sit down over a nice meal and talk.

"The only misunderstanding here is that you thought you could get the better of me," Percy spoke through gritted teeth, "you and that bitch over there thought you could con me, pretend that the boy was no longer your responsibility that you no longer had access to all that money in the account. That's my money DiNozzo, I made you and I decide what happens to the brat. I told you that after your wife tried to wrestle things away from us, I thought I showed you that when I moved in to 'play' housekeep to have an eye on you, but you thought you could beat me, well you are wrong."

"I'm not working with her," argued DiNozzo, "she drugged me, left me chained to a bed, sent her son in law to kill me. It's her and her family who are trying to get their hands on the money, They are trying to swindle us both."

"I'm not buying it," stated Percy, "and you are going to make sure that we have the kid and I have access to the funds, then you are going to sign it over to me, what you do with the woman and the kid after that is up to you, I'll leave you cash for the bullets."

"But we have a deal, we have a good thing going on," DiNozzo tried, "for six years we have been putting all those funds through the kids trusts, no one suspects a thing. Think how much more we can put through it."

"It's over DiNozzo, what you do when I have my money is up to you, now do I need to demonstrate to you how you are going to pay it back or can you work it out less painfully?" Percy walked towards DiNozzo.

"No no I get it we'll get you your money, its going to take a couple of days though," pleaded DiNozzo.

"Your pathetic, your kid has more backbone than you," sneered Percy and then turning to Jules, "tie him to that post he's staying with us until I have the cash."

…

Back at the safe house Shannon had gone into the rear yard to comfort Gibbs and look for support for herself. He had been out there for two hours, walking in the tight triangular yard over and over trying to calm himself and gather his thoughts. He wanted nothing more than to march out that front door jump in his truck and go out looking for them, but on the one occasion he had tried he had been met with two armed marine guards who had barred his exit.

"They are going to find them Gibbs," Shannon spoke as determinedly as she could.

"They should never have let them get him in the first place Shan," he argued back, the temper still barely contained.

"Tom is on his way back, he thinks he has some news, AJ has cooked some food for us all, you need to eat," she insisted.

"I'll eat when Tony and Joanne are back here," shouted Gibbs bringing his father out into the yard to see what was happening.

"What the hell are you shouting about Leroy, there's a lot of people in that house including the Judge you need to impress and demonstrate you can be a good parent and you are out here as if you are going to explode and kill us all," he said quietly but forcefully.

Scrubbing his hand over his face Gibbs tried to keep some grip on himself and the reality he found himself in.

"Dad, I feel helpless, I should be out there, but you all have me penned in here as if I'm going to go off half cocked," explained Gibbs. "Would you have stood for that if it had been mom or me?"

"Leroy do you think I feel happy about being here and not out looking?" asked Jackson, "Do you think you are the only one who's angry, who's hurting, hey, well you are wrong? And as for going off half cocked surely you know where we are coming from or has the lesson already worn off?"

"No Sir," the humbled reply, "good then we can make some head way." Jackson pulled Leroy and Shannon into him and stood holding the two as they wept.

As the sobbing petered out he said, "right are you ready to come in eat and hear what Tom is coming to tell us?"

"Yes Sir," nodded Gibbs, "thanks Dad."

"Son, its ok I understand but I think you should apologize to Shannon too."

Turning to his wife Gibbs pulled her towards him, "God Shan can you forgive me, will you let me try again and do it right this time?"

Smiling weakly she replied, "well I haven't given up on you yet marine and I'm not giving up on finding them."

Holding her tightly and kissing her forehead Gibbs led the way back into the safe house.

AJ presented him with a plate of food, "sit yourself down and eat Gibbs, its not necessarily the best food ever but it's warm."

"Thank you Sir," Gibbs responded, "I've been acting like a bit of n idiot haven't I?"

"Can't say I'd noticed Marine," laughed the Commander.

"I've made you a coffee Mr Gibbs," said the Judge entering the small dining area, "it's probably not as strong as you like it but it's quite passable and has got me through a few tedious trials in the past."

"You didn't have to Judge," smiled Gibbs, "but thank you, are we putting you in a difficult position with regards the case?"

"Let me worry about that," answered the Judge, "I was thinking of it as experiencing family life at the Gibbs residence first hand."

"Not sure you are seeing the best evidence Sir," replied Gibbs.

"Well you let me work that out for myself and you just eat and think about how we are going to get that little boy and Joanne back," advised the Judge.

Tom arrived, the Colonel in tow. "We've got a lead," said Tom, "vehicle was sighted at a gas station out on the US-17 about 20 miles north of here, I've got agents heading there now."

Gibbs didn't wait, he pushed through the crowd, pushed past the marines at the front door and headed to his truck. As he got to the door he felt a hand grab his arm.

"Let me go," he demanded, "I need to be out there, I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"Then let me drive you out there then," said the Colonel maintaining his grip.

"Make room in the back, me and Shannon are coming too," demanded Jackson, opening the door for Shannon to climb in, she had Cottontail with her.

Gibbs looked towards his CO, "I'm sorry sir, about…"

"Stop there Marine, I understand and I will give you a pass on this one, now give me the keys and get in," ordered the Colonel.

The small group arrived at the garage only shortly after NIS had arrived there to get info and look at CCTV. Shannon wandered around the forecourt clutching Cottontail. A small gust of wind blew under the vehicle NIS had arrived in. Shannon saw something roll out from underneath. Picking up the small roll of paper her heart stopped.

"Gibbs," she screamed, he immediately ran to her, "it's Tony's," she said, "it's his speech and woggle."

Gibbs started pacing the forecourt looking for more the others joining him.

"Over here," said Jackson who had wandered off about 200 meters or so down the road, "isn't this Joanne's?"

"It's a trail," proclaimed Gibbs, "running off down the road."

"You don't know that Sir," shouted one of the agents.

"My gut is telling me otherwise," he replied and then to the others, "are you coming?"

….

Back at the barn Percy was getting angrier, it was taking longer than he expected to get the paperwork together to withdraw the money, to finally rid himself of the conman and his kid.

Tony was still staring fixedly ahead, lost still in his other world.

Percy saw the kid and remembered he was going to belt him, he'd get pleasure from that. He picked up the belt and made his way towards him.

"So you thought I'd forgotten had you?" he sneered, "thought you had gotten away with it?"

Tony didn't answer he just shuffled backwards on the mattress. If he was in a corner Percy couldn't get as good a swing. As he shuffled back his hand went through the hole in the mattress and found the cold steel of the gun.

Tony's hand gripped around the pistol grip his fingers hovering near the trigger. As if on auto-pilot he pulled the gun out and pointed it in Percy's direction, closing his eyes tight and gripping the weapon with both hands he pulled the trigger.


	54. Chapter 54

Tony kept his eyes firmly closed and pulled the trigger over and over again. He had no idea when the rounds went but each time he pulled kept the pain away from him a little longer. His little hands had a tight grasp of the weapon but little control over the direction of it.

There was suddenly a loud boom like a bomb going off. The floor shook, dirt and splinters of wood rained down on everyone in the barn, there was a cracking of large beams and then suddenly darkness.

Under the rubble of the former barn was stillness, a peace that Tony had not thought he would ever experience again. Blood trickled into his eye, his head ached. He closed his eyes. It was over. He could go and see his mom.

Along the dirt track that led towards the edge of the Hofmann Forest Gibbs, the Colonel and Shannon were searching for further clues. Jackson was following up with the car watching the distance, hoping for some sighting of the kid, the van, anything.

The loud explosion about a mile from their location got their attention. Jumping in the car with the rest of the group Gibbs turned to his father.

"Step on it dad, that way," he pointed.

"Don't need to tell me twice son, hold on," he said stepping on the gas and heading off where directed, hitting pot holes and bumps as he did so, no time to miss them.

Shannon was used to complaining about Gibbs' driving and now she knew where he had learnt his skills, but this time there were no complaints. She just needed to get to her boy and her mom. White knuckles grasped the door handles all the time willing the car to get there faster.

Skidding to a halt in the vehicle the group of four were met with a scene of utter devastation. Smoke billowed from smallish fires across the ruined barn which now stood no higher than a couple of feet from the ground.

Gibbs stood there, now outside the car, in utter despair, at his feet the assorted debris. It was the stillness that was so eerie. One moment a phenomenal noise and the next nothing; not even the chirping of birds in the forest that surrounded the former barn on three sides.

He strode into the middle of the pile.

"Lance Corporal Gibbs, I think we should wait for the emergency services, it's a crime scene," warned the Colonel.

Gibbs didn't hear him.

"Leroy come back here son please," begged Jackson fearing what they would find.

Shannon remained silent and instead followed Gibbs into the center of the pile, holding up a hand to tell them all to hush.

"Over here," she called, "I can hear something," and with that she was down on her hands and knees ripping her hands apart as she pulled at metal sheets and wooden laths.

Gibbs went to help shortly followed by the rest. Down the track other vehicles appeared; NIS had been alerted by the explosion and they too had headed that way and had radioed for help.

Minutes of desperate digging led to the discovery of an arm, its wrist bound with rope. Pulling further debris away revealed the body of a man, still breathing and pitifully crying for help. Removal of a final sheet of metal revealed a small pocket which housed the mans upper torso and head. As daylight once again hit his face he screwed his eyes up against the sunlight only venturing a small peek out to see who his rescuers were.

"You," he cried as he opened his eyes, "you."

Stepping in to prevent a crime the Colonel placed himself between Gibbs and the person who he vaguely recognized to be DiNozzo.

"Where's Tony you bastard?" Shannon screamed at him as the Colonel dragged him to the car.

"That little brat caused this," he said, "blew us all up, finally did me a favour and killed 'em all except me," he laughed cruelly.

Gibbs lost his final bit of self-control and stormed over to the man.

"Stand down Lance Corporal Gibbs, that's an order," yelled the Colonel. "I've got this."

"Call yourself a marine Gibbs?" snarled DiNozzo, "couldn't even protect a kid let alone a country."

Turning to face Gibbs the Colonel suddenly apologized, "sorry son, forgive me for what I am about to do." With that he spun and threw out his right fist, connecting with DiNozzo's nose with a sickening crunch. DiNozzo dropped to the ground out for the count, the Colonel nursing his right fist. "God, I don't recall it hurting that much when I was younger."

With that he walked back into the pile of debris and started searching again leaving Jackson to stand guard over the prone figure with a type lever in his hand just in case the guy tried to get up again.

NIS arrived on scene a few moments later. Shouting out orders to the emergency services they began a proper search and put out the fires.

"Over here, I've got something," yelled one of the medics, "we are gonna need cutting gear there's a beam we are going to have to cut through."

"Can you see who it is?" asked Shannon desperately awaiting any news and standing back to allow the cutting gear through.

"Looks like a female ma'am," called back the medic, "now lets clear the area and let these boys do their stuff."

Gibbs held Shannon tight as the mechanical snips chewed their way through the fallen structure.

"Gonna need a stretcher, she's breathing but unconscious, possible neck and back injury," shouted the rescuers. "Its pretty bad around here, seems this is where the metal roof girders landed."

"Oh god, she would be with Tony," cried Shannon, "he's too small to survive this. If one of those things fell on him…"

She didn't finish the sentence. Gibbs took hold of her and held her. "We'll get through this Shan, whatever the outcome we'll get through this together."

"We need you to move back Sir, Ma'am," said the medics following the stretcher out and holding onto the drip that had been attached to Joanne.

"Come back here guys," calmly spoke the Colonel. "Lets let them keep searching and be ready for when they find Tony."

"You should go with your mom to the hospital Shan, I'll wait for Tony," Gibbs suggested.

"I can't leave him," cried Shannon, "mom would understand."

"She would expect you to wait here for him," smiled Jackson, "so I will go and make sure they look after her."

The rescuers continued their search, pulling Jo and then Jules from the debris, unconscious too but alive and badly burned.

"Why can't they find him?" cried Shannon, "he must have been near mom."

"Shan it's a mess in there, in an explosion he could have been knocked away from her, they will find him though," Gibbs tried but didn't know if he was trying to convince Shannon or himself.

A further 30 minutes, "we've got another," the yell went up. Rescuers rushed to the spot.

"We need a bag, for this one," said one of the medics "let NIS in they can photograph the body and the scene for their investigation, call the coroner, get him out here."

"Oh God, don't let that be Tony," Shannon turned to bury her head into Gibbs body. He stood there looking out, whispering the same prayer, holding on to Shannon with tears down his face.

He watched as they dragged the body of Percy from the wreckage. "It's not him, Shan, it's not him." He held her tighter.

"Quiet please," the call went up. The site hushed. All stood still. Nothing was heard. "Wait a minute," the same man called, "there did you hear that?"

"Yep, it's over there," cried another.

Carefully crossing to the largest pile of debris they started to dig through the remains. As they removed layer after layer the crying got louder and the faint strains of "mommy help me." Could be heard from below.

Removing the final layer, revealed a small hollow, and curled inside of it, one little eight year old Tony, still clutching the gun so tightly that the rescuers couldn't remove it from his tiny grasp.

Racing over to him, Gibbs and Shannon, pushed their way through the rescuers, Gibbs taking him from their arms and checking him over.

"We need to get him checked out at the hospital," warned the medic.

Gibbs stroked the little boys matted and bloodied hair and nodded. Shannon, stroked his hand and carefully eased the gun from his grasp, handing it over to the Colonel.

"Go with him in the ambulance, the pair of you," said the Colonel, "I'll meet you there with the car and call the others and tell them."

As they went over with Tony to the ambulance, their tears splashed on his bloodied and dirty face.

As he finally opened his eyes a little and squinted into the sun, hardly able to see the faces of Gibbs and Shannon he asked, "are you the angels, do you know my mom?"


	55. Chapter 55

As they arrived in the emergency room with Tony on the stretcher the little boy was still as confused and dazed as when he had been pulled from the wreckage. He didn't seem to recognize anyone and his small face showed signs of the horror and terror he had been through not only in the streaks of dirt, blood and tears on his face but in his eyes and his expressions.

When they went to cut his clothes and shirt from him to examine him carefully without moving him too much he screamed. It was piercing and shocking and brought the whole Emergency Room to a stop for a few seconds. Shannon stepped in to try to calm him.

"Sweetie we need to see what your injuries are, we aren't going to hurt you I promise."

"They aren't going to take my last kiss," he cried, "don't let them take my last kiss."

The Doctors thinking that the kid was still in shock and suffering from the blow to the head were getting ready to try to hold him down and remove the clothes again.

Shannon wracked her brains and then she noticed his shirt, only one badge remained, "Stop," she said. "You can't cut the shirt off of him."

"Nurse Gibbs, you amongst all people know we have got to remove it," said the matron who had come over to assist.

"I'll get the shirt off of him," Shannon insisted, "let me do it, you can't cut it."

The matron went to pull her out of the way.

"Ma'am, I wouldn't stand in the way of my wife if I were you and I insist you remove your hands from her," warned Gibbs.

"Are you threatening me?" replied the Matron.

"No Ma'am I'm hoping I won't have to do that, but if you don't let go I will," he promised her.

"I shall report this," declared the matron.

"Do what you have to but let Shannon get that shirt off of Tony," replied Gibbs calmly and then turned his back on her. "Now Shan," he said, "how do we get this shirt off of him?"

The Doctor present smirked. He was a junior doctor and had run-ins with the matron in the past; he couldn't help but admire Shannon and Gibbs. "I'll give you a hand," he smiled.

Talking softly to Tony, Shannon tried to explain what they needed to do.

"Tony we are going to try to sit you up a little and then I would like you to let me take your arms out of the shirt is that ok?" she asked.

Tony shook his head.

"I was thinking that you could then put your shirt and your moms kisses around Cottontail as he is a bit cold and he can then hold on to it for you while we check you over," she continued pulling the teddy bear out of her bag.

Tony took hold of the bear and chewed it's ear as he would always do if worried. Then holding the bear out to Shannon he said, "Ok but he can't leave the bed."

Carefully they removed the shirt noting as they did the pain on Tony's face as they moved the shirt over his left side revealing a large gash down his arm and a shoulder collarbone that looked broken even without having to x-ray the area.

"Tony does your arm hurt you?" asked the Doctor, "shall I give you something for the pain?"

"Its fine," proclaimed Tony staring ahead at the toy rabbit making sure it was going nowhere, "I just scratched it."

"Tony look at me," said Gibbs, "I need you to keep being brave like you are but you have to tell us the truth about where hurts so that the doctor can help you."

"Please don't let them touch me," begged Tony, "please don't let them hurt me."

"They aren't going to hurt you Tony," said Gibbs nodding to the doctor, "I just need you to focus on me, hold my hand if you would like to and I promise that all you will feel is a little scratch and then the pain will go. Can you do that?"

"I don't know," cried Tony, "I don't want to be here, please let me go."

Whilst he cried and spoke to Gibbs the Doctor swiftly stepped in and gave him a sedative. Tony faded into sleep once again.

Another nurse came in to assist with transferring Tony through to x-ray and went to remove the shirt and bear from the trolley.

"No that needs to stay," said the Doctor, "we promised him."

As Shannon and Gibbs went to waited in the family area outside they were joined by a large contingent of others.

"Your Dad called us," said Steve, "is there any news yet, do you have Tony?"

"We got him, he's gonna be ok," replied Gibbs.

"And Joanne?" asked AJ who had arrived with Tom.

"She is as funny as you like on painkillers," laughed Jackson, joining the family in the little room.

"Dad is she awake then?" asked Gibbs.

"Well Son, at the moment yes, but if she keeps asking the doctors to get rid of all of the clowns I think they might put her back to sleep," answered Jackson, "the Doc tells me Tony is in X-ray."

"Is he going to have a plaster cast like me?" asked Bradley.

"We don't know yet, they think he might need some surgery on his collarbone, it looks pretty mangled," answered Shannon.

"Can we see him when he comes back?" asked Brad.

"We'll see son, "Steve placed his hand on the boys shoulder, I'm guessing he is going to be very tired."

"Are we any closer to knowing what happened yet?" Gibbs asked Tom.

"With the explosion no, the fire boys are all over it at the moment, I should have a preliminary report in the morning," answered Tom.

"We are checking the ID's of the guys we took out the rubble, two of them seem to be local thugs for hire, DiNozzo is currently being operated on, seems he had a busted nose and cheek bone fracture," continued Tom, "he seems a little confused too, says you assaulted him Colonel," he smiled.

"Guy was delirious Agent Morrow, was a danger to himself," started the Colonel, "I tried to get him to calm down, seems I might have been a little too vigourous."

"Are there any links to him and the thugs?" asked Jackson, "did he have them snatch Tony and Joanne?"

"We haven't found any yet but we have enough to arrest him on suspicion of kidnap at the moment and hold him," Tom explained.

"The other man you pulled out, who's he?" asked Shannon.

"We are trawling databases at the moment, nothing is coming back, it's as if he doesn't exist; has Tony said anything yet?" enquired Tom.

"No nothing I'm not even sure he remembers us," Shannon spoke her voice cracking as she did.

"He will do, it'll come back," the Colonel tried to reassure her, "he's a fighter and his war is nearly over, he's not going to want to miss the end of it and what he's fighting for."


	56. Chapter 56

Gibbs and Shannon waited patiently with Jackson, on the uncomfortable plastic chairs of the family room. The others had gone home to get some sleep and had promised to return in the morning. Joanne had finally fallen asleep and was going to mend.

"Mr and Mrs Gibbs?" asked an orderly coming into the room.

"Yes," said Gibbs jumping to his feet, "is everything ok?"

"Tony is back from surgery, they have said it all went well and he is just coming out of the anesthesia," the orderly informed them, "would you like to come and sit in his room?"

"Please," was the only word Shannon could manage as tears once again closed her throat.

"Follow me through here, I'll get you all a drink and see if I can find you something to eat," the orderly offered.

Sitting at the side of the bed Shannon took Tony's little hand into her own, slowly she rubbed calming circles onto the back of it. "I'm never going to loose you again Tony," he promised him, "you and me are going to be inseparable."

"He hold you both to that you know," said Jackson, "will probably want to superglue you all together."

Tony started to stir and groan but his eyes remained closed. His face twitched as if he was reliving a nightmare, he screamed loud, "don't hurt me, please don't hurt me, please I'll be good Mr Percy," he screamed again.

Gibbs was at his other side, stroking his head, telling him it was ok, "Tony no one is going to hurt you ever again, wake up son, I'm here, Shannon's here. Wake up kiddo."

Tony began to open his eyes, the light in the room hurting them as he tried to do so. He looked around at first confused at the three assembled adults in the room with him. Then he saw Cottontail, still perched at the bottom of his bed, the cub shirt wrapped around him.

"Is Cottontail warm now?" he asked.

Picking him up Shannon pretended to take his temperature, "yes Tony he's lovely and cosy do you want him?"

"Please," the reply and then as the bunny was passed to him, a whispered "thank you," before placing the bears ear in his mouth and chewing as he always did when he needed comfort or was worried. His fingers traced over the badge on the shirt searching for the kiss, making sure it was still there.

"I broke my shirt," he suddenly cried, "I didn't know what else to do, I broke my shirt."

"We'll mend it sweetie," Shannon tried to calm him, "we found a lot of your badges, what you did was very clever and very brave."

"They took Joanne," he cried, "I couldn't stop them."

"Joanne is safe," said Jackson relieved that the boy clearly remembered her. "They are going to move her into the room next to you. What you did saved her. You are a hero."

"I'm not, I'm bad," cried Tony, "she got hurt because of me."

"Tony listen, you did not hurt her," Gibbs pleaded with him.

"You won't want me any more, the Judge is going to send me to prison," he sobbed.

"Tell me why you think he is going to do that Tony," asked Shannon "and then I can explain why he won't."

"You don't know," shouted Tony, "you don't understand, I'm bad, I'll hurt you all, leave me alone."

Shannon and Gibbs were shocked at the outburst, "Tony…" Shannon tried again.

"Leave me alone, leave me alone," screamed Tony

Nurses came rushing into the room, "we think you had better just wait outside," the senior nurse said holding the door for the family to leave.

Tony was inconsolable, he screamed again as the Doctor was called to sedate him further.

"Oh god, he doesn't want us, " cried Shannon, "he blames us for putting him in danger."

"Shan he didn't say that," Gibbs tried to console her.

"He told us to leave Jethro," she stated, "he hates us."

Jackson tried to intervene. "Shannon he has just come out of the anesthetic, you must realize the mess that it has made of his little mind and all of that on top of what that bastard might have done to him."

"I just want to be there to help him," she cried.

"And you will be but you are going to have to have enough patience for the two of you," advised Jackson.

"Why is it when we get one step forward, we suddenly end up two steps back?" she asked, despair still showing on her face.

"I don't know," answered Jackson, "but I do know that if you go onwards you will eventually get there."

When the Doctor came out of the room, the three adults looked to her searching for any sign of hope.

"We've sedated him," explained the doctor, "he should sleep through to the morning, we'll monitor him."

"Can we go back in there?" asked Gibbs.

"I'd advise against it for now, you need sleep and he needs rest, why don't you go home and come back early in the morning?" suggested the Doctor.

"You go Shan, Dad can drive you," said Gibbs, "I'm staying here."

"Then I'm staying too," demanded Shannon.

"No you need to get sleep and come and take over from me in the morning," said Gibbs, "would you bring me back a clean shirt please."

Seeing the sense in what he was requesting Shannon put up no more of a fight. She and Jackson left to return home. Gibbs pulled up a plastic chair outside the door to the room and sat there on guard. This time no one was going to get to the kid. It would be over his dead body.


	57. Chapter 57

Gibbs could feel himself slowly drifting away. Adrenalin had kept him going for so long but it was now running low.

"Gibbs," Tom Morrows voice brought him back from his drift into sleep, "I've brought you coffee, Joanne said you would be needing some."

"How is she?" asked Gibbs, "has she been able to tell you anything?"

"She remembers very little, just snapshots really," sighed Tom, "nothing I can use yet."

"What about Tony?" asked Tom.

"He's scared of everything, everyone; screamed at us to leave," answered Gibbs, "he's sedated but it's not stopped the nightmares, keeps screaming about someone called Mr Percy, it's been going on all night."

"Did you say Percy?" asked Tom.

"Yes why, is it significant?" asked Gibbs.

"I'm not sure," said Tom, "but one of the things Joanne kept saying was that there was a man called Percy, I thought it was a first name, we've been looking to see if there are other known associates to the two locals with the same name, but we've turned up nothing."

"What about the dead guy you pulled out of there?" enquired Gibbs, "anything on him?"

"That's an odd, one," stated Tom. "We have a record of someone matching his prints having entered the States 30 years ago from the Netherlands, got himself into a bar brawl and arrested but the other guy dropped the charges. His name is Markus Van Dijk. He left the country soon after and we have no record of his ever returning. Yet here he is."

"What caused the explosion?" asked Gibbs, "have you had the report yet?"

"Yeah it was faxed through just before I came here," said Tom taking a copy out of his pocket, "Fire Dept found the remains of a propane tank in the rubble, they think it had been leaking, a spark or a carelessly discarded light could easily have triggered it. There was also evidence of shooting Gibbs."

"By who?" asked the marine worried that the only gun he had seen pulled from the rubble had been the one in Tony's hand.

"They think your boy opened fire," said Tom. "Van Dijk was hit twice, non fatal wounds but with rounds from the weapon we took from Tony. In total we believe Tony fired 10 times. One of those rounds could have caused a spark, but there was also evidence of a cigar butt near the site of the explosion. Not sure we will ever know the real answer."

"Oh god, Tony must think he has killed everyone, caused all of that damage," Gibbs buried his head in his hands, "as if that kid hasn't been through enough."

The two men looked up as another entered the room. "Agent Morrow, Lance Corporal Gibbs, how are Tony and Joanne?" asked the Judge. "I hope you don't mind me dropping by but I wanted to give you some space last night but then spent each and every hour worrying, thought I would call in and see for myself."

"Thank you for coming Sir," answered Gibbs, "they are mending physically but Tony's head is all over the place."

"Nightmares?" asked the Judge, "it's to be expected."

"Yes but we don't know what he is scared about, he keeps shouting out about a Mr Percy, we have no idea who the guy is," explained Gibbs.

"That name rings a bell," stated the Judge taking his reading glasses out of his inside pocket and giving them a quick clean on his tie. "Give me a moment, I might have the answer."

The Judge opened his brief case and pulled out Tony's file. After spending a few minutes reading his notes he then flipped through to a handwritten document at the back of the file. Fishing out the letter Tony had written to him at the hearing he rechecked it against his notes. "Thought so," he pronounced, "Tony mentions his fathers housekeeper who he is frightened of as well as his father, his name is Mr Percy."

Tom Morrow took the letter and read it, "can I get a copy of this Judge," he asked.

"Yes I'll get my clerk to copy it for you when I get to Court and fax it to you," answered the Judge, "does it help?"

"Not sure yet, but it's given me an idea," answered Tom, "excuse me both of you I need to make a quick call.

Heading over to the nurses station Tom asked to borrow the phone, "Jeffs, Morrow here," he said down the mouthpiece, "need you to get a photo of Van Dijk here to me at the hospital and start seeing what you can find out about a guy surname Percy, housekeeper to DiNozzo."

The Judge was left standing with Gibbs, "Would you mind if I took a look at him, she how he is?" asked the Judge.

"Of course Sir, but, er, he's angry and upset, scared I think, shouted at us all to leave, he might yell at you, I'm sure he doesn't mean anything by it," explained Gibbs.

"That's ok," smiled the Judge liking the way that Gibbs was trying to protect Tony from any criticism or blame, "I think I can withstand being shouted at."

The Judge entered the room, just as a nurse was trying to get Tony to have a drink of water and take a tablet.

"Hello young man, do you remember me?" asked the Judge.

Tony simply nodded frightened that if he opened his mouth the nurse would pop the tablet in.

"Can I sit with you for a little while?"

Again Tony nodded although there was a palpable hesitation that the Judge noticed but chose not to comment on.

"I don't like hospitals much either you know," declared the Judge.

Tony didn't respond at all.

"They always make me take tablets that I find it hard to swallow," he paused, "bet you are finding the same problem."

Tony nodded and crossed his arms clearly pouting at the nurse who was still stood there with the medication and the glass of water.

"Silly thing is," continued the Judge, "the longer I used to refuse to take the tablets, the longer they would keep me in there."

The Judge watched subtly as the look on Tony's face changed from one of stubborn defiance to one of dread.

"Yeah," said the Judge, "I learnt to just take the medicine quickly and let it mend me then they would let me out of there very quickly. I always used to keep some candy on hand to eat after the medicine to take the flavour away, I've got some here if it would help you. Do you like M&M's?"

Tony nodded, "yes Sir," he finally spoke.

"Well hurry up and have those tablets and then you and I can have candy for breakfast," he coaxed him.

Still grudgingly Tony allowed the nurse to give him the medication and the water. Then picked up some of the candy the Judge had put on the table in front of him.

"Thank you," said Tony.

"No problem young man," smiled the Judge, "it gives me the chance to eat candy for breakfast without my wife moaning at me."

"Have you come to take me to prison?" asked Tony.

"Now why would you think that?" asked the Judge.

"Because I hurt everyone," whispered Tony so low that the Judge could hardly hear him.

"Well that is not way I see it Tony," assured the Judge, "they tell me that your quick thinking gave them lots of clues. You should be proud of that."

"No I can't," answered Tony, "I was very bad."

"Really? How?" asked the Judge.

"Aren't I supposed to have a lawyer before my confession?" asked Tony.

Once again holding back a smile at this little kids adorable nature the Judge nodded. "Well it is often advisable in serious cases," agreed the Judge, "but I think you will be ok."

"No I won't," said Tony, "everyone is going to know what I did and I am going to be in trouble," tears began to fall.

Picking up the corner of the blanket, the Judge wiped his tears, "then you just wait until we can get AJ here," he advised, "you retained him as your lawyer didn't you?"

"Yes Sir," answered Tony, a slight whimper in his voice.

"I think you will also need to have an adult with you," advised the Judge, "because you are only eight at the moment."

"I haven't got anyone," Tony began to cry properly.

"Nonsense," smiled the Judge kindly. "There's Gibbs and Shannon, and Joanne and Jackson to name but a few."

"No there's not," sobbed Tony, "I shouted at them to leave and they did. I didn't want me to hurt them too and now they've gone."

"Well if I'm not mistaken Tony, Gibbs was sitting guarding you all of last night," explained the Judge, "he's right outside the doors now, shall I ask him to come in."

"He must hate me," wept Tony, "he won't want to help me, I was horrible to him, I made Shannon cry."

"Well we could try Tony," suggested the Judge, "I often find that an apology and a hug goes a long way to mending those kind of troubles."

"Shall we give it a try?" he asked.

Tony nodded, "yes but I still can't answer your questions until AJ is here, I'm taking the fifth amendment."

"Understood," nodded the Judge, "a wise decision. I'll get Gibbs."

At the Judges behest Gibbs entered the room placing his cup of coffee on the side and moving straight to Tony's bed.

"Good morning kiddo," smiled Gibbs.

"I'm sorry," cried Tony.

"Hush kiddo," cried Gibbs himself taking Tony carefully into his arms carefully not to aggravate his injuries, "no apologies necessary on this on."

The Judge quietly slipped from the room leaving the pair in some peace to come to terms with the events of the last few days.


	58. Chapter 58

For what seemed the longest time Gibbs just sat on the bed next to Tony's small frame holding him, almost frightened to let him go for fear that the moment he did he would awaken to find he was dreaming having nodded off outside on the hard plastic chair.

Tony hung onto him, crying giving way to sniffling, then huge wracking sobs, then to silent tears and then the cycle starting again. Cottontail and his shirt wedged between him and the man who he thought he had lost.

Not a word more was spoken, physical language said everything that was needed. They were together and they needed each other. Both drifted off to sleep, still wrapped in one another's arms.

A sound in the room an hour later woke Gibbs with an alarming start. As his eyes came into sharp focus he saw Shannon entering the room.

"I brought you a clean shirt and figured you might need this," she said holding out a Styrofoam cup of strong black coffee. "I'll pop in and see mom if you like, leave it until Tony wakes and see if he will let me in here."

"Shan, what's up?" asked Gibbs noting an air of annoyance in her voice.

"I should have stayed with you last night," she started, "but I listened to you, let you stay and then when he needed us I wasn't here for him, only you were."

"What's wrong with that?" asked Gibbs confused. "You are here now, he slept most the night, don't tell me you are jealous."

"It's not jealousy Jethro," she whispered angrily but not wanting to raise her voice for fear of waking the boy, "it's about being here for him and I wasn't. You didn't even ring me and let me know. I could have been here sooner. Do you blame me for his going missing is that it?"

"Why the hell would I have done that?" asked Gibbs more confused now than when this argument first started, "and I couldn't ring you Shan, I had hold of Tony and we both fell asleep, I can't even move out of here now for fear of waking him, don't be ridiculous on this."

"I'm not being ridiculous," she argued back, "I'm just feeling pushed out."

"This is stupid," argued Gibbs, "I'm not pushing you out, would you rather I had said wait a minute Tony I'm not coming in until Shannon approves it or can get here."

"Both of you stop this now," came a voice from the doorway, "Shannon, wheel me back next door," demanded Joanne who had managed to get an orderly to find a wheelchair so that she could go visit Tony.

"Mom," Shannon began to argue back.

"Now Shannon," demanded the older woman.

Shannon hadn't heard that tone in a long while and wasn't about to push her luck any further by continuing to argue. Placing the coffee and shirt down, she turned, took hold of the chair from the orderly and left the room. Gibbs looked on wondering what he had done and why Shannon was acting this way. He tried to reach for the coffee, but Shannon had left it just out of his reach. He slumped back on the bed. Tony still slept in his arms.

In the private room next door, Joanne was taking control.

"Sit yourself down missy and start telling me what that pity party next door was all about," demanded Joanne.

"Nothing mom, ok, I guess I'm just still tired, just leave it please," she answered with all the attitude of her former teenage self.

"Oh no you don't," said Joanne noticing the signs, "you aren't doing this to me, yourself or anyone else again."

"What's that supposed to mean?" snapped Shannon, "I'm not listening to this now, I have too much to do."

"It can and will wait five minutes Shannon, now sit."

"Happy now?" asked Shannon.

"Cut the attitude, it didn't suit you as a kid and it doesn't suit you now," demanded Joanne, "you are forgetting I know you almost better than you know yourself and I know that you are trying to take on all of the blame for this mess. Well here's news for you. Yes the kid and I went through hell in there, No you couldn't have predicted it anymore than me or Leroy or the whole god damned marine corps, judicial system or NIS, Yes it's right you aren't perfect, yes Gibbs was here when the kid needed someone, No he didn't do it to push you out or because he blamed you, yes Tony did scream for you to leave, no you didn't cause it, yes he still wants you in his life. Does that answer a lot of the questions?"

Shannon hung her head.

"You can't protect him from everything Shannon, no one can, but if you are going to beat yourself up every time he gets a bump or a scratch, has a fight at school, fails a paper, breaks up with a girl, then you will stifle him and stop him growing. No parent can prevent heartache however much we try; doesn't mean we stop trying though, doesn't mean we take our anger out on those nearest to us. You did this when we lost your dad, blamed yourself for not spotting the symptoms of his illness until it was too late, you were a nurse you argued, you should have known. We all know how that ended up don't we?"

"Sorry mom," whispered Shannon.

"Good then it's not to late, go back next door, apologize to Leroy and pass him that coffee that I know you left deliberately out of arms reach for him," ordered Joanne.

Shannon smiled a small smile, "guess that was a bit mean. I should really get him a fresh one."

"You don't say! Now wheel me back next door and lets get your head back in the game," demanded Joanne.

As they re-entered Tony's room, Gibbs looked up expecting Shannon to start round two, trying to ward it off he spoke first, "Do we need to go somewhere and talk Shannon? If I have done something to upset you please just tell me."

"It's not you Gibbs, but I do need to talk to you, probably should do this where we won't wake Tony," she replied.

"Good," announced Joanne, "Gibbs extricate yourself carefully from my little superhero and leave me to be there for him for a moment, you can both use my room."

Entering Joanne's room Gibbs turned Shannon to him. "I am sorry Shan if you think I was pushing you away, I guess I should have thought you might want t be hear with him to, I just thought you could get sleep and then take over from me whilst I got some."

"Stop Gibbs," hushed Shannon, putting her finger to his lips, "this is not about what you did or didn't do, it's me over-reacting and blaming myself. I know it's stupid."

"Just a little," mumbled Gibbs against her finger, which was still pressed to his lips preventing him from laughing at her too.

"Oi, you aren't supposed to agree with me on everything," laughed Shannon.

"You know what I told Tony was right," mused Gibbs a smile on his face.

"Oh and what's that?" enquired Shannon.

"Well I told him that you were hard work but you were worth it," laughed Gibbs quickly dodging the playful punch aimed at his arm.

"Can you forgive me then?" asked Shannon returning to serious mode again.

"As long as you keep talking to me and stop blaming yourself I will forgive you almost anything," he smiled kindly.

"Almost anything?" questioned Shannon, "do we still have a problem?"

"Yes," nodded Gibbs trying to be serious, "you messed with a marines coffee, breach of rule 23, unforgiveable."

"I'll get you another," she laughed, "I'll through in a Danish as compensation."

"Ok, I'll accept on this occasion," agreed Gibbs. "Better be no repeats of that kind of inhumane treatment."

"You could do with cutting down on the caffeine," she stated bolting for the door.

"You are turning into your mom Shan," he called after her as she jogged down the corridor to the coffee vendor.

Gibbs waited outside of Tony's room for Shannon's return. They would re-enter there together as it would always be from here on in. A joint venture.

Inside the room Tony had awoken, Seeing Joanne in the chair next to him he reached out to touch her hand, checking to make sure she was really there with him.

"Hello Mister, how's the collar bone?" she asked him.

"Fine," he answered, " but I need to take tablets to make it mend but I am only allowed to take them if I have some candy to swallow them down with, the Judge told me and that makes it the law doesn't it?"

"Well that probably is the case," agreed Joanne, "Do you think they will let me have candy with mine too?"

"I think so," said Tony and then he paused to look at her leg and bandages. "Did I shoot you too?"

Taking in the concerned looks coming from the little boy Joanne followed his worried gaze. "Tony you didn't shoot me, these came from a big old piece of wood landing on me."

"But I made that happen too," said Tony tears brimming, "I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm going to talk to AJ before I make my confession to the Judge, will you come visit me in jail?"

"Tony, who said you were going to jail?" she asked concerned.

"That's what happens when you are bad and I hurt people and that's bad isn't it?"

"Tony if you did it deliberately to hurt people then it can be bad but if you did it to protect yourself or another that's ok, its called self defence," she explained.

"I was trying to protect us," said Tony, "do you think Agent Morrow and the Judge will believe me?"

"I'm going to make sure they do," she reassured him, "but I am certain they already believe you, you can ask AJ, he'll tell you the same."

"Will Shannon be ok?" he suddenly asked. "I made her cry and didn't get to say sorry."

"Well soon you can tell her, but I can assure you that she is ok," said Joanne, "she is talking to Gibbs, she has brought you your favourite pajamas in and the pillow you like with batman on the slip, wanted to make sure you were comfy."

"Joanne?" he asked, "are you mad I threw all of your things out of the car, I will try and find them for you when I'm better."

"Sweetie, there's no need to apologize you helped them find us," she replied, "and you have given me the perfect excuse to go shopping for a new purse and make-up."


	59. Chapter 59

Shannon returned with the coffee.

"Shall we go back in there together?" she asked.

"Why don't I take your mom for a stroll around and some fresh air whilst you have a talk to our little boy?" suggested Gibbs.

"You sure?" asked Shannon.

"Have you ever known me not to be?" he asked.

"I was talking about taking my mom for a stroll," joked Shannon, "never known you voluntarily do that before."

"I'm sure we will find something to talk about," he replied, "even if it is my coffee intake."

Entering the room together they stood for a moment listening to the conversation flowing between Joanne and Tony.

"So you are telling me that you got special surgery?" she asked.

"Yes of course," answered Tony, "it's going to help me be a special secret agent."

"Tell me again how this thing works," asked Joanne, "and tell me how I get the same."

"It's like this," explained Tony, "when I was broken and had surgery they put metal in my body, so that makes me a cyborg like Colonel Steve Austin who is the Six Million Dollar man."

"A cyborg?" asked Joanne still confused.

"Yes, I'm part of a very secret government project," answered Tony.

"And you are able to talk to me about this with it being top secret and all that?" she asked him.

"Well yes, cos I'm here to recruit you," he explained.

"For what?" she asked a little alarmed at what adventures he was about to try to get her to re-enact with him.

"Well Colonel Steve Austin always got help from the Bionic Woman," explained Tony, " and if you have got some metal in you they may have already implanted the top secret stuff but just not told you yet. When they do I can then recruit you."

Interrupting fearing that Tony was about to suggest they perhaps went for a test drive in her wheel chair to fight crime and avenge the foe, Gibbs coughed.

"Can anyone join these top secret negotiations or is it strictly superheroes only?"

"I'll have to check the rules," frowned Tony.

"Well whilst you do can I take Bionic woman here for a spin?" he asked, "thought we could get some candy for the next round of medicine."

"Yes, I like M&M's," he smiled, "please."

"We'll see what we can hunt down," agreed Gibbs and with that wheeled Joanne out of the room.

Shannon moved closer to Tony.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

Tony bowed his head, "I'd like to but I thought I had upset you, I didn't mean it when I shouted at you, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I understand sweetie," said Shannon, "I really do and whilst I did cry it was because I was tired and frightened and didn't know how best to help you ."not because I was mad at you."

"Thank you for bringing my pillow in," he said, "does that mean I have to stay here longer?"

"I don't know we can ask the Doctor though and find out," she told him, "I just wanted you to have something to make you comfortable whilst you were here."

The two sat in companionable silence for a few moments, before Tony asked, "is my father here in the hospital?"

"He is," replied Shannon not wanting to lie to the little boy, "but they have lots of guards around him."

"Why do they have guards around him?" asked Tony a little scared by the whole thing.

"It's to make sure he does not try to steal you from us again?" explained Shannon.

"But he didn't take me," said Tony, "the other men did and Mr Percy."

"You don't need to try to protect him Tony," Shannon explained to him smoothing his hair as she did so, "the guards won't let him hurt you again."

"But he didn't take me," Tony started again, "they tied him up too."

"Tony I'm sure Agent Morrow will sort it all out, lets leave it to him," tried Shannon hoping to end the conversation about the father until such time as Tony was stronger and she and Gibbs were both there.

"He's going to be very angry when they find out the truth and release him and then he will come for me won't he?" Tony's voice shook with fear, "please Shannon can we go and hide somewhere?"

"I'll ask Agent Morrow when he comes back Tony, but we will be ok, all of us," she assured him.

"What about Mr Percy?" asked Tony, "is he here too?"

"No Tony he isn't here," she promised him trying to avoid telling him the guy was dead and in the morgue and therefore couldn't harm him.

"Is he dead?" asked Tony bringing the question fairly and squarely front and center in the room.

Shannon hesitated, how should she deal with this one, she didn't want to lie to the kid but didn't want him to be haunted by what happened and the fact that people died. Percy was gone and it wasn't looking good for Jules or Jo either, their burns from the explosion very severe. However telling him all this now would be too much for him to handle.

"He is dead isn't he?" cried Tony, "I killed him."

"Tony I'm sure you didn't," Shannon tried to sound sure and strong.

"Joanne said that what I did was self defence," sobbed Tony, "but I'm frightened they won't believe me and if you kill someone you have to go to prison for a very long time."

"Tony they don't send little boys like you to prison for protecting themselves," she tried to console him, "Gibbs and I , we won't let them take you."

"Can't we just runaway please," Tony continued to sob, "I will be good I promise, I won't make a lot of noise and I will keep things tidy and do all of the washing up and you won't have to buy me anything ever again."

Shannon right there and then wanted to do just that, scoop him up and run with him; run and hide away from everything, make him feel safe but she knew it was impossible but explaining that to a frightened eight year old was difficult.

"I can build us a shelter in the woods and me, you, Gibbs, Joanne and Jack can live there with us and no one will ever find us and I can hunt for food with a bow and arrow," he promised her through his tears.

"Tony," she began, "as much as I would love for us all to run away we need to stand and fight this battle together and that means we all have to be brave, now I know you can do that and I am hoping you will help me to be brave too."

Tony sobbed and held his arm out for Shannon to cuddle him. He needed comfort and so did she. His little mind was all over the place. One minute the happy go lucky kid who was planning secret assignments with bionic woman, the next the frightened and terrorized eight year old who thought everything that had happened was his fault and wanting to run and hide.

As Shannon comforted him she wondered how long this would take to make him feel safe and secure again. He would need counseling, they all would as a family but it was bound to have a profound effect on the welfare, wellbeing and growth of the little boy into a man and if not handled properly could destroy him and finally break that spirit that had kept bouncing back from blow after blow.

They needed to be home and they needed to be together. She decided there and then that if it meant giving up her career to be there for him 24/7 she would.


	60. Chapter 60

"Shannon is going to kill us when we give all of that candy to Tony," complained Gibbs to Joanne.

"Hush now Leroy, I can spoil that little boy all I like, he saved my life," said Joanne, "and anyway, Shannon won't kill me, I'm injured, you on the other hand," she grinned at him.

"Me," he proclaimed, "if she's not going to blame you why would she blame me, I didn't pay for all of that and then go back and buy yet another bag."

"No, that's right Leroy, but you did push me back in there and didn't stop me," she smiled smugly.

"You blackmailed me Joanne," he protested, "you threatened to tell every coffee house and takeaway in the state that I was banned from caffeine as it has a rare psychological effect that makes me howl at the moon."

"Could have been worse," she laughed.

"How?" he smiled.

"Well I could have contacted the bordering states too," she nodded satisfied with her argument, "you know you do really need to cut down on the coffee."

"Yes Ma'am," he sighed defeated, "but you gotta protect me from Shannon when she sees all that candy."

"Don't be silly Leroy, I don't intend to show her all of it," she smiled, "we'll hide some of it in my room first."

"What you gonna hide mom?" asked Shannon stepping out of Tony's room as the little boy had drifted off to sleep for a minute giving her a chance to go grab a drink of her own.

"Nothing for you to worry about Sweetie, now tell me how did things go with Tony?" answered Joanne desperately trying to change the subject and hide the bag of candy under the blanket draped across her knees.

Noting her mother's suspicious behaviour, Shannon none-the-less chose to ignore it.

"We talked mom, we're good, but he is so frightened, he wants us to all run away with him, offered to build us a shelter in the woods," she said.

"We need to get him home soon," said Gibbs, "he needs his things around him, he needs his family and his friends, then he will mend."

"I think we need to arrange him some counseling," said Shannon, "I can contact some people I know get them to come out to him."

"I don't think he will talk to them openly just yet," replied Gibbs, "he told the Judge he was taking the fifth until he had spoken to his lawyer, he thinks he has done so bad that he is going to prison."

"He asked me if I had been shot by him too," added Joanne. "He's holding onto a lot of guilt, I don't know how he is still holding it together so well."

"Perhaps AJ could help," suggested Shannon, " we tell Tony he can say everything to his lawyer and that no one can force AJ to tell them, AJ can then advise him properly and perhaps get him to open up to us at least."

"It's certainly worth a try," agreed Gibbs.

"I'll go give him a ring," announced Shannon starting to head to the phone at the reception desk, "Oh and the two of you," she paused as Gibbs and Joanne looked in her direction, "don't feed Tony too many of those sweets you think I don't know you've got hidden under that blanket, I'm holding you responsible Gibbs!"

"How on earth did she know?" asked Gibbs to Joanne.

"Women's intuition," the short reply, "beats the Gibbs gut anytime."

"Now don't underestimate the gut," laughed Gibbs.

"Well it could just be that she has always been able to smell chocolate from 50 paces since she was 2 years old," laughed Joanne.

Gibbs pushed Joanne's chair back into Tony's room and the two of them waited there with him whilst Shannon tried to get hold of AJ. Joanne cracked open the first bag of chocolate and she and Gibbs sat there eating.

Tony stirred, "I can smell chocolate," came the little voice, "is it time to take my medicine again?" He rubbed his tired eyes and tried to sit up.

Gibbs moved to help him and placed his pillows around him to prop him up. "So you can smell chocolate in your sleep can you?"

"Yes," replied Tony simply, and then added, "I think it is part of my cyborg special powers."

"Well you better have a little bit of candy before Joanne eats it all," said Gibbs plucking the bag from her hands, "and quick before Shannon gets back."

"Where is she?" asked Tony, "Is she ok?"

"She is just fine kiddo," he said, "she's gone to get a drink and make a few phone calls."

"Is she coming back?" he asked scared he had frightened her away again.

"Absolutely and she has just as good a super sense for smelling out chocolate as you do, so have some candy quick before we all get busted," he laughed.

They all laughed and none of them heard the door open, "I thought you guys were up to no good, shame on you mom," laughed Shannon.

"What can I say Leroy made me hide them," she confessed chucking Gibbs under the bus.

"Hey Tony," said Gibbs, "I think we should run for it son the women are turning on us."

Tony laughed loud. "I didn't hide anything Gibbs," he said.

"No but you are doing a good job at getting rid of the evidence," Gibbs winked at him.

"I'm only eight and was just doing as I was told by an adult," Tony winked back.

"I surrender," said Gibbs dramatically holding his hands up and dropping to his knees. "The three of you are too much for me."

"Good," chuckled Shannon playfully slapping him at the back of the head, "now why not pass me the chocolate and let me closely examine the evidence for myself." With that she grabbed a handful of candy and popped it in her mouth.

"Hey can anyone join in," Jackson appeared in the room. "I've come to visit my favourite patients and I heard a rumour that you had a candy stash."

"It's for my medicine," explained Tony.

"Well I'd better make sure it up to standard," declared Jackson, "can't have you getting substandard hospital treatment."

Jackson pulled up a chair on the other side of the bed and joined the feeding frenzy. "I've bought a pack of cards," he said, "thought I could teach you to pay poker it could come in handy in the future."

"You are going to teach him how to gamble Dad?" asked Gibbs slightly shocked.

"Lets just call it a math lesson and an education in psychological profiling," responded Jackson, "besides I bet James Bond needed this skill at Casino Royale."

"That Bond was played by David Niven but my favourite is Sean Connery, he has the coolest accent," interjected Tony, and then trying his best at the Scottish accent, "The names Bond, James Bond, 007."

"Well Mr Bond shall we begin," said Jackson, "shall I deal the rest of you in?"

The little family sat and played cards, gambling with the candy, Tony managing to eat most of his stake money and having to keep going to the bank (Joanne) to get a loan. Looking in at that point no one would have known of the horrors they had all just been through but the adults knew that with Tony they were still just lurking under the surface and they prayed that they would be able to fix it.


	61. Chapter 61

A few hours later and Tony having not only learnt the game of poker, but having learnt to read the hands of the other players, had a pile of candy in front of him and telltale signs of chocolate consumption around his mouth.

"I think that is enough chocolate and gambling for now," ordered Shannon, "why don't you read some of those comics the nurses brought you in?"

"No please can we play more?" begged Tony.

"Not at the moment," said Shannon, "you need to rest a little again and then we can play later."

"I'm rested now though," sulked Tony.

"Oh is that right," smiled Shannon, "then why did I see you yawning a minute ago?"

"I was just stretching my jaw," he replied.

Shannon was amazed at the speed of the kids wit and noticed Gibbs sniggering at her side. "Are you going to help me with this?" she turned on him.

"Yes Ma'am," Gibbs saluted her still sniggering.

Then turning to Tony he said, "you know the best card players have to keep resting their mind and their eyes every so often so that they aren't too tired to pick up on the tells of their opponents, if we want to win more chocolate later on, you are going to need to be rested, I'm relying on you buddy."

"Ok boss I'm on it," whispered Tony to him and then yawning dosed off to sleep for another hour.

The next time he woke only Jackson was in the room with him.

"Where's Gibbs and Shannon?" he asked, "is Joanne all right?"

"They are good son, Commander Chegwidden has come to see if you are ok and they are outside talking to him," Jackson responded.

"Has he come to advise me?" asked Tony somewhat nervously.

"Only if you want him to do so, he is your lawyer, you could ask him anything and he has to advise you and keep it secret unless you want him to tell other people," Jackson explained.

"So he won't even tell you or Shannon or Gibbs or Joanne?" asked Tony.

"Not unless you want him to," confirmed Jackson.

The Commander popped his head into the room knocking on the door as he did so. Peering over the top of his glasses and pretending to read from his legal pad he asked, "hello there is this the residence of Tony DiNozzo?"

Tony giggled at him, nerves put to the side for a moment. "Yes Sir," he replied.

"Very good," replied the Commander, "now may I have a talk with my favourite client?"

"I'll leave you guys to it," smiled Jackson.

Tony tried to draw himself up to his fullest height, trying to be brave, fearing what advice he was going to get but being as prepared as he could for the worst.

"So Tony, how's the operation, I hear they have put metal in you?" he began.

"Yes, they had to mend the bones with screws and bits of metal," explained Tony looking at the bandage covering the scar at the site of the op, "you don't think it will rust do you?"

"I'm pretty sure they have special metals that they can put in you that don't rust," explained AJ. "What happened to that shoulder?"

"I'm not sure," said Tony in a soft voice, "I think part of the barn landed on me."

"That must have been really scary," the Commander continued, "did it happen really quickly?"

Tony's head dropped and he just nodded. AJ waited for him sensing he wanted to say more but was summonsing up the courage.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Tony.

"You can ask me anything you would like Tony, I'm your lawyer and I will do my best to answer all of your questions for you," AJ assured him.

"I need to know if I am going to prison," whispered Tony, the Commander having to strain to hear.

"Well that all depends on what you have done and why you did it Tony. Now I can advise you but only if you do your absolute best to tell me everything you can remember and tell me the truth," he started, "I will make a note of it all in my legal pad and everything stays between the two of us unless you instruct me to tell someone else. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir," answered Tony deciding that being formal with his lawyer was the best way to go.

"Right then," said AJ, taking out his finest fountain pen and holding it poised over the pad, "I need you to start right from the beginning."

"It all started when I had to go to the bathroom at the scout ceremony," began Tony, "when I went to the toilet the first time I forgot to wash my hands and Agent Baker made me go back to wash them."

"Got that, go on," said AJ.

"Well if I had washed them the first time I would have been able to help him and he would not have been shot," said Tony.

"Well, it seems to me that had you washed them the first time we might have had a situation where both you and he had got shot and then no one would have been able to go with Joanne to help her," the Commander gave his considered opinion, "in all of the circumstances and having reviewed the evidence on that I would say that no court in the land would find you guilty of negligence, or dereliction of duty. Agent Baker was doing his job and he knew the risks and he was prepared to take them to try to protect you and Joanne. He is going to be fine and he will not think you did anything wrong there," advised AJ.

"But I did Sir," said Tony, "when I followed Joanne and those men I took something that didn't belong to me and was very dangerous, I stole his gun."

"Now we need to look into that a little closer I think," answered AJ, "first of all what made you take it, we have to consider your intent?"

"I took it so that I could help Joanne," said Tony worried what that would mean for him.

"Did you ever consider keeping it for yourself as a toy?"

"No Sir," Tony shook his head.

Consulting his pad the Commander asked, "Did you consider taking it to sell on or give to another person?"

"No Sir," answered Tony shaking his head, "I wouldn't do that because it belonged to Agent Baker Sir and I knew I would have to give it back to him or to Gibbs or someone to give to him."

"Well then you are not guilty of stealing it," advised the Commander. "If your intention was only to use it to try to save someone and you intended to return it to the rightful owner then no court in the land would convict you on that."

"Are you sure Sir?" asked Tony "Jack told me Gibbs got into a lot of trouble with him when he was little and he used his gun and a cat got stuck up a tree."

"Let's see," pondered AJ not wanting to undermine Jack and the important lesson he had been trying to impart to Tony, "there are lots of types of laws and rules, and Gibbs did not break the criminal law when he took his daddy's gun, just like you and Agent Bakers gun, but Gibbs did break a very important rule or if you would have it law that his Daddy had laid down. Do you follow?"

"I think so Sir," nodded Tony.

"So he had to pay the price of breaking his daddy's law because he had no good reason to justify it," continued AJ, "you on the other hand can argue that you had good reason to break the same rule because you were protecting someone in a very dangerous situation."

"Who decides if I am guilty of that though and whether I get punished?" asked Tony.

"I'm guessing that is something that you and Gibbs need to discuss when you are feeling all mended and able to tell him what happened but I am sure he will agree with me," said AJ.

"So will you be there to make that argument for me?" asked Tony.

"Sometimes Tony laws broken within the family are best settled directly between the person who has possibly broken the rule and the person who sets the rules, then if they are guilty they can get the punishment over very quickly and then start afresh," advised AJ.

"That's not the only law I think I broke though," said Tony and started to cry, "the rest is very very bad and I know that I am in lots of trouble for them."

Taking a handkerchief from the box on the locker at the side of the bed AJ moved in to wipe Tony's tears and get him to blow his nose.

"We can sort it all out Tony, but I need you to breathe for me and take your time ok? he stated.

"I'll try Sir, but I'm frightened," Tony sniffed, "it is very bad."

"Well we had better hear it then," said AJ putting on his serious lawyers face.

"I shot Mr Percy and blew up a building and people might be dead because of me and that's murder isn't it?" Tony rushed this out fearing if he stopped that he wouldn't get the sentence finished.

"It can be very bad Tony but once again I need you to be brave and very honest with me so that I can answer you properly," said the Commander.

Tony's tears started to roll again but he managed just to hang onto the last bit of control over them he had. Taking deep breaths and trying to look AJ in the eyes he continued his account.

"Me and Joanne were kept on a mattress," he started, "and they put chains on our legs so we couldn't escape. I think I upset Mr Percy and he hit me in the face and then he hit Joanne and he wanted to punish me with a belt but he got stopped the first time but then he remembered and he was even angrier and he came towards me and my hand went into the hole on the mattress and I found where I had hidden the gun and I held it and I tried to move backwards but I couldn't get away and I was scared and I pointed the gun at him and all I can remember is firing the gun and firing and firing and firing it and then there was a really loud noise and everything went dark and then I can't remember any more but it is really really bad and I know I am in a lot of trouble and the Judge is going to find me guilty and send me away and put me in prison and I won't see Gibbs and Shannon again and they will probably take Cottontail from me because he won't be able to go to jail and then I will be alone and I don't want to be alone."

By now Tony was exhausted he let everything go. AJ dropped the legal pad on the table and immediately went to his side to hold him.

"It's ok little one, that's not going to happen, I promise you," he said over and over trying to console the kid.

Grief, fear, despair, confusion all poured out of Tony with each and every tear shed. When his tears subsided a little AJ continued to advise him.

"Tony do know what self defence is?" he asked.

"A little bit," explained Tony.

"Well it means that if a person is very frightened that they are going to get hurt or that someone else who shouldn't get hurt is going to be injured they can do what they need to do to protect themselves or the other person. A court might look at what other options they had to protect themselves to make sure that what they did was the only reasonable course of action. So if a person can't run away that means they might have to do something else. And if the person coming towards you has a weapon then you might need a weapon to protect yourself. Then we look at what weapons were available to you and if you only had the gun and you only used it when there was nothing else you could do to protect yourself then a Judge would not say you were guilty. It's very important you understand that Tony, can you look me in the eyes so that I can see that you have understood that?"

"Yes Sir," Tony's eyes that looked like deep pools of pain turned towards the Commander who had to swallow his own tears looking at the kids grief. He had never had a case that had affected him like this before. He had lost men in combat as a seal; he'd defended men on death row and demanded the death sentence for others. All cases were emotional and all lawyers learn to keep a reign on those emotions to allow them to do their jobs properly fairly and without external influences but the price of that forced professionalism was that every so often a crack would appear that could not always be fixed in time and when it did a little piece of the soul usually kept so protected in that hard outer shell would seep out and die.

"Sir?" asked Tony.

"Yes Son," said the Commander jogged suddenly out of that deep chasm he had fallen into.

"Does a Judge have to hear evidence to say you are not guilty?" Tony sniffed.

"Er, sometimes," said the Commander, "or sometimes it's a jury. But I am certain that in your case both would say not guilty."

"Would I have to tell the Judge what happened?" asked Tony, "and would everyone else hear?"

"Well you have a right to stay silent but I find that in your case if you had a trial then talking to the Judge and telling him what you told me would help and more importantly telling the people you love about it will help you too and then you will not feel alone."

"And you don't think I will go to jail?" asked Tony seeking assurance.

"Then Sir I need to have a trial," said Tony, "because then I will know whether I am bad or not because what a Judge says is law isn't it?"

Holding Tony even closer and kissing the top of his head to comfort him AJ stated, "you aren't bad son and whoever has been telling you that all these years they are the ones that are bad and deserve to be in prison, not you, you've got to believe me Tony and if you need a trial so that you believe me I will get you one and I will show you and the whole world what a wonderful young man you are."

The Commander had no idea how he was going to pull this one off but if a trial and a Judge were needed to convince Tony that he was not bad and not in danger of going to prison then he would make a trial for him.


	62. Chapter 62

Leaving a once again dosing Tony, exhausted from his confession, AJ went out to find the small group of people who were waiting to see what the outcome of the meeting would be.

"Is he ok?" Shannon immediately asked him the moment he stepped out of the room.

"He's sleeping again ma'am, exhausted I think, I've never seen a little kid holding onto so much fear and self-doubt as Tony, his father is a bastard and the sooner we nail his ass and get him away from Tony the better."

"We are getting closer on that," Tom Morrow who had joined the group spoke up. "I was telling the guys whilst you were with Tony that having the link now between Van Dijk and Mr Percy means we have been able to delve a little deeper into some of those figures we found that his mother had left."

"Is there sufficient evidence to charge?" asked AJ.

"Almost there," answered Tom, "we think that Percy and DiNozzo met during a business trip to Monaco in the about 1972 or 73. Seems as if there was some sort of gathering of arms dealers there and Percy was involved as some sort of middle man."

"How does that draw DiNozzo in?" asked AJ.

"Well Percy needed a way to get money out of the country, DiNozzo was there trying to ingratiate himself with people he knew very little about other than that they had money that he was trying to get them to invest in him. Percy naturally decided he would be the perfect guy to use and manipulate, a man who already had a very dodgy moral compass and what morality there existed was easily outweighed by greed," Tom paused for a moment to take a sip of his drink. "Seems that our little Tony, new to the world and back home with his mom, inherited not one but two trust funds. One from his mothers family the other from his fathers side, his father having been skipped in the family tree of inheritance, probably because they knew that he would fritter away the money and abuse the power that amount of money would give him."

"Who had control of it?" AJ asked.

"It would seem that Senior did, but that's not how it had all started out. There is a curious looking document we have found that seems to have been drawn up by DiNozzo himself in which the trustees sign over the running of the trust to him, we are still looking for why, wouldn't surprise me if he had either blackmailed them or paid them to do it. Anyway DiNozzo agreed to put the monies earned by Percy through his trust for a small cut. Having done it once it seems that Percy kept going back to him, we think drug money, illegal arms trade deals, blood diamonds everything you can image passed through there along with Tony's money and DiNozzo had complete control."

"We can get him them, tie him in to all of that and throw him in jail for hell of a longtime," said AJ.

"We are just tying up lose ends at the moment," answered Tom, "we are also looking at the nature of the trust. Seems that Seniors hatred of his son was not just down to the fact that the family had skipped him over for inheritance in favour of the child but also that even when he had convinced people to sign the running if it over to him there were one or two important caveats he could not manipulate. One of which was that it was stated that all the time Tony's mother was alive and married to DiNozzo the monies could be handled closer to home by the other trustees but the moment anything happened to her, either divorce or death the running of the trust would revert back to a bank in Switzerland that had helped set it up in the first place and would simply be held as a pot of cash accumulating interest until Tony reached the age of 25 years at which time he could have control of it. I'm guessing that the family wanted her there as a control mechanism of sorts, but we are not certain she knew about the trust until just before her death."

"Then how did DiNozzo manage to keep control of it after her passing?" enquired the Commander.

"Well by then we think Percy had some concerns that he was being swindled out of some of the proceeds by DiNozzo, he had come back into the country on false papers and had ensconced himself as the housekeeper at the DiNozzo residence so that he was on hand 24/7 to control DiNozzo. When he found out about the clause in the trust and having learnt that Tony's mom was dying he needed to stay on to take control. The pair of them created false documents purporting to be from her after her death as part of the masquerade of keeping her alive in the eyes of the trust."

"So how much money do you think they have put through there illegally, asked Jackson, their now having got to the part that Tom had already told them about prior to AJ joining them.

"We are talking many millions, we don't have an exact figure yet as they started manipulating Tony's other trust fund to hide the cash and clean the transactions even further," explained Tom.

"How did it not get spotted by the authorities, that's a lot of money to put through one or two accounts," questioned Gibbs.

"Not when those accounts were ones that already had millions in," answered Tom, "banks would not think it strange at that stage that an account with that much money in would also be subject to other large sums passing in and out of it as either interest or investments might routinely generate profits. No one ever looked too carefully until Tony's mother started questioning a few things."

"What about all the abuse he subjected Tony too?" asked Gibbs, "is there anything we are able to do about that?"

"We are questioning former employees and current ones about what they knew," answered Tom. "We are hoping that some might either want to help on that front or be prepared to cut a deal with the DA to avoid prosecution themselves."

"So you're saying there were even more people involve in abusing Tony?" asked Shannon.

"Not necessarily, No," replied Tom, "but we know that some forged medical notes were sent to the ultimate trust managers in Switzerland, we think they came from DiNozzo's private physician. We know he treated many of the more minor ailments of the family, including any injuries to Tony. He must therefore have had some idea about what was going on in that house."

"How soon will we be at a charging stage?" asked AJ.

"We think we need a couple more weeks, we are working with the FBI as a lot of this is now out of our jurisdiction, but we have enough to hold him in custody still at the moment, I really don't think he will be bothering you guys or Tony ever again."

"Will that mean we can take Tony home to our place," asked Shannon, "Will the Courts now let us look after him for good?"

"It will certainly make it easier to win the case," smiled AJ noting that the families thoughts were about getting Tony home and not one of them had even considered asking how much money the kid had in his name, "I'll keep getting those papers ready for the final hearing but in the meantime I need a little help from all of you."

"Anything you need," answered Shannon.

"Well we need to put Tony on a little trial," continued AJ, "the kid won't start to let go of his guilt until he feels he has been cleared by the legal system."

"Surely you aren't going to charge him with anything," Joanne piped up.

"No ma'am never, he's not done anything criminally wrong," answered AJ quickly, "the problem is that he is convinced he has and that he is rotten to the core."

"So you are proposing a mock trial of sorts?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes, exactly," nodded AJ, "I just need to get all of the relevant players in place and live up to Tony's expectations of a trial."

"We'll all help," interjected Tom, "just let me know what you need from me."

"What you need from all of us," added Jackson, "boy we have to stop that kid watching so many films, he's going to have us pretending we re in the court scene from To Kill a Mockingbird."

"I don't know if that's such a bad thing," laughed the Commander, "I think the name Atticus might quite suit me."


	63. Chapter 63

A few days later and the hospital had agreed that Tony was ok to be released and that Shannon could manage his recovery at home. Shannon had spoken with her bosses and they had agreed some longer term leave for her and said that they would help her return with hours that better suited childcare if that was what she wanted.

Gibbs was due to return to work at the end of the week and wasn't looking forward to the whole base being made aware of his demotion but if that was a price he had to pay he would; is reward would be knowing that Tony was going to be safely with them. He hoped that would come through in the next few days. He and Shannon with a little help from everyone else sourced a local school for Tony where he wouldn't have to board and could come home each day. Now all they needed was the final hearing and the Judge to stamp the papers.

Senior, now charged with multiple counts of money laundering, being concerned in the smuggling of illicit arms, fraud and theft was languishing in a state facility with charges pending on child cruelty, and assault. He knew he wasn't going anywhere for a long time and had been advised he was in no position to contest the child protection order and long term fostering order. Truth be told it seemed he didn't care about the boy unless he had access to the money and that was well and truly gone and he was looking at decades inside without parole. He wasn't contesting the order.

Amidst all of this Gibbs received a call at home from Corporal Withy.

"Lance Corporal Gibbs, Corporal Withy here the CO has asked me to call you," came the formal address.

Gibbs froze, what had he done now, "Yes Corporal, is everything all right?"

"CO is ordering that you attend his office at 1400 hours today. You will find out more then," answered the Corporal.

"Have I done something wrong Corporal?" asked Gibbs.

"He hasn't said Gibbs, just told me to get you here asap," replied Withy, "I'm just passing that message on, have you done anything we should know about?"

"I don't think so Corporal," answered Gibbs busy wracking his brains.

Gibbs hung up and dressed in his uniform. As his newly sewn shirt went on he beat himself up about the lack of chevrons now on there. What else had he done? He knew that when Tony had first been snatched he had been a huge pain in the ass, he had defied everyone's advice and had gone busting out of the house he had to be reminded by his Dad to calm himself down, he had nearly lost it when they had found senior at the scene. What if the CO no longer thought he had what it took to be a sniper, they had to be calm and collected, patient and focused; maybe the CO was going to throw him out all together. He had been lenient last time and almost too nice to Gibbs, perhaps he was back to normal and no longer prepared to put up with Gibbs antics.

"Where are you off to Leroy?" his fathers voice brought him out of his reverie.

"CO ordered me back to base," answered Gibbs.

"Didn't think you started back until the end of the week, is everything ok?"

"I don't know Dad," answered Gibbs.

Hearing the nervousness in his sons voice Jackson took his son into a hug. "Whatever it is we'll get through it son, you understand," he said standing back and straightening Gibbs tie, "you are going to be fine."

Gibbs got out of the car at the HQ building, straightened his uniform and took a deep breath before entering. Many eyes turned to him as he walked through the corridors towards the CO's office. As he approached the outer room where Corporal Withy was located he could feel the unease and queasiness in his stomach creeping up towards his throat.

"Ease up marine, just sort yourself out before you go in there," advised the Corporal wishing he knew what it was that the CO wanted with this man who surely had been through enough in the last few weeks.

Gibbs took a deep breath, drew up to his full height and stepped towards the CO's door. Knocking he waited for the reply.

"Enter," boomed the voice from the other side.

Opening the door and marching in Gibbs could hardly feel his legs beneath him.

"Sir, Lance Corporal Gibbs US Marine Corps reporting as ordered Sir," he stated.

The CO returned the salute but continued his pacing up and down in front of his marine.

"You know why I have asked you to come here?" he asked.

"Sir, I'm not sure Sir," replied Gibbs. "Sir permission to speak freely Sir."

"Yes marine permission granted," replied the CO.

"Sir, if this is about how I acted when I heard about the lead on Tony, or about when we found DiNozzo, then I can only offer my apologies and stand prepared to accept whatever disciplinary measure the Colonel deems fit Sir," there Gibbs had got it out, the crack in his voice he hope disguised sufficiently for the man to still have some regard for him.

"You think I called you here for that?" the Colonel sounded astonished, he hadn't thought that Gibbs would think he was in further trouble, "at ease Marine."

"Sir?" questioned Gibbs refused.

"God damn it Gibbs sit down before you fall down, I didn't mean to scare you, I guess I have been in a strange mood for the last few days, Withy must have misread my request for your attendance here," he explained.

"Sir, I'm not in trouble Sir?" Gibbs was still reeling from that knowledge.

"No Son, I wanted you here to apologise to you," said the Colonel, "it's not an easy thing for a CO to apologise to one of his men and admit he got something wrong and I have been worried about doing it for days."

"Apology Sir, I don't understand, why Sir?" said Gibbs taking the seat that he had been directed to.

"I have been thinking about what it felt like when we pulled Senior from that rubble, how in that one little instance I wanted to strangle the last breath out of him. I am not Tony's father, his guardian, hell I'm nothing but the boss of the man who is caring for him. So it set me to thinking about how you reacted that night you went to his hotel. I still cannot condone it but I can understand it, I should have tried to understand it more at the time," he explained.

"Sir, I know I still messed up there though Sir," answered Gibbs still cautious to sit too easily in his bosses office.

"I know your father has already dealt with you for it and I have seen the evidence of how well that has worked despite the sore temptation to repeat your transgression. That got me to thinking, especially about the expenses you are going to have with an energetic eight year old boy running around, the one month forfeit of pay still stands, you have to compensate for the damage but a Lance Corporals pay until your next promotion review is going to be difficult especially with your wife reducing her hours at work to fit in to look after Tony, therefore I am prepared to review my original decision and on the guarantee that you will still remember what your father taught you and continue to learn to control that temper," said the Colonel, "Do you understand what I am trying to tell you Gibbs?"

"Sir, I think so but I know I deserved the punishment Sir," said Gibbs.

"You trying to talk me out of this Marine?" the Colonel relaxed a little, his apologizing to his subordinate had gone better than he thought and not nearly as embarrassing as he thought it was going to be.

"Sir no Sir," said Gibbs standing up.

"Good, then all I need you to know is that next time there will be no second chance, I can't let there be it would undermine my command and control, you understand?"

"Yes Sir, I won't let you down Sir," Gibbs responded.

"Well you had better get going, you and that little boy are going to need to do some more sewing before his Court appearance on Friday, I will see you there. Dismissed Corporal Gibbs."

Standing to attention, saluting as smartly as he ever had Gibbs turned on his heel and left the room. Relief flooded through him and the compassion of his CO would never be forgotten.


	64. Chapter 64

Friday morning came around much sooner than anyone expected. As Shannon and Gibbs waited outside of the Courtroom that AJ had made up in the base gym, they were concerned that this was all too soon for Tony and yet they knew that he needed to rid himself of the guilt he felt before he could truly begin to firgive himself.

"Are you sure you are ok Sweetie?" asked Shannon, "I know you didn't sleep too well last night, we can put this off a little longer."

"No Ma'am, I need to know what verdict is," said Tony quite solemnly, he had reverted, hopefully only temporarily to his old style of address, possibly because he knew of the seriousness of what he had to talk about.

"Lets have a look at that tie then," said Gibbs kneeling down in front of the kid and fixing the Colonels tie that the kid had insisted on wearing even though they had offered to buy him a new one, in fact he had kicked up a fuss at the thought that anyone wanted to buy him anything.

"Just you remember that we both love you very very much," said Shannon.

"I love you too," said Tony and hugged her so hard she thought he was never going to let go, not that she was complaining.

AJ popped his head out of the Courtroom doors, "Are you ready Master DiNozzo?"

"Yes Sir," he answered bracing himself up and walking towards the doors.

As they walked to the table set up for the defence, Tony clung to AJ's hand for support. He passed Jackson and Bradley along with the Colonel who sat in the public viewing area and who were joined by Shannon and Gibbs. In the jury box sat a mixture of people all rounded up and briefed by the Commander. Amongst the assembled crew, Corporal Withy and his wife, the Judges wife who had insisted she wanted to help after hearing what the little boy had been through. Steve was also amongst the twelve along with the conductor of the band and the drill sergeant who had helped Tony with the drill and several NIS agents who had been working the case.

On the prosecution table a rather nervous looking marine clerk who had been drafted in, along with a script to prosecute the case.

As everyone reached there places there was a banging of a gavel that caused Tony to leap about a foot in the air and squeeze AJ's hand even tighter.

The court stood to their feet whilst the Judge entered and took his seat.

"Be seated please," he commanded.

AJ and Tony remained standing.

The Judge began, "This is case of the State of North Carolina versus Tony Dinozzo Junior. Has the accused been read his rights."

"Yes your Honour and he waives his right to silence in this matter," answered AJ.

"Very well, then swear in the Jury and lets hear the opening," he stated.

Jury sworn, the Prosecutor rose to his feet and read the charges. "The accused Tony DiNozzo junior is charged with the following offences, first it is alleged that he stole a firearm belonging to Agent Baker. The Prosecution will further produce evidence to show that having taken that weapon he then used it to fire no fewer than ten rounds which endangered the life's of those others with him and caused wanton destruction to a barn such that it was blown to pieces."

Looking towards the Judge, and getting an encouraging nod he continued, "The Prosecution therefore calls its first witness, Agent Baker."

The doors at the rear of the gym swung open and in walked Agent Baker, his arm still in a sling and still looking as if he were in some residual pain. He took the stand and raised his right hand.

"Do you solemnly swear that you will tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" asked the Judge.

"I do," answered the Agent.

"Sir, please can you give your full name and current assignment to the Court?" asked the prosecutor.

"I am Special Agent Adrian Michael Baker and I am currently assigned to the NIS office in North Carolina, although at the moment I am on sick leave due to injury received in the field of duty," answered Baker.

"As a part of that duty in which you were injured is it correct that you were assigned to a protection detail for various personnel amongst which was the accused in these proceedings," asked the Prosecutor.

"Yes Sir, we had been on that protection detail due to the fact that various threats had been made against the accused and his foster family. At the time of my injury I was assigned as close protection at the stadium here on the base where he was receiving various awards," answered Baker.

"Can you please tell us whether as a part of that duty you were armed?"

"Yes I was, I had a SIG-Sauer P220 as my personnel weapon when I went on duty," answered Baker, "I had no cause to use it though until I escorted Tony DiNozzo and Joanne to the bathrooms."

"Tell us what happened then," asked the prosecutor.

"Well Sir, Tony had come out of the bathroom and I was pretty certain he had forgotten to wash his hands so I sent him back in. As I continued to wait for him I heard a muffled scream from the ladies bathroom and took out and readied my weapon fearing that something had happened to Joanne whilst in there. I disturbed the kidnappers and tried to get them to stop but as I announced myself and told them to stop they fired at me and I hit the ground, stumbling back out into the hallway."

"Can you tell the jury where you were hit?"

"Yes, the bullet entered the area near my right shoulder, caused me to drop my weapon and it seems that as I hit the floor I knocked myself out," answered the Agent.

"When you were next conscious did you still have possession of that weapon?" The prosecutor looked across to Tony as he said this.

"No Sir," answered Baker, "the weapon was gone and I found that someone had tried to stop my bleeding."

"How had they managed that?" asked the Prosecutor.

"A piece of material, much like a cub scout neckerchief had been placed against the wound," he said.

"Do you know how it came to be there?" asked the prosecutor.

"No Sir but I recall Tony DiNozzo wearing a similar one and when I awoke he had gone as well as the gun," answered Baker.

"Has that weapon subsequently been returned to you?" asked the Prosecutor.

"Yes Sir, it was seized from the crime scene in the possession of Tony DiNozzo, forensic analysis has subsequently revealed his fingers prints on it."

"Finally," said the Prosecutor, "did you give any direct or indirect indication to the accused that he was allowed to take your weapon?"

Rising to his feet AJ cleared his throat. "Agent Baker, you mentioned a neckerchief placed in your wound, would you please have a look at defence exhibit one."

"For the record that is the neckerchief removed from your wound by medics at the base, is that correct?" asked AJ.

"Yes Sir," answered Baker, "sure looks like the piece of material that saved me losing a lot of blood, without that I might not have been here now."

Smiling at the witness AJ continued, "please can you look at the name tag attached to that neckerchief and read it out loud to the Court."

"Yes Sir, it says Tony DiNozzo Junior," answered Baker.

"So it's reasonable to assume that the neckerchief used to save your life came from Tony DiNozzo and that he was the one who placed it there?" asked AJ.

"I guess so," smiled Baker, "can't think of anyone else who could have done it."

"So prior to leaving the area with your weapon, Tony's first thought was to help you and not to do you any harm by stealing from you?" he asked.

"I believe that is correct Sir," stated Baker, "and can I add that I am glad he took it to protect himself with, normally I do not like the thought of any untrained person with a gun and I would tell him never to do it normally but the situation was scary Sir and I fully understand his thought process. I do not hold him responsible for stealing my gun."

Thank you Agent Baker," said AJ, "Your Honour we have no further questions for this witness."

"Is there any re-direct from the Prosecution," asked the Judge.

"Your Honour no, may the witness be released," asked the Prosecutor.

"Of course and with the thanks of the Court," nodded the Judge and then noting that Tony was starting to fidget a little even though carefully listening he ordered a short adjournment.

"How is it going?" Tony asked AJ.

"I think we have the Prosecution on the ropes with this one son," AJ responded.

Looking around the makeshift Courtroom, Tony frowned, "I don't see any ropes Sir."


	65. Chapter 65

"Are all parties ready to reconvene? Asked the Judge.

"Yes your Honour," answered the two opposing advocates simultaneously.

"Well call your next witness then," he ordered.

"Your Honour, the State calls Special Agent Tom Morrow," answered the Prosecutor.

Tom took to the stand and was sworn in, identifying himself.

"Can you please tell the Court your role in this case," asked the Prosecutor.

"Yes Sir, I was in charge of an investigation into threats made against the accused and was present at both the Stadium and the eventual crime scene, I have commissioned ballistic reports and a report from the fire safety investigators who attended at the scene of the explosion, and I have had cause to interview others present at the scene and have made several arrests in connection with the kidnap of both Tony DiNozzo and Joanne."

"How experienced are you in matters of this nature?" asked the Prosecutor.

"Sadly over the years I have dealt with many similar incidents, " answered Tom, "I therefore have a lot of experience of this sort of crime."

"The Court acknowledges your expertise," stated the Judge, " and we are interested to hear some of your findings."

"Yes your Honour, thank you," answered Tom.

"Can we focus on ballistics first," asked the Prosecutor.

"Yes Sir, I have produced a report compiled by our forensics expert Prof Quilley who is a recognized Court Appointed Expert in the field."

"Yes we are familiar with his works, we will make his report Prosecution exhibit one," stated the Judge, "can you summarise his findings please?"

"Your Honour he has examined the Sig-Sauer P220 belonging to Agent Baker that was recovered from the scene. He found that it was fired a total of 10 times before jamming. Casings from the weapon were all found in a relatively small area near to where Tony DiNozzo was rescued from the rubble. This would suggest that he did not have far to move and fired all rounds pretty rapidly." Tom paused.

"Yes please continue," asked the Prosecutor.

"Well we were also able to recover 8 slugs from the rubble and two from the body of one of the kidnappers, a Markus Van Dijk who was known to the accused as Mr Percy. They are confirmed as all having come from the same weapon, the SIG-Sauer," said Tom.

"Were you able to work out if they were the cause of any death or the source of the explosion?" asked the Judge.

"I can't comment on the effect that the rounds had on Van Dijk," answered Tom, "that would need a doctor but I do have the results of the fire safety report."

"Then let the Fire Safety report stand as Prosecution exhibit two," stated the Judge.

"As before can you summarise the findings of that report please," asked the Prosecutor.

"Yes Sir," said Tom turning to the summary page, "the fire safety investigators were able to plot the rough path of the 8 slugs found in the rubble. By working out where the pieces of wood and metal came from in the barn they can say that all of the rounds were fired towards the south east corner of the barn and this is the direction the rounds were fired in that were recovered from the body of Van Dijk."

"Can you explain the significance of this please," asked the Prosecutor.

"Well we were also able to determine that the source of the explosion was a propane tank in the south west corner of the barn. The tank was leaking and a spark could have caused the explosion," explained Tom.

AJ rose to his feet, "Special Agent Morrow were any other possible sources for the sparks found at the scene?"

"Yes Sir," answered Tom checking the report, "we also recovered the stub of a cigar from the area."

"Would it be right to say that a lit cigar is more likely to have caused the propane to ignite than relying on a slug fired in the wrong direct to hit something metal to cause a sufficient spark?" asked AJ.

He suddenly felt Tony pulling at the sleeve of his uniform jacket. He looked down to the little boy, "Sir, Mr Percy was smoking and one of the other men too," stated Tony.

Pleased that the kid was picking up on what he was trying to achieve he placed a comforting hand on Tony's back. "Lets ask him a bit more about it then," he whispered.

"Were you able to confirm if any of the people inside that barn were smoking at the time of the explosion?" he asked.

"Sir, we managed to do a partial interview with a Jules Kendrick who was one of the kidnap team hired in by Van Dijk, we could remember smoking himself at the time of the explosion and believes Van Dijk was too," he answered.

"Where was Jules Kendrick standing at the time of the explosion?" asked AJ.

"It would appear from what little memory he has of the event and the report of where he was found he was right next to the tank Sir," answered Tom.

"Thank you Agent Morrow," smiled the Commander, "can you also explain to the Court what the backgrounds of Kendrick, Percy and the other kidnappers is?"

"Sir, they all have criminal records and are very nasty and violent men, they also outnumbered your client and Joanne," he answered.

"If any one of those men was advancing on you with a weapon, say a belt in his hand what would you have done?" asked AJ

"Well if I could have run to safety I would have done that but if not I would have found anything I could to protect myself Sir," he answered.

"Would that include arming yourself with and if necessary firing a weapon?" asked AJ.

"Yes Sir, if I was protecting myself or someone I loved I would have fired everything I could Sir," answered the Agent, "I know it takes a lot of bravery to do that at times and all agents and service men are trained to do so, for a member of the public to be able to do that shows a good presence of mind in the circumstances."

"Finally can you help us with this," posed AJ, "would the Defendant Tony DiNozzo Junior have been able to run away from the scene which you suggest was your first course of action?"

"No Sir, absolutely not," confirmed Agent Morrow.

"And tell the Jury why that is please," finished the Commander.

"Because Tony and Joanne were both shackled to the corner they were in by a chain attached to their ankles Sir."

"Well if that concludes this mans evidence," stated the Judge "perhaps we can just read into evidence the Coroners report from Dr Downing which we will call Prosecution exhibit three."

"Yes your Honour," said the Prosecutor.

As he read it out Tony listened very carefully. He leaned over to AJ and whispered in his ear, "when the man said that the bullets were non-fatal, what does that mean?" asked Tony.

"It means that even though two shots you fired hit Mr Percy, all they did was hurt him but they did not kill him," answered AJ whispering back to Tony.

"Oh I see," said Tony taking it in, "so is that good for my defence?"

"Oh yes Tony, its very good," smiled AJ.

The Prosecutor finished reading the report.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will adjourn for lunch and reconvene here at 1230," said the Judge banging his gavel again.

Tony flinched at the sound.

"You ok Tony," asked AJ, "yes Sir I just didn't expect the hammer thing to be so loud."

"Right we will go with Gibbs and Shannon and get some lunch, I hear you have ordered pizza."


	66. Chapter 66

Wiping the tell tale signs of the pizza he had just devoured from around his face, Shannon kissed the little boy and held his face so that he was looking into her eyes.

"I want you to be brave this afternoon Tony when you give your evidence, tell the truth and don't be frightened to do so. I want you to know that Gibbs and I are very proud of you for what you are doing and are really pleased with how you are behaving in that Court," she assured him.

"Yes Ma'am," he nodded, "I'm trying to be on my best behaviour so that the Jury will like me."

"Well you are doing an excellent job," she nodded, "the Jury will think you are a very well behaved young man."

"Do you really think so," he asked sounding so unsure.

""Trust me Tony, I have an instinct for these types of things," she smiled tweaking his cheek, "come on let's go."

"But Gibbs is not back yet?" he pointed out.

"It's ok he has gone to fetch Joanne from the hospital so that she can speak at your trial," said Shannon.

"She is able to come," said Tony excited that she was well enough to attend.

"Yes she demanded that we fetch her and Gibbs being a Marine and all had to obey her order didn't he?" she said.

"Yes Ma'am," giggled Tony.

"Well let's go in and wait for him then shall we,"

Holding his hand she walked with him back into the Courtroom and took her seat behind him.

Gibbs wheeled Joanne into the room and turned her to face the Court. She had put on her finest dress and had done her hair and make-up to look as glamourous as she could despite all of her injuries, which still showed on her face, arms and legs.

"Mrs Fielding thank you for attending, are you comfortable enough to continue," asked the Judge.

"Oh I'm just fine thank you Judge," she smiled, "I just want to help."

"Thank you Ma'am," replied the Judge.

The Prosecutor opened his questions and Joanne could not wait to tell the Court all about her little superhero.

"So you see," she said, "without him I don't think I would be here at all, his quick thinking meant my family could find me, his bravery when faced with those horrible men meant that he stopped them beating both myself and him anymore than they already had."

"Is there anything else you would like to add," AJ had very few questions left to put to her.

"Just one thing," she said and then turning to Tony, "I want Tony to know how much we all love him and how proud I am of him. I want to be his grandmother and spoil him rotten and watch him grow into the secret agent he wants to be and will become."

Before anyone could stop him Tony had jumped down from his seat and ran across the room to where Joanne sat. Launching at her with the biggest hug in the world and kissing her cheek he stated, "I really love you too Joanne and I don't have a Grandma and I have always wanted one and I wish you can be mine and I will look after you when you get poorly or very old and I will take you shopping 'cos I know you love that and you can bake me lots of cherry pie."

The Court members struggled not to break down in tears, if they loved the little guy before they were completely smitten with him now.

Joanne struggled to maintain her composure, "Tony I'd be honoured to be your Grandma and I promise to always have cherry pie on hand whenever I see you."

Having waited a few moments whilst he composed himself the Judge spoke up, "Thank you Mrs Fielding, perhaps your son in law can return you to the public area, I think we just need to hear from the Defendant now don't we counselor?"

"Er yes your Honour," answered AJ struggling himself not to give in to the emotional moment. "Your Honour we call to the stand Tony DiNozzo Junior."

Tony climbed up onto the seat in the witness stand, his legs hanging awkwardly off of the end and not reaching the floor.

"Do you solemnly swear that you will tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" asked the Judge.

Tony hesitated and looked a little worried.

"Is there something wrong Tony?" asked the Judge.

Tony nodded and stood up on the seat so that he was close enough to whisper into the Judges ear, "Sir I don't think I'm allowed to swear 'cos I'm only eight and I don't want to get into trouble for that."

Suppressing a grin the Judge spoke back to him but loud enough for the Court members to hear, "I can promise you that this is a different type of swearing and it's ok."

"Ok Sir," sighed Tony, "but if Gibbs wants to spank me because I swore will you tell him you said I had too?"

"I'll make sure he knows Tony," said the Judge looking directly at Gibbs.

"Good then I swear to tell you everything I know," he announced to the room.

AJ began to question him about the ceremony and all of his badges and then leaving and going to the bathroom with Baker and Joanne.

"I really needed to pee badly," said Tony, "and Joanne did too, so we went to the bathroom with Agent Baker and I finished first because girls always take longer in the bathroom than boys do, but I forgot to wash my hands so Agent Baker made me go back in."

"What did you see when you came back out Tony?" asked AJ.

"Agent Baker was bleeding and when I did my cub scout badge on first aid they said we should press something onto the wound to stop bleeding so I put my neckerchief on him," said Tony.

"What happened next?"

Tony froze for a moment, AJ just waited patiently for him to continue in his own time.

"Er, I saw the two men with Joanne and they had a rag across her mouth and I know it smelt funny because they put it across mine too and it made me very sleepy," answered Tony.

"What happened before they put the rag over your mouth Tony?" coaxed AJ.

Tony started to cry a little, "I picked up Agent Baker's gun," he stated and hid it in the back of my shorts."

"Why did you do that?" asked AJ.

"Because I knew they had a gun and I was worried about Joanne and there were no grown ups there and I wanted to help Joanne," stuttered Tony. "I wasn't going to keep the gun I promise, I know Jack and Gibbs wouldn't let me 'cos I'm not old enough and don't know how to use it properly and I had promised I wouldn't."

"When you were in the van Tony can you tell the Court what you did?" asked AJ.

"I threw lots of things out of the van so they would find us," said Tony.

"I want to show you Defence exhibit two Tony," said AJ passing Tony a metal biscuit tin, "would you open it and tell us what is in there?"

Tony opened the tin and couldn't speak. Inside were all of his badges, including his seal badge, some were muddy and others crumpled but they were all there.

"Where did you find all of my badges?" asked Tony forgetting that he was answering the questions.

"Bradley and his Dad went out to find all of the ones that Gibbs and Shannon missed," explained AJ. "They knew how much they meant to you."

AJ waited for a moment whilst Tony went through the tin and touched each of his badges in turn.

"So," he continued after a few moments, "what happened when the van stopped?"

"I pretended to still be asleep and hid the gun under me," said Tony.

"Why did you do that?"

"Cos I knew that if they found the gun that I wouldn't be able to protect us," explained Tony.

"Why did you need to protect yourself and Joanne, Tony?" asked the Judge.

Tony could feel tears trickling down his cheeks again, "because Mr Percy wanted to hit me again with his belt but I hadn't done anything wrong and I begged him not to hit me but he smacked me in the face which made my teeth feel wobbly and Joanne tried to stop him and he hit her too and then he forgot he was going to hit me with the belt so I left the gun hidden in the hole in the mattress and then he remembered again and I took the gun out and I hoped it would frighten him but he kept coming and coming and I couldn't get away so I fired the gun." He was now in floods of tears.

"Take your time Tony," AJ said trying to give Tony a chance to calm him down.

Shannon wanted to run to her boy and carry him out of the courtroom, neither she nor the family could bear this.

"I'm sorry," sobbed Tony, "I'm trying to be brave like I promised you I would."

"Would you like to stop Tony?" asked AJ.

"No Sir, I can go on," sniffed Tony.

"Good boy, just a few more questions I promise you," stated the Commander.

"Ok Sir I'm ready," he replied.

"When you fired the gun did you see where the bullets went?"

"No Sir, I closed my eyes because I was frighten and I just pulled the trigger, but I don't think I would have seen them even if my eyes were open," he stated.

Throwing AJ for a bit of a loop on this reply, the counselor did what no lawyer should ever do, and asked a question he did not know the answer to, "Why do you say that Tony?"

"Well," said Tony, "bullets go very fast, I mean not as fast as Superman because he is faster than a speeding bullet, but that's still fast isn't it and I don't have superpowers like him to be able to see that quickly."

Laughing at the answer the Judge turned to the Commander, "well you did ask him and he has a point Counselor."

"Thank you your Honour, I have no further questions," smiled the Commander at least knowing when to stop.

"I have no cross-examination," stated the Prosecutor.

"Very well, then we shall have closing speeches and adjourn for the verdict."


	67. Chapter 67

It was the most nervous twenty minute wait of his little life. AJ wanted the Jury to wait long enough for Tony to think they were truly considering their verdicts but not too long that Tony got scared. They had all decided that twenty minutes would be the allotted time but now AJ was starting to think that it was too long even for him.

He watched as Tony who had done so well to sit through the day in Court now moved continuously between Shannon, Gibbs, Jackson and Joanne. Nervous energy pent up over the whole day was spilling out.

"Can we get them back a little sooner," Gibbs asked AJ taking him to one side.

"Not without it looking strange to Tony, not sure how to," he answered.

Shannon joined them, the same request in her mind too. "Look what it's doing to him, I am struggling to cope with the wait myself and I think Jack is about to have a coronary if he sees Tony climb up that gym frame one more time trying to look out of those windows, not even sure how he's doing it with his collar bone being like it is."

"It's because he thinks he's the Six Million Dollar Man," whispered Gibbs.

They were interrupted by Tony running over to them, "Did you see that last jump?"

"Yes Tony it was good but we now need you to stand still for a moment," instructed Gibbs. "The Jury could be back soon."

"I know and it could be the last time I get to show you because I don't think they have climbing frames in prison," answered Tony bringing them all back to the eight year olds reality.

"Tony I don't think that is going to happen the evidence is in your favour,"AJ tried to reassure him.

"But we won't know that until the Jury come back will we?" said Tony.

There it was, the kid still needed official confirmation that he was not bad. Whatever his father and Van Dijk had put him through over the years had destroyed his self worth so much that even all the love in the world could not put right over night, they would always need to prove it to him to allow his mind to do the mental gymnastics necessary to get to the right conclusion.

Pulling him to her Shannon combed his hair back into place and tucked in his shirt. "Listen to me sweetheart," she began, "I need you to listen the best you have ever done so, can you do that for me now?"

He nodded and focused on her.

"AJ says that the evidence is really good and that you won't be going to prison and I'll bet in a few minutes the Jury and the Judge is going to say exactly the same thing."

"But no one can promise that Ma'am," he solemnly replied.

"No Tony they can't but just like you were very good at reading peoples tells when you played poker the other day, moms and ladies who look after special little boys like your self are very good at reading the situation when it comes to whether their child is in trouble or whether they are blameless, and I am sure that those people out there all think that you are blameless," she said.

"But you lost the poker game," he replied.

"That's because I was focusing all of my powers on this," she quickly replied, "I'll beat you at poker next time we play even if just to stop you eating all of that candy, it's not good for your teeth!"

Satisfied for the moment that she had calmed him a little, she took the time to straighten out his tie and then give him a hug.

"If I do go to prison though," Tony piped up again, "do you think they would let Gibbs build a climbing frame for me?"

"Sure they would sweetheart, the Six Million Dollar man has to practice doesn't he?" she answered her heart breaking at the damage that had been done to her little man.

A loud rap on the door made them all jump, the marine playing the role of the court bailiff returned to the gym and called them all to order. The Judge re-entered and took his seat.

"I understand there is a verdict in the case," he announced, "bailiff can you bring the jury back in please."

They waited patiently as the Jury reassembled.

"Has the Jury reached a verdict on which they are all agreed?" asked the Judge.

The conductor of the band rose to his feet, "yes your Honour we have."

Tony and AJ rose to their feet. Tony again grabbed AJ's hand and clung on for dear life. AJ could feel him trembling.

"On Count 1, theft of a firearm, how do the Jury find the Defendant?" asked the Judge.

"Not Guilty," replied the Conductor with a strong voice.

"On Count 2, recklessly endangering life through firing of a firearm, how do the Jury find the Defendant?

Once again, the Conductor his voice strong and intention clear, "not guilty your Honour."

"Finally on Count three criminal damage to a building by causing an explosion, how do you find the Defendant?" enquired the Judge.

"Not Guilty."

"And is that the verdict of you all on all counts?" asked the Judge.

"Yes your Honour."

"Then thank you Sir, please take a seat. I would like to thank the Jury for their very careful consideration in this case," said the Judge, then turning to Tony wo was still struggling to take everything in, "young man the Jury have cleared you of any wrong doing in this case and I agree with their judgment. Your actions on that day and your intentions were all good, you did what you had to do to save yourself and Joanne and that being the verdict of this Court it is the law, are you following me?"

Tony nodded still trembling and clutching hold of AJ's hand, "yes Sir," he whispered.

"Good, because there is only one other thing I want to say about what you did on that day and it is very important so I need you to listen to this better than you have ever listened to anything else before ok," the Judge directed his gaze solely at Tony and it felt to both as if there was no one else in the room with them.

"I was concerned to hear what you did when you picked up the gun and put it into the back of your shorts, is that something you have seen them do on the TV?" he asked.

"Er yes Sir," answered Tony his eyes still wide with worry.

"And you didn't know whether there was a safety catch on the gun to stop it firing did you," he asked peering over the top of his glasses.

"No Sir," Tony hung his head.

"Well I think we need to do something about that to make sure that you don't always copy what the people do on TV don't we because I don't want you hurting yourself by doing dangerous things until you are a properly trained secret agent, do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes Sir I think so," said Tony, "you are saying that when I'm older and have learnt how to do lots of things properly that the people on TV do then it's all right but whilst I'm still little I must not do them."

"You are an exceptionally smart young man Tony," said the Judge, "that's exactly what I mean and because you have understood that so well it allows me to make a special verdict of this court which I think you will be ok with, are you ready to accept my verdict?"

"Yes Sir," said Tony bracing himself.

"Then I am going to ask Gibbs and Shannon to come and stand with you here in front of me," he beckoned to the two adults who came to flank Tony on either side.

"Tony DiNozzo Junior, having heard all of the evidence presented to this Court and being solely concerned for the future safety of one of the bravest young men I have ever had the pleasure to meet I hereby sentence you to live at the home provided for you by Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Shannon Gibbs as their son, further you are to be happy, have fun, do well in school and behave in a way appropriate to your age; have holidays with your newly appointed Grandma and Granddad too;" he nodded in the direction of Joanne and Jackson who were already in floods of tears themselves, he continued, "and learn to believe in yourself and how good a person you are."

Taking on a very serious voice and peering down at Tony who was stood in absolute shock he enquired, "Tony DiNozzo Junior that is the verdict of this Court, do you accept my ruling?"

"Yes Sir," cried Tony the enormity of it all washing over him like a tidal wave, "I can live with Shannon and Gibbs and all of my friends and I don't have to go to prison do I?"

"No Tony you don't have to go to prison at all, and if you stay as good a person as you are you will never have to go to prison," the Judge added.

"I will be very very good I promise and I will never get into any trouble again, well I will try at least," he promised.

"Good then my job is done," declared the Judge, "oh I forgot one final thing Tony, I spoke to the President about the law on wash up duty as a punishment and told him your story? He considered it very carefully and decided that it was not in the interest of the future development of you to ban it forever and a day, in fact he suggested I should add to my judgment that you should have wash up duty at least twice a week until you are at college but I think I'm going to leave that to Gibbs and Shannon to deal with as appropriate."


	68. Chapter 68

That evening the little family all returned home, Tony fell asleep in the back of the car, clutching Cottontail, on route to his new life, one much happier than he had thought was ever going to be possible.

"We're going to be alright aren't we," Shannon asked Gibbs as she sat twisted and watching Tony sleep in the rear of the car.

"Shan, if we have all made it through this then we are going to be just great," he assured her.

"We know so little about being parents to an eight year old boy though," she worried.

"Yep but Tony knows very little about being a happy carefree eight year old boy so we can all learn together Shan," he answered. "There's one thing we already know that's gonna help us though."

"What's that?" said Shannon, "reaching into the back to put the rug that had fallen into the foot-well back over the sleeping child.

"Well we already know we love him as if he had been with us since the day he was born," that's gotta mean a whole bunch in the parenting stakes."

"Yeah, you're right," she smiled turning back into her seat and resting back.

As they pulled onto their driveway, Tony started to stir.

"It's ok sweetie we're home," said Shannon, "are you and Cottontail going to wake up enough to help get the pair of you inside and into bed?"

"I don't think I'm tired enough to go to bed yet," replied Tony yawning as he did.

"Oh really?" said Gibbs chuckling, "you could have fooled me."

"I was just acting," proclaimed Tony still rubbing his eyes.

"Well you were doing it very well, you having the snoring part perfected!" said Gibbs getting out of the vehicle and going around to Tony's door.

As he opened it to let the kid out he could see that Tony was frowning at him.

"What's up kiddo?" he asked.

"I don't snore," pouted Tony, "It must have been Cottontail."

"Well let's get him up to bed before he wakes up the whole neighbourhood, we are planning a big day tomorrow," said Gibbs unbuckling the safety belt.

"Are Jack and Joanne coming to the house tonight?" he asked.

"No they are both going to stay in a motel or a few days," said Gibbs, "they are coming around tomorrow."

Leading Tony upstairs and helping him into his pajamas, both Gibbs and Shannon sat on the side of his bed.

"Did the Judge really mean what he said about me living here for ever and ever with you?" he asked frightened that it might all have been a dream.

"Absolutely, it was the sentence of the Court, that can't be broken ever until you are big enough to want to live on your own and have your own family but we will always keep a bedroom for you in any house we ever live in. It will be your room and no one else's," Shannon told him.

Tony sat twiddling Cottontails ear between his fingers and both Gibbs and Shannon could tell that there was still something else on his mind.

"What's troubling you Tony?" asked Shannon, "if you tell us we might be able to help you."

"I don't know what to call you both anymore," Tony spoke quietly searching their faces for any signs of disapproval.

"What do you mean kiddo?" said Gibbs not quite understanding.

"Well you are now like my mom and dad aren't you?" he said.

"Yes that's right?" said Gibbs.

"And the Judge called Jack and Joanne my new Granddad and Grandma which is good 'cos I have never had a granddad and grandma that I have known," Tony explained, " but I have had a mom and dad haven't I?"

"Yes sweetie and Gibbs and I don't mind whatever you want to call us and you don't have to decide right now," explained Shannon pulling the bedclothes up around the little boy, "why don't you sleep on it?"

"I need to know before I fall asleep," said Tony, "that way when I wake up in the morning I can call you the right name straightaway."

"Well tell us what you are thinking about names then Tony," Gibbs joined in, "I'm good with anything unless it's Leroy."

"Why don't you like Leroy?" asked Tony puzzled, "that's what Granddad Jack calls you."

"Yes you're right and Shannon too at times," agreed Gibbs, "but it's normally when I'm in trouble!"

Tony laughed, "Granddad Jack calls you it a lot."

"That's because he always gets himself into a lot of trouble," laughed Shannon.

"I'm not all that bad," protested Gibbs pretending to be hurt by the suggestion.

"We can ask Jack to tell us some more stories," suggested Shannon, "I'm sure he can keep us all entertained at the BBQ tomorrow."

"Er, it's ok, I'll accept what you are saying," laughed Gibbs holding his hands up.

"Sounds like we might need to do some detective work of our own Tony," she whispered loudly into is ear, and tickling him gently under the chin to make him laugh.

"Have you got any ideas of your own yet for names?" asked Gibbs.

"Well I used to call my real mom mommy but I was much younger then and that was ok and not babyish but I'm eight now and perhaps I could call Shannon mom because that's more grown up isn't it?" asked Tony.

"It certainly sounds it," said Shannon choking back tears, Gibbs squeezing her hand lovingly.

"And I was only ever allowed to call my real dad father or Sir so I could call you dad because that's a lot nicer isn't it?" explained Tony, "expect if I am in trouble perhaps I should call you Sir or Boss."

"I thought you were going to stay out of trouble," laughed Gibbs, trying hard not to burst into tears himself.

"I said I would try very hard," nodded Tony, "but I am only eight and that's a lot of time for me to stay completely out of trouble isn't it?"

"It sure is," said Gibbs hugging the boy to him. "Tony, Shannon and I would be very proud to be your mom and dad if that's what you would like."

"I think I would," said Tony, "do we need the Judge to make it a law 'cos then its official like my verdict?"

"We can ask him tomorrow at the BBQ," said Shannon, "now you really need to go to sleep."

"Ok," sighed Tony tucking his bear under his chin, "but I'm not going to find it easy."

"Goodnight Tony," said Shannon standing up and straightening the covers around him.

"Nite Mom, night dad," he called after both of them as they left the room.

"Nite John Boy," chuckled Gibbs.

"Hey that's from the Walton's," called out Tony behind them.

"You had to start him off on TV trivia at this time of night?" Shannon nudged Gibbs in the ribs.

"What can I say Shan, I'm learning," Gibbs nudged her back.

"Do you think that Granddad Jack looks like Mr Walton?" called out Tony.

"Go to bed Tony," they both called out in unison.

"He has a point though," chuckled Shannon to Gibbs.


	69. Chapter 69

The following the day the house and garden was filled with noise and laughter, the celebration marked the start of a brand new era for all of them.

Leaving Gibbs to run the BBQ after giving him some cooking tips, Tony made his way over to the Colonel.

"Hello Sir," he started.

"Well hi there Tony, how's that shoulder?" he enquired.

"It's getting a lot better," said Tony, "My new mom Shannon told me that I need to eat lots of vegetables though and not just pizza to make it grow strong, do you think that's right?"

"I'm pretty sure mom's are always right on that sort of thing Tony," answered the Colonel laughing at the kids frown.

"But pizza has tomato on it," he stated, "and we could add mushroom and onions too."

Unsure how to answer that one the Colonel tried to change the subject, "how are the plans going for your career as a secret agent?"

"Well I've been working on that," whispered Tony to him, "but I'm going to possibly need your help."

"Well we better sit down and discuss it," said the Colonel pulling up a deckchair.

Tony sat on the grass in front of him, "have you heard of Batman and Robin?"

"The names ring a bell," chuckled the Colonel.

"Well Batman is actually Bruce Wayne and did you know that he adopted Dick Grayson who is Robin?" asked Tony.

"No tell me more," urged the Colonel.

"Well I was thinking that was like my new dad and me, although I don't think mom will let us wear our underwear outside our pants," explained Tony.

"Well no, guess she won't," laughed the Colonel.

"If we are going to be secret agents and fight crime together we are going to need a Batcave with a pole that we slide down to get into it and that's where I think you might be able to help me," Tony rattled on.

"You better tell me what you need," nodded the Colonel wondering what Tony was up to.

"I was thinking you had a lot of houses on your base don't you? Asked Tony waiting for the Colonel to nod his agreement, "and I wondered if any of them was empty and had a basement and then we could swap you our house."

"Have you spoken to your mom and dad about this?" asked the Colonel.

"No Sir, I thought I would see what you thought first," explained Tony, "we can't have everyone knowing as it has to be a secret base."

"Well Tony I will see what I can do for you but I make no promises," said the Colonel kindly.

"Thank you," said Tony enthusiastically hugging the surprised man, before running off to play with Bradley for a bit.

Gibbs had noted that Tony had corralled the Colonel into a corner and went over with another beer for his boss and to check what Tony had been up to.

"I hope Tony wasn't bothering you Sir," Gibbs started.

"Not at all Corporal Gibbs, he was just telling me about his plans," smiled the Colonel, "I'm glad to hear you have both given up on the idea of wearing your underwear on the outside of your pants and I have promised to see what I can do about finding you a house with a basement for you to use as your Batcave."

The Colonel couldn't help but laugh heartily at the shocked expression on Gibbs face, words failing his Corporal at that point in time.

The gathering went on throughout the day with games and food a plenty. Towards the end of the afternoon Gibbs noticed that Tony was no longer playing with Bradley and he couldn't see him in the garden. He popped his head in the house and called Tony's name but no answer.

Rushing over to Bradley he asked him if he had seen where Tony had gone.

"He went to the bottom of the garden Sir," answered Bradley eating his fifth hotdog of the day. "I think he went in your shed."

Heading down to the bottom of the garden Gibbs pulled open the shed door. There stood Tony, looking as guilty as ever and clearly hiding something behind his back.

"Tony what are you doing?" asked Gibbs, "I hope that's not my tools you are playing with."

"No Dad, its not," answered Tony.

"Then what are you doing?" asked Gibbs.

"I was, er talking to Bradley about the er gun I took from Agent Baker," said Tony.

"Right and why did that mean you had to come into my shed alone?" asked Gibbs making sure he stayed calm as he could see the boy was nervous about something.

"Well I know the Jury said I was not guilty of taking it," said Tony, "but er Bradley asked me if I had got into trouble with you for putting it down the back of my shorts when it was dangerous because he remembered the Judge talking about it."

"What did you tell him?" asked Gibbs.

"I told him no because I thought you had forgotten about it but I was worried the Judge might remind you again and then I could be in a lot worse trouble if you had to remind me so I thought I could confess and it would be better for me," the little guy rushed out.

"Well that's very true Tony, if you tell me first before others have to tell me you have done something wrong or dangerous it will be a lot easier for you, but I still don't understand why that means you are rooting around in the shed alone," said Gibbs.

"Because I thought you might need this," said Tony producing the wooden paddle that Jack had used on Gibbs from behind his back.

"Why would I need that?" asked Gibbs somewhat bewildered.

"Well because Granddad Jack smacked your bottom when you did something dangerous with his gun and when you went to the hotel and I thought you would spank me so that I remembered not to do it again," said Tony still holding out the paddle.

Gibbs took the object from Tony and turned it over and over in his hand, not sure of how to deal with this one but knowing that Tony expected him to do something.

Closing the shed door, he pulled up a work stool and perched on it.

"Tony I need you to come and stand in front of me and look me in the eyes ok," he started.

Tony moved slowly and carefully to do just that. Gibbs could see him visibly gulp as he did so.

"You know you frightened your mom and me when we heard you had put it into the back of your shorts don't you," Gibbs stated.

"Yes Dad, I'm sorry," said Tony.

"We know you are Tony, but I want to know if you understand why we were so frightened," asked Gibbs.

"Because it was dangerous and I might have shot a hole in my bottom," replied Tony, "and that would have made you sad."

"Exactly," said Gibbs struggling to maintain a stern countenance. "and what have you learnt from everything that has happened?"

"That I must never play with guns like they do on the TV and I should not put them into my pants like they do because they might not be safe," answered Tony maintaining as best he could eye contact with his Dad.

"Well Tony I think you have learnt your lesson very well and I don't think I need to punish you this time," said Gibbs.

"But your Dad did to you and that helped you remember, didn't it?" asked Tony, "I want to grow up to be like you and I don't want a hole in my butt and if that means you have to paddle me so that I remember then I'm ok with that."

"Tony do you really think you are going to forget?" asked Gibbs hardly believing what the kid was asking him and trusting him to do.

"I don't want to take the risk of having to live with a hole," said Tony, "please."

Making his mind up there and then Gibbs took a deep breath, "come here Tony and turn to the side."

Tony complied screwing his eyes tight and clinging to Gibbs pants with white knuckles. Gibbs drew the paddle back and delivered one mild spank to the middle of Tony's butt, enough that Tony could feel it, not enough that the ache would last more than a few minutes or that it would even make him cry.

Tony held his breath waiting for more.

"I think that's enough kiddo," said Gibbs, "don't want you not being able to enjoy your party now do we and I think you had already learned your lesson, I forgive you and so does your mom."

"Now I saw Granddad Jack about to pinch all of the jelly and ice-cream for himself, so how about this crime fighting duo go pinch it back from the Joker and share it with the rest of Gotham City out there."

Tony laughed, "I'd like that Boss, I hope we can fight crime together for the rest of our lives."


	70. Chapter 70

NCIS HQ: October 2003.

The case was wrapped up bar a few pieces of paperwork. Commander Foley was arrested and charged as being the real murderer of Mrs Curtin and the cable repairman. Jack Curtin had been temporarily returned to Fort Leavenworth awaiting his convictions to be overturned and his escape and subsequent conspiracy to murder being dealt with. As they were closing everything down for the evening Gibbs returned to the bullpen, leaving the mysterious redhead to get back into the elevator alone. Kate and Tony gawked at the scene and then tried to convince Tim to ask Gibbs who she was.

As Tim said his goodbyes to Agent Gibbs and headed back to Norfolk he left with the parting words, "oh there was something that Tony and Kate have been meaning to ask you."

Tony and Kate froze in fear behind Tony's desk as Tim hastily left the building. Gibbs rose from the chair he had just sat in and moved to the desk in front of them.

"So what did the pair of you want to ask me?" he enquired fixing them both with a steely glare.

"Uh nothing important Boss," uttered Tony trying to shove Kate out of the way so that he could sit down and pretend to be finishing off his reports.

"How about you Kate?" asked Gibbs turning his sole attention on her.

Crumbling under the stare but not wanting to ask the original question, Kate muttered, "it wasn't so much of a question as a discussion about something Tony told me earlier," she said, clearly about to throw Tony under the bus.

Tony stopped pretending to type and was about to jump in but heeded Gibbs warning hand, which told him to sit back down where he was. As Tony had already received a clip around the back of the head once today from Gibbs he did not relish getting anymore and shut his mouth and waited.

"So what did he tell you that was the topic of conversation?" he asked.

"Well he er, just said that he was thrown out of the cubs for scoring Brownie Points and we were wondering if that was perhaps er the start of his childish behaviour in his relationships with women," said Kate.

Tony's jaw dropped open.

"That so Kate?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes Gibbs, I mean it figures with all of his sexual references and immature approach to love," she answered.

"And it would have nothing to do with your own immature schoolgirl gossip about who the date was that dropped me off just now?" asked Gibbs calling her out on the lie.

Knowing the game was up, Kate apologized.

"Go home Kate, we can talk more about this in the morning if you really want to pursue this line of enquiry, but if I were you I would get all of your facts straight before spreading silly gossip about any of the team," he warned.

"Yes Sir," answered Kate her head bowed in shame at not only being caught out gossiping but also for lying about it and dumping her team mate in it.

As she gathered her purse and made her way to the elevator she threw a look over to Tony and uttered an apology to him too.

Gibbs had not moved from the side of Tony's desk. As the elevator doors closed on Kate he turned to Tony.

"Grab your bag kid, you're coming over to mine tonight we need to have a chat," he said.

"I was supposed to be going to that special showing of the 39 Steps tonight," Tony protested.

"It'll wait Tony," he said with a very determined stare in his son's direction.

"Yes Boss," answered Tony sullenly but nonetheless shut off the computer and grabbed his bag following his Dad to the elevator.

As the two arrived in their separate vehicles at Gibbs' house, Tony had descended into a depression. Why did he have to keep saying stupid childish things to his co-workers? Why had he ever created this playboy persona? It wasn't who he really was.

"Cowboy steak, green beans and potatoes ok with you?" asked Gibbs walking to the fridge.

"Yes Sir," answered Tony sullenly, having dumped his bag just inside the door and slumped onto the couch.

Grabbing a couple of beers Gibbs left the food for a while and went lack into the lounge. "I thought we had agreed many years ago that you wouldn't call me Sir unless you were in trouble with me?" asked Gibbs.

"Aren't I?" countered Tony.

"Only if you keep this mood going kiddo," warned Gibbs.

"Sorry, it's just, well I made that stupid comment to Kate about the cubs and she has been plaguing me for details all day and I guessed you were going to have something to say to me about playing the high school jock card with it and then there was all that stuff about the mysterious redhead, I just figured you wanting me back here meant it wasn't the sort of work related trouble we normally sort out and leave at the office. I figured I had finally pushed things a bit too far with you Dad," confessed Tony feeling every bit like the young boy coming home to tell his father how he had gotten into trouble at school.

"You got close Tony," smiled Gibbs, "but that's not the reason."

"Ok, so have I done something else?" asked Tony wracking his brain for all the things he had done since he and his dad had last sat down for one of these chats.

"No, I just wanted to know why you would use something so personal to you, to our relationship such as the whole cub scout thing which is what brought us together in the first place and turn it into some kind of tawdry playground gossip?" asked Gibbs.

Dropping his head into his hands Tony let out a huge sigh, "I have no idea Dad, I just wasn't thinking and I guess I get so used to playing this stupid jock role that I forget who I am at times, it won't happen again, I'm sorry."

"Don't promise things that you can't fulfill Tony, I know the act helps you get a lot of information in cases that you wouldn't ordinarily get and it helps you go undercover, I'm just concerned that it's taking over your life again, like it did when I first met Diane. Is it any coincidence that I start seeing Vivienne, that mysterious redhead that you referred to and you start playing up?" asked Gibbs.

"Dad I really don't want to talk about this, please," pleaded Tony.

"Son, that argument never worked when you were a kid and it's not gonna work now," said Gibbs plonking himself down on the couch next to Tony and handing him the beer.

"Vivienne is just a friend, someone to go out for a drink or a meal with cos as much as I enjoy spending what little time I have with my son he often deserts me to go out with old college buddies and alone to the cinema," started Gibbs.

"Dad I'm sorry about the whole thing ok, really I am, and I will try to be better, it's not jealousy over this Vivienne, I have out grown that kind of jealousy, I know that you never got over losing mom and Kelly and that no one is ever going to make up for their loss, I know that really I do, it's just that every so often I go back to feeling worthless even though you have always told me I'm not and deep down I know that but just sometimes I feel that I have to play the clown to get people to like me, I don't like them disapproving of me and well Kate just does it all of the time, and sometimes I know I ask for it but other times it's just too much and I end up saying or doing something silly that I then can't undo. Guess I should have come and spoke to you early uh?"

"Oh Tony, perhaps I should have noticed before now and said something myself," said Gibbs putting his arm around Tonys' shoulders pulling him towards him and kissing the top of his head. "Would it be easier for you if the guys at work all knew that you are my son, rather than just leaving it with Director Morrow?"

"No Dad, I like the idea that they don't know who we are at home and that we get to fight crime together as different personas at work, it's very Batman and Robin, Director Morrow is like Commissioner Gordon" laughed Tony.

"Still the comic book references?" laughed Gibbs.

"Well there is the TV series and the films as well although I have always preferred the original 1966 version rather than the 1997 Val Kilmer debacle," said Tony, followed by a dramatic "ouch" as Gibbs slapped him gently to the back of the head.

"Really Dad that's twice today, you could give a guy brain damage you know with repeated head trauma," protested Tony pretending to rub the sting out of the back of his head.

"Well if you don't get yourself up and help me sort dinner out, I will start to aim a little lower," chuckled Gibbs.

"Gee Dad, give a man a break," teased Tony making a dart for the kitchen, but failing totally to avoid the smack to his butt.

"Hey," laughed Gibbs, "when was the last time you had wash-up duty?"

"I'm doomed," joked Tony.

"Yup sounds about right," agreed Gibbs.

The two shared a meal in the type of companionable silence that you only get with people who are entirely comfortable together. Gibbs left Tony to wash and dry.

As Tony re-appeared in the lounge having cleaned up in the kitchen, Gibbs smiled at the little boy who had grown to be a good man. "You gonna stay the night?" he asked.

"If it's ok with you?" asked Tony.

"When has it ever not been?" smiled Gibbs, "come on help me get some clean sheets on your bed."

Entering his former bedroom Tony noticed how his Dad continued to dust and clean it but never changed anything in there. Pulling some sheets and slips from the airing cupboard Tony asked, "is it ok to use these ones?"

Gibbs noticed that on top of the pile was Tony's favourite Batman pillowslip, the one he always wanted when he needed comfort.

"Sure, Tony, no need to ask," he said.

Tony sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the little wooden box that lived on the dresser next to it. Tracing his fingers across the letters MOM. He opened the box and looked through the assorted items inside, his photos with new ones of Kelly and Shannon added to the bunch, all of his cub badges, the navy seal insignia, his notebook and peashooter, inside the tiny hidden compartment his mothers St Christopher now sharing a chain bearing a locket with Shannon and Kelly's pictures inside.

Gibbs watched quietly as his son revisited his memories.

Tony fished his way down to the bottom of the box and took out an item.

"Do you remember giving this to me?" he asked.

"Sure kiddo, I'd intended to give it to you after the cub ceremony but ended up giving it to you after paddling your butt in my shed for stuffing the gun down your shorts," smiled Gibbs.

Tony turned the item over in his hand, reading the words that had been carved into the wooden handle by his Dad.

"That wasn't really a paddling you know," said Tony.

"It worked at the time kiddo, and you never did tuck a gun into your pants ever again," did you.

"No Sir," smiled Tony, his choice of words deliberate and also understood by the recipient. "That's the day I learnt about rule 9, always carry a knife," he said.

"Better than getting a hole in your butt," laughed Gibbs tousling Tony's hitherto perfectly coiffured hair.

"Thanks Dad, I love you," said Tony.

"Love you too kiddo," answered Gibbs.

Tony placed the wooden handled penknife in his hand back into his memory box, tracing his fingers once more over the words engraved on to it.

' _Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo_.'

THE END


End file.
